FireFlies
by Edwards-daughterxoxo
Summary: When Bella wakes up from her state of illness, she finds her self in a strange room, with a weird guy, did this man save her, or destroy her?   Also some romance in here  Please R&R :
1. They Call Me The Doctor

Fireflies  
11th doctor/ Bella  
When Bella wakes up from her state of illness, she finds her self in a strange room, with a weird guy, did this man save her, or destroy her?

"Where am I?" I said as I squinted around the room. Well it didn't even look like a room, just loads of wires and a panel in the middle. I rubbed my head, noticing the massive bump on my forehead. "What happened?" I asked as I tried to get up, but got flung back as a high-pitched noise and the swaying room knocked me off my feet.  
"Arh good your awake!" a man who looked like he was in his late 20s exclaimed as he walked fast towards me, he had dark brown bed hair, blue/green eyes, big chin, a red bow tie, a cream shirt with a thin red checked patton on it, brown blazer, brown trousers and black shoes. I walked backwards, so scared of this guy, for all I knew this freak could be a paedophile. I smacked my back on the bar, I looked at him with fear in my eyes,  
"Don't worry I don't Bite." He smiled but then he lunged forward snapping his teeth in front if my face, I squirmed. "That was an exception." he grinned.  
"W-Who are Y-You?" I stuttered out.  
"I'm the Doctor, they call me the doctor, I don't know why. I call me the Doctor too, still don't know why." He said with an confused face.  
"Here take this, just tell me what you want." I shouted as I trembled to reached for my money, I threw about 50 pounds at him, all my wages from working in mikes shop.  
"It ain't a lot, do you spend it all on sweets, do you like sweets? I like sweets." he said as he scooped the money up and gave it me back.  
"Please just tell me were I am?" I said as my eyes filled up with water.  
"Your in space." he grinned, I looked at his smug face, before I slapped him. "OUCH!" he said as he cupped his face.  
"What was that for?" he moaned as he rubbed his face. "Wow you pack a punch don't you?" he smiled.  
"Tell me the truth or else I'll kick you were it hurts!" I threatened him. His smile came back on, his wide face.  
"You think this is a joke? I will do it, so help me I will!" I said as I picked my foot up.  
"No it isn't a joke I know," he explained.  
"One." I shouted as I lifted my foot up higher.  
"No let me explain, please." he pleaded.  
"Two." I replied picking my foot up even higher  
"Your actually in space," he said.  
"Three." I said before I kicked him in the Balls, he collapsed to the floor in pain.  
"Why does everybody take me the wrong way?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.  
"Please tell me the truth, I'm begging you." I cried. He held one finger up as he grabbed on the middle panel, he  
Slowly pulled himself up. He looked at me and said.  
"Follow me." he said out of breath as he Hobbled towards the door, he pushed them open, and out there I gazed with no thought as I walked towards the Doctor.  
"S-Space.." I stuttered out. I said as I looked out. "I'm in Space." I gasped as I fell backwards, only to be caught by the doctor "No, I can't be, pinch me, I'm dreaming." I said but to my surprise he pinched me. I stared at him, weirdly.  
"Sorry I'm not in on the human catch-praises." he grinned down at me.  
"Human?" I questioned.  
"Yep, I'm a time lord," he grinned.  
"Your an alien?" I said, he nodded.  
"A nice one, well it's how you look at me, humans, yeah I'm nice from their point of view I've been saving them about 3times every week. But on the cybermans point of view and all the others, I'm the big bad wolf." he grinned,  
"Wait there's others?" I said astonished.  
"Yeah," he smiled. As he let go of me and closed the doors. I lay on the floor looking up into his eyes, once he got back of course. "By the Way, What was your name?" he asked.  
"I'm Bella Swan." I said.  
"Beautiful Bella." he grinned. "Were going to make such a team!" he called.  
"Wait. What team?" I asked.  
"Your with me now, after I pulled you out of the fire."  
"What damn fire?" i asked.  
"There was a fire, in your house, I pulled you out not breathing, gave you 'the kiss of life' took to in my TARDIS and of we went."  
"Where are my parents? And what's TARDIS?" I asked.  
"Parents Alive on Earth. And TARDIS means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."  
"So there Ok?" I asked.  
"Yes." he replied.  
"So can I go home?"  
"Yes." he sighed.  
"Can I see the stars first?"  
"You can see anything you want." he said as he gave me his hand and pulled me up.  
"Ok take me back in time, Chicago 1918" I grinned.  
"Why so precise?" he grinned, I stared at him,  
"Err..." I wondered, he gazed at me then laughed.  
"Grab on to something!" he shouted as he pulled levers and push buttons,  
"Like what?" I shouted back  
"ANYTHING!" he called as he held on to the TARDIS. "CAUSE OF WE GO!" he called again as he pulled the last leaver. The TARDIS shook with mighty force, me not able to grab on to something quickly went flying, I grabbed on the doctors tweed blazer and held on for life my life.  
"I TOLD YOU!" he shouted above the screech of the TARDIS. I rolled my eyes and waited for it to stop. We smacked the ground and the noise of the TARDIS came to a stop. I stood up properly, and Smiled at him.  
"Have you heard that saying, if you go back in time and step on a bug, that bug could have changed the future?" he asked me, I nodded. "Same here, Don't wreck anything." he grinned, he ran to the doors and poked his head out and suddenly put it back in.  
"We've landed in a hospital, a basement in a hospital, should I park her somewhere else?" he asked me.  
"No, it's fine right here." I replied as I walked threw the doors, into a poor lighted room, doctor locked the TARDIS and ran to me.  
"So why here?" he asked me as he walked quickly besides me.  
"Just wanted to see something." I said in a quiet voice.  
"Oh, that explains everything." he said with a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes at the childish doctor and walked to the desk, were there was a man sitting there, very pale, blonde short hair, golden eyes, he looked like Carlisle.  
"Excuse me," I said as we walked towards him  
"What can I do for you?" he replied with a smile on his face.  
"I'm looking For Edward Mason, could you help me?" I asked him,  
"Yes follow me, I'm Doctor Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Edward is very Very sick," he looked at me. I frowned.  
"How sick is sick?" The doctor asked him. We stopped walking. Me and Carlisle gave him the death stare, "What?" he asked.  
"Does your Husband-to-be always act like this?" Carlisle whispered to me.  
"Husband-to-be?" I questioned.  
"No where just boyfriend and girlfriend." the Doctor winked at Carlisle as the Doctor took my hand and held it. "Aren't we Bella," he grinned as he nudged me hard.  
"Yes," I replied quickly.  
"Oh right." he smiled, "Edwards in this ward." he said, "Word of warning, don't let him breathe on you, you could get Spanish influenza." he sighed.  
"Thanks." Me and the Doctor said in harmony. Carlisle left are sight. I opened the door quietly, the doctor grabbed my arm.  
"Do you know this boy?" he asked me.  
"Yes, he's my friends adoptive brother." I hissed.  
"Wait, we are in 1918, y'know it can't be him. May be it's her or his adoptive brothers granddad or something." he said with a huff at the end.  
"Please he's going to die soon, just let me in!" I said as I pushed through the doors and past him. There I saw him, Edward Cullen.  
"Hello Edward." I choked out, I think I was about to cry.  
"Hello." He coughed out.  
"And I'm the doctor, I'm not qualified or nothing, they just call me that." he smiled to himself.  
"Do I know you?" he choked out, I began crying silently.  
"You will, in time." I sobbed.  
"Why...are...you...crying?" he choked again.  
"Cause you don't know me yet." I whispered.  
"It's ok Bella." the doctor said as he took my hand, I've barley known him and he's comforting me.  
"Bella's ...a...nice...name." Edward grinned to himself as his head tilted my way.  
"Thank-you." I smiled at him, opened his weak eyes, they were such a nice shade of green. He stared at me and blinked hard. He titled his head to the roof and closed his eyes.  
"Arh, Sorry to interrupt but, visiting time is over, please May you leave." Carlisle said.  
"Yes, we'll go, don't worry." Doctor said as he pulled me towards the door.  
"Wait can I give him something," I pleaded.  
"Go ahead." Carlisle said. I walked over to him and gave him a letter I wrote him ages ago. I placed it in his pocket and left,  
"See you later." I cried, I knew what Carlisle was going to do. But it had to happen, it was already written.  
"Come on Bells." the doctor whispered as we walked threw the doors. I cried all the way to the TARDIS.  
"Bella calm down." the doctor said as he shook me. I cried.  
"Bella!" he said as he smacked my face lightly. "What was the Doctor going to do to him?"  
"Bite him." I said. "Edwards my Vampire Boyfriend, Carlisle is his adoptive Dad." I said as I wiped my tears away. "Take me home." I said as I looked away from him.  
"Why?" he questioned.  
"I just need to see him." I said.  
"Right this time hold on." the doctor smiled as he grinned at me and made me laugh with facial expressions, pulling daft faces, maybe he wanted another slap? The TARDIS moaned as we went forward in time, back to present. The TARDIS shook with force, we shook with it. The cry of the TARDIS slowly came to an end.  
"Let's Ago go." the Doctor said in a Mario voice. He skipped towards the door, I laughed at him as I walked to him. He opened the door and poked his head out. "Your House?" he asked, I looked out side as well,  
"Yep, it's mine." I smiled; I ran up the steps slowly behind me, the damage from the fire was all re-built.  
"Strange." I whispered. I knocked on the door with the doctor behind me. The door opened slowly.  
"Bella where have you been!" Charlie shouted at me,  
"I..." I stuttered,  
"You were gone for 3weeks!" Charlie Shouted.  
"Yes, I was on a school trip, to England, for 3weeks, can't you remember that letter?" I said. He tried to remember and then gave up.  
"Anyway I'm glad your back." he said as he pulled me into a hug.  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Charlie asked,  
"I'm The Doctor, everyone calls me that." he smiled,  
"Has Edward Called Dad?" I asked as I pulled away.  
"Nope," he replied my heart ached. I ran into my room to find a note on my table.  
'Bella,  
You've been gone for so long, I had no time to tell you this, we've moved from Forks back to Alaska. Carlisle should be getting older; he doesn't even look a day over thirty. So this is the last thing I'm going to tell you.  
I love you.  
And don't forget it.  
Edward x  
P.S Carlisle gave me this, is this of you?'

I re-read the letter and picked up the note I wrote, it was torn at the edges, and all creased but there was my handwriting.  
'One day we'll meet again.  
Bella x'  
_Why didn't I cry? I was I even hurt? Was I only crying before because I knew what was going to happen and he was terribly sick?_ Loads of questions ran threw my head.  
"Time travel can happen." the doctor whispered in my ear, I jumped,  
"God! Don't do that!" I whispered back,  
"Time travel is possible! Now what did Eddie boy say?" he grinned,  
"He dumped me." I whispered. I didn't feel hurt at all. Maybe he wasn't the one.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied with a grin on my face as I turned to the Doctor.  
"Your Blood drinking boyfriend dumped you." he said, with a confused tone.  
"I don't need him, there's more out there, I just haven't found him yet." I replied as I skipped to my bed, pulling my dark purple suitcase out from underneath my bed.  
"Come on Doctor. Help me pack." I grinned with my hand un- zipping the suitcase. "I'm travelling the stars." I grinned, he ran to me, and placed his face a few inches away from mine.  
"Out there isn't all fun and games, there not all nice, there's races that won't take no for an answer, are you ready for a journey of a life time?" he whispered so fast I could barley make out what he was saying.  
"Always." I replied.  
"Good, that's what I like to hear!" the Doctor said as he clapped his hands.  
"Grab anything you can get your hands on!" I shouted at him, as I invaded the bathroom. 


	2. Except Your Screaming

Fireflies Chapter 2

"DAD COULD YOU CARRY MY SUITCASE DOWN FOR ME!" I Shouted as I struggled to carry my suit case down the stairs. My suitcase bounced down the stairs and collapsed on the floor. "Doesn't matter." I said as I ran to pick up my tattered suitcase. This is the first time dad has let me travel the world with somebody else. He said I could go only if I was in by by Ten thirty. Oh dad you can't sleep when the earth is being annoyed by Aliens of all kinds. "Doctor are you ready?" I asked.  
"Of course." he smiled.  
"Dad we off!" I shouted.  
"You not going without a goodbye are you?" my dad asked as he shuffled out of the kitchen. He smothered me in a hug and I hugged him back.  
"Word of warning Doctor, anything hurts my Bella you'll be sorry." Charlie threatened, I heard the Doctor gulp.  
"Dad, he won't." I replied as I walked out of the door. "Well goodbye." I said as I walked down the steps and threw my suitcase in my car. The doctor trailed after me and hoped in the passenger seat. I sat in the car, turned the keys and of we went.  
"What a banger!" the Doctor shouted happily as he laughed at my car.  
"Hey don't diss the truck." I replied. "I don't complain bout your time machine."  
"Only because the TARDIS is awesome and there's nothing to complain about it," he replied with a grin on his face. He was right there was nothing to complain about the TARDIS. I pulled in by the forest and there hidden in the trees was the TARDIS, the dark blue police box. His baby. I Pulled the suitcase out of the car and walked slowly towards the TARDIS. The doctor hurried me in as he closed the doors behind me.  
"Errr where shall I sleep?" I asked. (A/N I don't no if he has bedrooms in the TARDIS but he has to sleep somewhere, right? And anyway I know there's a upstairs and a Down Stairs in the 11th doctors TARDIS.)  
"There's a bed upstairs but be careful of the wires." he shouted up to me. I dragged the suitcase up the stairs and there looking over the panel of the TARDIS was the biggest double be I have ever seen. It must be the Doctors.  
"Hey Doctor. Where are you going to sleep?" I shouted as I looked over him.  
"There's another bed on the opposite side of you. That's mine." he grinned as he pointed behind him. I shoved the Suitcase underneath the bed and over looked at the Doctor.  
"So where are we off too?" he asked me.  
"Anywhere you want." I replied as I sat on the bed looking at him threw the bars.  
"No anywhere you want your the guest." he replied.  
"I don't know where to go, I'm not the time guru." I replied.  
"I'm a guru now, cool. Anyway let's just go anywhere." he said as he pulled the lever. I held on the bed, screaming. It was awful. Like being on a really high shaky roller coaster with no rail in front of you to stop you falling off. The Doctor laughed at my suffering. The cry of the TARDIS came to an end and so did the roller coaster. I gasped for air as I realised I stopped.  
"Come on swan, hurry up!" the doctor called as i sat up. I wobbled down the stairs and out of the TARDIS and the doctor waited for me. I looked around, we were in a park, full of swings and slides.  
"Arh Swan hurry up, we haven't got all-" he started to say before we were being attacked by lasers. We ran behind the TARDIS for cover.  
"What on earth?" I shouted.  
"A Cyber mans, cyber arm." he replied.  
"And what on earth is an cyber man?" I asked.  
"Half human, half robot. The human part died out years ago and now there looking for well... fresh meat."  
"Us?" I asked worried.  
"Yep. But don't worry. It's like being an organ donor except your screaming." he said as he looked down.  
"Don't worry?" I replied with a scared face.  
"Now just stay here while I..." he said as he ran out infront of it. "Look at me I'm a target." the doctor exclaimed as he stood there a star. He ran to the slide as it shot lasers at him.  
"Now you do the same thing." he shouted at me.  
"WHAT?" I shouted back.  
"Run across." he replied  
"Like you did?" i asked half annoyed half scared.  
"Yep." he replied. "I need a distraction while I run around and grab it, it's only got one arm." he smiled. "Good luck." he grinned as he put his thumbs up. I ran and screamed to the slide. The doctor leaped on the arm and grabbed it and showed a light on it.  
"What on earth is that?" I asked as I walked forward.  
"It's a sonic screwdriver and don't come close. It could be pretending."  
"It's an arm." I said sarcastically.  
"Stay!" he shouted as he pointed the arm at me. I smiled at my thoughts as he stood up. I lent against the slide and watched him. I felt something wind up my leg.  
"Doctor." I whispered.  
"What?" he replied as he messed around with the arm.  
"Please tell me that's a worm or something on my leg." I replied with a worried face. He look at my leg and his facial expressions changed immediately.  
"Bella!" he called before the arm sent him a electric current threw him. He fell to the floor.  
"Doctor!" I screamed before I hit the floor and there just in front of the slide was a robot head with loads of wires moving out of it. It tried to get my head and failed. It rapped the wires around my arms. I screamed as I bashed he's head on the slide it clanked against it and then stopped struggling . I stared at it, I should have let it to but I couldn't. Then there was a laser sound as I saw a yellow line appear in the middle of it's face. It went all the way Down and stopped. I looked at wondering what the hell it was doing and it suddenly snapped open. I screamed at what I saw. A dusty, old, grey, rotting skull. It vibrated then fell out. I screamed as the skull hit my foot. The metal head opened and closed as it struggle to get mine. It let loose of my arms and I threw it behind the music stand.  
"You must be upgraded." the faded robot voice said.  
"How are you going to do that?" I shouted back I heard heavy footprints, then I saw the body of the cyber man appear from behind the stand. It picked up it's head and the wires connected it back on. This one armed cyber man came closer to me.  
"Oh Crap," I whispered as it held it's arm out saying 'upgrade' the mouth turned blue when it talked.  
"Stay away." I shouted. Yeah that's going to help lots isn't it? It was coming forward at great speed. Then something jabbed my neck, I pulled it out and stared at the metal dart with my blood on, I threw it across the park and by now this cyber men was feet away from me. I kept my eyes on it and I stupidly forgot were I was looking, I fell into a ditch well it was a big ditch. This was the end of me for sure. My eye sight became funny and blurry. All I could see was this cyber man trying to reach me, then it exploded. The body fell in the ditch right by me, I screamed loudly.  
"BELLA!" I heard somebody call  
"I'm down here." I tried to shout back, my throat was dry from screaming. I heard footsteps towards me, I saw the doctors red bow tie and I knew I was safe, for now.  
Doctors POV

"Ouch that's going to hurt, in the morning." I said as I rubbed my head. "Bella where's Bella?" I asked myself as I got up, I saw the one armed cyber man looking in a ditch, then it exploded in front of me, it was hit in the heart wonder who did that? It fell in the ditch and then there was a scream. A girls scream. Bella.  
"BELLA!" I called.  
"I'm Down here." the voice replied. I raced over to her and smiled.  
"Swan, you look like you and the Cyber man have just been making out." I laughed, she rolled her eyes at me. I held my hand out, she grabbed it and I pulled her out of the ditch. Her pale face went as White as a piece of paper, her lips went blue/purple and her eyes rolled back into her skull.  
"Bella are you alright?" I asked.  
"I..." she stuttered before she collapsed on the floor.  
"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" I soniced her body. "Still Alive but knocked out." I said, I looked at her neck there was a sliver Mark. "Cyber dart. She'll be around in half an hour." I said as i picked her weak body up and carried her to the TARDIS. I heard cyber feet in the distance and ran with her. I slammed the doors open and placed her on the ramp. I closed the doors and ran to the panel as I sent us back into space.

Bella POV  
"Bella, you alright?" somebody asked me, I saw two of everything. Then it went clear.  
"Doctor," I replied.  
"Yep it's me." he smiled as he put his arm on my forehead.  
"Almost better." he said as he whipped his hand of my forehead. "Swan did the cyber men gave you that Mark on your arm?" he questioned.  
"Bitten by a Vampire." I replied as I snuggled up to him and placed my head on his lap. His eyes widened but then he got use to it.  
"That explains it." he replied as he shot up. My head fell on the bed  
"Where you going?" I asked as I sat up.  
"You didn't think we were going to leave the cyber problem did you?" he asked as he ran down the stairs.  
"Well yes." I replied  
"We need to blow up the cyber machine," he shouted as he looked at the screen.  
"And how do you do that?" I asked  
"Easy." he smiled, he held on to the panel and so did i.  
"So how are we going to explode the machine?" I asked.  
"Were going to destroy the main activator." he shouted as he pulled the leaver down. The TARDIS screeched like usual as it shook. I smiled at the doctor then looked away as soon as he caught me looking at him. He grinned at himself, he must have saw. We landed with a bump.  
"That's bad," the doctor said as he tapped the screen. "London 2023" he smiled at me. I walked to the door and looked out.  
"Were in a factory of somekind. Is that good?" i asked. He was right behind me. I walked out.  
"Good? Very good. We could be in the cyber factory." he replied as he walked out and locked the TARDIS.  
"Doctor, well whatever day we got attacked with that cyber arm. Well when you were unconscious that cyber head tried to devour me. The head snapped open and a skull fell out. Was that skull from a person?" I asked as we walked, he turned to me and frowned.  
"Yes it was." he whispered. "Do you get scared easily?" he asked me.  
"I've dated a vampire attacked by a bad vampire, Nearly ripped to shreds by a were-wolf err oh and a cyber head tried to rip of my head. So no I don't."  
"Because it's about to get a whole lot scarier." he smiled as he walked quickly and into the hall way.  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"Where going to be 'upgraded.'" he replied with a smug face. He ran now, I ran behind him.  
"Upgraded?" I shouted.  
"Shhh!" he whispered. "They'll kill us if they find us walking around. Good job I regenerated, or else I would have died and you well you would have been updated for real." he grinned . He slowed down as we heard cyber men march. He hid us in front of the wall of the other hall way.  
"Regenerated?" I shouted in a whisper. He covered my mouth with his hand."What the hell?" I asked but it came out mumbled.  
"Shut it swan!" he replied. "Now stay to the wall." he hissed quietly. I stuck to the wall as we saw the cyber men walk right passed us with a line of people the doctor pushed us out and into the line. I walked like the other humans about to get upgraded. We walked straight into a hot, boiler room. All I heard was screaming and the sound of cyber men marching around. We stood in line waiting for are fate.  
"Pppsst swan." the doctor nudged from behind me. "There's the switch to close the factory down and the cyber men." he whispered.  
"And what do you want me to do?" I replied in a whisper.  
"Sonic it." he said as he passed me his sonic screwdriver.  
"Press the first button and hold it down until it explodes good luck." he whispered. I held the sonic in my hand tightly, the lady in front of me had just been taken.  
"Im so sorry." i whispered as i saw the lady go around the corner. I waited for about a minute or so then they claimed me. It's all up to me. We walked past the switch and I soniced it, the switch sparked. All the cyber machines stopped and the cyber men shut down.  
"Everyone run for your lives! The factory gonna explode!" the doctor shouted and everybody ran out. I ran to the doctor.  
"Good job swan." he replied as we ran to the TARDIS.  
"Thanks," I smiled. As I gave him his sonic back. We ran to the TARDIS opened it, got in closed it and held on to something.  
"This factory going to blow up soon." he replied as he tapped the screen and pressed buttons. "Let's go before we get blown up." he smiled as he yanked the lever down. The TARDIS shook with almighty force and moaned incredibly loud. We were in space before we knew it.  
"YES! YES, WE DID IT!" I shouted as I ran to the Doctor and hugged him tightly. "We destroyed the Cyber men!" I shouted as I hugged him for longer.  
"We didn't, you did." the doctor replied  
"No we did." I said annoyed as I let go.  
"You did." he replied as he looked into my eyes.  
"We did." I jumped in the air.  
"No you did."  
"No doctor we did." I replied  
"You." he whispered.  
"We."  
"You.".  
"We."  
"You."  
"We, we, we!"  
"You, you, you!" he shouted happily. "Fine it was we, wink wink nudge nudge." he smiled, I punched his arm and as I laughed. "Ready for an new adventure?" he asked me.  
"Always." I smiled.  
"But it is 10:30." the doctor replied.  
"Ugh. Do I have to?" I moaned.  
"Yes, or else I won't have a companion." he smiled. "Now off to bed, chop chop!" he shouted. I mumbled as I walked up the stairs. I got changed in the doctors bathroom. (A/N I don't know if there's a bathroom in there, but he must have right?) hopped in bed and closed my eyes.  
"Night Swan." he called.  
"Night Doctor." I replied before I fell asleep.


	3. Are You Lying?

Fireflies Chapter 3  
Doctor POV

"Swan." I called as I walked up the stairs. I looked at her, she looked peaceful. She groaned and rolled over.  
"Cmon swan, wake up." I shouted, she groaned and threw a pillow a me, skilfully I dodged it.  
"Aggressive today aren't we?" I asked her. She groaned again.  
"Goo awayyy." she moaned as she tossed over and shoved a pillow on her face, to block me out.  
"Oh-Kay." I smiled as I walked down stairs and into the basement. There's loads of crap in here, but there useful things down here too. Like the cyber man mask, Luke made me last time I met him.  
"Great!" I exclaimed as I put it on and ran upstairs. "Bella." I said in my robot voice.  
"Wa?" she questioned in a sleepy tone.  
"You shall be upgraded." I replied, her little sleepy brown eyes opened and she screamed so loudly when she saw the mask.  
"Cybermen!" she stuttered as she rolled on to the floor, trying to get away from me still screaming. "DOCTOR!" she called. "DOCTOR!" she screamed now in terra. I tried to keep a straight face.  
"Doctor has been deleted." I replied, she screamed even louder. She was practically crying.  
"No." she whispered. Then her face went straight "You Jerk!" she screamed at me as she ripped the mask of my face. I was in tears of laughter and my face was scrunched up from laughing that hard. My sides were splitting!  
"Your Face!" I gasped as I laughed. "Wha-What gave me away?" I asked as I gasped more.  
"Your bow tie." she hissed back.  
"Now you'll now next time not be so moody when I wake you up." I replied as I calmed down. She stood with her back towards me, her arms were folded and her head was not paying any attention to me. Wow that sounds really snobbish. "It's ok swan there not going to hurt you." I said. "Well they might if we meet them again." I wondered.  
"What! So we'll meet them again? Great!" Swan said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.  
"Most Likely." I replied as I raced down stairs,  
"Great, tea with the Cyber men, we'll properly be the main course." she said again with the sarcastic tone.  
"We will. Without a doubt." I shouted up to her, as I tapped the screen "So you wanna look outside?" I asked.  
"What do you mean outside?"  
"Space." I smiled at her as she walked down the stairs in her short blue pjs and White husky slippers.  
"Why not?" she yawned as me and bells walked to the doors. I opened them and I held her hand.  
"Step outside, the TARDIS is giving you air." I grinned.  
"You sure?" she asked.  
"Yep." I replied.  
"Well I'm not sure." she said as she backed away.  
"Just take it like a human!" I said as I pushed her out but I still held her hand.  
"Oh my God." she stuttered. "I'm floating in space." She stuttered again.  
"Yep don't go to far now." I replied.  
"Hey look I'm air swimming!" she said as she pretended to do the front crawl. I laughed at her impression .  
"Hey Bella, I'm going to let go." I said she turned to me.  
"You wouldn't dare." she replied, I let go off her. But I grabbed her let.  
"Wuss." she whispered. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Come on in ya come. The TARDIS can't keep giving you air like that." I said said pulled her leg. She stepped on the TARDIS and I slammed the doors. "Get ready Swan." I exclaimed.  
"Is there any bathroom in here?" She asked (A/N I don't no if there is or not, but there must be, right?)  
"Yeh, upstairs on your right." I exclaimed she raced upstairs and grabbed her clothes and slammed the door. 10 minutes later.  
"SWAN!" I shouted as the water ran. "I'M TURNING THE WATER OFF! IN 5,4,3,2,1!" I said as I pressed the blue button.  
"Eeeeeepppp!" she screamed. I silently laughed under my breath. Another 10 minutes later...  
"Right were finally ready." I exclaimed as Bella walked down the stairs in black skinny jeans, dark green top and dark green converses. She rolled her eyes at me and smiled.  
"Let's roll." she grinned as she held on to the panel. I rushed around pushing buttons and I looked at the screen.  
"You know what to do Bella." I smiled. She pulled the leaver Down and off we went. The TARDIS Shook madly and screeched. I looked at Bella she was looking at the TARDIS. It landed and we stopped. I looked at the screen and it just said Cardiff. Great I love the seaside!  
"Were are we?" she asked.  
"Cardiff. 2019." I replied as I ran outside. "In a house, a dirty house." I said as I walked around. "Here lock the TARDIS for me," I said as I threw Bella the keys. She misses them completely.  
"I told you I'm not good at sports." she said as she picked them up and locked the door.  
"Never mind that swan." I replied, she walked to me. "There's people in this house I can feel it."  
"What do you mean feel it."  
"I don't know. Anyway, let's go." I chirped as I walked up stairs. "Remember were we parked." I shouted to swan as I opened the door. I walked into the living room, were there A tv with a guy on it. The tv read play. I looked for the remote and clicked play.  
"Watch this Swan." I said as she walked by me. Are eyes were glued on the screen.  
"Hi, I'm Henry."  
"Hi Henry." I said. Bella rolled her eyes at me.  
"You have to get out of this house, it's dangerous. I lived here before the angels came. One day I was just sitting there and then I was surrounded by them. I thought they were pretty at first and then they moved. They killed my girlfriend and now they'll kill you too. If you lay eyes on them you won't be able to take them off, you won't be able to turn around, or kiss you parter goodbye." he said so worried. "You have to leave, they know your here. They'll come and get you." he shouted before it went back to play.  
"What does he mean?" Bella asked him.  
"He means an adventure." I smiled as I walked out of the living room. "Let's go and find the angels."  
"No need, I've found them." Bella replied  
"Bella you looked at them." I moaned.  
"And," She replied.  
"You can't blink, you can't turn to me know." I replied. She looked at me and they moved forward, they had scrunched up faces and there claws were out.  
"Bella!" I shouted as I looked at the angels "Now you made me look at them." I shouted. "The weeping angels." I whispered. "There always after my TARDIS. And humans."  
"What shall we do?" she asked me.  
"Don't blink, keep your eyes on them. We need to get back to the TARDIS." I said. I looked straight ahead as we shuffled back to the basement door.  
"You said that we can't hide from are fears." Bella said as she walked backwards. My eyes watered.  
"This is the only way of destroying them. Not letting them get what they want." I said as I opened the door. "And as soon as we shut this door, there going to move." I said quietly as Bella walked slightly behind me. "As soon as I close this door, we will run to the TARDIS pronto."I said. "In 3, 2, 1. RUN!" I shouted, I grabbed her hand and ran to the bottom of the basement  
"TARDIS, were's the TARDIS?" Bella shouted as she looked around petrified. There was no TARDIS to be seen. I stated around to, I heard the doors rattle. "How did they get here so fast?" she asked me. "How are we going to get out?"  
"Threw the window!" I shouted as i pulled her to the window. I locked my hands as she leaped on them. "Any...time..now." I said in pain.  
"It's not opening!"  
"Get down," I said as I got my sonic out and the force from the high pitched sonic noise broke the window. I saw the angels creep down the stairs, with there expressions changing.  
Bella jumped on my locked hands and scrambled out of the window.  
"Help me out swan." I called, the angels were feet away. I grabbed on her hand and she pulled me out. We ran out of the house.  
"So were's the TARDIS?" Bella asked.  
"I DON'T NO!" I replied as I looked at the house. "Think doctor think!" I said as I pressed the screwdriver on my head and closed my eyes. "If you were a Angel making a trap, were would you set it?" I asked her.  
"Well I'll make them suffer first." she replied. "So I guess the attic?" she replied.  
"Of course! The Attic!" I said as I ran towards the house. As I snapped my eyes open.  
"There still down there right?" Bella asked me.  
"Yes of course." I replied.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you lying?" she asked me, I stared into her brown eyes, then said.  
"Yes." I looked down. "In we go." I smiled as I ran past the living room, and up the stairs. "Bella close your eyes for a moment." I whispered as I pulled her past a half eaten body and a skeleton. One of them must have been that Henry guys girlfriend. Poor girl.  
"Can I open them yet?" she whispered, I pulled her up the other flight of stairs and there was a circle of weeping angels guarding the TARDIS  
"Sure." I replied. "I have a plan."  
"Right." she replied.  
"Were going to race to the TARDIS, and bam we'll be gone." I grinned.  
"Is that it?" she questioned. I nodded. "Come on then." We walked to the angels, they looked so innocent. As if.  
"Stand with your back on mine," I hissed, her jacket touched mine. I walked slowly as I passed the angels as Bella stared at them.  
"Doctor some are moving, so please hurry up!" she cried as I unlocked the TARDIS. I opened the doors and ran in. Bella was right by me. I pulled the leaver down and we went.  
"Come on you daft thing!" I shouted as it went slowly. There was banging out side the TARDIS.  
"Doctor there coming in!" Bella shouted. I stared around and all I saw were angels around us.  
"Quick, stand by me!" I said, she raced to me and buried her head in my blazer and then they were gone just like that. Bet they were annoyed now!  
"Were did they go?" she asked as she removed her head of my blazer.  
"They stayed there. We left." I grinned.  
"I think I need a rest after all that!" she grinned back as she walked up the stairs to her bed. "Tell me when the world needs saving." she said before flopping on the bed.  
"Will do." I shouted back up to her.


	4. You Cant Hide From Me, Isabella Swan

Fireflies Chapter 4  
Bella's POV  
"What cha doing down here?" the Doctor asked me, he was upside down, I sat underneath the panel. I smiled weekly as I looked back down to the floor. "Why so glum?" he asked me as he jumped down.  
"Who said I was glum?" I replied as he sat by me.  
"Your face." he replied.  
"It's just human emotions." I smiled back as I looked at my phone. To my surprise i had signal. "You know what day it is today?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.  
"Let me go check." he said as he climbed back up. "September 13th." he shouted down to me. He jumped back down to my level and said. "You really thought I forget your Birthday." he grinned as he pulled a present from behind him. It was a long gold box with a red bow on. "Happy 19th Birthday." he grinned  
"Thank-you!" I chirped as I grabbed the present of him.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Open it or I will." the Doctor cheered. I pulled off the bow and stuck it on the Doctors head. I opened the box and inside was a sonic screwdriver like the doctors but the light was Pink and the cover was black.  
"OH MY GOD!" I shouted, "You shouldn't have." I said as I picked it up and soniced.  
"I knew you would like it." the Doctor grinned. I looked at it and there was something about it that I couldn't understand.  
"There's something about it I can't understand." I whispered as I put it away in my pocket. "Anyway, thank-you." I smiled as I hugged him tightly, I kissed his cheek and he blushed. I laughed and pulled away.  
"Is it just me or is it gettin cold." I said as I shivered.  
"Yes it's quite cold." he replied. Then this guy appeared in front of us. He was small for a guy, he had little hair on his head, he had a blazer on and a red bow tie.  
"Excuse me but who are you? And what are you doing in my TARDIS?" the doctor shouted as he got up to confront the guy.  
"If they call you the Time Lord I'll be the Dream Lord that is going to eat at the darkest of points of your dreams and oh Yeh, did I say that the TARDIS is hurdling towards a cold star." he said casually.  
"WHAT?" the doctor shouted as he tried to get past the dream lord.  
"You must stay put as your feeling sleepy." he said, my eyes started to drift away. The doctor fell off his feet as his body was tired. His head lent against my leg. My head lent against the Bottom of the TARDIS panel.  
"You must choose your fate, Doctor and companion." he said "But now sleep." he whispered as he clicked his fingers and we fell asleep. "Or awake."  
But woke up somewhere else. I looked up and I was on a red corner couch with a blanket on me.  
"Where am I?" I asked as I shot up too fast. "OUCH!" I cried as I sat up and looked at my stomach. "Why the Hell am I pregnant?" I whispered as I looked at my bulged stomach. "Please just say it's a curry belly." I pleaded as I pulled my self up and looked in the mirror. I looked older. "Doctor, where's the Doctor?" I asked as I walked outside. "Doctor?" I shouted and there was the TARDIS, I hobbled towards it and tried to open it. I shook the door madly as I tried to open it. I slammed on the door, when a police man walked out.  
"There's no Doctor in here, can't ya read woman?" he replied very annoyed.  
"I'm sorry." I stuttered. "Wrong thing." I said. He huffed and slammed the door in my face. I walked towards the house as I wrapped my fingers in my hair and I noticed on my left hand on my engagement finger, there was a ring, a sliver ring, with a blue topaz stone. I stared at it. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked back to the house.  
"Doctor," I said. "Doctor, where are you?" I whispered, as I looked around.  
"Bella." I heard somebody called.  
"I'm in the Living room." I called back. I saw the Doctor walk in, he looked just the same.  
"Wow haven't we grown?" he asked as he looked at my inflated stomach.  
"Shut it!" I hissed. I grabbed his left hand and looked at his engagement finger, he had a silver ring on. I placed my hand by his and looked at them.  
"Where m-m-married." I stuttered.  
"And so we are, Mrs Who." he grinned, I rolled my eyes back at him. "But I can't be the Dad of that child." he replied as he crouched down to look at my bulging tummy.  
"And why not?" I replied.  
"It will burn up instantly." he said worried. "It's small human brain won't be able to carry so much amount of detail of the universe." he looked up at me and got up.  
"Come on dream lord, show yourself!" the Doctor shouted at the empty house.  
"Your partner looks rather big, much like an elephant." he said as he walked around us, I huffed at his comment. "You need to find away to escape from the dream you just had about the TARDIS, Arh they were the good old days weren't they? You and Bella travelling the stars together." he smiled at the doctor, the doctor stared back. "Or is this the dream, you and doctor getting married, having a kid together." he smiled at me. "You need to come back to reality or is this present. You have about..." he looked at his watch. "2hours to decide. Good luck." he smiled , he waved at us before he disappeared.  
"We have 2hours to make a choice." I looked at the doctor.  
"A choice, to come back to reality or stay in the dream forever. Locked in are own bubble." he said as he walked around, "A dream, your dream and mine squashed together and here we are." the Doctor exclaims.  
"The TARDIS could be an nightmare." I replied.  
"That's a possibility." he smiled. "Let's walk and prod this Dream lord with a stick.." he said as he held my hand. I stared at him. "Lighten up Bella, were married." the doctor said as we walked out. The little town was peaceful with the only sounds being the laughter of children. "Isn't this nice." he grinned at me as I wobbled.  
"What's nice?" I questioned.  
"This!" he shouted in happiness. "No Aliens to battle." he grinned.  
"No it definitely is not!" I replied. "Them days were fun. Not like these days, boring and dull and where's the TARDIS?" I questioned.  
"Yes, well I really don't know." he looked down, upset.  
"Why don't you know?" I shouted at him. "You know everything doctor!" I cried.  
"Bella calm down." he said as he led me to a park bench. I sat down, as I looked up to the sky. The doctor sat by me.  
"Your going to stress out the baby." the dream lord said. I looked at him.  
"I'll punch the living daylights out of you, if you don't return us to present tense, get me out of this nightmare!" I shouted.  
"Calm down companion. No need to get angry, is there?" he asked me. "This is manly your idle place, your the one who brought it or was it when you were little and you wanted to by it?" he smirked. "I thought you'd be happy with the Doctor." he grinned.  
"Leave her alone." the Doctor hissed.  
"Oh and here's the father of the child protecting her from her childhood wishes which is now a reality or a dream." The dream lord smirked at the doctor. "Tell me Doctor. When your TARDIS freezes will you die? Or will you wake up when your wife over here has your baby." he asked him. "Oh and there the sweet sound of birds chirping in the distance. Listen to them, you might never hear them again." he said before he disappeared.  
"Try to fight it off honey." the doctor said tiredly.  
"I can't." I replied as I placed my head on the doctors shoulder and fell asleep.

And woke up in the TARDIS. I panted as I shot up. I looked around and the Doctor was on my calf. There was snow on the doctor and on me, snow was everywhere!  
"Doctor!" I shouted as I nudged him, he yawned and woke up.  
"Swan?" he smiled as he sat up.  
"I had the most weirdest dream! I was in the countryside and I was married to you and I was pregnant and we only had 2 hours to make a choice. It was so weird." I said as I rubbed my head. He looked at me, so worried.  
"I had the same dream too." he replied as he got up and ran up stairs. I followed behind him. "Were heading into a cold star. Were going to die if we don't get warm and.."  
"You will do anyway in about an hour and a half." the dream lord said as he lent against the panel. "Hurry up Doctor." he whispered in persuading tone before he was gone.  
"Like I was saying, we'll properly die with in half an hour of being in it's orbit cause we would have freezes to death. We have an hour and a half left to live." the doctor whispered the last part.  
"Just like he said." I replied. I watched him as he tried to free us from the cold star. He pulled the leaver then all the lights went off. I looked at the doctor, who looked really worried.  
"YOU STUPID MACHINE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BREAK DOWN WHEN ITS IMPORTANT!" he shouted as he kicked the panel, he jumped up and down in pain. "Don't use force, you'll just embarrass yourself, unless your angry. In which case always use force." he shouted  
"Doctor do you know how to fix it? I asked  
"No! I threw the Manuel away." he shouted at me.  
"Why?" I questioned  
"Because i was angry and nobody talks to me when I'm angry!" he shouted at me.  
"The Birds I can hear the birds." I said as my eyes began to close. "Why can I hear them?" I asked as I lay on the floor and fall sleep.

and woke up still sat on the park bench. I sat up and tried to stand up.  
"Doctor, help me up please." I asked him as he got up, he pulled me up and I smiled at him.  
"Not being nasty or anything but that lady over there is looking at us like were food." I laughed as I looked at this old women around about in her 80s. The doctor stared at this women and turned to me.  
"She does a bit doesn't she?" he asked me. I nodded. "Let's go and see." he said as he ran towards her.  
"Can we please stop with the running thing?" I shouted, he carried on running. I rolled my eyes and wobbled to where ever he was going.  
"Poor Bella." A voice said then the dream lord was by me, walking with me. "He doesn't understand that your carrying his child."  
"I don't mind." I replied.  
"Oh but you do, don't you?" he smirked, I looked down.  
"The doctor would have told me if he wanted this child or not, I mean he is the father." I said.  
"But he did want you didn't he?" he asked me.  
"Yes or else he would haven't pulled me out of the fire," I answered. "And he wouldn't have married me and also he would of told me."  
"You think he tells you everything don't you?" he asked me. He stopped right in font of me.  
"Yes!" I hissed.  
"Then tell me, Bella. What is his Name?" he smirked, I stared at him upset then I looked at the floor,  
"An hour and 15 minutes," he whispered before he disappeared.  
"Bella!" the doctor shouted.  
"What?" I shouted back.  
"Hurry up!" he called.  
"Take a look at me doctor? Do you think I can run fast?" I shouted at him.  
"Well I see that you need the exercise! Now come on!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes at him. The tried to run as fast as I could. He stood looking at an old persons home.  
"Why are you looking at the old people like there from a different planet?" I asked him as I gasped for air.  
"I'm not." he replied. "I'm not doing that at all."  
"Yes you are." I said  
"Not." he whispered. I rolled my eyes at him. He was driving me around the bend! I was in my own little world when my stomach started to ache and the pain killed me.  
"The Baby I think it's coming!" I cried, as I grabbed it.  
"What should I do?" he asked panicked.  
"Your a doctor do something!" I cried as I held my stomach.  
"Right I'm a doctor, I can do this." he replied as he scanned my body then he put my hands underneath me.  
"DOCTOR!" I shouted. Then it stopped. "False alarm." I said casually as I looked at his face. "I just made you go as White as sheet, now listen to me. You wait for me or else!" I hissed. He looked annoyed and some how relieved.  
"Good one Bella, now come on." he said as he took my hand and walked in side the old folks home.  
"Hello people, Im the knew doctor." he said as he held up a blank piece of paper.  
"Who's this?" the same old lady that we saw earlier said.  
"Im his trainee." I replied with a smile on my face. He scowled at me then said.  
"Can you hear the sweet sound of birds?" she asked us. My head became all dizzy and I felt myself falling on the floor, I heard a bang next to me. Then I was under.

I woke up in the Dark TARDIS. The doctor was already up.  
"I..I...I'm...R-Really...Cold." I shivered.  
"S...So..So...Am...I...I," the doctor replied. "I..Can't...f-feel..my..feet...a-and...other...parts." he shivered that part made me smile. I got up as I stumbled up the stairs. "W-W-Where...are...y-you...going?" he asked me.  
"To...your..bed." I replied as I got the cover of and walked to my bed. "Get..up ...here." I shouted as I shivered. He walked up the stairs and stared at me as I threw his dark blue cover over my purple bed cover. "Get...In...Unless...You..want...to...freeze to d-death." I said, he hurried in and I followed.  
"W-we...need...to...make...a...choice." the doctor said, I turned to him and looked at him.  
"I sa-say it's this..o-one." I shivered as I cuddled up to him. He looked surprised. "Don't...looked... so ...surprised. This...Is...W-what penguins do...they huddle." I hissed at him.  
"W-well I say the other one." he replied.  
"This is a hard decision isn't it?" the dream lord asked us. "Look at the two lovers." he smiled as he clapped his hands.  
"It's...not...like...that!" I hissed at him.  
"Sure it isn't." he replied as I rolled his eyes at him. We both sat up to look at him. "Doctor, please may I talk to Bella, the girl who never fitted in. There once was a girl called Bella, who never had a perfect fella. She sit on her bed, thinking in her head. Why don't I fit in? am I really that bad?" he grinned at me.  
"No. That's...not..true.." the doctor spat. "and...No..you...can't...take..her." the doctor stuttered.  
"But listen carefully doctor. I'm slowly taking her away from you. There once was an old doctor from Gallifrey who ended up throwing his life away. He let down his friends, and oh look at the time, don't spend to long there or else your'll die here." the dream lord grinned. I watched the doctor as his body begin to fall.  
"No!" I shouted. "Don't...Don't...Please...don't go..." I stuttered as I cupped his face.  
"I'll be back. Don't worry." he said before his eyes closed. Looked at him panicked.  
"W..What...do...you..mean... Don't...worry?" I shouted at his sleepy face.  
"No point Swan. He can't hear you."  
"N-Nobody...Calls...me...Swan...except...The...doctor." I snarled as I covered the doctor with the cover.  
"Well Bella, fancy this the doctors left you with me. Spooky old me." he grinned at me. "Anything could happen." he said as he sat on the bed with a black dressing gown on.  
"He..didn't...have...a...choice...he..will...stop..you...n-no...matter...what!" I shouted at him "He..wouldn't...leave..me.." I whispered as I looked at his snow covered face. I stroked his cheek and then looked back at the dream lord.  
"Admit it. You love him. You try to cover it up with lies and jokes. But you can't hide from me. Isabella Swan." he grinned as he lent forward. "I've seen your dreams, some in fact, twice. I would have blushed, If I was flesh and blood." he shouted. I looked down as I blushed hard. "Listen Bella. The next time you go asleep or wake up, you'll have to make a choice. This dream or that world. You have half an hour." he whispered angrily before he disappeared.  
"Oh Doctor," I whispered. "I'm so sorry." I whispered as I hugged his unconscious body. I placed his body on the pillows with all the cover. I walked down the stairs and I sat on the swing thing at the bottom of the TARDIS. Slowly rocking myself, Then I heard the sound of Birds, here we go. I thought before I flopped of the seat and on the crashed floor.

I woke up in my unborn Childs bedroom.  
"How did I get here?" I asked myself, that's when I saw the Doctor.  
"I carried you and where under attack by Eknodine aka the old people, with green eyes in there mouths that cough out gas that turn you into dust." he grinned as he sat by me. Then another pain shot through me.  
"Owww!" I shouted, I screamed at the pain. "The Baby!" I cried as I sat up.  
"Are you sure your not pretending?" he asked me, I stared at him like he was an idiot well right now he was. He looked at my stomach, before a pensioner crashed threw the window. The doctor leaped up, but before I knew it he was sprayed with the gas, but he pushed her out of the window before he collapsed by me. He smiled at me.  
"Doct-OR!" I cried as I picked up his face with one of my hands. He went pale and his eyes were going back.  
"Bella, honey, everything's going to be alright." he said quietly.  
"It can't be ALL right!" I shouted as I cried, my tears dripped on him. "Your NOT with me!" I shouted, the pain hurt so badly. I cried as I held my stomach. "Don't go please, I need you!" I cried before he turned into dust in front of my eyes. I sobbed as I held my stomach.  
"I HAVE CHOSEN!" I shouted at the empty house. "The real ones the TARDIS!" I cried as I panted.  
"Are you sure?" the dream lord asked me.  
"A world without the Doctor. It can't be real." I cried.  
"Suit your self." he smiled as he pointed towards the window. The same pensioner climb threw the window and had me cornered.  
"Take ME! You've already took my life!" I cried, her mouth opened and in side was a green tongue thing, but it had an eye on it. It opened it's mouth and sprayed me. I watched myself turn into dust.

Then I woken at the bottom of the TARDIS, as cold as ice. Snow on me and around me.  
"Congratulations, Bella. You chosen right. Now for some heating." the Dream lord shouted as the power went back on. "Now I have no need to be here, I'll go. I've been defeated." his voice echoed around the TARDIS. I smiled at my self as I saw the feet of the doctor walked slowly down the stairs.  
"B-Bella.. W-what... Are ..you d-doing ..down ..here?" he asked me as he brought the cover down. I crouched as He sat by me. I hugged him tightly. He hugged back. He picked me up and carried me to the panel. He placed me down on the floor, as he searched for a button.  
"I'm going to blow up the TARDIS! He's the dream lord, not the reality and dream lord. This is also a dream!" he shouted in happiness.  
"What?" I questioned but it was to late he already pressed it.

I found my self, walking down the stairs of the TARDIS to the doctor.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Physic pollen. It must have got stuck in the time rotor and warmed up sending us into a dream state." he said as he opened the doors and blew it. He stared at the sky for a moment and closed the door.  
"So was that the dream lord?" I asked him.  
"What no, wasn't it obvious?" he asked me, I shook my head. "The bow tie, the blazer, the trousers. Bella it was me." he grinned. "It feeds on everything dark, 907 I'm getting on a bit." he grinned.  
"You don't look bad." I smiled. "Anyway why didn't it feed on me?" I asked  
"It did but only a tiny bit, it would have starved to death if it feed on you completely." he grinned. "I pick my friends with great care."  
"So on of that was real?" I asked him.  
"Nope not one drop." he grinned. I walked over to him.  
"Where shall we go now?" I asked him.  
"Let's take a trip back in time." he grinned. 


	5. War is always around the corner

FireFlies Chapter 5  
Doctors POV  
"Back in time?" I asked him.  
"Yep." he grinned, "Hold on tight, it might get bumpy." he grinned even harder, he held the panel tightly and so did I. "Cause of we GO!" He shouted, the TARDIS rattled as it flew.  
"Is that right?" I asked him.  
"Yes, I think." he grinned. The moan of the TARDIS came slowly to an end.  
"I thought you said we were going to go back in time?" I asked him.  
"We are back in time." The doctor replied.  
"No were not," I said as I pointed at the screen. He rushed to me. "Sheffield, 2010." I said.  
"Yes but look at the date." he grinned.  
"March 1st Oh, so we are back in time." I smiled.  
"Yep." he said as he walked to the doors. "Come on Swan." he shouted. I walked quickly to him. He pushed me out as he locked the TARDIS, I looked at the forest that surrounded us and the blue police box.  
"So what exciting adventure are we going to find here?" I asked him. He shrugged at me and carried on walking. "That's you call an adventure, a shrug?" I asked him. He shrugged again.  
"Can you answer me please?" I asked him nicely. He ignored me. "Doctor?" I smiled. He stopped and grinned back at me.  
"Let's find an adventure then." he replied to my questions, finally! He carried on walking until he hit something and fell flat on his back and what did I do? Burst out laughing. He scowled at me, sorted his bow tie out and pulled himself up.  
"You alright?" I asked him.  
"Me, never better." he grinned. He touched the air, but his fingers rested on something.  
"Sontaran ship." he said as he clicked something to turn it visible. It was a blue colour and the material looks armour like.  
"Son what now?" I laughed.  
"Sontarans, small, baked potato colour and shape. Obsessed with war and starting them. They reproduce by cloning themselves, that's why they all look the same." He replied. Then a gun shot hit the tree by us, I screamed as I ducked for cover.  
"What the Hell was that?" I shouted as I reached for the doctor.  
"Gun, Laser thing." he replied, with a satisfied face.  
"Male and Female humans." a voice shouted.  
"In these situations I would say that we should..." he turned to me. "RUN!" he shouted, as he ran away from me.  
"Hey! Wait where you going?" I shouted as I froze stiff.  
"Female stay put, unless you want to die." the voice called.  
"I...Errr..." I stuttered as I tried to run to the doctor. My feet were stuck to the floor.  
"BELLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" he called from the trees. I ran so fast away, having gunshots following me. I was too busy screaming then looking where I was going and I ran into a small solider. He was covered in dark blue armour head to toe. I fell to the ground with a bang. The thing inside laughed then said.  
"Human Females." it laughed as it got it's gun out. My face was shocked. I couldn't die, not now at least. "So week it's frightening." he laughed as he looked down at me.  
"You think?" I asked in a whisper as I kicked the gun out of his hands. Making a jackie chan noise as I did it.  
"Very Clever human, you just gave me another reason for why I can shoot you." he laughed as he got a smaller gun out.  
"Not just yet!" I shouted as I kicked his face. He flew backwards as I scrambled to get up. I ran through the forest, my thin green Parker getting ripped on every branch I brushed past.  
"CRAP!" I shouted as my coat got caught on a twig. I tried to get my coat to let loose, I pulled as I tried to escape free, gun fires were being shot at me, I ducked and dogged every one.  
"DOCTOR!" I shouted, "DOCTOR! HELP ME PLEASE!" I begged, "DOCTOR!" I begged once more. I pulled harder, it still wouldn't move! Then something grabbed my arm. I gasped.  
"The Things I do for you." the voice said, I looked up and it was the Doctor. He ripped my coat. "C'mon Swan." he shouted as he grabbed my hand and we ran. Until we came to an satellite station. He stopped in his paths.  
"THANK-YOU!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly. "Thank-you soooo much!" I said as I kissed his cheek. "My hero." I sighed happily.  
"Your Welcome and if you ran when I said run, you wouldn't have been thanking me and..." he started to moan, the he realised what I said. "Your Hero?" he questioned, with a puzzled face. I blushed as I nodded. "I like being the hero." he smiled at me. We walked around the back of the building to find an entrance only the entrance we found was locked. Great!  
"Let me handle this." the Doctor said as he got his sonic screwdriver out of his top pocket, he pressed the button, it flashed green and made a buzzing sound. The Door clicked open and he opened it. He grinned at me as I walked past, into the building. I stared at the room, it was a silver colour sort of base.  
"Why did the armer guy think your an human?" I asked him as he soniced the door.  
"Cause they haven't seen me like this." he grinned as he walked in front of me.  
"Wait, Wait, Wait. Like what?" I asked. He stopped in front of me and twirled.  
"Newly regenerated." he grinned. "10 different changes."  
"Like in appearance?" I asked.  
"Yes." he replied, "Now let's go and discover aliens." he said as he ran ahead.  
"Hey wait up!" I called as I ran behind him. I followed him around corners and bends into a dark room and the only thing that lit it up was the massive computer on the wall. And there staring into the computer was a man, about 40 maybe. He looked so drawn in.  
"Hi sir, me and my friend are here to inspect the station." the doctor shouted as he held up his blank piece of paper again. He didn't reply. "Sir?" the doctor questioned.  
"Dad, who are these people?" a girl asked in her teenage years, she had short black hair and blue eyes.  
"Inspectors." the man replied. The girl turned to us and smiled.  
"I'm Dannii by the way, this is my dad, Phil." she said happily.  
"Hi." me and the doctor said in perfect harmony.  
"Im glad your here, ever since the lights last night my dad here's been acting strange." she frowned.  
"What lights?" he asked her.  
"They were chasing each other and one was pink and the other one was green. My dad went after them, he only returned this morning with a cut face and he's been acting really strange." she sighed as she looked over to her dad.  
"We'll sort it out won't we?" I asked the doctor, he stood still, I elbowed him.  
"Yes of course we will." he smiled.  
"See you later?" she shouted confused.  
"Bye!" I shouted as I followed the doctor.  
"The Lights must have been the Sontaran ships, one of them must have crashed or something." Doctor said as he checked the room that we were about to enter. He walked in casually and soniced the ventilation shaft. He pulled the grid cover off and smiled at me.  
"Ladies first," he smiled at me.  
"Age before Beauty." I replied.  
"But I'm both of them."  
"Just get in!" I pushed him in  
"Doctor what are we doing in here?" I asked him.  
"Seeing if the Sontarans have done anything to that guy." he whispered, we shuffled threw the shafts, then he stopped. He was staring underneath us.  
"Oh Doctor, Im staring at your bum." I moaned, he shushed me.  
"It's not that big is it?" he replied.  
"Well no." I answered.  
"Then shut up then." he whispered. I heard voices.  
"Very good male human. You made me proud, know set the bomb." the voice said, similar to the voice in the forest.  
"Have done sir." the man replied. "30 minutes to self destruct." he said dead, then I heard a clank.  
"Doctor," I whispered. He hissed at me, then I heard a snap.  
"Shuffle backwards!" he hissed.  
"I can't! There's something behind me." I replied and i turned to see who it was and it was Dannii. "Dannii what are you doing here?" I hissed at her.  
"Exploring." she replied and then the doctor started to lean forward.  
"Doctor!" I whispered before the shaft broke. "DOCTOR!" I shouted as I leaped for his leg. I grabbed it tightly then I began to go. I felt Dannii grab my leg, we all slipped closer to the ground until I let go of the doctor, and Dannii let go of me. I saw the doctor get up, then I fell right into his arms.  
"Special delivery?" I grinned weakly. He laughed at me and placed me on my feet.  
"The Male and Female humans from earlier. I have a bone to pick with you." the voice said as he pressed a button on his arm as his helmet went down and there was a talking spud. I tried go hold my laughter back, in the most stupid ways like biting my lip, trying to look away but when I saw the doctors face in wonder. I burst out laughing.  
"You...were...right." I gasped for air.  
"They...look..like...shrivelled jacket potatoes that...have...have...eyes and can talk!" I laughed even harder.  
"Bella, what are you doing?" the doctor asked me through his teeth.  
"Potatoes." I gasped as I laughed harder.  
"FEMALE!" the Sontaran shouted as he grabbed his gun.  
"DUCK!" the doctor shouted.  
"Arh Where?" I smiled as I searched. The doctor leaped on me and pushed me on the floor the laser was so close to killing me. The doctor frowned at me. He stood up and I followed.  
"Why are you on this planet?" the doctor asked annoyed.  
"We need this planet to breed are kind, train the young into war and blood." he replied.  
"You don't need this planet to breed!" the doctor shouted. "There's no wars on, there's no need!" he shouted more.  
"Silent Human!" the potato shouted. The Doctor scowled at the Sontaran. "I am going to gas the earth, every human, every animal, every living thing will die. Then the Sontarans will depose of the bodies and we'll have the Earth." he said causally.  
"You and the Sontarans will have too get past me." the doctor hissed.  
"And me." I added, the Sontaran laughed.  
"Your humans, small and week." he laughed.  
"Check your files, I'm the doctor. I stopped you once and guess what? I'm going to do it again." the doctor yelled at him.  
"You couldn't stop us."  
"I have," he replied.  
"MALE HUMAN!" the spud shouted, then Dannii's dad stood behind us. "Seize the Female." he replied.  
"What?" I asked panicked. Dannii's dad walked towards me.  
"RUN SWAN!" the doctor shouted at me, I ran out of the room with Phil hot on my heels. Were shall I run? Should I hide? Run to the TARDIS? Such a hard  
Decision! I Screeched around the corner as I thought about which option to choose. Then I got dragged into a closet. I had an torch shone in my face, I squinted to see who it was.  
"Dannii what are you doing in here?" I shouted in a whisper.  
"Saving your butt, god I thought you have been thank-full." she moaned back as she rolled her eyes at me.  
"Yeah but I can save myself. Thanks." I replied sarcastically.  
"You have to be that nasty!" she shouted in a whisper.  
"I wasn't!" I replied.  
"Ugh! Why do you have to be so horrible to people?" she shouted at me.  
"Im not horrible! I'm in a bad mood!" I shouted back.  
"The doctor should have picked me." she mumbled.  
"Excuse me?" I shouted.  
"Yeah you heard me!"  
"Well first come first serve!" I replied as I stuck my tongue out at her. She scowled at me. "And I'm older than you."  
"By a few years!" she replied.  
"How do you even know about the doctor?" I asked furious.  
"I heard you guys talking." she mumbled.  
"Oh not only am I in a closet with a rude girl who spies on me, I'm in a closet with a rude girl who listens to my conversations!" I shouted.  
"I'm rude?" she questioned. "Well at least I don't break in houses!" she screamed.  
"I don't do that!" I shouted back.  
"Yes you do!" she replied. "I'm way better for the doctor!" she shouted.  
"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" I shouted.  
"I'm way better for him, I'm smart, talented, better looking, thinner, happier and loads of other things. I bet he only went with you because he was lonely." she hissed. I felt the anger bubble up in me. "I'M WHAT THE DOCTOR NEEDS!" she screamed. "I'M HIS NURSE!" she shouted. Right it's not my fault if I lose it. Nope, Not my fault if dannii ends up with a shattered face, defiantly not my fault. I grabbed some scissors and the key before I ran out.  
"Hey where are you?" she asked before I slammed the door in her face, I heard a bang that bitch went down like the titanic!. "What the hell are you up to?" she shouted as she pounded the door. I locked the door with a smug grin on my face.  
"Tough luck bitch." I said as I threw the key up, caught it and ran to the Doctor.  
"I'll get you back Bella Swan!" her faint angry voice shouted. I laughed. I looked around the corner to find the doctor struggling to fight with the Sontaran. I watched him for a second, before he noticed me, his face lit up. I sneaked up on the Sontaran and saw there was a hole on the back of it's head.  
"I wonder?" I questioned before I stabbed the hole with the scissors that I was going to use to cut of dannii's hair. My hand frazzled and so did my body, I fell to the floor. I saw everything, just not as clearly as before.  
"Don't worry swan, I've took care of the bomb. The Sontaran was trying to put it back on." the doctor smiled as he helped me up.  
"Thanks." I grinned, "But what are we gonna do with spud here?" I asked him. The doctor grabbed his arm and I grabbed the other one.  
"Taking him back to it's spaceship." he smiled before we walked out. It took about half an hour to walk back to the spaceship, big forest you know. The doctor opened the spaceship and then the Sontaran woke up.  
"Where am I?" it questioned.  
"In your spaceship, where you belong."I smiled.  
"Go home Kirk," the doctor replied.  
"I know when I have been beaten by a alien and a female human." he frowned as he started his ship up. "Word of warning, Doctor." he spat. "War is always around the corner." he grinned before the door closed. We ran backwards and watched the potato take off and never to be seen again. When it finally disappeared I turned to the doctor and said.  
"The spud had an name?" we walked back to the TARDIS  
"Yep." he grinned. "By the way, what happened to that Dannii girl?" he questioned. I looked down and smiled.  
"I locked her in the closet." I mumbled.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because i did, you had to be there to know why I did it." I laughed.  
"You did leave the key there? Didn't you?" he asked as we stopped at the TARDIS. I laughed as I searched my pockets.  
"Of course I..." I said before I pick up a key. We looked at each other then went.  
"Nah." we grinned at each other before we entered the TARDIS.  
"Doctor, if you had a choice, which girl would you pick me or Dannii?" I asked him as I watched him run around the police box.  
"I have to choose Dannii." he replied, i frowned and felt like crying. Then he started to laugh. "If I picked Dannii wouldn't she be in TARDIS right now?" he asked. "Besides your better than her." he grinned. That made my day. 


	6. I Dont Want To Die Doctor

Fireflies Chapter 6  
Bella's P.O.V  
"So Doctor, you never told me about yourself, I told you everything about me, your turn." I asked him as I lent against the controls. He looked at me with a week smile on his face.  
"My people were from a planet called  
Gallifrey. The Last time war, destroyed it." he frowned as he sat on the chair, I sat on the floor by him, rapped in the story of his. "There was a war between the time lords and a race called the Daleks. Me and this Dalek were the last of are kinds, and somehow we fallen through time, crashing onto Earth. The Dalek self-destructs and it was just me. The very last survivor of the time war, well so I thought." he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "The Daleks came back and came to destroy the Earth, Which I have saved thousand of times and the master."  
"How did you get the TARDIS?" I asked him.  
"I borrowed it and sorta never gave it back, I was going to, I didn't have the time." he grinned at me, I smiled back.  
"Didn't have the time? Your the time lord." I laughed.  
"Yeah time lord." he replied as he got up.  
"Where do you wanna go?" he asked me. He helped me up.  
"I have no idea." I replied, he looked at me and I gazed back. Then I heard a ring of a phone? Can't be, were in space! He rushed over to the other side of the controls and picked it up.  
"Hello?" he asked. "Yes, I'm cool like always, you?" he grinned. "Good, good, sorry what?" he replied. "You want to see us, I mean me." he smiled. I stared at him with a evil grin on my face. "Did I?" he asked. "Well I meant I, being lonely always makes you go a little loopy." he grinned. "So can I make it? Of course we can, I sorry." he grinned. "K, bye." he slammed the phone down.  
"Oh-Kay I have loads of questions for you, one who was it? Two why didn't you say my name? Three, How can you get lonely when you have me and last..."  
"Shhhh!" he said as he placed his finger on my mouth. "That was Sarah-Jane Smith."  
"And who's Sarah-Jane Smith?" I questioned.  
"My" he coughed. "Friend." he looked down.  
"And how many 'friends' have you had?" I asked as I did bunny rabbit ears on the friend part.  
"Lets Just Say Over 2." he replied.  
"And how many friends over two were girls?" I questioned. He stared at me and smiled.  
"1 or 5 or 7 or..."  
"Or all of them?"  
"Yes except captain Jack and Mickey and Rory." he replied.  
"I bet the TARDIS has got some kind of face picture thing." I smiled. "When you say 'Show the photos of my travellers.'" I smiled as I walked around the panel.  
"Nope it won't work it's voice controlled so I would have to say 'Show the photos of my travellers' wouldn't I?" he replied. I raced around to him, grinning madly.  
"Thank you soo much!" I shouted, he looked at me like I was talking a different language, then he realised. He moaned and put his head in his hands in defeat. I rushed over to see loads of photo's of girls being projected onto the wall.  
"Why was she in a bikini?" I shouted at him.  
"I don't know, it was along time ago." He shouted back. "Stop the pictures." the doctor shouted then the projector went and so did the images.  
"Doctor, why do you take more girls than boys?" I asked him.  
"Because girls...err...humm...I always have." he replied.  
"So your the next paedophile, snatching girls from there beds, asking them to face danger." I said sarcastically. He stared at me.  
"You didn't have to come!" he stated.  
"Just a joke doc!" I said as I put my hands up above my head. He rolled his eyes at me. "There must be a reason." I replied.  
"If there was, I couldn't have remembered. I'm 907 Bella, I know what a star is, how it was formed how it dies and Maybe I was there when it happened. I'm way older than you and that Cullen Vampire and properly his vampire dad! Every girl that I take has some kind of feisty attitude or a funny sense to them or... Very willing to try things out." he smiled at himself as he sat down. I looked at the ground.  
"Why did you pick me?" I asked him. "I'm none of them, not a one!" I whispered as tears began to fill up. "I'm not brave, I'm not funny and I'm not feisty." my throat started to close on me, I felt like crying. I didn't want to show him. "I'm just lonely and annoying to be around." I cried silently as I shrugged before I walked away. Maybe he should have chose Rosalie or Alice. There brave, funny and have a feisty side to them.  
"Woah Bella!" he called up to me as I began walking the stairs as I sobbed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him dart up out of his seat. "I didn't mean to make you upset." he whispered as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at his big pale hand and ran of crying.

Doctors POV  
Great doctor just great! I thought. You made her upset. That's one great way of getting on with your traveller. May as well go to Sarah. I thought. And now when one of your friends is upset you go thinking about leaving her and running of to somebody else that's a great way to solve a problem and I don't think humans like that. I walked up the stairs quietly, and then I saw her. Her back towards me, her legs were up to her chest and her head rested on them and Her hair fell perfectly to the side. God! why do I have to make her sad?  
"Swan?" I asked quietly, she sniffled. "Are you, are you alright?" I asked again. She didn't reply. "Bella?" I asked once more.  
"Leave me alone," she cried. "I'm not good enough for you." she whispered.  
"What?" I replied in shock.  
"Please just leave." she cried.  
"If that's what you want." I replied as I backed off. I ran down the stairs and pulled the levers to go.  
"Hold on!" I shouted up to her, I had no reply. I pulled down the lever and of we went. It shook and it moaned. I looked up at Bella on her bed as she looked away from me and into the distance. I sighed as I looked back down. It landed with a thump.  
"You coming Bella?" I asked her she turned fully away from me. "I'm guessing it's an no. There's a Spare TARDIS key in case you want to come." I shouted. "By the chair." I pointed even though she couldn't see me. "Bye." I said before I walked out and shut the door. I walked into a room. A dark room full of benches and flowers and in front of me was a coffin. I pulled a slightly 'Ew' face before I walked swiftly around it. I walked up the hall and out of the room.  
"Left or Right?" I asked myself as I switched my head between them.  
"Left." I said before I walked quickly that way and just around the corner was Sarah.  
"Hi Sarah." I grinned as I stopped in front of her. She jumped. "Clyde, Rani, long time no see." I grinned.  
"Who are you?" Rani asked.  
"And how do you know are names?" Clyde questioned.  
"Come on you two I thought you were smarter than that!" I laughed.  
"It's you, isn't it?" Sarah asked me.  
"Of course it's me!" I reminded her.  
"You've done it again doctor." she sighed.  
"He's the doctor?" Clyde said shocked. I nodded.  
"The one and only!" I grinned as I rocked out.  
"You look like a baby!" Sarah moaned.  
"Oi! Imagine it from my point of view, last time you entered the TARDIS you were young and fresh, now you're just a wrinkled baked potato." I laughed. She pulled a shocked face while Rani and Clyde sniggered.  
"It's good to have you back." Sarah grinned.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS. (Bella's POV)  
Finally I had my crying fit over and now to see the doctor! I thought as I got up, sorted myself out and ran to the door, tripping over one of the stairs. I raced to the door and pulled it open. It didn't budge.  
"What?" I asked myself as I pulled it and rattled it. "He's locked it, the key is..." I said. "By the chair!" it clicked as I ran to the chair, snatched the key and legged to open the door. It opened with a tug and I walked out to find a coffin in front of me.  
"Sorry." I whispered before being surrounded by bird things. I dodged them as they tried to zap me.  
"Left, Right." I said quickly.  
"Left!" I said as I ran in that direction. Then I saw the doctors tweed blazer.  
"Run!" I called as I grabbed the doctor's hand and ran with him.  
"Who are you?" a dark skinned boy asked me.  
"Nobody." I replied as I pushed him in a room. Two teenagers and a old lady followed before I slammed the door. The doctor locked it with his sonic.  
"I'm Bella." I said before the questions came blurting out.  
"Clyde." the boy said as he offered his hand to me. I shook it and smiled. Now his got manners. Clyde was wearing a grey top with black trousers.  
"Rani." the girl with dark hair smiled as she offered her hand out. I shook it and smiled. She was wearing a grey coloured sleeveless jacket with some black skinny jeans. She's seems a fun loving girl.  
"Sarah-Jane Smith. Nice to meet you Bella." she smiled, without a handshake. She was wearing a denim jacket with jeans. Then something was banging at the door.  
"Yes there's a coffin in there, who's is it?" the doctor asked, Rani and Sarah looked down.  
"Yours." Clyde replied.  
"Oh." he said shocked. "I've always wanted to see my own funeral." he grinned. He grins at the stupidest of times.  
"Now the Shansheeth are going to kill you." Rani said. "That's why it's your funeral."  
"Oh that's bad. Very indeed." he replied.  
"Clyde, Rani and Swan go and find information, while me and SJ will see what they want." the doctor grinned as he pushed us all closer to the door.  
"But the Shansheeth?" Rani asked.  
"Good point." he said as he thought. Then he started to push us to the ventilation shaft.  
"Not again." I moaned. The doctor soniced the shaft door, it fell of and Clyde went in, then Rani then Me. "But?" I questioned.  
"No buts." the doctor said. I climbed In and we started to shuffle.  
"You got my lipstick Rani." Sarah shouted.  
"Thanks!" she shouted. Why would you want lipstick at a time like this? We shuffled around the shaft until Rani sat up and jumped out. I did the same.  
"So Bella, you're travelling with the doctor?" Rani asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Where did you come from?" Clyde asked me.  
"Forks, Washington dc. America. Don't worry I'm not an alien." he laughed,  
"Cool my friend lives in America." Clyde chirped.  
"Big world." I replied.  
"So what aliens have you fought?" Rani asked me; I sat down on the floor. They joined me.  
"Sontarans, Weeping Angels, the dream lord, cyber men. Shansheeth and that's it for now." I replied.  
"I've heard of all of them and we have fought the Sontarans, but what on earth is a dream lord?" she asked with a welcoming smile.  
"Well that was a journey!" I laughed. "Were do I began, well there was these grains of physic pollen, the doctor said it fell in the generator and we fell asleep."  
"What we didn't know that we were switching between a dream and reality. One was we were in the TARDIS it was my 18th birthday and we were heading towards a cold star."  
"A cold star? That can't exist." Clyde Laughed.  
"I thought they didn't too but that's life, anyway the other dream was in a little town in the English countryside and I was married to the Doctor and I was sorter...well pregnant." I looked down at that part. Rani sighed happily.  
"That's soo cute, was it the doctors?" she asked me. I nodded.  
"Woah the Doctors got it going on!" Clyde clapped, me and Rani looked at him.  
"So anyway In the dream I was just telling you about, we had to like defeat these alien old people, that had eye thingy's and they sprayed this gas at you and if you get caught by the gas you turn into ash."  
"Sounds nice." Clyde said sarcastically. Rani elbowed him.  
"So how do you know which dream was real?" Rani asked me clearly hung by my tail.  
"Well when the dream lord kept me in the TARDIS with no doctor because whenever you heard the birds you fell asleep, and the dream lord made him hear them not me, so I was stuck with this guy and believe me he was totally creepy, because he was really old and small, it was just creepy when he tried to come on to me." I laughed at that part. "So when he finally let me go, I fell asleep and woke up in my unborn baby's room, I shot up finding the doctor by me. He explained everything, then it began, the baby, worst pain ever!" I exclaimed. "Then on top of that the pensioner mashed threw the window and the doctor got up to protect me but he got sprayed, he pushed the old lady out until collapsed by me. Now I was feeling physical and mental pain. The doctor was turning into dust in front of my eyes and our baby was coming." I sighed. They looked at me with water in there eyes. "And when he eventually disappeared into ash, I cried. Made my decision because a world without the doctor couldn't happen and died with him the same way. Then we woke up in the TARDIS cold as ice. Then the doctor blew up the TARDIS and we realised that it was two dreams that we were choosing from."  
"Yeah but who was The Dream Lord?" Clyde asked, I looked at him and smiled.  
"The Doctor, his fear is getting old. 907." I said. They looked shocked.  
"Not bad for his age." Rani grinned.  
"I know!" I replied happily.  
"So do you fancy the Doctor?" Rani asked me.  
"I...Err." I stuttered.  
"Come on Bella, Spit it out!" Clyde shouted.  
"Yes! Of course I love him!" I shouted back but after realising what I just said I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. SHIT! They stared at each other then at me.  
"Why don't you tell him that?" Rani replied.  
"I don't think he would respond good, put it that way." I replied.  
"Yeah but if you don't tell him, we will!" Clyde smiled evilly.  
"No please!" I begged.  
"Think Bella if he dies he will never know that you loved him." Rani said. I looked at her, she was right. To put me out of my thoughts I heard banging and by the looks on there faces, they did too, it sounded like it was coming from the ventilation shaft.  
"Don't worry gang, its just me." the doctor shouted, it echoed around the room, madly.  
"Speak of the Devil." Clyde whispered,  
"Here's your chance." Rani whispered to me as she pushed me to the doctor.  
"Swan you seem stressed, want anything?" he asked me.  
"I...Err..." I stuttered. Rani rolled her eyes at my answer.  
"For gods sake!" Rani shouted.  
"Doctor, Bella loves you." Clyde shouted at us. My face went blood red, my cheeks were on fire and I was so embarrassed out of the corner of my eye I saw the doctor go red as well.  
"Clyde, Rani!" I moaned.  
"You...You...You do?" he asked me, my head spun.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Yes." he said casually.  
"What?" I asked gob smacked.  
"I love you." he replied as he stared into my eyes.  
"I love you too, you idiot." I grinned.  
"You mean it?" he asked me.  
"Of course I mean it, do you?" I replied.  
"Yes I do." he grinned.  
"JUST KISS THE GIRL!" Clyde and Rani shouted. I gazed at the doctor and he cupped my face and our mouths met. He was a better kisser than Eddie boy for sure, he was much passionate while Edwerido was depressing little sod.  
"Is it just me or is it getting a little hot in here?" Clyde asked.  
"Clyde don't ruin there moment!" Rani hissed. The Doctor pulled away and looked up. I looked up too.  
"Yes it is." he replied as he took his blazer off.  
"Were being cooked alive." I said panicked.  
"That's not the only thing. The Shansheeth have locked us in." Clyde said as he rattled the shaft doors.  
"Stand Back!" Rani exclaimed as she pulled her lip stick out, "Sonic Lipstick." the doctor whispered.  
"Wicked!" I grinned, she zapped the shaft and it wouldn't budge.  
"SARAH-JANE!" we called.  
"Doctor, we have Sarah- Jane if you want her back, alive. You must give up your traveller and your TARDIS. What's your decision?" a croaky voice echoed. Shansheeth.  
"They've been spying on us." Rani exclaimed.  
"Im happy to go." I said as I turned to the doctor.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I'm going, Sarah might be a mum, if they do something to her. You get the picture." I replied. He stared at me with water in his eyes.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Of course I'm sure. I'm Bella Swan." I grinned. He smiled back.  
"Is it just me that doesn't get what on earth there doing?" Clyde asked Rani.  
"I know what there doing." Rani replied.  
"Here." The Doctor replied smiled as he gave me the Sonic screwdriver.  
"Thanks."  
"Now everyone out." the doctor ordered. We climbed in the shaft and shuffled out were the Shansheeth waited for me.  
"Hurry up then." I shouted as I jumped out. "Do your worst." I hissed. One of them grabbed my arms and made me walk. We walked back into the room were the TARDIS was, there was about 7 other birds and the 3 with me.  
"Bella you have something, that we need." one of the croaked out.  
"What?" I hissed as the tied me to a chair. But no ordinary chair, with wires and clamps. They pointed at my neck, a diamond pendent, my mum said it was very special and that I should always were it.  
"Get stuffed, your not having it!" I hissed.  
"You will or else the TARDIS explodes."  
"Do you want the key?" I asked.  
"We need the energy, to regenerate are race."  
"Regenerate what now?" I asked. "This is just a diamond necklace." I hissed.  
"Bella don't listen to them, don't do it!" the doctor shouted, "Get yourself out! They are going to kill you!".  
"Don't I know that already, that's why I put myself here!" I shouted back.  
"Silent's!" the bird shouted.  
"Take it. You'll never be able to get into it, I haven't yet." I grinned. "You got what you want now. You let me out!" I hissed.  
"Where still going to blow up the TARDIS!"  
"That's not fair." I replied.  
"Life's not fair, Miss Swan deal with it." the bird snorted. Then they all began to laugh. They set a timer and the disappeared.  
"DOCTOR!" I called. "THEY'VE GONE AND TOOK MY NECKLACE, THERE'S A COUNTDOWN TO BLOW UP THE TARDIS! IM STUCK IN THIS CHAIR AND HELP ME!" I shouted as I struggled.  
"Don't worry Bella, were coming!" the doctor replied.  
"Hurry! There's 2 minutes to go!" I shouted as I struggled. The whole room started to buzz. "THE ROOM!" I shouted as everything shook, the coffin fell off and Sarah-Jane fell out.  
"SARAH!" I called, "Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Yep." she said as she crawled over to me.  
"The sonic is in my top pocket!" I called to her, she searched and then she got it and un-hooked me from my chair.  
"Get out Sarah, I don't want you to get hurt!" I shouted as I got up, just before a plant pot came crashing down on me. I fell to the floor with an almighty bang, mashing my head on the chair as I did it.  
"Ow." I cried as I placed my hand on my head, to find my gooey red blood oozing out of my head. I pulled pottery out of my chest as I doctor came.  
"Swan!" the doctor called.  
"My head it's hurting the most." I sobbed as He pulled pieces of pottery out of my head, I stared at him as he did it. He placed my bleeding head on his lap. He scanned my body, seeing chip after chip of pottery in me. By the look on his face, I was going to die. No way about it. "What's going to happen to me?" I cried, he dapped my tears away and smiled.  
"Your going to be just fine, promise." he grinned, but I knew it was a lie, I nodded anyway. "Sarah! Stop the bomb, Clyde, Rani stand well back!" he called to them.  
"Why?" I asked faintly. Out of the corner of my eye Sarah stopped the bomb and I felt the room stopped shaking. Then I felt the cold metal chain of my necklace on my neck and then my diamond changed as it let yellow gas escape from it. I thought it was just a necklace until that came out. The doctor placed my head on the floor and I cried at the pain.  
"Doctor..." I whispered, as I held my hand out surrounded by this gas. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Don't leave me...to...die." I sobbed. "I don't want to die... Doctor."  
"I have no choice. I'll be back. Sooner than you think." he said as he kissed my head. He ran to Sarah, Clyde and Rani before taking cover. The doctor stared at me with tears running down his face but he was smiling, he turned away as I felt a burning tingle before I burst, well I thought I burst because The gas went out of my arms and my head and I didn't Evan see anything. After about two minutes and Then it stopped, I lay on the floor gasping for air. I saw the gas crawl back in the diamond before it closed. I was healed. No bleeding skull, no pottery in my head or body I was back to normal.  
"What on earth was that?" Clyde asked.  
"Regeneration." Sarah smiled. The doctor rushed over to me and helped me up with a smile on his face.  
"You my kind!" he cried as he hugged me.  
"I'm what?" I asked him.  
"Time lord. That Energy was regeneration energy. Your like me, changes every time you regenerate, but why didn't you?" he asked himself. He listened to my chest.  
"One heart though."  
"Your Alien now?" Rani asked.  
"I don't know." I replied.  
"I'm sure Mr. Smith will no about it." Sarah smiled.  
"Yes everyone into the TARDIS before the Shansheeth know that the necklace has gone." The doctor smiled. He opened the TARDIS and we all rushed in.  
"Cool." Clyde said as he stared around The TARDIS  
"Indeed." The doctor smiled.  
"Ready, hold on tight, it could get bumpy." we all grabbed on something as we travelled to Sarah's house I think.  
We landed softly and we laughed as we casually walked out.  
"Where's Luke?" the doctor asked.  
"He's gone university, with K9."  
"Woah hasn't he grown up." the doctor smiled. Sarah smiled then turned to the wall.  
"Mr Smith I need you." Sarah shouted, then air blow out from the sides and these doors opened and there was a massive key board thing.  
"Good Evening Sarah-Jane, Clyde, Rani and the Doctor." the computer said.  
"That's awesome! A talking computer!" I grinned.  
"Sarah-Jane alien activity detected in the house." The computer said casually as I was stuck in this invisible jail thing.  
"Its ok Mr. Smith. She won't harm us." then I was out of the jail.  
"Sorry Bella." the computer apologised.  
"It's fine." I replied a bit confused that it said sorry.  
"We need you to scan Bella here." Sarah smiled as she places her hand on me.  
"This won't hurt. Bella." Mr. Smith said as a blue scanner well scanned my body.  
"Scanning complete."  
"Well?" the Doctor asked as he stood by me.  
"Isabella Marie Swan. Born  
September 13, 1987. Age 23. Brown Hair, Brown eyes." Mr. Smith said (A/N this is set in 2010, so Bella is 23 instead of 18. Edward never proposed to Bella. Just setting it straight :D )  
"Yes we know that Mr. Smith. Anything else?" Doctor replied.  
"Bella is actually 236 years old. She was saved as her real parents sent her away to escape the time war 10minutes before it started. She had been travelling the universe in an escape pod for about 100 years as a baby. Until she crashed on to Earth and founded by Her Dads Nan in 1987. They claimed her as her own and have ever told her about what she truly is." Mr. Smith claimed.  
"How come she's only got one heart?" The Doctor said.  
"She was born with one heart, Doctor." He answered.  
"So I'm alien?" I asked Mr. Smith.  
"Yes Bella, you survived the time war completely." he replied.  
"If I escaped the war, how come I can't remember it, any of it in fact?" I stated.  
"Your Necklace Bella, holding all the secrets and the regeneration energy." he replied.  
"Makes sense." I shrugged.  
"Open it!" Clyde shouted as he ran in front of me.  
"Clyde, if she wanted to she couldn't. The information would kill her and her energy would escape." Mr. Smith said.  
"Oh right." Clyde frowned.  
"Righto!" The Doctor clapped as he headed towards the TARDIS.  
"Where are you of too?" Sarah asked.  
"We have places to go, Worlds to see." he replied.  
"And your going without saying goodbye?" She asked as she ran to him with Clyde and Rani hot on her heels.  
"No." he replied as he hugged Sarah.  
"See you soon Sarah-Jane Smith." he smiled and let go.  
"Rani, Clyde!" he exclaimed. "My favourite Teenagers." he said as he hugged them. He let go and smiled. "Keep saving the world." he replied as he put his hands on their shoulders.  
"Will do." Rani smiled.  
"That's what we do." Clyde said as he saluted the Doctor, he laughed. He ran back in the TARDIS and poked his head out. I walked over to Sarah.  
"Thank-You Bella for saving me." Sarah said.  
"Your welcome." I replied as I hugged her. "I hope we met again soon." I chirped. She let go and smiled.  
"Me too. It was a pleasure meeting you, you were just like the Doctor said." She grinned as she let go. I stared at the doctor.  
"What did you say?" I moaned at him.  
"Don't worry swan it was all good." Sarah answered. She kissed my cheek and I kissed hers, then I moved to Rani and Clyde.  
"Rani, Clyde, where would I be without you?" I grinned happily.  
"Not here for sure." Clyde replied with a smile.  
"I'm going to miss you two!" I shouted as I locked them into a hug.  
"Us too." they replied. We let go and smiled. I kissed Clyde on his forehead, then Rani.  
"Bye Rani, Bye Clyde." I smiled as I walked away.  
"Bye Bella."  
"Bye Sarah-Jane." I shouted as I met the doctor. We smiled at each other and shouted.  
"Bye Mr. Smith!"  
"Bye Doctor, Bye Bella." Mr. Smith said. We walked inside as the Doctor closed the doors. We rushed to the panel.  
"We will see them again?" I asked him as I held the lever.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." he grinned as he placed his hand on mine and smiled. He kissed my cheek and pulled the the lever down. Of we went.


	7. If You Want To Survive Run

Fireflies Chapter 7

"Bella! Come here!" The doctor Shouted up to me. I quit everything I was doing (Which wasn't much to be honest) and ran down to meet him.  
"Bella, this is Amy and Rory." he grinned as he pointed at the screen, I saw a woman with long beautiful Ginger hair with grey/green eyes and she was very pale. The man besides her had shaggy strawberry blonde hair with grey eyes he was also very pale.  
"I'm Bella, nice to meet you." I grinned. The grinned back at me.  
"Your Isabella Swan. We've herd so much about you!" Rory smiled.  
"It's Bella but was all good?" I asked them as I turned to the doctor.  
"Yeah." he said casually.  
"So you ditched us?" Amy said upset.  
"Of course I didn't Amy!" he replied. "Once a traveller, always a traveller." he replied. "You didn't think you could get ride of the Doctor like that did you?"  
"Of course not, you the raggedy Doctor." Amy replied.  
"Aren't you going to tell them are secret, Darlin." Rory grinned at Amy. Amy stared at him, clearly confused.  
"Oh Yes are secret." Amy smiled at Rory. Me and Doctor stared at each other. Before looking at the Screen.  
"Ok are you ready, Doctor?" Amy asked.  
He nodded as we looked at the screen.  
"Well I'm expecting!" Amy clapped and Smiled.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" the Doctor and me cheered.  
"Thank-you." Amy grinned.  
"When did you know about it?" I asked.  
"Late July." she smiled.  
"When worlds collide." he said.  
"Yeah." Rory said before kissing Amy.  
"Arh, I remember when you two were in the TARDIS, that was only in May wasn't it?"  
"Yeah it was." Amy sighed.  
"And you were Married in June and it's November. Nearly Christmas. By the way what do you want?" he asked whilst He grinned. They both laughed.  
"Your so funny Doctor." Rory replied.  
"How do you get on with him?" Amy laughed.  
"I think we have to be talented, and when I say we I mean all the Side kicks of the Doctors." I laughed, the Doctor stared at me with a smile on his face.  
"How's the TARDIS?" Rory asked.  
"Something big, Something blue, Something borrowed and Something New." he replied.  
"Hey, I said that at the wedding and by the way Bella, don't dance with this guy he is terrible!" Amy laughed.  
"Wait! I'll send you the clip of him dancing." Rory said as he messed with the laptop.  
"No Rory don't." he moaned.  
"Warning it might affect your eye sight." Amy Laughed.  
"Shut it Pond." He smiled as it started to download. The Doctor put his hand on his eyes, looked down and smiled in embarrassment. I watched the clip in amazement. It was Rory who was recording, he filmed the doctor shaking his hands above his head and bobbing along to the music without a care in the world. Then he turned away to the kids and started rocking out. They copied. I burst out laughing.  
"Doctor your such a bad influents!" I laughed.  
"Ok Swan you've had your moment." He replied as he closed the video down. I moaned.  
"Swan?" They questioned.  
"It's my last name." I answered.  
"We better go, we have places to go." The Doctor said. Me and Amy moaned.  
"Talk to you soon." She smiled.  
"Nice talking to you Bella." Rory replied.  
"You too and Amy." I grinned.  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to you later." He replied before shutting the camera off.  
"There nice people." I said as I turned to him.  
"They are." he replied before walking closer to me. "And so are you." he grinned. I laughed before he kissed me passionately, I did the same. I pulled away smiling at him, before I crushed him in a hug. "I love you." he whispered In my ear.  
"Love you too." I replied before he let go. "Let's roll." he grinned before he pulled the lever down. The TARDIS started with a moan and a rattle like always before we were thrown into time and Space. I held on for life. It landed softly. The doctor outside.  
"Yep it's safe." he shouted before stepping out himself. I followed, I looked at the ground and found are self's in somebody's back garden and we've crushed there flowers.  
"Somebody won't be happy." I replied as I stepped on to a dodgy brick that made me go flying. Lucky the doctor caught me.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"Welcome." he replied then we were greeted by Rory, he stared at us then the flowers.  
"About that, we destroyed your flowers." The Doctor said.  
"Oh Amy will kill you." he replied. Then Amy walked out, she had a tummy only being pregnant for about 4 months.  
"Hello!" She exclaimed as she rushed to hug the doctor. He hugged back tightly. "And you must be Bella!" she smiled as she hugged me.  
"And your Amy Pond!" I said happily.  
"Well it's Amy Williams but the doctor still calls me Pond." she corrected. She let go.  
"I'm sorry." I replied.  
"It's fine, Bella." she grinned.  
"Hi, I'm Rory." Rory said as he led his hand out.  
"Bella Swan." I said as I shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." I grinned. He smiled back.  
"Let's Roll!" the Doctor chirped.  
"Were are we rolling to?" Amy Asked him, he turned to face all of us.  
"Blackpool." he grinned.  
"But were not even in Blackpool, Doctor." Rory answered.  
"Then were are we?" he replied.  
"Birmingham, Rory got promoted and we didn't live in Blackpool to start of with already." Amy chirped.  
"Great, I was really looking forward to go on the Beach." he moaned like a little kid.  
"Sorry to disappoint you," Amy hissed.  
"Anyway there's shops there," he replied. "Lots of shops." he mumbled.  
"Tell me about it." Rory moaned.  
"Let's take a short cut." he replied as he jumped back onto the dead flowers and into the TARDIS, we stood outside like jerks.  
"Come on!" he called angrily, we all hustled in. "Now remember to hold on," he shouted, we all grabbed on something before it shook lightly it didn't moan because we were there in seconds. The doctor rushed out and stood by two automatic doors. I stood by him.  
"Ikea?" I asked him sarcastically.  
"Yeah Ikea." he replied as he soniced the Doors open. The doors gave of sparks as they opened.  
"Why's it dark?" Rory asked.  
"Time travel Rory, keep up." he shouted as he walked in.  
"Yeah keep up." Amy copied before she walked in. I turned the lights on and now Ikea looked very different it was quiet. Then they all shut down.  
"Strange." I said, I tried to turn them back on but it didn't work. "Doctor, the lights aren't working." I shouted up to him.  
"Here let me..." he said as he soniced it but it didn't work.  
"Something's blocking all energy." he whispered. "Oh well," he smiled, We walked up the stairs and followed the arrows.  
"Hey look, Free Pencils!" the doctor shouted as he got a hand full, we stared at him. "What? It's better than buying them." he replied as he shoved them in his pocket. We carried on walking past the Kitchens, until we got to the Chairs.  
"Why are we in Ikea?" Rory asked.  
"Because it's cool." he replied.  
"Like Bow ties?" Amy grinned. The Doctor rolled his eyes. He sat down and listened.  
"Can you hear that?" He Asked. I sat by him. It was soft mumbling from downstairs.  
"Yeah! Talking."  
"It's the police, maybe we should..." Rory started to say until Amy cut him off.  
"Explore, great idea baby!" Amy said as she kissed his cheek and walked quickly ahead.  
"That would work too." he replied as We shot up, racing after Amy.  
"Shh!" the doctor whispered we stood still listening to the heavy footprints coming are way.  
"Hide!" the doctor said, we all ran into the wardrobe not the best place but it will do. I looked threw the cracks of the wardrobe, seeing only a line of days light. Then there was the green fat monster thing with huge black eyes, sharp teeth and long black sharp claws. He laughed as another one was standing by him, then he paused and stiffed the air.  
"Wait, I smell humans." he hissed.  
"Humans two of each gender." he hissed. "Coming from in there." he shouted as he pulled the door open with so much force it snapped.  
"Err Hi?" I grinned. He groaned loudly.  
"I don't suppose that we could interest you with these lovely hangers?" Amy asked as she modelled them before she threw them at them. We leaped out of the wardrobe. We ran as we followed the arrows.  
"These arrows don't freakin' work?" I shouted.  
"And I don't think they have an exit door!" Amy gasped as she ran behind us all. Poor Amy. The fat green blobs with legs, teeth and sharp claws started to keep up with us. One of them swiped Amy's Black leather coat and totally ruined it.  
"Do you know how much that cost?" she screamed at them as she ran.  
"I don't think they really care Darlin'." Rory shouted to her. The doctor stopped at the food court and we all bashed into him.  
"Why have you stopped?" we shouted,  
"Oh great!" I shouted sarcastically as they stood behind us. We turned to meet them. They panted for air, the doctor smiled at me.  
"Psstt! Grab the vinegar behind you. Pass it to me without the lid on." the Doctor whispered to me. I nodded as I stretched to get the vinegar. I unscrewed the lid and nudged him. He stared at me and grinned. I placed the bottle in his hands.  
"The Slitheen tell me about your race?" the Doctor smiled.  
"We are intelligent, we never lose and we have the best sense of smell in the universe." one of them said, they had a harsh voice.  
"Tell me one thing, do you like Vinegar?" he asked before he threw the bottle of vinegar on him the liquid went on the other one. They started to laugh.  
"You think you can destroy us, human, you can't and you never..." one of them started to say before they exploded, green goo came at us, so fast it hurt. We stood looking at each other gob smacked.  
"Doctor, you've got something on your face." I said as I pointed to his cheek. Amy and Rory laughed. The doctor smirked.  
"So have you." he replied.  
"And you two have." I smiled.  
"I think I need a shower." Amy said.  
"Me too." I agreed.  
"Doctor what just happened?" Rory asked.  
"They blew up. Exploded." The Doctor frowned.  
"Oh-Kay?" Rory replied. We sat down in the court, I got everyone drinks as they talked about aliens.  
"What were they?" Amy asked.  
"Slitheen, living calcium from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius. I've met them before now trust no one you see in here." he said before he drank his drink.  
"Why?" Me, Rory and Amy said together as we looked at him as he slurped his drink.  
"They disguise them self's in other peoples bodies and be careful about the females they produce poison in the claws and breath. Oh look out for their Farts, that's how you can find one of them," he grinned.  
"So Rory are you a alien?" Amy asked.  
"I could say the same thing to you." he answered. Me and the Doctor watched them agree and disagree about who was a slitheen or not.  
"But Doctor, why did they explode?" I asked. He slammed his cup down and said.  
"Acid and Calcium don't mix. The acid burned threw there skin, letting their organs drop into the acid, then they exploded." he frowned.  
"That's not a nice way to go." I replied.  
"Indeed." he frowned again.  
"Why are you so sad?" I asked, he got up and I chased after him.  
"They didn't need to die," he replied.  
"They shouldn't be on are planet. Well Earth." I corrected myself, i can't get to grips that I'm an alien.  
"What do you mean 'Well Earth'?" Amy Asked me. I looked down.  
"Well I might be a little bit of a alien." I replied as I fiddled with my hair.  
"So you invaded earth?" Rory asked.  
"NO!" I shouted. "I was only a baby. Apparently." I whispered.  
"Two hundred and thirty six year old baby to be precise." the doctor replied I stared at him.  
"What Alien are you?" Amy asked scared.  
"Time Lord." I said.  
"Your like the doctor." Rory grinned.  
"I am the same alien race as the doctor, just younger." I smiled. "I have a lot to learn about the universe."  
"So Swan were gonna split up!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Pond, Swan, your one team, me and Rory on another." he grinned as he rummaged in his pocket. "FIRST PERSON TO FIND THE SLITHEEN WINS!" he shouted. As he threw Amy his sonic.  
"Wins what?" I asked.  
"GO!" he called as him and Rory ran off. Me and Amy watched them run off, we stood a long time after that and looked at each other confused.  
"What the Hell?" Amy said.  
"I'm with ya on that." I replied.  
"Where going to Die." she said casually. I nodded.  
"Yep we are." I agreed.

Doctors P.O.V.  
"Come on Rory, think!" I called a we ran. "If you were an alien were would you hide?" I asked again.  
"Well I'm not so," he replied.  
"Why are you so negative?" I replied.  
"I'm not." he said. "I just don't want to leave...Amy." he whispered.  
"There fine, it's Amy were talking about. She's a feisty one and so is Bella when she wants to be." I replied, he stopped running I stopped and stared at him. "What are you waiting for?" I asked. He gave me evils. I'm in trouble.  
"You ditched her, why?" Rory said, I looked down.  
"I didn't, I care for her, not the way you do but as a friend, I'm the doctor and she has other priorities, with you and now your baby. Life has too move on." I replied.  
"So your planning to ditch Bella, I can tell she's one of them girls who don't get over stuff easily." he replied.  
"I...Well...Erm.." I stuttered.  
"You are as well! How many hearts and dreams have you crushed already? You killed Amy's and going to murder Bella's." he shouted.  
"Shut it!" I hissed. "They didn't have to come with me or you! I have no need for them! I'm perfectly fine, on my own !" I hissed then I saw Bella and Amy, there faces looked shocked and I had broken there hearts.  
"You don't want us, any of us?" Amy asked as water trickled down her face.  
"No Amy, I didn't mean it like that." I replied.  
"Your better on your own? I've saved your butt thousands of times." Bella Shouted.  
"Yes But-" I started to say.  
"Here have you stupid sonic back!" Amy said as she lobbed it at me, I caught it one hand.  
"Oi don't diss the sonic." i replied.  
"Well your dissing us!" Bella shouted.  
"Come on Amy, let's go." Rory said before he took Amy's hand before walking away. Bella walked towards me with water in her eyes.  
"And I thought you were different." she hissed before she hit me.  
"OW!" I shouted. She walked away hurt. "Fine! I don't need you lot anyway!" I shouted to them, I saw Bella walk around the corner before I sat on the floor.  
"What have I done?" I Asked my self. "I do need them, and I sent them away."  
"Hello sweetie," a lady voice said. I looked up.  
"River?" I questioned.  
"Yes." she smiled.  
"Oh River, I'm glad to see you." I said relieved as I jumped up to greet her.  
"Wait here, I'll get them." she smirked, Then she was gone.

River P.O.V.

"Oi! You three!" I called, there heads turned my way.  
"River?" Amy sniffled.  
"Yes and the doctor wants you back." I smiled as I walked towards them.  
"No he doesn't," A brown hair girl replied clearly upset.  
"Of course he wants you and Amy and Rory." I grinned.  
"Then why did he say that he could do this all by himself?" Amy asked.  
"Because he was mad, people say things that aren't true when there mad." I answered. They stared at me. "You coming?" I asked.  
"All of us?" The Pale girl asked.  
"Yes, and sorry what's your name?" I smiled.  
"Bella Swan." she whispered.  
"Well Bella, time to return the favour."  
"What favour?" she asked confused.  
"The Cyberman with one arm coming to get you, when you fell in the ditch, I killed it for you. Return that favour and come with me." I shouted. She walked to me.  
"Just because of that," she sniffed, she held my arm.  
"Amy, Rory?" I replied. They stood still and watched us.  
"Suit yourself." I said as i pressed buttons on my time watch, that's my nickname for it, Fortex Melipulator (A/N i think thats how you spell it) is a big mouth full. Then we went, and back to the Doctor, who was not there.

Doctors P.O.V  
There's some great things for my TARDIS. I thought as I picked up a vase. I looked around to see if there was other stuff for the TARDIS, then I heard foot steps, coming closer and closer. I ducked behind the shelf and peeked to see who it was.  
"Bella?" I whispered to my self.  
"Doctor." she replied.  
"Bella!" I called as I got up and ran to her, she ran to me. When I got to her I hugged her so tightly. "Bella! I didn't mean anything I said before, I'm sorry." I said as I hugged her. She smiled weakly, before she kissed me, I kissed back.  
"Come on Doc, we have a planet to save!" I heard River say, I pulled away.  
"Yes of course." I said embarrassed. "Planet to save." Bella whispered.  
"Oh before I forget, do you think this will look good in the TARDIS?" I asked as I picked up the blue vase. They shook there heads. "Right, it's tacky anyway." I said as I threw it behind me, it smashed into millions of pieces.  
"Amy, Rory, were are they?" I asked river.  
"They didn't come." she replied.  
"There going to get them self's killed!" I shouted.  
"Why?" Bella asked.  
"Humans in alien territory. Bad Idea. River can I borrow your Fortex Melipulator?" i asked. She untied it from her wrist and gave it to me.  
"You know how to use it don't you?" she questioned.  
"Of course or else I wouldn't have asked you for it would I?" I smiled, she rolled her eyes at me. "Stay here you two, I'll be back before you say..." then I was gone.

"Arh, hello." I said as I was unbelievably close to them.  
"What do you want?" Amy asked.  
"You two." I grinned before I pressed the button on time. 10seconds.  
"Ready." I said as I grabbed Amy's and Rory's arm.  
"Get off me!" Amy hissed.  
"Steady." I grinned.  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked.  
"Go!" I shouted before we were back with Bella and River. I let go of them and started walking.  
"Forget time travel, you no why it is dark?" I asked them, they shook their heads. "They've blocked out the sun, grabbing all it's energy for money." I said.  
"Finally you figured it out doctor." A slitheen said. I turned to meet him. "Now you are our prisoners and so are your friends. We need human skins for are fellow slitheen." he laughed. "This one will be nice for instance." he laughed as he swiped Amy, his arm wrapped around her neck. Her feet were dangling of the ground, she was kicking and struggling, she moaned and panicked.  
"Drop her." I hissed.  
"You killed two of are kind." he replied as he brought his claws out and brought it close to her neck.  
"But doing these you are, she's carrying a baby and You don't need her, to week as well." I replied. Her feet slowly stopped moving.  
"True," he said as he dropped her. She collapsed to the ground as gasped for air, Rory rushed to her.  
"You have to leave this planet." I hissed. Then I saw another one walk around the corner.  
"Not until we're finished." He replied.  
"There's more of you?" Bella said.  
"Loads of us all around the world."  
"Take me to see them, then they can explain why you are breaking number 143 of the intergalactic law?" I smirked.  
"Follow me then doctor, you lot stay there, Ecktosca will stay with your companions Doctor." He said.  
"No!" Bella shouted.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." I shouted before I walked away.

Amys P.O.V.  
"River how did he get to use so fast?" I whispered since the slitheen was right behind us.  
"Oi no talking!" he shouted as he nudged my back.  
"He took my time watch, you know." she replied.  
"Arh right." I replied.  
"I said stop talking!" he fumed as he hit my back, I went flying.  
"Hey, no one does that to my wife." Rory hissed as he threw a packet of vinegar on him.  
"Now unless you want to get goop on run!" River said, we all scrambled behind the counter, waiting. Then BANG! The goo flew above are heads and knocked the vases of the shelf.  
"Were on earth did you get that?' River asked.  
"The food court, after doctor said that they hated acid because they would explode, I grabbed lots of packets." Rory said.  
"Your not just a pretty face." I smiled as I kissed Rory.  
"We need to find the..." I started to say. "Doctor?" I asked

Doctors P.O.V.  
I didn't no that ikea had a basement? Anyway. He typed in a pin code and the wall opened.  
"Secret door,huh?" I asked. "Clever." he pushed me in.  
"He wanted to know why we are breaking the intergalactic law." the alien laughed.  
"Oh doctor take a seat." the alien smiled.  
"No thanks." I grinned.  
"But we insist." he said as pushed me into the chair, that he locked me in.  
"Watch the screen doctor, see your friends get killed," the slitheen laughed. I watched the screen when Rory threw something at the alien, then they were gone, I smiled but then it exploded.  
"My Angel." the slitheen whispered.  
"You killed her!" he shouted at me.  
"It was a girl?" I asked, he growled. "Sorry!"  
"Too Late!" he screamed as he swiped my chair. He broke the grasp and I was free.  
"Eat sonic!" I shouted, I soniced the panel it sparked. "Go home or I'll vinegar you."  
"No point doctor, we always win." he hissed.  
"You lose this time." I whispered as I sprayed him with my deodorant. He moaned from the scent and I soniced the controls more of it set on fire. I saw the slitheen retreat before i  
left.

Amys POV  
"Doctor?" I asked.  
"Yes it's me, now run." he said.  
"Why?" river asked.  
"You blew up his wife!" he shouted.  
"It was a her?" Bella asked. The doctor rolled his eyes at her.  
"Hey the sun, it's on, again." Rory said, then the ground started to shake. We all stopped.  
"There Leaving." he said. "Now Run if you would like to survive."  
"Why don't we use Rivers gadget?" I asked.  
"Good idea." he smiled. "Everyone hold on." everyone rushed to him, and held on to his arm.  
"Hurry up." River said.  
"It's on a count down."  
"The buildings coming down!" I shouted.  
"Of we go!" he shouted before we were in the TARDIS.  
"Thanks River." he smiled before he gave the watch back.  
"Welcome."  
"Yeah Thanks." Bella smiled.  
"What could we do without you?" I smiled. She smiled back.  
"River who are you?" the doctor asked.  
"Sorry, but you will know very soon and that will change everything." she replied before she was gone. He stared into the air for a moment before saying.  
"Come on you two, let's get ya home." he walked around the panel.  
"Right hold on." he grinned, we reached for anything to grab, as we were off. It moaned quietly then it landed. The doctor walked out then exclaimed.  
"Your house," he said as he walked out, then we heard a bang. "mind the step." he shouted. We walked out to find he crushed my flowers.  
"Doctor you are paying for them and the others you destroyed." I shouted happily.  
"Of course, I'll get some for Christmas." he smiled, we looked at each other before he grinned.  
"Your stop." he said.  
"You know what doctor, I'm going to name the baby after you." I grinned as i held hands with Rory.  
"...Really?" he asked shocked.  
"Yes if we knew your real name and if it's a boy." Rory replied.  
"There's always a catch." The doctor smiled as he walked back to the TARDIS.  
"So no hugs?" I asked, he stopped in his tracks. He turned to me with a warm smile and ran to me and hugged me tightly, he kissed my cheek and let go. I felt like crying.  
"Why are you crying? I'll see you again soon." he grinned at me as he wiped my tears away. I smiled at him, then he went to Rory.  
"Rory, look after Amy. She needs you." the doctor smiled as he handed his hand out, Rory smiled as he grabbed it and went into one of them man hugs. Then doctor walked to Bella.  
"I don't want to leave, your so nice." Bells said as she locked me into a hug.  
"You too Bella." I replied. She let go and walked to Rory.  
"It's been wonderful, thanks for saving us." she smiled to him.  
"Welcome." he replied as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. That made me go slightly annoyed but when the doctor kissed me, he probably felt the same. She walked to the doctor and look at him.  
"This isn't goodbye is it?" I asked as Rory rapped his arms around me.  
"Was it last time?" The doctor asked with a wide smile. I shook my head. He walked into the TARDIS, then Bella. He slammed the door, we stared at the blue box, then the door opened.  
"Where shall I send the flowers to?" he asked I laughed.  
"Take them to my old house." I replied.  
"Righto." he grinned before he closed the door and we watch the borrowed police box disappeared. I looked at Rory and he smiled.  
"Don't worry. I'll buy you some more flowers." Rory grinned, I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you." I smiled. "To the corner of the universe and back." I grinned.  
"I love you to." he replied. "To where every that box can go and back." he grinned. We looked at the sky before we walked inside.


	8. I've Been Talking To The Cat

FireFlies Chapter 8  
Doctors POV.

"You had to eat that, didn't you?" I shouted at her as I tied her hair back.  
"Sorry," Bella croaked. "How would I know that the candy-floss was spiked?" she shouted before throwing up again, I nearly threw up myself at the smell.  
"Right one way to solve the dragons poison  
is to stay in bed, drink lots and have some medicine." i told her. "I told you the igones were dangerous." (A/N made alien up :D )  
"Why can't we just go to earth and get some medicine?" she replied as she wiped her mouth.  
"Good point." I said as I left her in the Bathroom.  
"Where are you going?" she asked me.  
"I'm going to earth." I shouted to her, "Now stay there! I don't want puke all over my baby!" I pulled the lever to go and then I heard her again.  
"Too late!" she croaked.  
"Well your cleaning it up!" I fumed. The TARDIS moaned and rattled. Then it landed softly. "Right let me check if it is earth." I shouted to her  
"Ok." she croaked. I stepped out of the TARDIS, to find a cold, night sky and swamp grassland and said.  
"Definitely Earth." I replied, before I was shoved out of the TARDIS, I landed on the wet muddy grass. "Bella!" I shouted, the doors slammed and then it was off. "NO!" I shouted as I stood up.  
"Crap." I whispered, as I walked away. I looked around wondering what I should do then I saw something in the window.  
"Hey," I whispered as I stared at the shop window. There was a note written in red pen.  
'Doctor, Go here.  
Love Bella xxx'  
And the was an arrow pointing to the newspaper ad that read.  
' Room for rent. House with a 27 year old male, non-smoker, Shared Kitchen and Bathroom. £200 pounds a month. Please reply ASAP, to this address.  
79a Spring View  
Doctors Avenue.  
Cardiff.  
ST7 2D4  
Or call 01374 1348294'  
(A/N Made up address and number.)  
"Humm." I thought before I walked into the shop.  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor." I smiled at the cashier.  
"Hi."  
"Can I have the note in the window please?" I asked.  
"Take it." he replied,  
"Tar." I grinned as I put the note from Bella in my pocket along with the newspaper ad.

Bella's P.O.V  
"Doctor?" I croaked as I got up. "Are you there?" I asked as I searched for him.  
"Defiantly Earth." he replied, then the doors closed and the blue box was off, I rushed to the controls holding my stomach in one hand and the lever in the other.  
"Doctor it's says were on earth?" I asked as I looked at the screen, then it stopped. I looked around for him, but he was gone.  
"Doctor!" I shouted as loudly as I could.  
"Shit!" I mumbled as I ran back to the bathroom.

Doctors POV.  
"Excuse me? Do you know where 79a is do you?" I asked a lady she had blonde hair which her roots were showing threw and blue eyes. She looked kinda angry with herself.  
"Just down the road." She replied with a smile.  
"Thanks." I said before I ran down the road.  
"Welcome?" I heard her reply. I ringed the bell and waited, I saw a figure come to the door. He opened the door and said  
"I love you," he said as he held some keys, with a pink keyring on.  
"Good, cause I'm your new lodger." I grinned at him as I took the keys out of his hand, he stared at me half shocked and embarrassed.  
"Hey, you can't have them." he replied annoyed as he grabbed the keys back.  
"Of course, here have some rent." I smiled as I gave him a paper bag filled with money, as I pushed past him.  
"It looks like a lot? Is it a lot?" I shouted to him. He followed me like a lost sheep.  
"Oh before I forget." I smiled as I did the French greeting, kiss left cheek, kiss right cheek. He looked really shocked. "That's how we greet each other these days isn't it?" I said a little confused. "I'm the Doctor." I smiled.  
"Craig Owens, the Doctor?" He asked me.  
"Yep. Who lives up there?" I asked as I stared at the flat upstairs.  
"Some bloke." he replied.  
"What does he look like?"  
"Normal, very quiet." then we heard a big bang from upstairs, are heads snapped up. "Usually." I ignored it and walked straight in.  
"Excuse me, who are you again. Hello?" he asked annoyed, I walked into the kitchen and I noticed some rot on the roof.  
"Arh, I suppose that's dry rot." I said.  
"Damp or mildew."  
"Or none of the above." I replied.  
"I'll get somebody to fix it."  
"Nah, I'm good at fixing rot, call me the Rot Mister, No I'm the Doctor don't call me the Rot Mister. Also I have the strangest feeling that we shouldn't touch it." I said as I looked away from the rot. ""Bye the way, This is the most beautiful parlour, I have stayed at."  
"You think this is nice, you must see your room."  
"My Room? Arh yes, take me to my room." I grinned as I followed him into my room. Craig showed me to my room, which was very nice. He gave me my keys and left me be.

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Argh! Why won't you land?" I shouted at the TARDIS as loud as I could, still feeling very sick, I pulled levers and pushed buttons, but nothing worked!  
"Swan, come in Swan." I heard a voice say.  
"Doctor?" I asked.  
"Yes it's me!" he shouted back.  
"Where are you?" I asked as I ran to the screen.  
"Cardiff present day, in a flat." he replied. "You?"  
"I have no idea, the screen says we're on earth." I said.  
"She's trying to land, put she can't. Something here is blocking her." he replied, then I heard a faint bang.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Bella." he replied slowly, before the TARDIS shook me about as it moaned in a high pitch tone. After about thirty seconds if shaking, it suddenly stopped, but still made that high pitched screaming noise.  
"Bella how are things your end?" he asked me then I felt bad super bad.

Doctors P.O.V

"Bella how are things your end?" I asked her, I had no reply. "Bella?" I asked as I sat up on my bed.  
"I..." she replied before I heard faint footsteps and the sound of her throwing up.  
"Ugh! Don't wreck my new earpiece Swan." I moaned, she still sounded really bad.  
"Sorry." she croaked.  
"You gettin any better?" I replied.  
"Trying too. So what medicine do I need, to get better thou?" she asked me.  
"Hum, what did you eat?" I asked her.  
"Bubblegum flavoured candy floss." she whined, before she threw up again. Me trying not to be sick myself, ignored her and said.  
"Omega 3, aka the syrup stuff that smells and tastes like fish." I answered, throwing up in three, Two, One. I thought and my thoughts were right.  
"Bella, try and get some rest, are you drinking enough water?" I asked her.  
"Yes." she replied.  
"That should flush out much of the dizziness and lightheaded feeling." I smiled Evan though she could not see it. "Oh Bella check if I got my sonic." I said, she flushed the chain and walked up to the panel,  
"No it's not in the mug holder." she replied.  
"So that means I've got it." I said before I heard muttering, then it stopped. "But from now on no sonicing, I don't want anyone to find who or what I am."  
"For anyone who is hearing are conversation we're talking complete and utter nonsense." I shouted purposely so Craig could hear, he's been listening in to are convo for ages! "Anyway, the man upstairs has something to do with my TARDIS not being able to land."  
"Doctor have you ever herd of the word prejudice?" she replied.  
"Yes but.. Hey?" I shouted as I realised what she just said.  
"I got to go doctor," she replied with an uneasy tone of voice.  
"Get any sick on my Baby and you will be..."  
"Yeah, yeah, sorry." she replied.  
"Bye, love you." I grinned.  
"Love you..." she started to say before she ran off.  
"I'll take that as a bye." I laughed as I turned my earpiece off.  
"Oh Bella what will I do with you?" I whispered, before I smiled. "Right I need to get some sleep before I start making that scanner." I replied as I took my shoes off and got ready for bed.

Bella's P.O.V.  
After being sick for the 20th time today, I decided to go to bed. It's seems too quiet without him and the TARDIS moan compared to the scream now, well I rather have the moan over the screech and screams that it is shouting any day. I hoped into bed and cover my ears with my pillow and tried my best to nod off.

I woke up that morning, still feeling very ill, I dragged my self of the bed and walked to the controls,  
"Finally, sleepy head!" the doctor shouted.  
"Morning" I replied as I yawned.  
"How are you?" he asked me.  
"Not Good." I said as my stomach churned.  
"Of course, well I've been talking to the cat and..."  
"Wait, wait, wait! Did you just say the cat?" I asked confused.  
"Yes I did."  
"You shouldn't be talking to a cat, it's a bit strange. You need to fit in." I said.  
"What do people my age do to fit in."  
"Nothing, there usually in a coffin dead or a vampire." I froze, that was the first time I thought of them in about a month.  
"Ha-ha very funny Swan." he replied sarcastically. "What do people who look like my age do?"  
"In hospital or on their death bed," I replied.  
"Bella!" he shouted.  
"Sorry." I shouted back. "Men go down the pub, have a drink, they play football." I replied.  
"I don't do them things but I could." he chirped. "Oh and get me the plans for this flat,"  
"Ok, sorry but I gotta go." I replied as my stomach groaned.  
"Ok. Bye love you." he exclaimed.  
"Love you." I said before I rushed to the toilet.

Doctors P.O.V  
"Doctor?" Craig said.  
"Yea!" I replied.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Nope!" I shouted, "I need a shower." I replied.  
"Oh, Right, Ok, well My friends coming over, will you be ready?" he asked. I walked to the door and opened it.  
"Of course." I smiled.  
"Right me and Mark, my old flat mate we had this thing, so if you ever want me out of your hair, just give me a shout." he smiled as he winked, I winked back.  
"Why would I want that?" I asked.  
"In case you wanted to bring a girlfriend home." he grinned. He scanned me and whispered. "Or in your case a boyfriend." he whispered, but to loudly. I ignored it.  
"Oh I will, I'll shout if that ever happens." I replied. "Yes something like 'I wasn't expecting this!'" I shouted, he looked at me like I was an idiot.  
"Has anyone told you, your a bit weird?" he asked me.  
"They don't really stop." I replied.  
"Oh Sophie's coming in an hour." he stated  
"The girl on the fridge?" I asked.  
"Err...Yeah."  
"Friend or more." I replied.  
"No just a friend, who's a girl, we met at the call centre, two years ago." he looked down. It went silent for a while.  
"I better get ready." I replied as walked to the bathroom. I slammed the door. I took my shoes of and threw them in the corner, along with my socks and blazer.  
"Sonic." I whispered as I picked up my blazer grabbed the sonic and placed it in the pot with the tooth brush. I took my other clothes of and got in the shower.  
10 minutes later

"Doctor, are you nearly done?" Craig asked.  
"Sorry! I like a good soak!" I replied. Then I heard a bang.  
"I'm just going to see if he's ok!" he said, well I thought he said.  
"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. "Craig?" I whispered, then I heard another bang, I thought the worst, I leaped out of the shower, getting my foot caught in the shower curtain which let me falling flat on my back.  
"Ow, Ow, Ow!" I moaned, blinded by soap and shock, I grabbed for a towel and leaped for my screwdriver. I unlocked the door and ran to him trying to wrap the towel around me, then I had to drop it.  
"Oops." I said as I picked it up and rapped it around me. I slammed the door open and raced to Craig.  
"What happened? What's going on?" I said as I soniced my screwdriver. Craig walked down the stairs and sniggered.  
"Is…is that my tooth brush?" he laughed, I looked at the sonic and it was indeed his toothbrush.  
"Yes."  
"Why have you got it?" he asked me.  
"Incase you needed saving."  
"So you came to save me, with my tooth brush?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Yep," I replied. He laughed and walked past me. I walked up the stairs, trying to see a way into the house upstairs.  
"Argh!" I heard a girl exclaim.  
"Argh!" I replied as I turned to see the girl who told me how to get here. "Oh you must be Sophie?" as I greeted her with the French kiss.  
"Yes and you are?" she replied.  
"I'm the Doctor." I smiled. She smiled then walked in.  
"Craig you said Sophie was coming in an hour and that was ten minutes ago!" I shouted to him as I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk.  
"Hey, do you want to be in the pub league?" Craig asked me.  
"A drinking competition." I smiled as I chugged the milk.  
"No, a football match." he replied.  
"I'm good at football, I think." I replied before I took another swig of the milk.  
"You've saved my life." he said before he started to talk into the phone.  
"Hey your keys are there, how did you unlock the door?" I asked Sophie, she looked startled.  
"I have another set?" she replied, confused.  
"You have two sets of keys to somebody's house?" I grinned.  
"Err...Yeah...I guess so." she replied.  
"You must like it here." I grinned harder.  
"How...How did you know that their my keys?" she asked me.  
"From the pink fluffy thing on them and that Craig's been fondling them all last night." I replied.  
"Oh, well, that's a bit of a shock." she replied.  
"Right I better get ready." I said as I walked into my room and locked the door and listened into their conversation.  
"So what do you think?" Craig asked.  
"You didn't say he was gorgeous." Sophie said, I grinned and sorted my hair out. Wait, what am I doing? I'm going out with Bella!  
"Ugh." Craig whispered. That made me forget the sweet charm act. "Doctor, spare kits in the bottom draw!" Craig shouted.  
"Ok." I replied. I scramble to the Bottom draw, betta call Bella, she'll no what football is.

Bella's P.O.V.  
I sat by the toilet with my head on the sink, my stomach has turned for the worse. Then I heard the Doctors voice, I groaned as I weakly pulled my self up to the speaker.  
"Bella.." he said.  
"Yeh." I groaned.  
"Oh dear, what happened to the Bubbly Bella that i has ten minutes ago?" he asked.  
"The sickness caught up on her. When are you getting the medicine?" I asked.  
"Never mind that, is football the one with the sticks?" he asked me.  
"Oh doctor, you've come to the wrong person." I replied, with a sigh. "Football is the game were you try to kick the ball into the other teams goal. But you have to dodge the other team players and pass the ball to your team players." I mumbled. "Get the picture?"  
"Yes slightly." he replied.  
"Just follow the advice I gave you and if you get a whistle blown at you, don't take it as an offence. I don't want you coming back bruised and broken." I replied.  
"Yep, follow your advice and then I'll be fine."  
"You didn't get a word I just said did you?" I asked.  
"Err...No."  
"Right..." I started to say before I lunged to the toilet.

Doctor P.O.V.  
I mostly understood that. I thought, as I tied my shoe lace. There, perfect. I smiled as I got up and stared at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my clothes from the bathroom and sonic and threw the clothes in the bathroom, I hung on to my blazer and placed that on before I walked out to Craig and Sophie who where already to go.  
"Sophie are you playing?" I asked, she laughed along with Craig.  
"No, she's my mascot." Craig smiled.  
"Mascot, I'm not your mascot." she replied.  
"Well I can't take a date to the game can I?"  
"Who said I was your date?" she asked.  
"I didn't." Craig replied embarrassed.  
"Shall we go?" I asked. They nodded as we walked to the local park.  
"The Doctor, is that your real name?" Craig asked me.  
"Yeah."  
"I can't go up to my friends and say 'Here's my new flat mate, he's called the Doctor.'" he replied.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"It's weird." he replied, then I saw some men in the same football clothes as me.  
"Hey Craig!" a dark skinned man shouted.  
"Hey Shaun, this is my flatmate." Craig smiled.  
"Hello, I'm the doctor." I said as I greeted him with the French kiss.  
"Hello Doctor. So where are you the strongest?" Shaun asked me  
"Arms." I answered.  
"No he means what position, on the pitch?" Craig told me.  
"Not sure, the front, the side, below." I grinned  
"You any good tho?" Shaun said confused.  
"Let's find out." I grinned as I ran of with the football, kicking it. The man on the side blew the whistle and then the guy in my coloured uniform kicked the ball to me, I raced to their goal, dodging people, then I gave it one almighty kick and it was in. Everyone cheered. I smiled as we went back to the start. This time I had it, and no one could take it off me. I kicked in to goal and it went in. Everyone clapped and ran to me giving me strong hugs. Then Craig had a free kick, but he was taking to long so I stepped in for him, which was the right thing to do, all my team jumped on me and knocked me to the floor. I laughed before they got up.  
"I love this game!" I exclaimed before I got up. I got passed the ball, I got headed the ball, everyone let me shoot it in the goal. Everyone who was watching us play chanted my name, it was amazing, sadly everything must come to an end and the man blew the whistle and the game was over. 11 to are team, 0 to the other. I was so happy it was unbelievable!  
"You were amazing!" Shaun said as he passed me a beer.  
"I don't drink." I stated.  
"You playing next week, if you are were gonna destroy them."  
"No! No violence, not today, not ever! I'm the doctor the oncoming storm and nothings gonna get in my way and you basically meant beat them in a footy match." I said, he nodded.  
"What time?" I grinned, he grinned back until Craig covered himself with the beer, everyone laughed at him. Then the time loop happened. I walked away,  
"Bella, hold on." I said, I heard her scream, I turned to Craig and Sophie and they were still stuck in the time loop.  
"Help, doctor!" she cried.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you." I said as I turned away. Then the laughing stopped.  
"Urgh.." I heard Bella moan.  
"Don't worry Bells, you see the scanner, what does it say?" I asked.  
"9." she replied. "And a lot of them. Tell me that there good."  
"What, yes all good." I said. "Zig Zag plotter, that would keep you safe." I rushed. I heard the plotter move then I heard her scream. "Swan?" I asked. "I said the zig zag plotter!" I replied.  
"I pulled the zig zag plotter!" she hissed.  
"Are you standing with the doors behind you?" I asked.  
"Yes!" she shouted.  
"Take two steps to your right and pull it again." I said as I did the action, I waited then she pulled it. The time looped stopped and her screaming stopped.  
"The shaking its stopped, what bout your end?" she asked.  
"Its finished here as well. Have you found the plans yet?" I asked  
"No!" she replied. "I've been throwing up all day!" she hissed.  
"Hey before I go, football is amazing! Why don't you try it?" I asked.  
"I'm not into it, after people kicked the things at you at full power, it puts you off." she replied.  
"Got to go, check on my scanner." I grinned even thro she still can't see it.  
"Love you Doctor." she whispered.  
"Love you too Swan." I whispered back before she hung up, I walked back to Craig, then we started to walk home.  
"Sophie are you like Craig? Don't want to leave?" I asked  
"Might be." she replied.  
"What's your dream job?" I asked.  
"To work with monkeys." she replied.  
"So when are you leaving, you need to be adventurous to work with them animals." I said.  
"Well you need a lot of experience and things like that which I haven't." she replied.  
"Sign your self up to a course or something." I said, before we came to are house. Craig entered as I stood outside with Sophie.  
"If you try you could be the best monkey handler in the world, you never know." I said, she smiled before she said.  
"Yeh, thanks Doc." she grinned before she walked to her car. I smiled as I walked inside, I locked the door and turned around to find a very angry Craig.  
"You have to leave." he said.  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"First of all, that!" he said a he opened my door to find my alien scanner. "Second, your better at football than me and now Sophie might move." he said.  
"But I must stay!" I hissed.  
"You have to leave!" he shouted. "It was good weird before you arrived but know it's like bad weird I can't take it." He said.  
"I'm going to show you something but shhh! Really shhh!" I hissed. "First back ground." I said before I head butted him, we shouted in pain holding are heads as we both saw me in all of my 11 forms appearing in are minds. Then he gasped. I shouted in pain.  
"Your a.."  
"Yes." I moaned.  
"From up.."  
"Yes."  
"You have an TARDIS!" he said. I rubbed my head before I said.  
"11th" I pointed to my face. "Detail." I said before I head butted him again, we shouted louder. I saw me get thrown out of the TARDIS calling Bella's name, then the note Bella wrote.  
"You saw my ad in the shop window." he said.  
"With this right above it." I said as I showed him the note. "Which is odd, cause Bella hasn't wrote it yet, time travel it can happen."  
"And that's a scanner! You've used non-technical things to make a scanner!" he shouted, I placed my hand over his mouth and shouted.  
"SHUT UP!" I let go and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm never ever, doing that again!" I said as I turned the ear piece on.  
"Bells, are you ok?" I asked.  
"And that Bella Swan." he said.  
"Oh you can understand us now! Hurrah!" I replied sarcastically to his comment. "Got them plans yet?"  
"No." she replied.  
"Hurry, we haven't got much..." I started to say before I heard a bang. "Hold on tight." I said calmly before I heard her scream. "The cat told me he's got a time engine upstairs and he's using normal people to try and launch it, people are burning making that stain on your roof Craig. So we need them quickly." I said. "And you Miss Swan are going to get thrown of into the vortex."  
"Great!" she exclaimed sarcastically. Then we heard another bang. Then there was another time looped.  
"People are dying!" Craig repeated about several times before he said. "There being killed!"  
"Yes we know!" I stated as I ran upstairs with Craig hot on my heels until he stopped dead.  
"Come on Craig people are dying." i said, then i saw Sophie's keys stuck in the door.  
"Sophie! Sophie's dying." Craig said before he ran up to me.  
"Wait are you upstairs?" Bella asked.  
"Yes."  
"That's impossible, I just got the plans back, there is know upstairs!" she shouted, we entered to find Sophie getting dragged into the panel.  
"Sophie!" Craig shouted as he rushed to her. I soniced the panel and it let go off Sophie, she fell to the ground with a bang.  
"What's happening?" She asked.  
"The flat upstairs is a time engine wanting people to fly it, people die any questions? No, good." I blabbed.  
"Yes I have questions!" I rolled my eyes and said.  
"Hello I'm Captain Troy Handsome of international rescue please state your nature of your emergency."  
"The ship has crashed the crew are dead and we looking for a correct pilot." it said.  
"And your the emergency program."  
"6 billion people to try, 17 have failed."  
"Your stupid! Human brains just burn." i shouted.  
"But now the correct pilot has been found." The hologram said  
"I was worried you might have said that." I replied as it dragged me in.  
"He means you doctor! Doesn't he? Can't you fly it, safely?" Bella asked  
"If my hand touches the panel, not only does the earth blow up so does the whole sole system, I'm too powerful for it!" I answered, getting closer. "I promise you, I'm the worst choice ever!"  
"Doctor the shaking, it's getting worse!" She screamed.  
"Craig put your hand on the controls, you said you didn't want to leave it looks for people who want to leave. It didn't want Sophie until somebody gave her the idea of leaving. Craig your ! Put your hand on the panel!" I shouted.  
"Will it work?" he said as he got up.  
"Craig no!" Sophie said as she got up as well.  
"Yes!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Is that a lie?" He asked clearly scared, better tell him truth.  
"Of course it's a lie!" I shouted.  
"Good enough for me. Geronimo." he said as he slammed his hand down on the panel, he shouted in pain, it let go off me and I rushed to Craig.  
"Craig, think of why you don't want to leave, what's making you stay here?" I asked as I slapped him on the face.  
"God Sophie!" he shouted, a grin made it's way up to my face. "I can't leave Sophie! I love Sophie!" he shouted, Sophie gasped.  
"I love you too!" she said as she made her way past me and slammed her hand on the panel.  
"But what about the monkeys?" Craig asked.  
"We'll have more!" Sophie said. In my earpiece I heard Bella gaging.  
"Your not trying to get the girl pregnant! For Gods sakes KISS THE GIRL!" I shouted.  
"KISS THE GIRL!" Bells shouted in my ear piece. Craig held Sophie's face and kissed her, then the room began to shake.  
"Out, out, everyone out!" I said as I pulled Them apart, they ran down the stairs and out the door with me right behind them. We watched the upper part of the flat turn into a space ship and disappeared.  
"You did it." Bella said. "Oh God you did it!" she shouted happily. "The screens gone to zero now minus two, wait minus three. Big yes!"  
"That means that the TARDIS can land!" I said, but out of the corner of my eye I saw my blue police box land on the muddy grass.  
"Bella!" I shouted as I ran to the TARDIS, Craig and Sophie followed. I saw bells stumble out, her hair was messy, she was very pale and she still smiled.  
"Doctor!" she exclaimed.  
"Bubbly Bella!" I said as I hugged her.  
"That's Bella." Craig stuttered.  
"Err, yeah hi, who are you?" she asked politely.  
"Bella, that's Craig and that's Sophie." I smiled as I pointed to them. "I stayed in Craig's flat." I replied.  
"Cool." she said.  
"Right let's go in," I said as I started to walk in. We walked in the kitchen and I searched in the cupboard.  
"Ah." I exclaimed as I grabbed a tea spoon.  
"Now Bella, drink it!" I said as I poured it on the spoon. She swallowed it and screwed her face in disgust. "Now Craig, let her pass." I grinned.  
"What? Why?" he asked, Bella pushed herself past him and into the bathroom, to be sick.  
"That's the last of the dragons poison out of you." I said as I walked into her. I sat by her.  
"I'm never eating candy floss ever again." She mumbled still smiling,  
"Im sure you will." I replied smiling. She wiped her face, smiled and her eyes lit up.  
"Bella when you smile, you make me smile." I replied.  
"Right, what has Craig give you?" she joked as she flushed the toilet, then cuddled up to me.  
"Nothing, just food." I laughed. We sat in the bathroom for a while, smiling as we cuddled. "So your feel better?" I asked.  
"Much." she replied as she got up, I got up as well, we quietly walked past Craig and Sophie who were making out, I placed my keys on the side.  
"Hey! Were are you going?" Craig asked.  
"You weren't trying to sneak out were you?" Sophie asked, me and Bella grinned.  
"You were sort of...Busy." I replied. They looked down smiling.  
"Here keep them." Craig said as he gave me the keys.  
"Cause on day I'm going to pop back one day, have another stay." I smiled.  
"I've been in your head, and your not, but I still want you to have them." he grinned, I put them in my pocket and smiled.  
"Thank-You Craig." I smiled.  
"No thank-you Doctor." he replied.  
"Sophie." I grinned, she smiled back.  
"Now there are 6billion people in the world." I said as I placed my hands of their shoulders, "That's a number to beat." I grinned.  
"Yeh." they smiled at each other. We walked out hand in hand.  
"Doctor can we get some good food? I'm starving!" Bella laughed.  
"So you would be! You haven't ate in two days." I laughed as I opened the door. We walked back to the TARDIS and I opened the doors and smiled.  
"You've kept the place rather clean." I said surprised.  
"Yes I have cleaned up!" she grinned. "Now can I have some food!" she moaned.  
"Yeah, ok!" I said. "Oh it's good to have you back!" I shouted.  
"Are you talking to me or the TARDIS." Bella replied.  
"Of course about the TARDIS." I said. "I'm double happy that your back." I grinned, "You know what to do!" I called to her.  
"Righto." she replied as pulled the lever down and off we went.


	9. He Is Not an 'It'

FireFlys Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Been working on the x-mas special, update chapter 10 very soon, which want be the x-mas one, I'll update that one on x-mas eve if possible. Edwards-daughterxoxo**

"Bella come in, its warm!" I called to her, she shook her head as she was drawn into one of the alien books.

"Please?" I asked. She looked at me and then her head was back in the book. Right! I thought as I swam to the stairs and quietly tip-toed around Bella. Me, wet and dripping, I threw the book to the other side of the room, it landed very close to the pool. I grinned at my achievements.

"Now are you going in?" I asked, she huffed at me as she leaped up and grab her book. I followed her and said. "You do know your incredibly close to the edge of the pool?" I asked,

"Yeah." she replied.

"You going in or do I have to push you?" I grinned as I grabbed her waist

"No I'll go in." she shouted.

"I don't believe that." I said as picked her up bridal style before rocking her over the water.

"No! Please!" she shouted shocked.

"One." I said as I rocked her forwards.

"NOOOOOO!" she cried, kicking her legs like a baby.

"Two." I grinned.

"Please!" she cried hard as she hit me.

"THREE." I shouted as I threw her in, she screamed before she hit the water with a splash. Her head popped up above the surface and I jumped in by her, well when I said jumped I meant doing a cannon ball right by her as I shouted Geronimo. When I came up to the surface, Bella had swam to the shallow end and sat on the side, dripping. Her clothes were drenched and her hair held a lot of water. She looked down, as she made circles in the water with her feet. I swam to her and stood up, I was as tall as her, just a little shorter just by an inch or two.

"Hey Swan you didn't tell me you were a natural on water." I smiled.

"Yeh." she replies clearly upset.

"Bella." I sighed as I tilted her head up. She stared at me upset before her frown turned upside down.

"Gotcha." she laughed. Me, completely shocked splashed her with water.

"Good one." I smiled as I stared in her eyes. I moved in and I kissed her wet red lips, perfect as always. My hands rapped held her cold waist as her arms wrapped around my neck. We pulled away and smiled at each other before are noses touched.

"Doctor," Bella smiled.

"Yes."

"Why do people leave you?" she asked.

"They move on with there life's, find somebody, etc." I replied, trying to smile.

"But why would you want to leave all this?" She grinned as she looked up, I looked up as well. "I mean, I'm in a library with a swimming pool in, in space!" she laughed.

"Weird isn't it?" I asked her, she nodded with a smile. She kissed me again before she pulled away leaving me breathless for a while. She giggled before she got up. I smiled at her.

"Let me get my swimming stuff on and I'll be right down." she grinned, I nodded as I saw her walk away, dripping and making a trail of water where ever she went.

10minutes later, she opened the door and walked in with a towel around her and a bright red costume on.

"Woah, Bella." I replied shocked.

"I now it's ugly." she sighed. I pulled myself out of the pool and hugged her. "Wait!" she replied holding me back. She threw her towel on the chair and then said.

"Ok." I smiled as I hugged her. "You jumping in?" She asked.

"Of course," I replied as I stood at the side.

"Three, Two, One!" she called I jumped in, I appeared at the surface with Bella laughing at me.

"You jumped in!" she exclaimed as she sat on the side.

"Yes I did." then something pushed Bella and she splashed into the water.

"What on earth was that?" She asked, I stared at her scared face.

"I don't know." I replied, "Anyway." I grinned as I kissed her.

"Hello Sweetie." i heard a woman say, and just by that phrase, I knew it was River.

"Am I interrupting something?" I pulled away to look at the lady and it was River. I smiled at her embarrassed.

"I...Err.." I stuttered. Bella looked down, embarrassed.

"How long have you been here?" I asked her.

"Long enough." she replied as she sat down. I rolled my eyes.

"River, it's nice to see you and everything, but... How do I put it? Why have you come?" I asked.

"See how things were going," she answered,

"Well everythings fine." I moaned.

"I'm not taking that as an answer." she said before she ran up to the controls.

"Sorry Bells, can we?" I asked. She nodded. "Cheers." I said as I kissed her forehead and jumped out of the pool and grabbed my towel.

"River," I moaned as I greeted her at the controls.

"Doctor, is there a problem?" she asked.

"No..urm...yes... Yes there is. The thing is that me and Bella were going to have a chill day y'know?" I questioned. She stared at me and said.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you an hour to get ready, then I'm throwing you two out. Oh before I forget, party wear." she complained before she disappeared. I looked into mid air for a moment,

"Doctor?" Bella asked, I turned to greet her with a smile.

"Yes."

"What did she want?" she replied as she walked to me.

"Nothing." I replied as I dried my hair. "Now come on, we have an hour to get ready."

55 minutes later...

"Doctor!" Bella called,

"Yea!" I replied.

"Come up here!" she shouted, I ran to her, she looked at her self in the mirror.

"Does this look ok?" she asked as she held her dress up and looked at me, in the black penguin suit and a bow tie, she sniggered.

"Swan, this is all I've got!" I replied to her snigger. Any way, she was wearing a dark purple tight dress that had no sleeves and came down to her knees with a pair of black tights and black converses.

"Soo...Doctor... What's the news?" she asked.

"Beautiful." I replied.

"Ok, zip me up." she asked, I zipped her up then kissed her neck. She grinned and then turned to me. She kissed me until she heard a cough. I pulled away annoyed.

"River!" I moaned. She laughed then said.

"You two look nice." she grinned,

"Arh thanks." Bella chirped "You look great!" she pointed out, I looked at her long red sleeve less dress.

"Yeah you do." I replied.

"Shall we go?" she asked as she clapped her hands.

"Sure." I grinned as I followed her to the controls, she pulled the lever and it began shaking. We held on for are life's.

"Where are we going?" Bells shouted.

"I don't..." then it stopped. "Know."

"Where here." she said.

"We haven't even moved!" I replied.

"Yes we have! I've just landed her." she said

"Doctor you taught me how to drive the TARDIS!" she shouted to me.

"No I haven't!" I stated.

"No but in the future you did." River said, I felt slightly embarrassed.

"But it didn't make the noise you know..." I said

"What noise?" River asked.

"You Know the..." i said before made the noise which the TARDIS makes when it usually lands. They stared like I was an idiot.

"You leave the brakes on! It shouldn't make that noise."

"Well I love that noise!" I replied, she smiled at me but Bella tried to contain her laughter but then she exploded into giggles.

"You are a mad man in a box." Bella laughed.

"Yes I am." I replied grinning, Bella shook her head as she walked to River. I ran over to the doors and looked out side.

"Earth, London, round about 3021, and it's snowing!" I shouted to them as i looked around.

"He thinks he's so cool when he does that." River whispered to Bella, she laughed.

"Oi! And I am cool!" I shouted to her, I heard the girls walk to me. I walked out on the snowy grass, then I heard Bella moaned

"Can I go back please? I'm freezing!" she moaned as she tip toed to the untouched snow. I walked to Bella and grinned, with Bella on one arm and River on the other. We walked around the corner to see an Ood, lying in pain on the hard cold ground. Bella kneeled down by him.

"Hello? Hello. I'm Bella, and this is The Doctor and River." she asked.

"Can you hear me?" she asked. I lent by it and look at it's chest, it had been shot.

"What alien is that?" Bella Asked.

"Ood come from the Ood Sphere close to the Sense Sphere planet, they were raised to slave humans and mostly every human has one." River answered

"They have telepathic abilities with other Oods you can her them as They have a translator device, a small ball connected to their mouths by a tube, well the translator device are there brains." I butted in.

"Can we help it?" Bells asked.

"He is not an 'It'." I replied.

"We got here to late." River whispered., as she looked at the Ood. I switched my eyes between the girls and the Ood, until I heard the Ood say.

"The Circle Must Be Broken." he said as the ball glowed, before his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" I asked it, as I scanned his body.

"He's gone." Bella whispered as she lent over him, then he snapped up with red eyes.

"Get back!" I shouted as I grabbed Bella's waist and pulled her back, he stared at all of us before he fell backwards and closed his eyes. I soniced his body.

"He's dead." I said

"What was that?" Bells asked.

"Some sort of disease." River replied as she got up. I got up as well, Bella sat by him.

"What should we do with him? We can't just leave him." she said quietly.

"The snow will bury him." I replied, Bella gave the Ood one last look before she stumbled up.

"Shall we carry on?" River asked, until her watch flashed. "Sorry, I have to dash." she smiled as she pressed the button. "Bye Sweetie have fun without me." she grinned.

"Wait, where you going?" Bella asked, she grinned and turned to me

"Bye sweetie." she grinned before she disappeared.

"Bye." me and Bella replied. We walked to the door of a Posh hotel.

"This is where the party starts." Bella smiled at me.

"And the mystery begins." I replied with a smile. We walked in to be greeted by an Ood.

"Welcome." he grinned. "Do you have ID?"

"Hello," I replied. "Yes, Miss Bella and the Doctor, sent here by River Song." I replied as I showed him the blank piece of paper.

"Have a good time." he said as he stepped out of the way. We walked in to a room Ood's carrying trays of food and drinks to people, chatting to friends and strangers. We sat down in the corner of the room watching. Then a lady walk on stage all eyes were on her.

"Welcome to the Ood convention 3021." The lady smiled, "Please welcome, the head of the international Ood company, Mr. Dale!" she exclaimed before the whole room started to clap as Mr. Dale walked on with an Ood following him.

"Thank you Miss Stanley," he said as he hogged the mic. "I would like to welcome you all to the international Ood Company," he boomed. "Please look around at the exhibits on show."

"There for sale?" Bella asked me. I nodded

"Exhibits range from the basic Ood which is £200. But for another £50 you can have a personalised voice, for instance, if you've had a bad day at work." he waked over to an Ood.

"Care for some...assistance?" the Ood replied in a women's voice, the whole room laughed, accept me and Bella.

"Or just for a laugh," he said as he walked to another Ood. "Ood, you've dropped something." he grinned.

"D'OH!" the Ood replied as the room was in fits of laughter. I looked at Bella who was clearly gob smacked.

"And many more. Please Come to me or Miss Stanley if have any questions." he grinned, "Thank you for your time." he replied before he and Miss Stanley walked off. I shot off my seat in a flash.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked as she ran to me.

"You heard the man, any questions go to him." I replied as I walked to him. I pushed people out of the way and said.

"John Smith and Bella Swan, sent by River Song. We saw an Ood dying on the snow. He had been shot. When it died he sprung back up with red eyes, why?" I asked him, he grinned wickedly before he said.

"Red eye, just a little problem with the Ood but the ones that are for sale haven't got it." he smirked "Did you say that you were sent here by River Song?" he asked.

"Us? Noo...Not us." I replied.

"Don't lie! She's one of your best friends!" Bella exclaimed.

"You were meant to go long with it." I replied.

"Oops." she replied.

"Oops indeed, guards arrest them." he shouted, as two body guard stepped from behind them and grabbed are arms and forced them behind our backs.

"Shall we throw 'em with the Ood sir?" the body guard who held Bella said.

"No, just the Girl." he replied. "The man knows his stuff."

"I know my stuff too!" Bella shouted at him, he snorted.

"Take her before I do something to her and she won't like it, cause it's been along time." he grinned. I looked at Mr. Dale in pour anger. I knew what that sick man was thinking.

"NO!" I shouted. "YOU WON'T DO THAT!" I shouted again.

"Oh but I will." he smirked as they took Bella away. "If the girl doesn't do what I say or you! Any harsh movements or foul language, the pretty girl will get it." he smirked harder,

"Swear to god!" I shouted at him.

"Calm down, she'll be fine, unless they have red eye." he grinned as the man pushed her forward.

"BELLA! DONT WORRY I'LL COME FOR YOU!" I shouted to her as the guard turned the corner.

"Shall we carry this on in my office?" he grinned, I stared at him with hate in my eyes.

"Fancy a drink sir?" the Ood asked, Mr. Dale grabbed the glass and knocked it down.

"Work, stress, making me loose my hair." he frowned. "Come on, I don't want a big fuss, Miss. Stanley, entertain the guests." he shouted as he walked away, without an option I followed him.

Bella's P.O.V

I got pushed into a cadge with about 20 Ood looking down at the floor.

"You heard the man, but to be honest, you are a really good looking girl, maybe I'll have you instead." the guard laughed, and that was when I became scared, he locked the door and laughed a he walked away. I heard the door slam before the Ood looked at me.

"Hello I'm Bella." I said. "I mean you no harm. I'm your friend, like The Doctor and River." I replied. They still looked at me. "Are you ok?" I asked as I placed my hand on his shoulder they looked down then I heard quiet singing I listened. I looked at the Ood and in there hands was a pink ball, connected to there mouths with a red and pink tube.

"Oh god are you ok?" I asked as I walked forward, they snapped there heads up and stared at me hard. I backed off. "Sorry." I replied.

"Hurry up doctor." I whispered as I gazed out of the cell in too nothingness.

Doctors P.O.V

After being tied on to a chair, I sat impatiently watching Mr. Dale as he circled me. I saw Bella in a cadge with the Ood. She looked scared, which was odd.

"John Smith, that Isn't your real name is it?" he asked me.

"Yes it is!" I snapped back.

"Tell the truth or else, she will come to me and you will never see her again, well not the way she looks now at least."

"Ok! Ok!" I shouted. "I'm the Doctor." I hissed.

"Doctor." he said as he crouched to my level. "Do you know anything about River Song?" he asked. I looked away.

"Answer!" he shouted before he hit me. I looked down, in hate as I felt blood oozing out of my top lip onto my bottom lip and down my chin. "Not talking huh?" he grinned. He turned his ear pieace on and said. "Bring the Girl."

"Wait! She never told me who she was." I said. He grinned.

"What about the Girl, Bella?" he asked, I looked at him in the face.

"She doesn't no her either." I replied.

"Still bring her." he smirked.

"NO!" I begged. "She won't harm you!"

"Pity cause I will. Let's have a race, the man who gets to the girl first wins her." he grinned at me. "If I win, I have her, if you win you have her." he smirked. "Deal?" he asked.

"Deal!" I spat, but there was me jumping to conclusions. How could I get out of this chair! He walked out with his body guards behind him.

"Ood please help me!" I begged.

"Cannot except orders from somebody else." he replied, i struggled to get free, I jumped and I shook but couldn't get free.

"Doctor Donna." I said quietly, Then the Ood was behind me. Helping me out.

"Thank-You!" I smiled.

"Hurry Doctor." he replied. I searched around the room until I saw something.

"Your over 100 years old, what are you doing hear?" I talked to the Segway. "But your as good as ever!" I said as I hopped on. "Still hope I can drive on off these things." I smiled as I lent forward letting me go super-fast.

Bella's p.o.v.

I sat on the floor looking into darkness, wishing for the doctor. Then I heard footprints and talking. I stood up and looked around. Then Mr. Dale was in front of me.

"Bella we are going to have a fun time aren't we?" he grinned, I snarled at him before I spat in his face, not lady like but it would keep him off me. He wiped the spit off his face and stared at me. He shoved the door opened and pulled me out.

"I was going to let you see the doctor but he is booked."

he hissed in my ear as he grabbed my dress. I whimpered as he dug his nails into my back, through his laughter, I heard another moaning sound, more like a car and threw out the darkness out jumped the doctor, on a Segway.

"A patient dropped so The Doctor can see you now!" he shouted as he pulled me up on the Segway, but as the doctor grabbed my arm, Mr. Dale still had my dress. He pulled a chunk off my dress, I gasped as I felt the coldness on my back. I wrapped my arm around the doctor and the other on the back off my dress.

"How did you find me?" I asked,

"We had a race to save you," he replied. "The person who won, saved you and... You know how it works." he said.

"Well actually no I don't." I replied.

"Tell you later." he said, about 5 minutes later we were at an office. I'm thinking it's Mr. Dales. The doctor locked us in and we jumped off, the doctor rushed grabbing everything and placing it by the door so he couldn't get in.

"Right." he grinned. I sat on the floor, holding my dress. "Swan what happened?" he asked as he sat down by me.

"When you pulled me up, he had my dress and he's ripped it." I frowned as I saw the doctor scuttle to see my back.

"That's not the only thing, He's cut your back." he said, I heard a clanking sound as he took his belt off and he fastened it around the top half of my dress to keep it up.

"Thanks." I smiled, he took his blazer off and helped me get it on. "Double thanks." I said happily until I saw his swollen lip, cut with dry blood on his face and down his chin.

"What happened to you?" I asked him as I pulled his blazer over my hand and licked it.

"Nothing." he moaned as I dapped his lip .

"Something must have happened." I replied as I wiped his blood of his chin.

"Alright! He hit me." he replied annoyed. NO ONE HURTS THE DOCTOR APART FROM ME!

"Right! That's it I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" I shouted, as I jumped up.

"Bella..." he moaned as he followed me. "Don't do this, it's bad, very bad..."

"Why?" I shouted as I threw the lamp off his desk which was by the door. "Why us? Why me?" I screamed as I pushed the desk over.

"Swan I wouldn't do that if I was you..." he said as he touched my shoulder, I turned to him.

"Why? Why can't I? Will he send me to bed with out a bed time story?" I shouted before I threw his papers all over the room. "What can he do?" I hissed at the doctor before I pulled the door open and there he stood, the back stabbing heartless mother fucker.

"You!" I shouted as I walked up to him. "You sir are a TWAT!" I screamed at him before I punched his smug face. I heard the doctor gasp and then laugh under his breath. I grinned at him as he cupped his face like an idiot!

"Guards! Lock her up." he shouted, then two 'hard' guys tried to grab me. But I'll do what I'm always good at. Fight back. The first one who greeted me I kicked in the balls and the seconds one, well I did the same. I turned to and smiled at the doctor.

"I'm not just a pretty face." I grinned he grinned before he shouted.

"Bella!" he shouted,

"What?" I replied before I had a hand over my mouth and my arms around my back.

"Your a tough cookie, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well.." I started to say but it come out mumbled.

"Don't answer," he replied as he tightened.

"Don't...Touch...Her." the doctor hissed as he stepped forward.

"Step back." he replied,

"Why...Should...I?" he hissed again, as he moved closer. He let go off my arms and grabbed something out of his pocket.

"Or else I'll shoot." he said and out the corner of my eye I saw a gun, then I felt the cold metal touch my head, and the sound of a trigger. He backed off, slowly and carefully. "Walk or else you die, both of you." he said as he nudged me with the gun. The doctor walked to my side and held my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this." he whispered with a grin. I smiled back.

"Like always." I replied,

"In there." he shouted as he pushed us in and locked the door. We looked at him as he walked away. Then I heard the most terrible sound, like screaming and shouting all in on. I turned around to see about 30 red eye Oods thrown into a cell and coming for us.

"Doctor Donna!" the doctor shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Just say Doctor Donna!"

"Doctor Donna!" I shouted.

"DOCTOR DONNA!" we shouted even louder as they came closer. "DOCTOR DONNA!" we screamed as they held up there ball things in one hand.

"DOCTOR DONNA!" we shouted for the last time before they held their heads, we stared at them before the came back up with normal eyes.

"Would you like some tea, doctor?" one of them asked.

"Oh, go on then!" the doctor exclaimed. The Doctor searched his pockets and looked at me shocked.

"Sonic."

"Doctor you should really have this on you." a voice said, we turned to meet the voice and River was back.

"Thanks." he exclaimed as he reached for it but River took it away.

"Say please." she grinned.

"River is this really the time?" he asked annoyed.

"You can't forget you manners Doctor."

"Please?" he hissed, River passer him his sonic, threw the bars.

"Run, wild and free little Ood." I smiled as they walked out. The doctor grinned at me.

"Have you noticed Doctor?" I asked. "Every Ood in this cell had Red eye. Maybe it's something to do with the circle not being able to break?" I asked him, he look gob smacked. He ran his hands threw his hands and said.

"Yes the circle!" he shouted and ran up to me and kissed my forehead.

"River is there anything stopping the Ood to communicate?" the doctor asked her, she looked puzzled.

"There's the Ood brain? If that helps." she replied, he clicked his fingers and ran to wherever it is.

"On your left!" River said who was in front with the doctor, whilst me lacking behind like usual.

"Come on Bella!" the doctor shouted to me. He soniced the door and it opened we ran down the stairs and below us was a brain and which surround it was an electric circle.

"The circle must be broken." I said. "They meant the electric around the brain." I shouted.

"It's stopping them communicating," River said,

"When I pull the lever, the Ood will sing!" the doctor replied as he ran to the lever.

"You touch it and I shoot you all." laughed at he pointed the gun at us.

"This company has been in my family for over a hundred years and I'm not letting some morons get in the way! I haven't murdered anyone before, maybe I won't enjoy it, maybe I will. Let's find out." he said as he loaded it.

"Care for a drink?" the Ood said Mr. Dale picked up the cup, drank it and slammed it down. Then he started coughing.

"What have you done to me?" he asked us.

"The Ood have been plotting revenge, quiet, sweet revenge. Tell me how's your hair?" the doctor asked. He started pulling chunks off it out, as he coughed. Then he grabbed the back off his neck and pulled it over his head, he was pealing himself. I stood their I'm horror as worms came out of his mouth and he coughed one more time before he coughed his brain out.

"Your Ood kind." river said. He blinked hard and looked at us.

"Brake the circle." the Ood replied.

"Arh yes the circle!" the doctor exclaimed as he pulled the lever, the electric went off and the Ood sang.

"It's beautiful." I replied. "Like the singing in the cage." I whispered.

"Isn't it?" The doctor replied, he clearly didn't pick up the last part.

"Don't worry, Doctor, River and Bella we'll look after him." the Ood replied. We smiled as we walked up, River opened all the cages and they ran off.

"This company is officially bankrupt!" River shouted as she blew up the building with her gun. "Run along."

River grinned.

"Thanks for coming back," I grinned.

"No problem." she replied. "I believe that's your ride over there." she said as she pointed to the right. We snapped are heads to see the TARDIS parked, right over there.

"But?" the doctor said.

"I had some free time, so I moved it for you." she grinned.

"Thanks." the doctor replied. Then she was gone. We walked to the TARDIS and took one last look at the Ood before we stepped in.

"By the way you haven't explained two things to Me. 1. What was the race for and 2. What's Doctor Donna?" I asked.

"Doctor Donna is a word, Donna my friend saw the Ood and saved them all, it's like a code of peace and happiness and I was racing to save you from Mr. Dale cause he had a plan to rape you." he replied, I looked shocked.

"Oh right..." I replied as I walked to him.

"Here," I said as I gave him his blazer back and his belt. He smiled at me as he dropped the stuff on the floor.

"Fancy a dip?" he asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed as he pulled the lever. We were off into space, I held on for my life. It stopped slowly and we looked at each other and grinned.

"First on ready wins!" the doctor exclaimed as We raced as we got are swimming clothes on and ran to the controls.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I grinned, he picked me up and threw me over his back, I squealed happily as he ran to the pool, were he threw me in and not far after me he jumped in.

"Oh Doctor." I laughed,

"Right!" he exclaimed before he kissed me.


	10. 3rd Time Lucky

FireFlies Chapter 10

"Bella, maybe you should come down here." I asked as I looked at the screen.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." she chirped as she ran down the steps.  
"Don't sound to pleased." I replied upset. "I've just had some news, From Amy and Rory." I replied, it kills me to see my little Amy sad. She could tell I was upset.  
"What's happened?" she asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder.  
"They've lost their Baby." I whispered, she looked at me upset as well, she knew that they didn't need this.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor." she said as she hugged me, I hugged back tightly, trying to hold back the tears.  
"I have to see if she's ok." I replied as I pulled away and looked at the screen.  
"Great just great!"  
"What?" she asked me. "What's so great?"  
"The TARDIS, it's not responding! And it's Christmas!" I Shouted at it.  
"Why Isn't it responding?" she asked me. "And I haven't got no presents!" she whispered.  
"I don't know!" I hissed upset. "Why do you always depend on me?" She looked shocked, her face crumbled into sadness and all my anger slid off too, I don't need Bella sad too! I need someone to depend on.  
"Sorry, it's just that this has never happened before and about Amy and Rory..."  
"No it's fine honestly, I understand." she replied as she looked down. I sighed.  
"This is going to be a long day." I sighed she nodded in agreement.  
"Here let me look." she said as she looked at the screen. "Humm..." she stared hard at the screen with me looking over her.  
"You see them numbers?" she asked me.  
"Yeah."  
"There not the day, there coordinates." she replied with a smile, I stared at the screen to see they had bracket and comma in to separate them. I clapped and said.  
"(25, 12)" I replied. "Bella type those in." I said. She typed them in and pressed enter and then it came up.  
"Oh no...This is bad...Very bad..." I said as I put my hands through my hair.  
"What's Bad?" she asked.  
"Judoon territory. We've been imprisoned, that's why the TARDIS won't move, not even respond.." I said.  
"Judoon?"  
"Police of the universe, Rhino's that can talk and stand." I replied. "And I owe them a lot of money for my parking tickets." I replied, "But I don't think that's the reason that they captured us."  
"Shall we explore?" she asked.  
"But how could we if we're trapped in an invisible cell?" I replied.  
"Oh Doctor..." she said as she looked at the screen. "I might not know a lot of stuff about the universe, but I learn from the best.."  
"Well.." I smiled as I straightened my bow tie.  
"Just squeeze this," she said as she pulled my hand to the rubber duck, I did what she said. "Now pull that. Slowly." she said as she placed my right hand on the lever. I pulled it slowly.  
"Now zig zag plotter, not the one where the doors are behind you." she said, I ran to the zig zag to the left and pulled that down, well zig zaggy-ish.  
"Now just pull it back up, fast." she shouted. I did what she said. Then there was a clicking sound.  
"Swan, what have you done?" I said slowly.  
"Off we go!" she shouted as she pulled the lever down, the TARDIS sung as we escaped.  
"I created a hole in the cell, which the TARDIS could get throw easily if we had enough power." she grinned.  
"That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" I asked myself.  
"Because I've lived on Earth for most of my recent years." she grinned "And you haven't. You dumbo." She shouted over the sound, then the TARDIS stopped.  
"And what has that got anything to do with that?"  
"Cause I got an B in my maths." she replied. I shook my head and kissed her. Then the TARDIS rumbled, i pulled away and looked at her oddly. Then inside turned into an earthquake, you couldn't even stand up. We got thrown on the floor with a thump.  
"Bella what have you done?" I shouted.  
"Nothing!" she replied, I crawled over to the screen, and pulled myself up.  
"The Judoon are bringing us in, Like reeling there catch of the day." Then there was another bag and we were back on the floor.  
"So why do they hate you so much?" she shouted over to me.  
"I don't thing they hate me, Swan. I've just dodged them a lot of times, so there angry at me." I shouted back. "So when we were asleep, they found us and captured us." I stated.  
"Like I didn't no that captain obvious!" she replied, I snorted.  
"Not the right time for Puns Bella, help me pull her out." I said as I pulled the lever down, it sung like always, but it was hard to stand up. She got up and stumbled to me.  
"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" she shouted as she got thrown to the fall. "This isn't one of my best experiences!" she laughed. I gave her my hand and she took it,  
"Just one more, come on Baby, you can do it!" I shouted to her, "Swan! Ding the bell!" she searched around confused.  
"What Bell?" she replied.  
"That one!" I shouted, as I nodded to it.  
"YES!" I shouted to her, then I heard the bell Echo around the TARDIS.  
"Come on, you can do it!" Bella shouted over the noise. Then we got flung to the other side of the room, we smacked the bars at some force.  
"Ouch! That's gonna hurt in the morning." I moaned as I rubbed my stomach.  
"Wait the noise it's stopped." Bella smiled as she held her stomach and the TARDIS went back to normal.  
"So it has, we've escaped." I grinned.  
"We did it!" Bella exclaimed as she ran to me and gave me a run up hug, We both moaned at the pain but We ignored it.  
"We're a great team." I replied, she pulled away and bit her lip.  
"Well about that..." she started to say.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I want to go home." she replied.  
"But I have so many places to show you, the lost moon of pouch, coral reefs that are made of diamonds, midnight. Bella you have opened up my life, and for that I thank-you." I smiled. She nodded. "And you meant, you just wanted to visit them." I said embarrassed.  
"Yeah."  
"I..." I stuttered as I rubbed my head.  
"You great big out of space dunce!" she laughed.  
"Yeah I am." I looked down.  
"Anyway, you can give me a lift?"  
"Of course madam." I grinned as I ran to the controls and pulled the lever down. We went off as fast as a  
Rocket, and we landed as softly as cotton wool falling onto carpet. She ran out in the rain of wet forks and knocked on her dads door, with me running behind her.  
"DAD!" she called, "DAD! OPEN UP! IT'S ME, BELLA!" she called as she pounded on the door. I heard the door unlock and it open with a creek.  
"BELLA! MY GIRL!" he called happily as Bella leaped to hug her dad.  
"How are things?" Charlie smiled.  
"Better than ever!" she grinned as she pulled away.  
"Come in." he said as he pulled us into shelter from the rain. We walked to the living room where we sat on the couch.  
"Dad, the doctors opened my eyes. He's shown me stuff that I can't describe and he's told me things about me." She smiled at her dad and then at me.  
"Dad, I know what I am." she replied.  
"Oh, that I'm not your real dad."  
"Yeah I know but I still class you as my dad, like I always have. This doesn't really change anything." she replied.  
"But how did you find out?" he asked me worried.  
"Well, I was with the doctor and something fell on me and cut my chest and head. I was dying a very painful death but then I regenerated. At first.."  
"Wait, What does regenerated mean?" he butted in, I looked at the doctor.  
"It's when every atom in your body forms new cells. Forms you again, a posh word for cheating death. But Bella's special, she didn't change into a new face or body and nobody knows why." I replied to his question.  
"Right."  
"Charlie, Bella and I are the same race... Im a time lord, like her. I was the last of my kind, until I met Bella. I'm 907 and she's 236."  
"Woah." he replied.  
"I know." she answered; it went silent for a while, until Bella said something. "Any news of the Cullen's or Jacob?"  
"Alice called, she just asked if you were Ok and Jacob has gone insane, he missed you so much, he called constantly!" he replied.  
"Better give him a call." she grinned as she picked up the phone and called this boy called Jacob.

Bella's P.O.V.  
I dialled Jacobs number and waited. No answer, so I dialled it again. No answer again. Once more, I dialled it again and pressed it against my ear hard Hoping.  
"Hello.." a hard husky voice replied. I smiled.  
"Jake is that you?" I asked,  
"Yes, speaking?" he replied, I grinned like a kid on Christmas day.  
"Jake! It's me! Bella!" I shouted down the phone.  
"Bella! Where have you been?" he shouted happily down the phone. I walked into the kitchen, so dad couldn't hear me.  
"Let's just say, I've missed you so much, to the end of the galaxy and back."  
"Me too. So are you coming over? I would like to see you." he asked.  
"Yes of course I will! What time?" I asked happily.  
"Now, is good." he answered.  
"Same here, I'll be right over."  
"Bye." he said before I ended the call and walked back into the living room. Where it went quiet when I entered.  
"Come on Doc, you can meet Jacob Black."  
"Righto." he grinned as he got up.  
"Dad where's my truck?" I asked.  
"Well cause you left it in the forest, during on of the forks storms. A bolt of lighting hit the tree and crushed you truck." my face crumbled into sadness, my truck my baby. My sweet angel of a truck.  
"No..." I whispered. I can't believe that I left him in the forests.  
"Bella..." Dad replied.  
"Yeah."  
"It's just a truck." he smiled weakly  
"Yeah your right. Just a truck." I smiled weakly back.  
"And it was dying away." The Doctor stated. I stared at him.  
"Not making it better." I whispered upset.  
"Anyway I'm sure this Jacob boy will be pleased to see you." he replied.  
"Yeah he will." I lightened up.  
"Do you need a lift?" my dad asked.  
"No were fine thanks, I'll drive." the doctor stated.  
"Ok. See you later." he said.  
"About that, I only came for a visit." I smiled.  
"Well you better give me a hug!" he shouted happily. I gave him one last hug and smiled.  
"See you at Christmas." I whispered in his eat before I pulled away.  
"Doctor.." My dad smiled.  
"Charlie." he smiled back.  
"Look after Bella. She's in your hands."  
"She looks after me, chief Swan." he laughed.  
"That's my girl." he replied. "Now hop along." he shouted.  
"Ok." I replied as I walked to the door, the doctor walked out and headed towards the TARDIS.  
"Look after your self." I asked. "That's the one thing you can do for me." he smiled.  
"I promise I will." he grinned, he hugged me again tightly and with emotion before he pulled away.  
"Bye." I shouted to him as I ran down the porch stairs.  
"Bye." he replied. I ran to the police box around the corner and entered.  
"Where does this Jacob person live?" The doctor asked.  
"La Push, up the road." I replied.  
"Ok. Hold on. It's going to be a short journey." he laughed as he pulled the lever down.

Jacobs P.O.V.  
In the garage, again. Fixing my motorbike. Yes it broke.  
"Humm hope she comes soon." I moaned to myself as I checked that the bike was up to scratch. Then I heard the weirdest moaning sound ever!  
"What on earth?" I asked myself as I ran out the garage to see a Blue police box in front of my house. I walked around the Police box in wonder then I heard the door creek.  
"Jacob! I'm here!" I heard Bella shout.  
"Bella!" I shouted back as I ran to her, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried about you! Next time you leave, ring me or something! I nearly went out of my mind!" I shouted in relief. "But your back now so that's good."  
"I missed you too Jacob." she replied as she let go. "Jacob, this is The Doctor. The guy who I've been travelling with." she smiled as out came a man with a blue bow tie, tweed blazer, blue braces, black trousers and black shoes. He had green/blue eyes and black scruffy hair.  
"Hi, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." I said as I handed my hand out to greet him.  
"Doctor." he replied as he shook my hand hard.  
"By the way, where did this come from?" I smiled as I opened the doors. My mouth hung open at what I saw.  
"Should have locked it." the doctor moaned.  
"No way!" I laughed, my mouth still hung. I herd Bella giggle. I walked out and stared at them.  
"It's bigger on the inside.." I stuttered,  
"I love it when they say that!" the doctor replied in excitement.  
"Is this yours?" I asked shocked.  
"It's..." he started to say before Bella butted in.  
"It's his baby." she laughed.  
"Swan..." he moaned. I looked at them.  
"Is that your nickname?" I asked her, she nodded happily. They looked so happy together.  
"Right, I only came for a quick visit." Bella chirped as she walled to me.  
"But..." I stuttered.  
"No buts, Mr. Black I have places to go, people to see." she smiled as she went to hug her. I...being me stopped her.  
"Jake what's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
"You've only been here five minutes, not even than long!" I replied.  
"But we have to go. I have to see Mom and Phil, the doctor needs to see Amy and Rory and so do I." she replied. I felt myself starting to shake like a vibrator and heat up like a burning coal fire.  
"Jake..." she said slowly holding my arm. I looked up at her, gazed into her chocolate eyes. But I didn't see the old Bella. The shy, quiet, polite and clever girl I knew. But instead I saw a whole different girl covered in hatred and boasting at every thing she said. I stared at the Doctor in hate.  
"What have you done to her?" I shouted at him, I moved forward.  
"Nothing...I." the doctor shouted in defence as he stepped back.  
"Jake leave it." Bella said as she looked at me and separated me and him.  
"I won't let you go with that man!" I shouted. "I haven't seen you in two months. Two months! Do you know how much pain I've been through?" I shouted at her. "I'm so scared of losing you again!"  
"But you haven't lost me, I'm right here." she laughed nervously.  
"Don't lie Bella, I can smell the fear on you!" I shouted.  
"That's because I'm scared that I'm going to be in deep shit." she said as she peered behind me. "Any time now..." she said. I heard heavy foot prints crush the wet soggy ground. I turned around to see who it was.  
"Leah." I asked, she was in her wolf form, she was coming at some speed towards us  
'What's she doing here? She causing you trouble?'  
'No. But..'  
'I'll deal with it!'  
'No!'  
But before I knew it, Leah had already began pacing around Bella and the Doctor snarling at them.  
"Woah what a beauty?" the doctor called out. She snapped at him.  
"Doctor! This is not the time to be wizard!" Bells shouted at him. They put their backs together and watched her with keen eyes. "Now leave this to me." she replied. "My time to shine." she grinned.  
"Leah, I haven't hurt him..." Bells whispered. Leah barked. "Look at him, no hair on his head harmed." She said as she pointed to me. Leah looked and I looked to her, Bella stood up to her.  
"Go on bite me. Do it. I dare you." she smiled. "Everything about, Vampires and Were-wolfs won't be complete with two aliens on the block now would it?" she laughed. Leah cocked her head, puzzled. "Oh Yeah." she laughed once again, she turned to the doctor and grinned at him.  
"What?"  
"Time lords and Believe me Leah Clearwater, I've seen things beyond you wildest imagination. That would make you run in fear and put your tail between your legs. Oh I've always wanted to say this to you." she grinned Madly. I listened in close.  
"Go and Whimper and whine. Be scared. Be so very scared and watch us disappear, go on catch us!" she shouted the doctor slammed the doors open and ran in with Bella behind her, which left me confused. Me and Leah stared at each other, we saw Bella's head pop out.  
"By the way, go out. It will be fun. I know Leah wants you. I've already got someone, Jake." she was about to go until...  
"Wait, when will I see you?"  
"I don't know. 1 day. 4hours. 11 years." she replied.  
"Bye."  
"Bye. Don't tell Charlie about the police box." she said, I nodded. She żlpwent in and the box disappeared well more like faded away into the air, making that moaning sound.  
"The next time you hear that noise. Shout me. So loud." I smiled at her. She still looked confused and very embarrassed that my alien friend said that too her. Nothing unusual in this town is there?

Doctors P.O.V  
"There the Wolfs right?" I asked her as she walked to me, with a grin on her pale face.  
"Yep."  
"How tall was she? I mean, massive." I laughed.  
"Yep, but scary when there fighting."  
"Fighting?" I asked.  
"Yeah, like all other animals. They fight." she paused "All them teeth and claws," she shivered. "I mean if she did have the guts to bite me. I would have been thrown around like a rag doll." she replied, "But Jacobs a big softie, wouldn't hurt me, he's a fluff ball." she laughed.  
"Well he didn't look like a fluff ball to me." I replied concerned,  
"He's like you, very defensive but nice when he wants to be."  
"Hey! I'm nice 24/7!" I shouted happily, but the happiness didn't last for long.  
"Right, let's go to Amy and Rory." I mumbled, I hate seeing them unhappy.  
"Of we go." I said as I pulled the lever down, we went off in a flash and landed in a second. Bells started walking towards the door but I stood there looking at something so important.  
"You coming Doc?" Bella asked me,  
"What? Who? Me?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah I'm coming." I replied as I shoved something very special in my pocket. We walked out and knocked on the door.  
"Hellooooo..." I shouted. "Ponds!" I shouted again. Bella looked in the driveway  
"No car, they aren't in, doctor."  
"Well I didn't come across the other world to get rejected." I smiled. "We're breaking in." I said as I looked underneath plant pots to find a key.  
"Doctor! We can't do that!" she shouted in a whisper.  
"Swan don't be such a baby! Now help me find a key." I said, she mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear.  
"Can't we just try the back door, burglar." she laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and said.  
"Good point." we sneaked around the back where the door was open.  
"If we were real burglars, we could have nicked their stuff in an instance." I replied as we walked in.  
"Yeah well I'm going to see what food they've got in." Bella replied.  
"Good point. To the fridge!" I shouted, we darted to the fridge where there was some pretty looking cup cakes.  
"I'll have them thank-you." Bella said as she took the plate of cakes to the sofa.  
"Hey! I'm having some too!" I shouted as I ran and catapulted myself on the sofa.  
"Right what's on today." Bella said as she turned on the TV and flicked threw the channels.  
"Oohh desperate housewives!" Bella cheered.  
"Nope not having that on." I said as I snatched the remote of her.  
"Why?" she moaned like a little kid.  
"Because your too young."  
"I'm 236!"  
"Yes and I'm 907, which makes me older, so ha!" I replied harshly as I stuck my Tongue out at her. She did it back.  
"You don't act your age."  
"And I don't look like it either, now let's agree on something." I started to which between channels. "The Simpsons?"  
"No."  
"Ugly Betty?"  
"No."  
"X-factor?"  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"It's an English version of American Idol."  
"NO!"  
"Total Wipe-out?" I asked her, she looked at me and then shouted.  
"Fine!" she threw her self on the seat angrily and looked up at the TV in odd moments.  
"You want a bite?" I asked her holding out my cupcake. She looked at it then nodded. She went to go bite it, I pulled it away from her and ate it myself, she tried to go in a mood with me but she couldn't keep a straight face because I had already had a chunk in my mouth.  
"That wasn't fair!" she laughed.  
"Here have another mouth full." I smiled, this time she eyed the cake and went for it, I did the same as before.  
"Lovely cake!" I said as I rubbed it in her face that I had cake and she didn't.  
"Doctor!" she moaned as she started to hit my arm.  
"Yummy pink icing melting in my mouth. Yum!" I grinned.  
"Doctor!" she shouted again as she started to hit me harder.  
"Ok! Bella why don't you get one off the plate?" I asked her, she looked at the plate and laughed.  
"Cause I wanted that one!" she moaned again. "And now the pink ones have gone! Nice work doc!"  
"All in a days work. It was very nice." I laughed.  
"Watch it space boy." she hissed. "Your on thin ice."  
"Watch it earth girl." I shouted happily back. I have never seen Bella's mouth hung open like that before.  
"Now shut it cause I can hear their car. Shout 'surprise' as they turn the light on." she hissed as she turned the telly off, i nodded. We crouched below the sofa and hid. I heard muffled talking and footsteps approaching.  
"Shh..." I whispered to Bella, she pulled a face at me and then looked to the door. I heard the door unlock as Rory pushed the door open.  
"What shall we do?" Rory asked.  
"I sorry, but I don't know, Rory." Amy said upset. "I simply don't know." she said thick. Rory turned on the light.  
"SURPRISE!" Me and Bella shouted as we leaped up. Amy screamed and so did Rory.  
"Doctor, Bella! What are two doing here?" Amy asked us, so shocked and not too happy to see us, same with Rory.  
"I told you we should have waited." Bells whispered to me, I rolled my eyes at her comment.  
"Just thought we would pop round. You need me now, and I'm here for you."  
"How did you get in?" Rory asked us.  
"Threw the backdoor." Bells replied  
"You break into our house, start eating our food and watching our TV?" Amy shouted at us. We looked at each other, upset.  
"Errr...Yeah." Bella cringed.  
"Can we stay?" I asked.  
"Yes, of course you can!" she roared at us. "Just give me time to calm down." Amy said quietly as she ran upstairs with Rory behind her. We heard the door slam and me and Bella stared at each other.  
"Well that went well." Bella stated.  
"Indeed." I replied.

Amy's P.O.V.  
"How dare they?" I shouted at Rory, as I paced the floor. "Break in, I mean they could have called first and besides now I have bake more cakes!" I shouted.  
"Sweetie calm down, I do it for you." he replied, I stood dead In my tracks and looked at him.  
"Really?" I asked, he nodded. "No, I'll do it, I know the recipe." I replied, he sighed.  
"Amy, listen." Rory said. I stood and looked at him. "You remember when you always wanted the Doctor when you were upset, when you were without little hope. You wanted him, I remember so clearly." he said. "Now he has come back on the worst day of your life. He does care about you Amy Pond and so does Bella and I." he smiled weakly.  
"What a great speech! Did you come up with that?" I asked him surprised.  
"Yes."  
"I suppose your right, it is the worst day of my of my life and he is there for me." I sighed. "And they tried their best to cheer us up."  
"Yes!" Rory replied.  
"And I've acted like a bitch." I sighed. "Great!" I said sarcastically.  
"Don't worry he forgives and forgets." Rory reassured me,  
"Thanks." I smiled weekly as I gave him a hug. "Thanks for being there for me."  
"Welcomes." he replied, as he pulled away and took my pale hand. We walked down the stairs where Bella and The Doctor were slurping a cup of tea, silently. Making no eye contact with each other.  
"Soo..." I said as I walked down the stairs. "Do you want to stay for tea?" I asked, there heads napped up and they smiled.  
"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled weakly as I walked into the kitchen, only to be stopped by Rory.  
"Let me cook it." Rory whispered.  
"I might have been in hospital all weak but i want to do stuff for myself." I whispered back. "Life goes on." I whispered.  
"Yes, but.."  
"But nothing, besides you'll only burn the food anyway." I sniggered, quietly. "Now move over." I laughed as I ducked underneath him.  
"Can't I help with anything?" Rory asked, as he follower me where ever I went.  
"Nope,"  
"Anything?"  
"No Rory except talk to the guests." I replied as i got potatoes out. "Sunday Dinner?" I asked.  
"Yeh, sure." he replied.  
"Now go." I said as I pushed him out of the kitchen.

Rory's P.O.V  
"So you two done anything exciting lately?" I asked to break the silents. They shook their heads.  
"Heard of River?" I asked.  
"Yes, you?"  
"Yeah, she popped round for tea, unlike you two she actual knocked." I laughed.  
"What did she say?" the doctor asked concerned.  
"Nothing much really, said that you two where having fun, attacking aliens." I laughed.  
"Fun? I got scratched by a rapist!" Bella replied.  
"Bella I don't think River knew that at the time." The doctor replied. "Besides it was quite fun on the Segway."  
"Well..."  
"What else did she tell you?" the Doctor asked,  
"Ermm..." I replied, "I think it was something like, she will sleep on Christmas day. Or something on the lines of that." I said confused, the doctor and Bella stared at me confused.  
"Did she give a name?" Bella asked.  
"No. Just that, before she went." I replied.  
"Bella make a note on it." The Doctor replied. She wrote it on her hand and I looked at them puzzled.  
"It's Christmas soon." I said randomly.  
"In how many Days?" The doctor asked.  
"About a week, why?"  
"Time travel. Can't keep it straight." he replied smirking.  
"Right, dinner will be on in about 10 minutes." Amy chirped as she walked to us.  
"Amy, could you come with me for a moment?" The doctor asked her.  
"Of course." she replied as she followed the Doctor out of the house.

Doctors P.O.V.  
I took her out side into the cold December air lashing onto us.  
"So doctor what do you want to tell me?" Amy asked me, with her hair blinding her.  
"I need to give you something, very special." I smiled.  
"What will that be?" she asked as she removed her hair out of her face. I walked to her.  
"You only get one, Between you and Rory, I'm not made of money." I grinned as I searched for the rope in my pocket.  
"Here, it's extra special." I smiled as I pulled out a spare TARDIS key which was on a red rope, i opened her hand and placed the key in her hand and closed her hand. She looked gob smacked.  
"Reds your favourite colour right?" I asked uncertain. She nodded her head and hugged me tight.  
"I knew that one day, you would come back to me." she whispered in my ear.  
"And one day, I know that you and Rory will be so happy in Birmingham until you move to Cardiff and with the Baby things, keep them, I know they will come in good use." I whispered in her ear, she pulled away. I grinned as Her face lit up at that news.  
"Thank- you Doctor." she smiled with water in her eyes.  
"Things come to those who wait and Amy Pond you've been waiting a long time." I grinned at her, I placed my hand on her deflated tummy and lent towards her ear and said.  
" Try and try again, 3rd time lucky." I whispered. "Try again as soon as you move back into your old house." I pulled away grinning, she looked at me puzzled. "You know what I mean Pond!" I laughed as I tapped her tummy, she looked at me, then It suddenly clicked.  
"Should I tell Rory about the Key?"  
"Not until we've gone, the keys Bella's Christmas present. Shh.."  
"Should I tell him about Cardiff and the Baby Things."  
"Not until we've gone."  
"And what about 3rd time lucky baby thing?" she asked again.  
"You don't need to." I smiled as I looked over her shoulder to see a very nervous Rory and a very quiet Bella. Amy looked behind her to see her soulmate, she ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Come on Bella, we'll have some food in the TARDIS. It's mushroom ravioli." I grinned, she walked to me fast.

Amy's POV.

"You don't need to." He smiled as he looked over my shoulder. I looked behind to see my soulmate, I ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Come on Bella, we'll have some food in the TARDIS. It's mushroom ravioli." the doctor shouted to her. She ran to him and the doctor and her began walking.  
"Merry Christmas!" I shouted to him.  
"Merry Christmas Ponds!" they shouted back. I looked at Rory and smiled.  
"Do you know what you asked earlier?" I smirked.  
"Yeah."  
"And I said I didn't know."  
"Yeah."  
"Well I know the Answer now, we're going home!" I shouted as I ran to inside. 


	11. Overdose Of Medicine?

**This is a chapter that would make your blood curl, its Christmas eve throughout the world, so sit back and try to relax as you read this cheery tail. It all begins in a police box that it bigger on the inside than the out.. Two perky Time Lords try to enjoy Christmas, without saving the world just this once, but that's a doubt. It's the Eleventh Chapter for the Eleventh Doctor, but will this be his final hour?**

**Edwards-daughterxoxo**

Fireflies Chapter 11 

Doctor's P.O.V  
I woke up to the sound of singing and cheering.  
"Wake up Doc!" Bells cheered.  
"What is it Swan?" I asked tiredly.  
"IT'S CHRRRISSSTTTMMAAAASSSS!" she shouted down my ear.  
"Is that why your playing Slade on at full blast?" I asked.  
"What?" she replied, I shook my head at her with a grin on my face as I turned the music down and said.  
"Wow it's Christmas." I laughed as I got up. "And what time is it?"  
"Eight o clock but still..."  
"Right, close your eyes." I grinned, she placed her hand over her eyes. "No peeking."  
"Aw.." I searched in the wardrobe and pulled out a blue box, Aha!  
"You can open it!" I shouted. I sat on the bed as I gave her the blue box.  
"Clever." she replied.  
"What is?" I asked.  
"The box is the same colour as the TARDIS?" she laughed.  
"So it is." I said, she opened the lid to find a key on a silver chain.  
"Thanks Doctor, but what's it for?" she asked.  
"It's for the TARDIS. Welcome to the Crew." I laughed.  
"Really?" she said shocked. I nodded.  
"But if you lose it I can't replace it." I said, she smiled Madly.  
"Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you!" she shouted as hugged me, she practically knocked me on the bed.  
"It's ok Swan." I replied threw all the Kisses.  
"Now for mine." she grinned as she got off me. "Close your eyes and No peeking." she shouted, I did what she said, I heard things get thrown on the floor until she said.  
"Open your eyes!" she called as she got back on to me. I looked at the neatly rapped up blue present.  
"Can you get off me Swan so I can open it." She got off me and smiled at me like a Cheshire cat.  
"Open it!" she chanted. I ripped the paper madly to find a photo frame, full of all the photos of my companions. I looked shocked  
"I thought they were getting a bit battered in your wallet so I put them all in here." she admitted.  
"I...I don't know what to say..." I stuttered threw shock.  
"Thank- you would be nice." she laughed.  
"Thank- you so much." I said as I hugged her tightly, practically knocking her on to the bed. She laughed.  
"Merry Christmas." I replied, as I looked into her brown eyes.  
"Merry Christmas to you too." she replied, I kissed her passionately, before she pulled away.  
"Wait I've got you something else!" she shouted as she pushed me off, I looked to where she was going.  
"Cheater! Close ya eyes!" she shouted at me.  
"Sorry!" I called to her. After about 10 minutes I heard a big bang.  
"Bella are you alright?" I asked her. No reply.  
"Bella?" I asked as I opened my eyes, I rushed to her bed and she wasn't there. I legged it to the panel. She wasn't there either. I raced underneath the Panel not there. I ran to the library to find her collapsed on the floor with the present in her hands.  
"Bella, you ok?" I said rushed. "Swan can you hear me?" I asked as I picked her head up and placed it into my lap.  
"Swan?" I questioned as tears formed into my eyes. No reply. "Bella!" I shouted to her face. Feeling that feeling that your about to cry I heard a voice Eco around the TARDIS, Rory's Voice.  
"I think it was something like, she will sleep on Christmas day. Or something on the lines of that." It Echoed around the TARDIS around 5 times before fading away.  
"She will sleep on Christmas day?" I asked myself confused. "SHE WILL SLEEP ON CHRISTMAS DAY!" I shouted to myself, "THAT'S WHAT RIVER TOLD AMY AND RORY!" I shouted. I placed her head back on the floor and rushed to get a pillow for her.

Bella's P.O.V.  
One minute I was in the TARDIS and the next I was lying in a street, a cold street. Where snow was falling all around me. I sat up and looked around, confused.  
"Where am I?" I asked myself as I searched for a clue. "What year is it?" I asked myself again as I stumbled to my feet. I heard the noise of the TARDIS, I looked behind me to see the TARDIS appearing. I smiled as I ran towards it. The door opened and a thin man with a brown coat on and a brown suit, a blue shirt and a a brown tie on, with white converses walked out. He had brown gelled hair with Brown eyes and did I mention he was very thin.  
"Doctor?" I asked him confused.  
"That's me and who are you?" he replied.  
"I'm Isabella Swan. Just call me Bella and which Doctor are you?" I asked him.  
"10th." he replied.  
"You don't know me yet Doc." I sighed.  
"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.  
"You don't know me yet." I answered.  
"What do you mean?" he spat.  
"I met you in the Future!" I spat back.  
"How did you get here?" He asked.  
"I don't know. One minute I was in the TARDIS and the next I was lying in the snow."  
"Wait you were in the TARDIS?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"You must have travelled threw time." he replied as he stepped out. He clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors slammed shut.  
"Why tho?" he asked himself.  
"Right, do you know where we are?" I asked him as we walked.  
"London 1698. Christmas Eve."  
"Aw I have to wait a whole day and about 300 years so I can have my presents." I sighed. He laughed.  
"I guess I like you." he smiled.  
"I hope you do." I laughed. "Cause I like you." I smiled. "So much..." I whispered to myself.  
"I heard that." he laughed. I blushed hard.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell." he replied.  
"Good." I laughed, I walked around the corner only to get dragged back by the Doctor.  
"What the Hell?" I shouted,  
"DELETE!" I heard a cyberman shout.  
"You did for us this time!" he shouted at me. "RUN!" he shouted as he grabbed my hand and ran with me.  
"DELETE! DELETE!" the cyberman repeated.  
"RUN BELLA THIS SHOULD DO IT!" he shouted at me, as he let go off my hand. I stood about 3feet behind him as he pulled the sonic screwdriver out and soniced it.  
"HA!" he shouted at it. The cyber man frazzled and fell onto the floor.  
"Your Sonic, It's Blue!" I said shocked.  
"It's always been blue." he replied.  
"Not Always." I grinned.  
"Now, walk." he said as he pushed me, forwards.  
"Walk where?" I asked him.  
"Away from here." he said.

11th Doctors P.O.V.

"Bella..." I asked as I held her face. "Swan..." I sighed  
"Your Sonic, It's Blue!" she mumbled.  
"What?" I replied. "No it isn't, It's Green." I stated.  
"Not Always." she smiled before her smile faded.  
"Bella... I'm moving you."  
"Walk where?" she asked.  
"You don't have to walk sweetie. I'm carrying you." I replied as I picked her up. The Present slid out of her cold hands with a bang. I stared at the Blue wrapping paper with sadness, and then looked at her pale face. I ran with her and placed her on the chair.  
"Stay." I said as I ran back down to the library. I looked at the floor in shock.  
"No, that's.. I.. Just...How?" I stuttered, Bella was lying on the floor in the same place as before, with the present tight in her hands. I ran to her and did the same process the again. Present falls out of her hands, I run with her, put her on the chair and run to get the present.  
"What?" I shouted. "How can you be doing that?" I shouted at her as her thin body lay on the floor.  
"Something is making her stay there, but what?" I asked myself and behind me I heard clapping.  
"Well done Doctor." a man laughed. I turned to greet him.  
"M-Master?" I asked.  
"The one and only." he replied. He was wearing a Black hoodie, with jeans and converses.  
"But you died?"  
"And I escaped. Thanks to the Humans," he laughed. "And you've regenerated, you don't look as charming as before."  
"How did you get in?" I hissed.  
"Never leave the doors open." he laughed.  
"I don't." I hissed back.  
"Of course you don't." he sarcastically. "Who's the Girl?" He asked.  
"Isabella Swan." I spat.  
"Very Beautiful." he replied as he walked forward and nudged Her face.  
"Stone Cold." he grinned. "What have you done now Doctor? Gave her an overdose of medicine." he laughed.  
"Leave it." I hissed at him. "Just leave her alone, she hasn't done anything!" I spat.  
"Humans, a pathetic race."  
"No they aren't."  
"Always playing with human girls aren't you?" he questions. "Disgusting." he shivered.  
"What do you want?"  
"Her. She tastes so good."  
"No, No!" Bella shouted.  
"What?" the master replied.

Bella's P.O.V.  
"So where are we going?" I asked the doctor.  
"In a house, I'm freezing!" he shivered, I laughed.  
"So like you." I replied.  
"Shut it." he grinned. We walked past the shops full of food and toys, proper like a old London town. Then I saw the face I've been seeing in my dreams. Bleach Blonde short hair, brown eyes and wearing a black hoodie. He laughed at me.  
"Master of disguise." he grinned. I gasped.  
"No, No!" I shouted.  
"Bella what is it?" The Doctor asked scared as he stood in front of me.  
"It's him. The man, its him!" I panicked, "Tell him to go away!" I shouted, then he faded away.  
"Tell who to go away?" he asked as panicked as I was.  
"He's gone." I stuttered as I looked over the Doctors shoulder.  
"What did he look like?" he asked as he placed his hands on my shoulder.  
"Blonde hair, brown eyes."  
"Did he say anything?"  
"Master of disguise?" I said confused, he's face turned to shock.  
"It's the Master. He's returning." he said shocked. "Come on!" he shouted as he ran across the fresh snow.  
"Wait for me!" I called as I raced to him.

11th Doctors P.O.V.  
"What have you done to her?" I hissed at him.  
"She saw me coming, in her dreams. Me, The Master of disguise."  
"Please." I huffed. "Your the only master of looney town and you've just become the king. Congratulations." I said as I gave him my hand.  
"Don't be all funny with me Doctor, I'm still very hungry." he grinned as his face changed into the Skeleton that I saw a year ago.  
"Your dying. Feeding on humans." I spat, "Why? Your so clever, why Bella thou?" I asked.  
"Bella is the only thing that can tell me everything about you. I've been in every dream she's ever had since she's met you." he paused, I guarded her.  
"Last time she had a nightmare, it was about Edward and the Cullen's." he grinned. "The last time she dreamed it was about you, ugh! It was horrible! Not what i would call a dream to be honest."  
"What did she dream of?" I asked concerned.  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Nah." he grinned. "Anyway.."  
"Just let her go!" I hissed.  
"Why? Should I?" he laughed.  
"After all this time your still bone dead stupid." I grinned, he cocked his head in my direction. I lent backwards.  
"What?" He hissed back, as he crouched over Bella.  
"She's the most powerful girl in the world. Don't underestimate her." I grinned.  
"Hey! I'm not stupid!" she shouted as she smacked the Master right in his face.  
"Score!" I shouted.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Great! Can't we just stay in the TARDIS?" I asked the doctor.  
"Nope."  
"Why?"  
"Cause it's mine and I don't want to." he grinned as we walked. "Get some London spirt in ya." he said as he walked to a house, in the middle of the row of other houses. He knocked on the door and a man answered.  
"Doctor, please do come in." he grinned.  
"Don't mind if I do." the doctor said as he stepped in, I followed him.  
"My, my doctor. Who's the Beautiful girl?" the man asked.  
"Bella, leave it John." he laughed.  
"May I say, you do look rather spectacular tonight." John smiled as he kissed my hand. I giggled.  
"John!" the doctor moaned, He let go and walked with the Doctor. I was walking slowly behind them when I saw the doctor, the 11th doctor, the one that I know.  
"After all this time your still bone dead stupid." he grinned.  
""Hey! I'm not stupid!" I shouted at him as I swung my fist at his face. His face disappeared into thin air. "What?" I asked myself. I stood their staring at the cold winter air.  
"You coming Bella?" the doctor called to me.  
"...Yeah." I shouted back to him as I legged it to him.

11th Doctors P.O.V.  
"What did you do?" the master shouted as he grabbed my bow tie.  
"Nothing!" I shouted back, "She heard me. That's all." I replied, I saw the anger grow on his face, before he let it all out by slapping me.  
"Ouch." I said, he grinned at me.  
"So Bella can hear things, eh?" he said. I nodded. He let go off me and walked to Bella. "Can she feel things as well?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"I don't know." I replied.  
"Let's find out then.." he grinned as he kicked Bella like a football. She whimpered in pain.  
"What the Hell do you think your doing?" I shouted as I leaped up to guard Bella. I picked up her face up, cold tears were slowly falling off her cheek.  
"It's going to be ok, don't worry, your going to be just fine." I smiled weakly and out of the corner of my eye I saw the Master mine everything I just said.  
"Leave her, just leave her!" I shouted at him, with tears in my eyes.  
"Leave her, just leave her!" he said in a girly voice. "Pathetic!" he shouted. "You are meant to be a time lord, not a human. Oh I get it, Cause all these years you've been hanging around their race, thinking like one." he hissed. "Walking like one. Quietly becoming one."

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Now I hope you like the band I got you." John smiled, as he opened the door.  
"JLS?" I questioned.  
"That's right!" he cheered.  
"Don't take this as a offence but you lot aren't even born yet." I said confused. They looked at me very upset.  
"Well there some how here." The Doctor replied, Sadly.  
"And I've bet you have brought me spaghetti and meatballs for dinner!" I said sarcastically then on the table appeared spaghetti and meatballs. "What the hell?" I asked.  
"Bella don't swear." the doctor whispered.  
"I do what I like thank-you." I hissed back.  
"John I think we will be leaving.." the doctor said as he turned away pulling me along with him.  
"You can't leave yet, you haven't seen them perform." John replied to the Doctor.  
"We're leaving! In a red sports car!" I shouted sarcastically,  
"Wait a second." the doctor whispered as he pulled his sonic out. "Got the years mixed up?" the doctor smirked as he soniced JLS and their faces disappeared, and so did everything else, and underneath them hot bodies were Cyber Men. He did the same to John.  
"You shall be upgraded!" One of them said, then the others repeated as they came towards us.  
"In this position, I would say we should Run." he said,  
"Me too." I replied, we ran outside where there was in fact a red sports car.  
"How are you doing that?" the Doctor asked.  
"I don't know." I replied scared. I saw the doctor hop in and I was about to before this happened.  
"Let's find out then." The man with the bleach blonde hair grinned before he faded.  
"Find what?" I asked, before a strike of pain smashed my side. It felt like i had been struck by lighting. I collapsed on the floor in pain.  
"Bella?" the doctor asked, as he saw me on the floor, crying. "You alright?" he asked as he jumped out of the car.  
"DELETE!" I heard the gang of Cybermen say.  
"My...Rib..." I gasped.  
"Say 2010 hospital!" he shouted.  
"Why?" I gasped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Cyber men coming for us.  
"Just do it!" he shouted.  
"2010 hospital!" I moaned.

Then I was lying in a hospital bed, with a life machine by my side. Without a single cyberman after us.  
"What?" I asked myself.  
"It's all a dream." I heard my doctor say. "Everything, that happens in her mind is a dream." I heard him say faintly.  
"What?"  
"Right, Bella are you ok?" a lady asked me.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"The Doctor hear wants to tell you something." she said as she looked at me unhappy and from behind her appeared the 10th doctor with his hands in his pockets. The lady left us together.  
"Bella, when you wake up, tell me this." he said as he lent towards my ear. "In all the universes." he said.  
"Two words." he whispered. He whispered the words in my ear, before I saw him get up and pull the plug out of the wall.  
"Swan." he frowned, "It's been an honour." he smiled weakly, before crumbling back into a frown, I saw his face in despair before everything went blurred.

11th Doctors P.O.V.  
"Tell me what have you done to her?" I asked him annoyed.  
"Nothing much, just sent her asleep." he replied.  
"And you've just gave me a great idea!"  
"What?" he replied to my out burst of genius.  
"It's all a dream." I whispered to myself. "Everything, that happens in her mind is a dream." I whispered.  
"The one way that gets me up, is cold water and guess what Sherlock. We're in a library and within the library is a swimming pool!" I smiled as I picked her cold body up. Her present for me, collapsed to the floor.  
"GERONIMO!" I shouted as I jumped in the pool. I got up and jumped out off the pool and as before Bella she appeared out of the pool and on the side. She gasped for air as she shot up completely scared.  
"DOCTOR!" she shouted, as she looked around for me.  
"BELLA!" I shouted, i hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad your ok!" I said relieved.  
"Just shut up." she replied before she kissed my lips. I kissed her back passionately.  
"Ugh! That's wrong! Very Wrong!" I heard the Master moan. I pulled away and stared at him.  
"It's him! The man I've been seeing in my dreams!" Bella exclaimed.  
"He's The Master, Bella. Another time lord. We grew up together." I hissed.  
"Weren't they the best of times?" the Master sniggered, as he switched into that Skelton.  
"Oh my god! He's the man that my dad changed into last Christmas and everyone else did!" Bells shouted.  
"Yeah I was." he replied.  
"Master." Bella smiled.  
"Yeah." he replied.  
"Please can you just die, your body was born out of death. Just die already." she said casually.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because face it. Your never going to take over the universe or find a girl. You have nothing to live for." she simply said.  
"Repeat it." he hissed.  
"You have nothing to live for." she grinned. He started to which between the dead version of himself and the (well I wouldn't class it as being normal) normal him. Then he flung himself at Bella as the skeleton.  
"Get Back!" she called as he grabbed my hand. The Master simply bounced of thin air.  
"Be scared." Bella hissed. "Be very Scared." she grinned as she held her diamond necklace in the palm of her hand. "Cause you don't know what your dealing with." she laughed, I saw the anger on the Masters face grew and grew before it become full size. He fired at us with blue electric but it only bounced of the air and went straight back at him. He got thrown across the floor and he landed with a moan.  
"Now I'm teleporting you to the other side of the galaxy." she smiled as she pointed her diamond necklace at him.  
"Bye now." she grinned as the Master slowly began fading in the background, Shouting at us.  
"I'll be back." he shouted at us before he completely disappeared.  
"Yeah, well that's what all villains say." Bella hissed.  
"You did it!" I called as I hugged her tightly.  
"Of course." she grinned. "Oh before I forget." she said as she picked up the present of the floor.  
"Merry Christmas." she smiled. I unwrapped it to find a black bow tie and a pair of black braces.  
"Thank-you." I smiled as I kissed her cheek. "Sorry I didn't get you something else."  
"Your welcome and your not that much of a grinch," she smiled, I rolled my eyes at her. "Anyway, do you know what time it is?" Bells asked. I looked at my watch.  
"2pm." I replied.  
"Good! Their is still some Christmas left!" she chirped. "By the way, why am i wet?" she asked,  
"I had to dump you, in the swimming pool."  
"Oh, well that's, odd?" she replied confused.  
"I'm just happy your safe." I chirped as I hugged her again.  
"Wait, I had a dream, you were there but it wasn't you, if to get me. Not the same face. You said you were the 10th doctor."  
"Well it was a dream, forget it." I smiled.  
"No you said in all universes." she said to me concerned. "Two words."  
"What two words?" I asked confused.  
"I..Don't know if there right thou."  
"Tell me!" I shouted.  
"Bad Wolf?" she questioned.  
"No, it can't be!" I shouted.  
"What does it mean?" she shouted at me, I darted up to the controls and looked at the screen. Bella followed me.  
"The master, he blocked all messages!" I said concerned. "What has the bad alien done to you?" I asked the TARDIS.  
"Please tell me what it means!"  
"IT MEANS THE END OF THE UNIVERSE!" I shouted.  
"Doc, calm down!" she said as she shook me.  
"Yes, calm down, it's Christmas." I replied.  
"Right, I'm sure the universe can wait just this once." Bella smiled at me. I looked at her like she was insane. "I mean it's christmas! And you've just saved the world from the Master!"  
"What do you mean?" I smiled. "I have to save the universe, it's what I do."  
"And besides, You still haven't gave me my Christmas Present." she smirked.  
"But I have, it was the TARDIS key." I replied, she shook her head with a smile. Then it clicked. "Oh Right..." I smiled.  
"Yeah." she replied as she bit her lip.  
"Now I get it." I said surprised, "Let's save the Universe." I grinned back at her, I took her hand and smiled at her.

And that was one of the best universe saving in all my 907 years!

**And that was the last thing he said on that Christmas night, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and all good night. **

**Edwards- daughterxoxo**


	12. You Over Rated Tin Cans!

FireFlys Chapter 12

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.  
"What?" I asked half asleep, as I rubbed my eyes.  
"Doctor, turn the alarm off!" Bella called from her bed.  
"I don't have a alarm!" I called back tiredly. "Well, I don't think I do..." I mumbled.  
"Turn it off anyway!" she called again. "I'm shattered." she moaned.  
"Alright, let me open my eyes!" I moaned. I rubbed my eyes, got up and slowly walked down to the panels.  
"You ok baby?" I asked the TARDIS as I looked at the screen. I yawned and looked around the TARDIS quite confused.  
"Bella?" I shouted up to her.  
"Yeah." she replied grouchy.  
"Does the TARDIS always glow a blood red colour?" I asked as I stared at her bed.  
"What?" she asked as she got up, she saw the vivid colours, she stood still and stared around the TARDIS.  
"No. I don't think it did." she replied slowly, as she ran to me, well trying to run but she was hopping with stiffness in her legs.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked the box as I searched for a reason.  
"Can't you turn it off?" she asked,  
"Err.." I stuttered as I looked at the screen,  
'Bad Wolf!' the screen told me.  
"I know it's Bad Wolf!" I shouted at the TARDIS. "Now hold on tight! She's going to take us to the heart of bad wolf!" I called as I pulled the leaver. Holding on for my life, I noticed that the blood red colour of TARDIS started to loose it's colour. We landed with a bang and I ran out to see where we had landed.  
"Doctor, you do know that your in your boxers right?" Bella called.  
"Correct." I shouted to her.  
"Can't we get changed?" she shouted "Then save the Universe?" she moaned. I turned to look at her, she was in her dark green baggy t-shirt, that came down to her knee's, she was looking down at herself embarrassed.  
"Swan you look fine. Now get some shoes on, and pass me my shoes and my sonic, please." I said to her. She dropped my shoes by my side and inside the shoes was my sonic screwdriver. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my blazer and shoved my sonic inside. Bella stood right behind me, shaking.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I hear a heart beat. Boom boom, boom boom?" she said.  
"Heart of a time lords, now let's go!" I said as I gave her my hand. She looked at my hand then looked up at me.  
"Your so mad." she whispered as she grabbed my hand. "That's why I love you."  
"Perfect combination." I replied as I opened the TARDIS doors. I stepped out, confused by what was around me.  
"Strange." I mumbled.  
"A forest? This is going to be the end of the universe?" Bells snorted, I hushed her.  
"Not any forest." I replied, as I felt a drop of rain hit my nose. "Welcome to the town if Forks." I shouted at the sky.  
"Great!" Bella cheered sarcastically. "The end of the universe is in a little wet town, to be honest I thought we where of to a planet far across the solar system!" she shouted sarcastically again.  
"But this could be their secret den." I replied. "Hiding in a little town and then BAM!" I said casually until I shouted Bam, Bella screamed, I hushed her. "They explode the whole universe." I said, she stared at me.  
"Did you have to make me scream?" she asked. I nodded, she rolled her eyes at me.  
"Split up," she said.  
"What?" I questioned  
"Split. Up." she smiled at me as she popped the 'p'.  
"Ok," I said, "Meet back here in half an hour," I grinned. She nodded and we went are separate ways. The rain came down harder and harder, as we looked for some sort of clue and as the hand struck half past, we both didn't have a clue of who this race could be or why would they want to take over the universe?  
"Nothing, what about you?" I asked Bella.  
"Nothing." she sighed as she walked towards me. We stood in silent in the rain, as we smiled at each other. I started to walk towards Bella, before I heard a branch snap. I froze.  
"Shhh.." I mimed as I placed my finger on my lips, she nodded. I walked forward to where I thought the sound came from.  
"Edward?" Bella asked puzzled, I stared at her, then as I looked around, I saw a pale tall man, with copper hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a faded blue shirt, which was unbuttoned at the top with black denim jeans. He looked right past me and focused on Bella.  
"Bella," he called.  
"Edward." She replied. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I could asked you the same thing, anyway I came back for you." he grinned.  
"Your too late." she hissed.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I've been out and about." she admitted as she looked at the floor playing with her hair.  
"Who with?" he asked curious.  
"That would be...Me." I replied to his questioned.  
"You? Are you serious?" he laughed.  
"Yep." she grinned as she walked in front of me, holding my hand. Edward walked to her. "He's my partner in crime." she grinned at me, I grinned back before she turned back to Edward. "The crime fighting duo." she said, I could feel myself smiling inside.  
"What's your name?" he asked me.  
"Doctor." I replied.  
"Doctor Who?" he asked.  
"That's his name." Bella stepped in. Edward chuckled.  
"Your taking the biscuit now aren't you?" he asked me.  
"I..." I stuttered, he walked forward towards me.  
"First of all, you take my girl, secondly, you don't tell me your real name and this is the one that offends me the most..." he laughed before he went all serious on me. "Is that I can smell you all over Bella!" he hissed as he walked faster towards me, I started to step back.  
"Ar-Are you sure it's me?" I asked scared.  
"Yep, I'm deadly sure!" he hissed as he ran towards me. I started to run. Then he was in front of me, I came to a squeaky stop.  
"You can't out run a vampire!" he called, walking towards me.  
"Well...I can make you a deal?" I asked as I walked backwards terrified because for the first time this month I felt like I could die today.  
"You could die, but I'm going to make it positive." he hissed. How did he do that? "Mind reading." he laughed.  
"STOP IT!" Bells shouted, I tilted my head to see her. Her face was in torture. Edward snorted.  
"Just stop. Edward." she said, he glanced at her. She took in a deep breath in and said.  
"I asked him to do it!" she shouted at him. "I asked him to kiss me!" she shouted again. "And I would proudly do it again." she grinned, I grinned back.  
"Your mental!" Edward snorted, but deep down he was scared. "You think him-" he called to her then he picked me up by my neck and faced me towards her, I struggled to get free. "Is better than me?" he shouted in anger. She thought for a second about what she should say, whether to save my life or loose me. She looked up after all that puzzling, staring at me. Then her eyes lit up.  
"Yes." she said. Edward went mental, his ice cold hands wrapped around my neck like an freezing cobra. I felt my self gasping for air, I felt my legs, trying to run, I felt the pain of loving her. Then she smiled. What?  
And in under a second three gigantic wolfs knocked Edward of his feet, making me fall into the wet marshy forest carpet. I gasped for sweet air, as the rain of forks crashed down on us, all of us. I looked up to see a over the moon Bella.  
"Doctor!" she called happily, as she rushed over to me, she jumped by my side as she looked into my eyes, I gazed back.  
"Thank...Thank...Thank you Bella." I tried to say as i gasped for air. She smiled at me as she bent over me, her lips where about to touch my lips when..  
"RUN!" a man called, which wasn't me, for once.  
"Yeah, run if you want to survive Bella." a man said as he picked her up and legged it.  
"Wait!" she called.  
"Jasper! We forgot the Doc!" the other man called, he ran back towards me and picked me up. "Well I think it's the Doctor?" he asked confused as he ran. My head flopped as I could only see blurry items.  
"Exterminate!" I heard a voice call.  
"Exterminate!" a lower voice called, then I heard a ray be shot completely missing us.  
"Where's you TARDIS doc?" he asked with a smile.  
"You went past it." I gasped.  
"Oh," he replied "Jasper, turn around!" he called.  
"K!" he shouted back, as I saw a blur of somebody run go right past me. We came to my TARDIS, were I clicked my fingers and the doors opened. I got placed in, where two men and Bella surrounded me. I finally managed to start breathing properly and get my eye sight back.  
"Captain Jack?" I asked, the man with brown hair.  
"Thats me." he smiled, I sat up and looked at the pale man with chin length curly blonde hair.  
"Who's your friend?" I asked.  
"This is Jasper Hale."  
"Pleasure to meet you." jasper smiled at me. "I'm Edwards brother." he said as he walked towards me.  
"Don't worry, I'm not a heartless killer." he grinned. "Only on special occasions." he laughed. I laughed nervously.  
"Now doctor can you get us to the Darlek ship?" Jack said as he helped me up.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because the Daleks are going to take over the whole universe." Jasper replied.  
"Jazz how do you know all that? I mean, I don't even no what a Dalek is or looks like, to me it could be a very angry chocolate bar." Bella smiled, Jasper laughed.  
"Jack told me." Jasper smiled.  
"Wait how do you know Jack?" I asked Jasper him.  
"Well, when we had to go on a tour to find Bella when you disappeared. Edward told us to split up, I took England and most of America. Emmett took France and Germany. Carlisle took Australia and south America. Edward he went Poland, Switzerland, New Zealand and every other country. Looking for you." Jasper said. Bells sighed.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"He said that he wanted to greet you." he smiled. "And then having the pleasure to drink your blood." his smile soon swiped off.  
"Oh." she replied to that comment.  
"Indeed." I said.  
"Anyway, I was running threw a little neighbourhood around Cardiff way and that's when I met Jack. He said that I couldn't run that fast, Obvs. But he didn't know I was a vampire, I told him and he said did I want to see new worlds with him. I said yes." he smiled.  
"Wow what a tale." I said sarcastically. Everyone looked at me before their eyes where on Bella.  
"What about Alice?" Bella asked.  
"She's fine, I visited her yesterday."  
"And that wasn't the only thing he did." Jack exclaimed, me and Bella laughed whilst Jasper stared hard at him.  
"Dude..." Jasper moaned,  
"Sorry." Jack replied.  
"Bella I can smell the Doctor all over you." Jasper said, Me and Bella blushed hard. "Are you two going out?" He asked. We both nodded.  
"Yes, you know that the Doctor is a time lord?" she asked, Jack nodded.  
"A time what?" Jasper said.  
"An alien basically." Bella replied "Well to break the Ice, I'm a time lord too." she said, Jack and Jasper looked shocked. "I'm an alien as well." she grinned at their shocked faces.  
"Seriously?" Jack asked. We both nodded.  
"You don't want to know what I'm thinking right now." Jack said looking disturbed.  
"Tell me." Jasper grinned.  
"Your funeral mate." Jack replied as he whispered something into his ear. Jasper burst out laughing and so did Jack.  
"What did he say?" Bella asked, we looked at them, who were in fits.  
"He..He said that if you two had it, there would be little time lord babies! And I'm just summing it up nicely!" Jasper laughed. Me and Bella gave them the evil stares.  
"Good tail, now let's see If we can go to the Darlek ship." I raced around the TARDIS, searching for coordinates.  
"AHA!" I shouted as I hacked into their controls.  
"(1245,4311)" I said as I typed them in.  
"Come on Darleks take the TARDIS in!" I shouted at the sky. Then it started to shake.  
"Grab on something!" I shouted, before the shaking came to a stop.  
"No need, it's stopped." Jasper obviously pointed out. I raced to the door and threw the doors open.  
"Where in space." I said shocked.  
"We know that, we can clearly see." Bella replied. I rolled my eyes.  
"No," I whispered. "No. No. No!" I shouted as I slammed the doors closed. I raced over to the screen. "The Earth, it's gone." I stuttered shocked.  
"What?" Jasper, Jack and Bella replied.  
"The Earths disappeared, we haven't moved. The Earth However, has." I explained.  
"That's impossible!" Bella whispered rather loudly.  
"It's been done before, there trying again. God! They don't get the message do they!" I shouted. "I will stop you! I always will!" I shouted.  
"I can't remember when the Earth disappeared?" Bella said.  
"Planets in the sky?" I asked, she shook her head.  
"Doctor I don't get it, why are they trying again?" Jack asked.  
"Shut up Jack," I said as I walked up to Bella.  
"Your dream, it was me, the 10th version of me. Correct?" I asked. She nodded.  
"When Donna touched my hand, as the TARDIS was about to be destroyed, before hand all my regeneration energy went into the hand, that made Donna, the DoctorDonna and an other me was formed, making a time lord meter crises." I said as I rushed around the TARDIS. They all followed me. "If the other me can cross over from there parallel world that means the Walls are breaking down again so this means..."  
"This means..." Jack said  
"There trying the reality bomb once more." I stuttered. "We need to find a source. Something to lock onto." I said as I looked at the screen. Then suddenly I heard the phone ring, my mobile.  
"Please don't tell me you have signal here..." Bella said shocked. I flipped the phone open.  
"Hello." I said, no answer, it still kept ringing. "Hello!" I shouted, I flipped the phone down and stared at it.  
"Can you trace the signal back?" Bella asked.  
"Of course I can." I grinned as I pulled out my stethoscope.  
"You really are The Doctor aren't you?" Bella grinned, I smiled back.  
"Now hold on tight, this could get bumpy." I shouted as I pulled the lever down, the TARDIS sung as we were taken to where the Earth currently is.  
"I still don't get it. Why are they trying again?" Jack asked me.  
"Because they are stupid." I replied.  
"But everything went up in flames, when the other you blew it up."  
"And you think that's really going to stop them?" I asked.  
"Well..." he stuttered.  
"No." I replied. "They don't like to be defeated and now there is a new race, all different colours of the rainbow all meaning different things." I told them. "I'm telling you once what the colours mean and their job. You ready?" I asked. They all nodded.  
"Right. White is the Supreme, the leader of the Daleks. Yellow is Eternal, never far from the Supremes side. Orange is the Scientist responsible for research. Blue is the Strategist, acting like squad leaders and Red the Drone, their soldiers of the new darlek army."  
"Oh-Kay." Bella said, "How did you know that?" she asked.  
"Because I'm clever." I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes with a smirk.  
"Doctor?" Jasper asked.  
"Yeah!" I replied.  
"There are people on your screen." he replied. I turned to look at the screen.  
"So there is." I said as I grinned at it.  
"Hello!" I called, Bella, Jasper and Jack ran to me.  
"It's Sarah-Jane and Luke!" Bells called.  
"Martha Jones and Mickey Mouse!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Rory and Amy!" I Shouted happily. Jasper just stood their confused.  
"No-way!" I whispered, "10th me, Jackie and Rose." I grinned, they all smiled back, then they started to blur out what has happened. I looked at Bella puzzled.  
"Shut up!" I shouted, "One story at a time."  
"Planets in the Sky again!" Luke blurted.  
"It's the Darleks! But there like skittles, all different colours!" Mickey said.  
"The Darleks are coming into houses!" Amy stuttered.  
"There rounding up humans!" Rory shouted as he placed his arm around Amy.  
"We thought the Walls were closing, but now they've opened." Rose said confused. "Again."  
"Ok, right Nice to see you all too." I smiled. "Amy, Rory have you moved house yet?" I asked.  
"In four weeks." Amy Replied with smirk.  
"Good.." I replied.  
"Martha and Mickey, how's the marriage?" I asked.  
"Good thanks." Mickey replied.  
"Sarah and Luke, heard about your alien battles, impressive. Where's Rani and Clyde?"  
"They had to go." Luke said.  
"Right, 10th me and Rose, you alright?" I asked.  
"Brilliant." Rose grinned. I smiled at her.  
"And you've regenerated." 10th me smiled.  
"Yep," I smiled back.  
"What's with the Bow tie?" Jackie said.  
"Bow ties are cool." I replied.  
"Sorry but, Who's the Brown haired girl and the Blonde man?" Martha asked.  
"Martha, that's a good question." I replied. "This is Bella." I smiled.  
"Hello." she replied with a nervous smile.  
"And this is Jasper." Jack said.  
"Nice to met you all." he said in an accent.  
"Jasper, are you from Texas?" Amy asked.  
"Why yes I am." he replied.  
"Hot accent." she grinned, Rory stared at her, nicely.  
"Thanks." jasper grinned but inside he was blushing.  
"Amy," Rory sighed.  
"You have a very hot accent too." she laughed.  
"Thank you Sweetie." he grinned.  
"No time for that and besides you have company." I grinned,  
"Doctor you have an idea?" Sarah asked  
"Yes, no. Kinda." I replied as I rushed around the TARDIS.  
"I've got your co-ordinates, so don't move." I grinned. "Right hold on tight!" I shouted to them as I pulled the lever, they all vaporised from the screen and formed into the TARDIS.  
"Oh Hello." I grinned at them all. "Right, we have, Amy, Bella, Captain Jack, Jackie, Jasper, Luke, Martha and Mickey, Rory, Rose, Sarah-Jayne and last but not least, 10th Doctor." I pointed at them as I said their name.  
"Great! Perfect! Only if Donna was here." I sighed then realised that there are Planets in the sky. "Oh god." I whispered terrified. "Donna, she'll burn up." I whispered as I raced around pulling levers and pushing buttons.  
"Hope your holding on to something!" I shouted with a smile, I saw everyone race to fine something to hold. I pulled the lever. Off we go to Earth.  
"Where are we going?" Martha shouted over the TARDIS.  
"Y'know Donna, I had to wipe her mind!" i shouted back. "Any memory of me or anything alien, her mind will blow up!" I told her.  
"Then why are you seeing her?" Luke stated.  
"I'm not!" I called as the TARDIS stopped shaking, I raced to Bella.  
"Bella I need you to do something very important." I sighed.  
"What's that?" she asked with a smile.  
"You need to go out side, to the house across the street and told them the Doctor sent you." I sighed.  
"Oh-Kay?" she asked.

Bella's P.O.V

I sneaked out of the TARDIS and like he said to the house across the road. I knocked on the door impatiently.  
"Yeah, Yeah!" I heard a man shout. I waited as I heard him unlock the door. A old man with grey hair and a grey beard with blue eyes walked out  
"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, The Doctor sent me." I said as I pointed behind me to wear the TARDIS was.  
"Wilfred Mott. Pleasure to meet you." he said as he shook my hand.  
"Come in, before the Darleks see us." he said as he let me pass, I walked in. I looked at all the photos on the wall and grinned, I heard the door slam as Wilfred ran in front of me.  
"Sylvia!" Wilfred shouted.  
"Dad, what's wrong?" she shouted as she raced down the stairs. She had short blonde hair with a box fringe, her eyes were blue. But I could tell she wasn't happy, here  
"This is Bella," he smiled. "She was sent by the Doctor."  
"Was she." she replied not giving a damn and slightly protective.  
"Hello," I smiled. "I need to talk to you." I said with a sigh. "It has to be fast."  
"Go on then." Wilfred frowned.  
"As you can see they are planets in the sky, the Doctor said if Donna remembers anything of him or anything alien she will burn up, I believe he's told you this." I asked. They nodded.  
"He told me that I should send her to sleep by using this." I said as I held up his sonic.  
"What's that?" Sylvia asked.  
"It's his sonic screwdriver, he said it works on everything except wood." I said. "So he said that I should Sonic Donna. So to her it will be one of them stories, where Donna misses everything again."  
"I'm not letting you do that to my daughter." Sylvia hissed at me.  
"Didn't you get the message? She will burn up and you don't want that to happen, one less in the Noble family." I replied, she stared at me evilly.  
"Get out of my house." she hissed. "GET OUT!" she shouted as she started to push me towards the door.  
"But your daughter will die!" I shouted in a whisper.  
"Leave her alone Sylvia!" Wilfred shouted. "I don't know about you but I rather have an asleep gran-daughter than a dead one." he replied in a whisper. Sylvia froze as she looked at her dad.  
"Fine!" she hissed. "But then leave!" she shouted.  
"Will do, are you coming to Wilfred?" I asked.  
"Of course." he replied as he hobbled up the stairs, I followed.  
"Donna," he called as he walked into her room. I crouched on the floor.  
"Yeah, Gramps." she replied as she got up. I peeped around the corner to see a her, she had long chestnut hair with a box fringe and green/brown eyes, she smiled at her grandad as she got up of her bed.  
"Can I have a hug?" he asked.  
"Of course you can." she replied as she hugged him. I raced behind her, luckily she didn't see me. I stood up and mimed 'Im so sorry.' before I soniced her head. She gasped before falling into her granddads arms.  
"Here let me help." I replied as I help Wilfred carry her to her bed. "The doctor said she will be asleep for at least three days, which will be when the Earth goes back." I replied, he nodded. "Your daughter was everything the Doctor said." I grinned at her.  
"What did he say?" He asked me, I turned and Smiled at him.  
"The most important women in the world has to be stunning, nice, funny and dopey all at the same time." I grinned. He smiled back as he saluted me.  
"God Bless you mam and the Doctor." he said.  
"God bless you too." I replied as I went out of her room. I walked down the stairs slowly as I met with Sylvia.  
"Good riddance." she mumbled.  
"Don't worry I'm leaving." I said as I opened the door, I looked up at Donna's window to see Wilfred looking down at me. I replied to him with a smile as I headed towards the TARDIS.

Doctors P.O.V  
"Done it?" I asked with a frown.  
"Yep." she replied threw a sigh. There was a deadly silents that filled the TARDIS, everybody somehow knew what I had to do.  
"Come on, let's go." I tried to smile but it failed. I ran to the panel and as I pulled the lever, we didn't take off. Try again. I pulled it again and we didn't move.  
"That's odd." I mumbled and as soon as i said that, the lights all turned off.  
"Doctor, what's happened?" Amy and Luke said at the same time.  
"I would grab on something if I was you." I said slowly, as I reached for the panel. The TARDIS began shaking as it was moving but obviously it wasn't, well if it was I didn't send us where ever were going.  
"So..." Bella started to say, everyone looked at her. "Anything interesting to share?" she asked. We all smiled at her.  
"We're moving house." Rory said as he wrapped his arm around Amy.  
"We're getting engaged." 10th me smiled. "Next Summer."  
"What about you? Bella?" Amy asked.  
"Me?" she said shocked. "Nothing much, really." she replied. Then we all got knocked off are feet as the TARDIS landed with a thump.  
"Were ever the TARDIS was going, she's landed." I stated.  
"Doctor, come out of the TARDIS or be exterminated." I heard a dalek say threw the blue wood of TARDIS.  
"Amy, Rory." I smiled at them. They smiled weakly back. "Sarah-Jane, Luke." I turned to smile at them, they looked at me kindly. "Mickey and Martha." I smiled as I turned to them. "Rose, me, Jackie." I grinned, they all grinned back.  
"Captain Jack and Jasper." they at me grinned, they saluted, I saluted back.  
"Last but not least, Bella." I grinned, she smiled back. She lent towards my ear and whispered.  
"Why are you saying your goodbyes?" she asked. "The party hasn't even begun yet." she said, I smiled at that comment. She pulled away from my ear and we grinned at each other.  
"What did she say?" Jackie asked.  
"Let's get this party started." I shouted as I stepped out of the TARDIS. My friends followed me like sheep.  
"Doctor." the supreme one croaked.  
"Daleks." I replied.  
"Don't try to move, you have been placed into your cell." the white one said.  
"Yeah, yeah it's all the same." I shouted. "Try to take over the world!" I shouted at them. "It's not possible! Because your the idiotic daleks and I'm the Doctor, the man who makes everything better and a bit pointless!" I shouted at them, I turned to my friends who where grinning at me and I'd noticed that two of my friends have disappeared.  
"My friends? Where have you taken them?" I screamed at the daleks.  
"We don't understand." The supreme one answered.  
"The Boy and the brown hair girl, where are they?" I hissed as I searched around. They didn't answer.  
"Luke?" Sarah asked her self. "Luke! My baby! Give me back my son!" she shouted so scared. "Give them back you overrated tin cans!" she shouted at them. I sniggered at the tin can things.  
"Hey Sarah, the blue one looks like a can of Heinz beans!" Mickey laughed.  
"The red one looks like tomato soup!" Martha joined.  
"And...And the yellow one looks like that circle spaghetti!" Rose gasped threw all the laughs, then the whole ship was in fits of laughter.  
"Silents!" the supreme one croaked in anger.  
"The reality bomb? Why are you trying it again?" I asked  
"So we can rule the universe." the White one answered.  
"But last time you failed." I hissed. "What makes you so sure that you will succeed this time?" I asked.  
"We have not got Davros on are side and there is a new breed of darlek kind." the White one replied.

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Doctor." I heard a darlek croak.  
"Daleks." he replied,  
"Should we be doing this?" Luke asked as we sneaked around the back of the TARDIS.  
"Of course." I whispered  
"Don't try to move, you have been placed into your cell." the darlek said.  
"Well were not." I sniggered.  
"Yeah, yeah it's all the same." the doctor shouted.  
"Come on!" I shouted as I held his hand and pulled him over to the controls. "Touch screen? Very posh." I said happily, Luke laughed.  
"Hey what's that?" I asked as I stared at the other screen.  
"The reality bomb." Luke said.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"The 27 planets form an energy pattern that is then amplified into a "reality bomb", able to break apart the electrical forces holding everything together."  
"Woah, woah, woah!" I said. "27 planets?" I asked shocked.  
"They need them to rule the universe, and unfortunately Earth is one of them." Luke sighed.

"My friends? Where have you taken them?" I heard the doctor shout at the daleks.  
"We don't understand." The one of them answered.  
"The Boy and the brown hair girl, where are they?" He hissed as He searched around. They didn't answer.  
"Luke?" Sarah asked her self. "Luke! My baby! Give me back my son!" she shouted so scared. "Give them back you overrated tin cans!" she shouted again, we looked at each other and tried not to burst out laughing.  
"Hey Sarah, the blue one looks like a can of Heinz beans!" Mickey laughed.  
"The red one looks like tomato soup!" Martha joined.  
"And...And the yellow one looks like hopped spaghetti!" Rose gasped threw all the laughs, then the whole ship was in fits of laughter.  
"Silents!" the a darlek croaked in anger.  
"Right we need to get down to earth." Luke said.  
"But Earths helpless." I replied.  
"It's an expression." he said like I was an idiot.  
"Oh." I replied.  
"We need to destroy the reality bomb." Luke said,  
"You do that and I'll destroy the Darleks." I grinned.  
"Deal." he replied as he started to tap the computer and look at stuff.  
"Right, If I press that hyperlink their, it will let me into the controls of the reality bomb, but the darleks could find us. So distract them." Luke said.  
"Do you think Darleks can dance?" I asked Luke.  
"I don't know." he replied.  
"You want to see?" I questioned with a smile. He smiled warmly back as he nodded.  
"Geronimo." I whispered as I pulled a wheel thing. Are heads peeped up from the controls and saw the dancing darleks.  
"Faster!" Luke shouted over the screaming of the Darleks.  
"Luke!" Sarah called relieved.  
"Mum!" he replied.  
"Bella!" My doctor shouted.  
"Hello darling, you like are new toy?" I asked, they started to laugh.  
"You will be exterminated!" the darleks shouted.  
"The other way," I smirked as I spun the wheel the other way. I pulled a lever as all the Darleks shooter things went down.  
"Guns are bad, very bad." I said before I started to press loads of buttons as I shut down the cells.  
"And I've bailed you out of Jail." I smirked. "Don't worry you can pay me later." I said as I ran to the Doctor, as I helped push the White on out of the way, he was still spinning around as he was screaming it was very amusing. I raced to help Amy and Rory push a red on out,  
"Time to throw the trash out!" Rory smiled as he gave the red one, one last kick before it fell on the floor. We all raced around the controls to see the 10th doctor and the 11th doctor working together.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Sending the planets home." the 10th doctor grinned.  
"Good bye, Adipose 3!" the 10 doctor shouted,  
"See ya, Pyrovillia!" The 11th Doctor shouted.  
"Toodles to the Lost Moon of Poosh!" I shouted as I pulled the lever.  
"Why won't this one go, and guess who it is?" 11th doctor said sarcastically.  
"Everyone in the TARDIS now!" I shouted,  
"What? why?" both of the doctors shouted.  
"Just go!" I called as I pulled them towards the blue box. "You to Luke!" I said as I dragged him away as well. The 10th doctor looked at me sadly before running in. Luke smiled at me weakly before him went in. The 11th doctor looked at me with water in his eyes. I pushed him in, i scanned around the room for anybody, before running back to the controls. I looked at the screen and closed my eyes hard an as I was about to press it, something pulled me around and cupped my face.  
"Bella, stop." He said before kissing me passionately. I kissed back, then realised, I had to do this and pulled away.  
"No. I have to." I shouted back at him.  
"Are you insane?" he asked, I simply nodded.  
"That wasn't the answer I was looking for." he shouted. "Open your eyes." he whispered, it seemed like forever when I opened them. To see the red bow tie I grew so fond of.  
"Doctor." I whispered. "I told you to go in your box!" I shouted as I pointed to it. "Ok, I see where this is going." I mumbled, he grinned wickedly. I grabbed his braces and pulled him towards me, I kissed him hard as I let go off his braces and searched in his pockets. Bingo.  
"Aha!" I shouted as I snatched away. He looked at me like a deer in a car headlight. "Typical." I snorted.  
"What?" he replied.  
"Your blind as a bat." I laughed as I held up his sonic. "Get in the box or I'll throw it out of the Window." I smirked. He stood there puzzling.

Amy's P.O.V.  
I stepped out of the TARDIS to see what all the fuss was about.  
"Are you insane?" he asked, she replied with a nod.  
"That wasn't the answer I was looking for." he shouted. "Open your eyes." I heard the doctor say very quietly.  
"Doctor." she replied silently "I told you to go in your box!" she shouted as she pointed to it, luckily she wasn't looking or the Doctor, "Ok, I see where this is going." she smirked, he grinned wickedly. She grabbed his braces and pulled him towards me, She kissed him hard as She slowly let go off his braces and searched in his pockets. I smiled at them.  
"Aha!" I shouted as I snatched away. He looked at her confused"Typical." She snorted.  
"What?" he replied.  
"Your blind as a bat." she laughed as I held up his sonic. "Get in the box or I'll throw it out of the Window." she smirked. He stood there puzzling.  
"She's good isn't she?" Jackie said from the side of me.  
"Brilliant." I grinned back.  
"Ok, I'll go." he replied annoyed as he stormed back to the TARDIS, me and Jackie hid on each side of the doors as the Doctor stormed pass.  
"You saw everything. Didn't you?" he asked not looking at us.  
"Yeah," we replied shamefully.  
"Leave the doors open." he hissed.

Bella's P.O.V.

I gave on last look to the Doctor as I saw him enter the TARDIS, I sighed as I turned away and looked at the controls. I pressed my finger slowly on the screen, and ducked. The controls don't react. I looked at it.  
'60 seconds till destruction.' the screen read. I scrambled up and raced to the TARDIS.  
"Doctor, move her!" I shouted as I slammed the doors behind me. "Less than 60 seconds until it explodes!" I shouted. The doctor set us off in an instant and just in time to. We heard the bang of the darlek ship as it went up in flames and looked at each other.  
"Right, Amy! Pull that!" the doctor shouted, Amy rushed to him. "Mickey, hold that down. Martha, this. Rose that, Bella push that, captain jack watch that, jasper hold that up. Rory leave your finger on that. Sarah, Luke and Jackie. Sit down and relax." he shouted to them.  
"Let's go!" he shouted said as he pulled the lever, it rumbled before it kicked into full power.  
"Good job, Sarah got the TARDIS code or else earth would have stuck their forever." The Doctor shouted across to her. "Luke, your super genius skills came in super handy." the Doctor said as he rushed over to him. "Safe." he grinned as he bashed his fist against his, Luke looked kinda confused.  
"Thank-you everyone!" The doctor shouted as he ran back to the panel. He smiled at them sweetly as he gave them his thanks.  
"Bella, you courage save planet Earth." he smiled at me.  
"Please it wasn't me." I replied. "it was everybody in this small and big space ship." I grinned. "Everyone give it up for the Doctor!" I shouted as I began to clap, then everyone started to clap and cheer, the doctor took smiled at all his friends and started to clap too. The police box was full of happy people before the TARDIS got flung of.  
"Earth has Returned!" The doctor called, more cheers were let out and people ran around hugging each other. He looked at the screen and said. "Three weeks in the future, apparently it's new years eve, Time travel can't keep it straight." he grinned"Right Sarah, Luke, Mickey, Martha, Captain Jack and Jasper, your home." he said as he opened the doors. They all walked out after saying their goodbyes. I followed them into a park.  
"It's been great seeing you again," Sarah smiled at me and the Doctor.  
"Don't worry, we'll see you soon." the Doctor replied as he hugged her.  
"Your son was incredible.". He smiled at Luke, Luke grinned at his achievements.  
"That's Luke for you." Sarah smiled as she wrapped her arm around Luke.  
"Come on we've got a party to go to." Sarah smiled.  
"A party?" The doctor smiled.  
"Rani's been planing a new years eve party." Luke smiled.  
"It's new years eve?" I said shocked.  
"Yeah, didn't you hear the doctor?" Sarah replied, I shook my head, she laughed. "Come on," Sarah smiled as she walked away.  
"Bye doc!" Luke shouted,  
"Bye." he replied, we watched them walk off. Captain Jack and Jasper walked out laughing with out a single care in the world.  
"Jazz!" I shouted, he turned around.  
"Yeah!" he replied. I ran to him.  
"Thank-you for saving me." I grinned.  
"Your welcome." he replied.  
"Where are you going?" I asked him.  
"Torch wood." he grinned.  
"Oh, ok. When you see your family, tell them I say hi." I said.  
"Will do." he said before he walked off.  
"Bella, Doctor." Captain Jack saluted. We saluted back. They grinned at us before walking away. Then Martha and Mickey walked out.  
"It's been brilliant." Mickey said as he shook the doctors hand.  
"Bella." Martha said.  
"Yeah." I replied, she lent towards my ear.  
"The Doctor can be great and powerful. But he's also like fire, get to close and people get hurt." she whispered in my ear. I nodded.  
"I'll take that in to account." I replied.  
"Good job with the bomb thing." Mickey smiled at me.  
"No big deal really and Luke helped." I grinned.  
"Right." Martha said as she hugged the doctor, then me.  
"See ya." she said.  
"Great adventure mate." Mickey smiled as he hugged me and the doctor at the same time. We smiled back as they walked off.  
"Is that it?" the doctor looked at me. I nodded.  
"Well around here anyway." I grinned. We walked back in.  
"Right, Bad wolf bay." the doctor shouted over to Jackie, Rose and himself. We travelled to bad wolf bay were Rose, Jackie and himself walked out with me and the Doctor following.  
"Well this is goodbye." Rose frowned. "Isn't it?"  
"There will never be a goodbye Rose." The Doctor said, as he looked at the 10th self.  
"Like I said there will never be a goodbye." 10th doctor smiled at Rose. The TARDIS screeched as it was giving us a warning.  
"Come on Bella, the gaps are closing."  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
"I'm standing by you right now." The doctor said to her with a smile, she stared back confused, I saw the 10th doctor take her hand. The 10th doctor smiled, at the 11th doctor and he smiled back. The TARDIS, screeched louder.  
"Come on Bella." The 11th doctor shouted as he grabbed my hand and ran with me too the TARDIS.  
"Let's go!" He shouted as he let go off my hand and ran to the controls. He pulled the lever with on mighty pull and off we went. Back to Birmingham. The TARDIS landed smoothly when we arrived, Amy rushed to the doors and slammed them open.  
"Home?" she shouted. "My house?" she shouted happily. "My garden?" she shouted in joy as I saw her run happily to her old house. The Doctor stood against the TARDIS.  
"You sent us all the way into the future for me and Amy?" Rory asked the Doctor, he nodded.  
"How can we pay you back?" he asked,  
"You don't have to." he grinned at Rory. Rory laughed happily as he hugged the Doctor. Then raced to Amy, we followed slowly into their big house, a bit messy but beautiful. There's food on the tables as big as a buffet, well I think it is a buffet. Decorations on the Walls, party poppers on the tables along with party hats.  
"Why is their loads of food in the house?" Amy asked.  
"Cause your having a party remember." The doctor replied. "With all your friends and family."  
"Darling can't you remember?" Rory asked.  
"Oh yeah silly me, you two want to stay?" She asked. Me and the Doctor looked at each other.  
"We only came for the dancing." The doctor replied, he ran towards the TARDIS. I raced after him.

After saving the universe and getting ready, we walked out smiling at Amy's and Rory's house.  
"Only half way out of the Dark." the Doctor whispered as he took my hand.  
"Doctor, why couldn't Amy remember hosting a party?" I asked as we walked to the back door.  
"She could, it was just at the back of her mind, needed a little boost." He replied as we walked.  
"What time is it?" I asked, he glanced at his watch.  
"10 minutes of 2010 left." he said. I opened the door and we stood in the kitchen.  
"Doctor! Bella!" Rory called.  
"Hey, hey it's us." The doctor said.  
"Come into the living room, Amy and her friends are playing games." Rory smiled. We walked in with him were Amy was doing an impression of someone or something. We waited at the side watching.  
"Is it a nurse?" Somebody shouted.  
"A teacher?" somebody else called.  
"How about a Doctor?" the doctor said with a smile, everyone looked at him. Amy looked shocked.  
"Yes." she replied as she walked to him and hugged him tight.  
"My turn cause guess what? I love sherades, haven't played it in a long time." he grinned. "Oh I've got one." he smiled as he made a film action.  
"Film." I smiled, he nodded. He counted his fingers and then held four fingers up.  
"Four words." Rory shouted out. The Doctor nodded, he held up one finger.  
"First word." a man shouted. Then the doctor started to pretend he was shooting somebody and marching.  
"Army?" somebody called.  
"Shooting." I shouted.  
"Marching." Rory said.  
"War!" Amy shouted over the noise. He nodded with a smile and held up four fingers.  
"Fourth word." a lady shouted. He nodded and then started to make a circle in the air.  
"Circle?" I asked.  
"Earth!" Rory said, he tilted his head side to side.  
"World!" I called. He nodded.  
"War of the Worlds!" Amy shouted, he cheered.  
"Yeah well done Amy."  
"Amy turn the telly on!" Rory said, Amy turned the telly on.  
"Five minutes left." I whispered.  
"Yeah, five minutes." The doctor replied.  
"Any new years revolutions?" Amy shouted over the noise.  
"Go on a diet!" I shouted out, the doctor huffed.  
"Keep saving the world." the doctor mumbled, I smiled to him.  
"Well im like Bella hear, going to cut down on the chocolate." Amy laughed.  
"Love you more." Rory said as he kissed Amy.  
"Go to the gym often." somebody smiled at me, I cringed back. After everyone shouted out what their promise was, the count down began.  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" everyone chanted.  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all shouted happily.  
"It's my time to shine." the Doctor grinned, I laughed.  
"What? It's 2011, I'm the 11th Doctor it's basically my year." he said as he sorted his bow tie out. Everyone chanted that song **( A/N I have no idea what it's called and when it turned new year everyone started to sing it and me and my sister just shouted random stuff out because we didn't know the words soo...don't kill me**) and after that we started to sneak out .  
"Hey!" Amy shouted. We turned around.  
"Didn't say goodbye did you?" Amy replied.  
"No need." the doctor replied.  
"Happy new year doctor and Bella." Rory smiled.  
"You too." Me and the Doctor said in perfect harmony.  
"Well Bye," The doctor smiled.  
"This can't be goodbye!" Amy said upset.  
"Who said it had too?" I answered. They smiled at me and so did the doctor.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." he grinned. Amy hugged the Doctor tightly then me, Rory gave the Doctor a good strong hand shake and then hugged me.  
"Your always welcome." Rory said as he pulled away.  
"We know that." I grinned.  
"Catch ya soon pond." the doctor smiled at her before he walked out. I smiled at them before I followed.  
"When will we next see them?" I asked him.  
"Sometime soon." he whispered as he opened the TARDIS doors with the snap of his fingers. I waved at Rory and Amy before I walked in.

Doctors P.O.V

Bella waved at Rory and Amy with a warm smile before she walked in. I looked at the Ponds happily.  
"Like I said, only half way out of the Dark." I whispered as I waved at them, they waved back happily. I stepped in the TARDIS and sent us some where amazing.

Happy new year to all of my fans, I hope 2011 is better for everyone :D

**Edwards-daughterxoxo  
**


	13. You Dont Enter A Voodoo Shop!

Fireflies Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had loads of exams. Hope u understand **** Edwards-daughterxoxo**

"Bella wake up!" I shouted as I shook her, she groaned loudly. "NOW!"  
"Why?" she replied.  
"Just look at yourself!" I shouted as she got up.  
"Doctor, I don't think this is needed." she laughed, but looked at her shocked. She turned to me, then looked at herself, well what claimed to be her.  
"But," she said in-between staring at me and herself. She sorted out her dark black short messy hair and then felt her face.  
"Wow, your forehead is massive and so is your chin!" she exclaimed.  
"Hey!" I answered "I could say a lot about you too but I don't." I smiled.  
"But that's impossible." she answered back. "And now I've stretched my favourite PJ's!" she moaned. I sniggered before saying.  
"Yes it's rather confusing." I looked at my self looking at every feature, touching everything ; Dark brown long hair, curves and yes, boobs.  
"Stop it!" she hissed in embarrassment as she slapped my hands.  
"Your not suppose to hit a girl!" I moaned with a smile. She smiled back but said.  
"What happened? I'm you and your me." She asked confused  
"Yes we can clearly see that." I replied as I stared at her.  
"That's not my point!" She shouted annoyed. "Why are we like this?" she asked.  
"Well, it's a long story." I sighed.

Doctors Story.  
After letting Bella sleep from a tiring day of alien fighting. I decided i would adventure out, since she wouldn't get up until late afternoon. So i was walking threw an old Tudor town, walking back to the TARDIS, I stumbled on a fortune teller. I walked in but it felt like I was pulled into the tent. I walked into to find an old lady, weak and strange. She sat in a dark room, watching nothing-ness. There was a stool in front of the table opposite the old hag.  
"Welcome Doctor." She smirked as I walked in.  
"Errr Hello?" I replied as I sat on the chair across the table from her. "How do you know my name?"  
"Because I'm a fortune teller, now did you come for your fortune to be told?" she asked, I nodded. She placed her hands to her head and what looked like she was thinking. I stared at her strangely.  
"A girl in your life, correct?" she asked.  
"Yes, but which one?" I asked to try and tease her.  
"A dark haired, very pale and smart, very smart girl. She goes by the name of Bella." she smirked. "Isabella Maria Swan."  
"Ok," I replied. "What else?"  
"You are not from around here, both of you aren't? Where do you come from?"  
She asked with a puzzled tone.  
"Isn't that your job to know that?" I asked, she grinned wickedly before she laughed a croaky laugh.  
"So this Girl, she's your girlfriend." she said. "She's asleep in what you call a TARDIS?" she asked confused by the word TARDIS.  
"Is that it?" I snorted.  
"Only half way out of the dark." she whispered, but I heard her. "Now, I see a necklace, a diamond necklace it's Bella's I believe. Very special to her."  
"Yes, it very important."  
"Hold all of her secrets." she whispered, I nodded. "Let's say an problem happened." she said as she clicked her boney fingers and the diamond was in her fingers as the silver chain was wrapped around her hand. I was shocked. She smiled which let her chipped, rotting teeth through. Ew.  
"How?" I asked shocked.  
"If you want to get out of this mess, I'll take the necklace as payment for your fortune telling." she smirked. "Or suffer, the curse."  
"NO!" I shouted at her. "NO!" I shouted at her as I stood up fast, knocking the stool over in the process. She laughed harshly. "YOUR NOT TAKING SOMETHING SO SPECIAL AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted as I snatched the necklace from her weak hands. Her midnight black cat (well, I assumed it was her cat.) jumped on her lap and started to stroke it, the cat meowed happily.  
"You and your friend are very close you see. Try to change body with your she. More you two get angry, another day will add. On your pile of your goods and bad's." she whispered, she looked up at me.  
"Yeah, ok, I'm leaving now. You can take your voodoo and shove it up were the sun doesn't shine!" I shouted as I stormed out. I heard her chuckle, I turned around and looked at were she was sitting. Nothing was there. Not even the dirty black cat. I stared around the room in fury and stormed back into the TARDIS, mumbling curse words. I rummaged through my blazer pockets for the TARDIS key, I found it and unlocked the doors. I slammed them open and closed them with a bang but thank-fully I never woke Bella. I sent the TARDIS back to space. I sat on the chair and placed my hands on my face and dragged them down. Then I noticed that my skin was bubbling.  
"What the?" I asked my self as I looked at my bubbling hands all over. I felt my face also bubbling and in pain I crouched down. After letting out a low scream, I sat up and touched my face.  
"Did I regenerate?" I asked myself, I still had my best voice. I looked at my hands, which were smaller than before and my nails were long.  
"Huh?" I asked again. Then I noticed long brown hair. I brushed through it with my girly hands and then noticed that I had grown boobs in a matter of milli seconds.  
"Right this is odd?" I said puzzled. "Oh god," I realised. "Just like the old hag said!" I realised in anger. "I'm Bella!" I exclaimed in anger. "Better give her the news."

Doctors P.O.V  
After explaining the story to her, I sighed. "But I didn't think it would I actually work." I told myself.  
"You idiot!" she shouted, now because she was me, she lent over me and when I looked up she was as tall as a building, I gulped hard.  
"Well you see..." I started to say.  
"See nothing Mr, well Miss but you don't enter a voodoo shop!" she shouted, I nodded. "Now I want my body back right now!" she practically screamed at me.  
"Erm...that might be a slight problem with that." I pointed out, I saw the fury in my well her eyes for now.  
"Well solve it!" She begged.  
"I would, but I don't know how." I said quietly.  
"Well next time... Thing before you act." she said upset as she backed down. Thank heavens. She walked out, my body stayed put but my eyes followed.  
"Is that what I really look like?" I asked myself. "Wow, I look handsome." I smiled as I went to sort my bow tie but ended grabbing Bella's necklace.  
"Humm... All this trouble, over you." i grinned in it, as I saw Bella's face.  
"It was worth it." I went to let it go when I saw little particles of regeneration energy flying around inside bouncing of the corners of her diamond, the bouncing of the particles stopped and formed a identical face of the wrinkly old hag from the fortune thing. She smiled with her rotted teeth.  
"Two days..." she whispered, before the sounded faded away. I looked around the TARDIS for some sort of a clue but realised that I wasn't going to find it.  
"Bella!" I called.  
"Yeah!" she replied.  
"I have the strangest feeling that we shouldn't argue." I shouted to her.  
"Ok! But Doctor, How can you wear this?" she shouted to me as she tied her bow tie.  
"Hey!" I laughed. "Bow ties are cool."  
"Anyway, you have to wear my clothes since your me and I'm you." she said as she walked to me.  
"What have you got?" I asked, she raced over to her suitcase and pulled out a White t-shirt, a White bra, girl boxers, skinny black jeans which looked quite painful and a red zip up hoodie. She threw them at me, I stared at her stupidly.  
"The universe doesn't stop just because you got us cursed!" Bella smirked.  
"Fine!" I moaned as I sulked all the way to the bathroom.

10minutes later...

"Swan, your gonna need this.." I said as I walked slowly to her, since the I wasn't use to the extra tight jeans. I found her on the bed looking at her hands.  
"Bella, I got you my blazer." I said as I sat by her with the blazer at her massive hands. "It's got everything you need." I smiled, She glanced at the tweed jacket and then looked back at her hands.  
"Whats wrong?" I smiled as I placed my arm around her.  
"Doctor, what happens if were like this for ever?" She asked me with water in her eyes. "No offence or anything but I don't want to be you forever." she said thick trying not to cry.  
"I don't know, but the one think I know is that I won't let you be me forever. I need my incredibly handsome body back." I grinned at her. She laughed lightly to my remark.  
"Yeah and I want my body back too." she said embarrassed.  
"Hey, we could go out, for tea?" i asked her. She looked at me strangely and rather confused.  
"You serious?" she asked me, I nodded. "I'm not going, I look like a guy and sound like a girl!" she complained. "No."  
"Well ok, that would be a bit odd." I stated. Even though Justin Bieber sounds like a girl and looks mostly lime a girl. (A/N not dissing JB fans) I turned to her but she was already walking down the stairs.  
"Swan?" I asked as I turned to her. "Swan! Where are you off to?" I shouted down to her as I raced towards her.  
"I've just had a brain storm!" she shouted "We have the whole day relaxing, for once!" she smiled. "And I don't know about you but there are a lot of books in the library!" she smiled harder just thinking about the hundreds and thousands of intergalactic, dusty ancient, books stored on the million shelves in the library which is also the swimming pool.  
"Argh! One day!" I heard an angry old voice echo around the TARDIS. Me and Bella snapped are heads up and looked around for the source of the voice.  
"Who or What was that?" Bella asked me  
"I think it's the old hag." I replied, then BAM! it hit me like a cyberman shock.  
"What, what is it?" Bells asked me.  
"When I left she said something about arguing." I said. "We must get on or else the time we spend stay like this forever." I realised.  
"Deal, just don't annoy each other." She said in a positive tone. "Now I'm going to read something about the universe, you coming?" she said.  
"Nahh.. I have some work around the TARDIS, it's been a bit rough on landing these days." I said a bit glum, she's everything to me, I don't think I'll be anyway without her.  
"Right, you see that White top? Don't get anything down it or else your paying." she grinned before she raced away.  
"Ok." I grinned.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Oh My God!" I shouted in excitement.  
"What's wrong Bella?" the Doctor called down to me.  
"Did you know them stone people, y'know the weeping angels?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well theirs a beautiful image of an angel." i told him.  
"Yeah!" he shouted down.  
"And it also says an image of an angel becomes an..." I started to say then I saw a picture in the book, still and cold. I slammed the book down.  
"Errr Doc!" I called up to him.  
"Yeah!" he said, he sounded annoyed.  
"There's an picture... A picture of an angel... Is that a problem?" I laughed nervously. I slowly backed away from the book and just in time too! The pages of the book flipped until it went to the chapter of the angels. I mean what idiot would put a picture in there when it clearly says it becomes an angel?  
"Bella keep your eyes on it! But don't look at the eyes." he shouted  
"Ok!" I shouted back scared, these stone angels scared me so much.  
"I'm coming!" he shouted as he raced down the stairs, I heard his light footsteps run down the stairs. He came to me and soniced the book, it slammed closed. He snatched the book and ran up the the panel with it. I followed him.  
"What are you doing with it?" I asked him.  
"Taking the trash out." he said as he slammed the TARDIS doors and lobbed the book into outta space.  
"Take that!" he shouted before he closed the doors quietly. He turned and grinned at me.  
"My hero." I smiled back as I hugged him hard. I closed my eyes tightly and I felt myself grinning inside.  
"Bella, look at are selfs." the doctor said, I pulled away and stared at my hands. I felt them bubbling, moving it was horrible!  
"We're changing back, thank god!" the doctor exclaimed. "I can take these tight jeans off!" he exclaimed happily,  
"And I can take the bow tie off, yay!" I smiled, we smiled at each other and watched each other change. The Doctors face changed from mine, back to his, mine again then back to his. The same thing happened to me. We both shouted in pain and then looked at each other.  
"I'm Me!" i shouted happily. "Not insulting you or anything, but I'm glad to be back!"  
"Same here!" he exclaimed, he raced to me and hugged me tightly.  
"I'll miss being you." the doctor said a bit sad.  
"Why?" I asked. "You always act like a girl." I laughed, he laughed as well until he realised.  
"Hey!" he grinned, "I don't act like a girl." he laughed, he kissed me passionately, before he pulled away, smiling.  
"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "If I'm back to being me..." he thought. "I'm wearing a bra and clothes that I can't walk in!" he blushed. I looked down to me, in baggy trousers and baggy clothes.  
"Better get changed." I stated.  
"Agreed." he blushed, I grinned at him as he tried to run to the bathroom. 


	14. Three And You!

**Fanfic fans, I might start on the valentines chapter but I can do another chapter in-between if you wish… if you want the extra chapter please say 'In the corner of your eye' thanks, Edwards-daughterxoxo…**

**P.S enjoy!**

**P.S.S please vote for Matt Smith and Doctor Who in the TV awards thanks xx**

**P.S.S.S this is the second part of 'You Dont Enter A Voodoo Shop' **

Doctor POV...  
"Ugh...Blimey my head..." I moaned as I rubbed my head. "God what happened last night?" I asked myself. "Oh I remember." I said. "Body swap, that's what happened. Oh I'm just getting use to me." I smiled. "Again..." i sighed.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"3pm!" i said shocked. "Bella, where's Bella?" I told myself. I shot up of the bed and raced to find Bella.  
"Bella!" I called.  
"Im in my 10." she replied.  
"What?" I said.  
" I said, I'm in my Bed!" she called.  
"Hum..Ok?" I replied confused. I walked to her bed. She had the TARDIS key around her neck with her diamond necklace. She was wearing her silk white nighty. She grinned at me when she saw me. I automatically grinned back.  
"You ok Swan?" I asked her.  
"Yeh, I'm 9. I mean Fine, I'm fine." she laughed off. I stared at her puzzling, then smiled.  
"Now what did you want?" she smiled.  
"Just wanted to see if you were ok, after I've been getting headaches after the body swap yesterday." I told her.  
"If I get anything, I eight ya." she said. "I mean tell ya, tell." she stuttered. I stared at her.  
"Humm." I said.  
"Now go get ready." I smiled  
"Yeah sure." she grinned back.

Bella's POV.  
I got dressed in my yellow and black stripy jumper with my skinny black jeans and yellow converses. After brushing my teeth I started to apply my make-up. On goes the foundation, blusher and last but not least mascara. After putting the mascara on my left eye, I felt my right eye go very dry and itchy. Humm. I started to rub my eye and as I did, I noticed dust falling out from it.  
"What the?" I asked myself, I shrugged it off and carried on with my life.

Doctors POV.  
"Blue bow tie today." I exclaimed as I tied the tie. Bella walked up to the panel were I was. She looked stunning.  
"You look beautiful." I told her.  
"Seven." she whispered.  
"You said seven," I told her.  
"No I didn't." she replied as she confronted me.  
"Your counting down. You have been doing for a while. Why are you counting down?" I asked her.  
"No I'm not." she stated.  
"You are."  
"Not."  
"Are. I walked away from her to the screen. I ignored her for a moment until...  
"Six." she giggled underneath her breath.  
"See you said six!" I told her.  
"No, you just did!" she said to me.  
"This isn't going anywhere." I told her, "I'm going to call River."  
"Five! You do that!" she shouted then realised what she said.  
"You said five!" I shouted at her.  
"I was meant to say fine." she shouted back. I picked up the phone and tried to get threw to river.  
"You won't get threw." she told me, I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Pick up the phone.." I whispered down the phone.  
"Four..." she sighed.  
"Wait a moment..." I said as I raced to Bella. "You stared into the eyes of the angel, didn't you?" I asked her.  
"What? No!" she shouted nervous.  
"You did." I said. "Oh Bella..." I sighed.  
"No I didn't!" she complained, she tried to run off but she was stuck.  
"Doctor, err help?"  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"My arm, I can't move it!" she shouted terrified.  
"Listen to me, as soon as you get to one, your going to become an angel." I told her.  
"I can't, I have so much left! Three and you! Travelling the stars!" she cried. " Me and you, together."  
"But I'm not going to let this happen." I told her. "This might hurt." i said before I sunk my teeth into her wrist.  
"OW!" she said as she snapped her wrist away.  
"Right, your fine."  
"You bit me!" she exclaimed.  
"Yes but your not made out of stone."  
"You bit me!" she repeated.  
"It's not that bad!"  
"It's that bad enough that it's gonna leave a mark!" she complained. She snapped out of everything and then said  
"I have to think.." I said. Then I heard a swooshing noise.  
"Hiya, what did you want?" River asked me. "Sorry I didn't answer, bit busy."  
"Long story to cut it short." I told her. "Me and Bella swapped bodies yesterday..." I started to say,  
"Doctor that's disgusting! Too much information!" River shouted in disgust, pulling a repulsed face. I stared at her with a 'what the hell?' face, then I released.  
"No! No! Not like that! I entered a voodoo shop and this witch cursed us and we swapped bodies. So I was Bella and Bella was me. We had to stay like that for the rest of the day. Well Bella was reading this weeping angel book and some idiot put a image of an angel when it clearly said an image of an angel is an angel it's self!" I told her, she nodded along.  
"Yes. Carry on."  
"So I told her to keep her eyes on it, she's stared into the doorways of the angel and shes been counting down, now." I paused.  
"Right, what do you want me to do?" she asked me.  
"Look after Bella." I asked her. "Please?"  
"Will do." she said as she walked to Bella.  
"Matter of minutes." she cried.  
"How could you die? How would you die? How can you die?" I asked myself.  
"Stop breathing." Bells replied.  
"But we can't just knock her out, the angel will take over!" River told me.  
"How can you stop an angel from breathing?" I asked myself. Bingo. She lay on the floor, moaning.  
"Close your eyes." I told her.  
"No, I don't want too." I sat by her, she looked up at me.  
"Good cause That's not you, that's the angel. Please, just do it." I whispered, she looked at me and sighed. I saw her eye lids slam close.  
"Now Bella, I'm going to pick you up." I told her, she nodded. I lifted her up and placed her on the her bed.  
"Right your on your bed now, safe and sound."  
"Doctor am I going to die?" she asked me.  
"Yes, I'm not going to lie to you, lying doesn't doesn't solve anything. You could die. Just keep your eyes closed."  
"Trust me." i said.  
"I cant, i cant do it."  
"You need to trust me more than ever, it hasn't been more important. Please?"  
"No..." she moaned as a dusty tear ran down her face, leaving a grey mark on her face.  
"Why?" I asked her as I removed the tear from her face.  
"Because you don't always tell the truth."  
"If I always told the truth, i wouldn't need you to trust me, would I?" I smiled. She nodded. I squeezed her hands tightly before I ran down to River.  
"River can you stay with Bella please?" I asked her. She nodded as she ran up to Bella.

Bella's POV.  
"Doctor? Is that you?" I shouted.  
"No it's River." a lady replied.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." I laughed. I felt her sat on the bed.  
"I'm just going to scan you." she said warmly as I felt a strap fasten around my arm. I heard an high pitch beeping.  
"Is that good?" I asked her, I kinda thought of her face. She sighed hard.  
"Doctor!" she called. "Doctor!" no reply.  
"River I'm scared." I whimpered.  
"Its going to be ok." she comforted me.  
"DOCTOR!" she shouted.  
"What?" he replied mad.  
"I'm dying, aren't I?" I asked her.  
"No not dying. If you open your eyes, you will." she explained. I started to sob lightly.  
"But I can't. I can't die. I don't want too, River." I cried.  
"And you won't cause well your not today! the doctor will come." she replied as stroked my hair. I nodded. It went quiet for a moment before I asked.  
"River?"  
"Yes." she answered as she stroked my hair lightly.  
"Is..Is he coming?"  
"No, sorry. He's underneath the Panel." she replied. "And he's not listing to a word I say!" I sniggered at that.  
"Please can you tell him to come here." I asked her.  
"Yeah, of course."  
"If he doesn't come, tell him this.." I said as I placed her finger tips to the temples of my head and she didn't reply. She pulled her fingers away.  
"DOCTOR!" she called out.  
"What's wrong?" he shouted back really annoyed. "I'm thinking!" he shouted.  
"Listen to this!" she said worried. "Now!" she shouted. I heard the heavy footprints of the doctor race up to me.  
"Better be good." he replied.  
"Let him listen Bella." she said shocked. I nodded. I felt her get of the bed and the doctor get on.

Doctors P.O.V.  
"Let him listen Bella." River said to her, she nodded slowly. I sat on the bed by her head and looked at her. She tried to find my hands and placed my fingers on her head.  
"Listen Doctor." River said. I closed my eyes and listened.  
"Hello Doctor." a voice whispered.  
"Hello." I replied loud and clear.  
"I am the consciousness of Liam, the voice of the angel." he said louder now.  
"I know that, what have you done to Bella, why are you making her count?"  
"We are in her eyes." Angel Liam replied.  
"You've answered on of my questions, why are you making her count down?" I shouted.  
"To make her scared." Liam replied. "Scared of the darkness." he added.  
"Doctor!" a girl shouted to me.  
"Bella?" I called out  
"The angel, it's killing me!" Bella told me through her head.  
"Why are you taking over her?" I asked.  
"For the fun, sir." the voice replied.  
"Sir? You don't have the honer to call me sir!" I shouted at him. "I'll ask you again, nicely. Why are you taking over her?"  
"We need bodies, sir."  
"What for?"  
"For the army sir." Liam told me, I snarled when he called me sir. "We need to fight the darkness."  
"By taking over the body of an 17year old?" I asked him. He didn't reply.  
"Doctor, I'm dying aren't I?" Bella asked me.  
"Doctor! She has moments left!" River told me.  
"Shut-up!" I shouted at him. "Both of you, Just shut it! CAUSE! I AM THINKING!" I shouted in anger.  
"DOCTOR!" Bells cried out loud. Her pain snapped me away from her mind and i looked at Bella. Her eyes were scrunched up in pain.  
"Somethings got me!" she cried out in pain.  
"No body is touching you." River told her.  
"The force, it hurts!"  
"Bella stay with me!" I said. "What ever you do, don't open your eyes!" I shouted to her, she nodded with her eyes screwed up even harder.  
"WHY ARE YOU TAKING OVER MY BELLA?" I shouted in anger as I leaped up and threw something, I think it was a bottle at the floor. It smashed like ice. I panted in fury. I sat down on the nearest chair and I placed my hands on my face and I felt like crying. I can't loose her... She's my world.  
"Think Doctor, she's a time lord like you, what makes you special?" River told me. I thought about it for a second and then. Bingo. I leaped back up and sat by Bella's bed.  
"Hey Bella." I smiled at her. "Tell me Bella, what has it like growing up?" I asked her as I lent over her.  
"Hard." she replied. "So hard."  
"Why? What happened?" I asked.  
"My mom and dad broke up, they fought, day after day." she said thick.  
"Good," I said. "What did that feel like?"  
"Painful." she replied as another dusty tear trickled down her face.  
"What was school like?" I asked.  
"Hell. I got things thrown at me. Bricks, Food, Glass." she cried.  
"Ouch." I said. "What was it like living with your dad?"  
"Too quiet, but it was pleasant."  
"This isn't working!" I shouted at myself. River slipped me a side and said.  
"Bella. What was it like travelling in time?" River asked her.  
"Brilliant." she weakly smiled.  
"Why did it feel like that?" she asked her.  
"Meeting new people like you and the doctor. Find new planets and aliens, just everything."  
"How did you feel when you found out you were a time lord?"  
"Amazing, yet really disappointing. I've been raised on earth for so long, never fitting in. Then bam!" she grinned.  
"What was it like meeting the doctor?"  
"When I first saw him, yes scary, I was just awake in this space. But know words can't explain." she grinned happily, I grinned back. River brought me back into the picture as she stepped aside. I quietly sat on the bed, above her to be precise.  
"If you could tell the doctor anything, what would it be?" She asked,  
"I don't think I could say it." she sighed. "Is he by me?" she asked.

Bella's POV.

"Is he by me?" I asked him.  
"He's by you alright." I heard him say, I felt his warm breath on my cheek. I smiled.  
"For one moment. For one dazzling moment. Open your eyes." River said.

Doctors POV.

"Is he by me?" she asked River.  
"He's by you alright." I whispered to her. She smiled warmly.  
"For one moment. For one dazzling moment. Open your eyes." River encouraged.  
"If I could show the doctor anything it would be this." she opened her eyes and saw me right in front of her. she smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I stared at her face and her eyes were closed.  
"HALF WAY OUT OF THE DARK!" the angel Liam hissed madly at us as we kissed. She pulled away and said.  
"I just hope that he wasn't blinded by the light." she whispered to me.  
"Nope, I got the message loud and clear." I grinned at her, she giggled back. I heard a loud beeping of River.  
"Oh, I better go." River smiled at us. I got up and confronted her.  
"Thank-you so much River." Bella thanked.  
"Your welcome." she replied.  
"Thank- you." I smiled.  
"My pleasure." she replied. "Bye sweetie."  
"Bye." I replied but it was too late she was gone.  
"Half way out of the dark?" Bella puzzled.  
"Yeah?" I questioned.  
"By the way what happened to the angel?"  
"You killed it, you destroyed it's mental abuse with closing your eyes and then you have defeated it with your emotions." I told her (A/N that's not how you kill the angels btw.)  
"Oh right, please can you do me a favour? She asked.  
"Any thing?" i replied.  
"Take me home."

30 minutes later...

We landed softly in Bella's room, she opened the door and raced to sit on her bed.  
"Soo..." I said as I joined her.  
" I could have died today." she replied.  
"Yes but you didn't."  
"I didn't but I could have. Even you told me that."  
"Arh yes well thing is..." I started to say but I was cut off.  
"But anyway the angel was there, talking to me, when you asked me to close my eyes. Well the angel said that one day your going to abandon me. Is that true?" she asked. I didn't no how to reply.  
"No." I told her.  
"That's good." she smiled. I smiled weakly back. "I was also thinking."  
"Thinkings good, I think sometimes, well I am always thinking." she laughed lightly.  
"Thinking about you." she said.  
"Oh right ok?" I replied confused. "Why me?" I asked.  
"Cause..." she grinned wickedly.  
"No, still don't get it."  
"Think about it..." she whispered as she placed her hand on my inner thigh. I stared at her.  
"No, I still don't get it." I replied confused. She shook her head and then giggled. Then I heard a swoosh like something ran past the house.  
"Huh?" that's all I could say.  
"I could have died." she repeated. I stared at her confused and then she began to move her hand to my braces.  
"Swan!" I exclaimed as she undid them. She giggled at my surprised face. I tried to fasten them back up as I leaped up and ran to the TARDIS. She jumped up happily and raced towards me, she ran in front of me and stood in the way of the doors.  
"Swan! What are you doing?" I asked her. She giggled once again as she pulled my braces towards her.  
"Isabella Marie Swan!" I shouted. She un tied my blue bow tie. "Bella do to really want to do this now?" I asked her angrily in a whisper. She nodded. I shook my head and moaned. She wrapped her hands my neck and kissed me passionately at first it seemed brilliant but then something clicked inside of me. I snatched away and pulled her over to her bed. She laughed.  
"I'm 907 years old!" I reminded her. "And I look like a 30 year old.  
"And I'm 236, looking like a 17year old." Bella matched. Yeah I forgot about that.  
"I change, you stay the same."  
"How do you know that? I've only regenerated once in my whole life and I stayed the same me!" she grinned.  
"Argh!" I exclaimed in frustration.  
"And besides it wouldn't be in unethical. Same race. No time mix ups." she grinned as she displayed her self on the bed.  
"But...But..." I stuttered.  
"But what?" she asked as she got up and confronted me.  
"This isn't going to work." I said. "Not now, anyway." i said. She held my hand tightly and pulled me back to the TARDIS, her back was on the blue wood and I was so unbelievably close to her. She giggled lightly. I hope I didn't lock the TARDIS. I squeezed my eyes tightly and clicked my fingers. The TARDIS doors opened at my command which means me and Bella went falling into the blue box. We both shouted at the fear of falling but then we smiled.  
"Oh Doctor.." she said huskily. Realising were I was, I jumped up and raced to the controls. I sent us back into space. We shook madly as the police box sent us in space.  
"Come on Bella, get up." I smiled as I helped her back up. "Let's go out."  
"Go out were..." she asked.  
"Out."


	15. We PROTEST!

FireFlys Chapter 15

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Don't move your under government supervision." a alarm went off inside my head thousands of times, around and around. I blinked hard and looked at my surroundings. I was on a cold mental table with a bright light shining in my face, that's all I could see. Just the bright light.  
"Where am I? Who are you? Where's the Doctor?" I asked frantically.  
"Your in a secret base in London." A mans voice echoed around the room.  
"Why?" I asked them as I sat up.  
"You and Your Parter have been stored to be observed."  
"What?" I asked him. "Why?"  
"You broke into the majesties household."  
"Oh..." I realised and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a box. It was like a circus box it had the reds and the yellows but inside was an happy man, he looked plastic and nothing like anything from a circus.  
"What's that?" I asked the man. He didn't reply. "Hello are you still there?" I moaned at the inconvenience and walked over to the happy man.  
"Hello?" i smiled as I tapped the box. "Hello I'm Bella."  
"Hello Bella." he replied robotically.  
"So you talk huh?" he didn't reply. "Hello, are you still in there?" I asked as I bashed harder. Then the face started to twist to the left.  
"Huh?" I asked myself as I watched the face turn. Then the new face was unhappy.  
"I only asked if you were in there!" I shouted at it. "Truth!" I sighed.  
"Bad girl Bella." the man said sadly.  
"What the fuck have I done now?" I moaned then realised what I said and I covered my mouth. The face twisted once more and it became angry either because it had chilly power in it's face or that it didn't like my attitude. I'm going for the second one.  
"I don't think that's going to scare me." I said like the queen of the world. Then the doors slammed open and the plastic man stood up coming towards me. I stepped back as he walked forward.  
"DOCTOR!" I shouted he came towards me and sprayed me with this gas. That's all I remember. I think.

I woke up in this room. It was a dull grey and black. In front of me was three white buttons reading 'Forget' and 'Protest' in the middle of them was a 'Record.' I gently felt the buttons, they felt cold, like nobody has used them in a while. I looked up to see a massive black telly. I sat there gorming at myself and how ugly I looked in my tattered blue hoodie, black jeans and blue converses. Then all of a sudden the screen came on. I slouched back into my seat not really bothered.  
"Name. Isabella Marie Swan." It read as it came on the screen.  
"Age 1542." I started laughing.  
"Shut-up!" I laughed in amazement.  
"Destination" it paused as i leaned forward. "Unknown. Play video."  
A man came on the screen looking very serious.  
"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship. And I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation is finished, you have a choice. You may either protest. Or forget." he paused. "May god be with Us." then suddenly loads of images flashed threw my brain at one hundred miles per hour! Children crying. People protesting. Fires burning. People running. Bombs exploding. People fighting. Animals abused. People dying. Then it was repeated again and again. It was all too much! Before I knew it my hand automatically smashed the forget button. It went blood red. I held my head feeling quite dizzy and for about a minute i started to think about what had happened. Then a video of me came up on the screen.  
"Please you have to find the doctor and get him of this ship, do whatever it takes, please just get him of this ship." I sobbed and begged. I stood up and looked at the video closely as I monitored my movement. Then the doors were open letting me free but there was two people in my way. The Doctor and a little girl.  
"Bella what have you done?" he asked slowly.  
"Nothing." I replied as I shut the video down. "Who's the girl?" I asked  
"This is Mandy, Mandy this is Bella."  
"Hi," I smiled.  
"Hi."  
"She was crying, she said that her friend had been taken by the people in booths."  
"So you never interfere with other people or plants only if there are children crying?" I asked him.  
"Yes."  
"I would do the same." I agreed. He soniced the light and looked at the readings.  
"It's erased about 20 minutes of your memory you'll be fine."  
"Now, that video, it's not playing for me." the doctor said as he walked up to the tv.  
"It played for me."  
"That's because it's registers you as being human. Human thoughts, feelings. One heart. It doesn't recognise you as a time lord." he told me.  
"But you look human." I replied.  
"I have the complete opposite of you though." he said as he stared at the buttons.  
"Y'know when I have one of them brilliant plans?"  
"Yeah."  
"This isn't on of them." he grinned.  
"Dear star ship UK, We..." he paused as he grinned to me. "PROTEST!" he shouted as he whacked the protest button. I only noticed that the men in the booths were there and there faces turned angry. The doors slammed closed and we waited are fait.  
"A horse and a man. Above below. One has a plan but both must go. Mile after mile, above beneath. One has a smile and one has teeth. Though the man above might say hello, expect no love from the beast below." a little girl sang the voice bounced of every wall and back to us.  
"Say Wheeeeee!" he shouted happily with a grin on his face as the floor began to turn into a slide. I turned to look at him with my face in utter panic.  
"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed as the floor disappeared from below us.  
The Doctor was in front of me, until I saw him disappear into the darkness but I still heard him laughing. He was enjoying him self so much. Like a kid on a roller coaster. No sorry he was a kid on a roller coaster. I heard him laugh all the way around each corner and bend. Whilst I on the other hand, screamed all the way. The tunnel was dark and filled with goop, it was disgusting! It smelt like sick and rotting food and on top of that I couldn't see the Doctor at all when i was in there and as I smacked into the bends I screamed harder at one point we both went 360 degrees through the shoot. My stomach churned as I heard the doctor splash into something.  
"DOCT-ORRR!" I shouted as I saw a light. Then I must have fell a good six feet into the goop it splash every where.  
"Safely down." I told myself then just my luck the goop fell on me. Cabbages and left overs. Yuck! The doctor turned to me and laughed. I felt my cheeks turn a blood red.  
"Pipe down!" I shouted as I threw a cabbage leaf at him, hitting the front of his top, he glanced at me "Besides... It wasn't that funny." I whispered as i tried to get up but fell over again. Even the Doctor fell over and nearly slipped as he soniced the floor.  
"Where are we?" i asked him. "It's a rubbish dump and it's mingin!" "Are we on some kind of floor?" I asked him again. He checked his readings and walked over to me.  
"It's not a floor, It's a— So."  
"It's a what?"  
"The next word is kind of a scary word. You might want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go "ommmmmm". He told me, I did.  
"It's a tongue." he grinned.  
"A Tongue." I said scared.  
"A great big Tongue!" he said in excitement. "If this is the Tongue I would love to see it's stomach!" he exclaimed, I stared at him with big wide terrified eyes as the thing spoke.  
"But not right know." he told it.  
"How are we going to get out?" I asked the doctor. He soniced the back of the Tongue and faced his back towards me. I turned to face the back of the Tongue as well.  
"How are we going to get out?" I asked.  
"Well we can't get out of the mouth, it closed for business." he whispered. The mouth rumbled as it swayed us back and forth. We were basically swimming in the goo, trying to get up.  
"How are going to get out?" I asked him the same question.  
"There's an eject button and I've just pressed it." he told me as he help me up.  
"An eject button?" I questioned him.  
"Think about it Bella, we're in a big mouth." he answered then it clicked as massive ripple of the goop came towards us. The rippled created a terrible smell of half digested food and rubbish, that hit us like a lighting bolt, messing up are hair.  
"Right, this isn't going to be big on dignity." he smiled as he straightened his bow tie then took my hand.  
"GERONIMO!" he called out as I screamed.

I looked around at my surroundings , noticing that the found wasn't covered in sick I knew something was wrong.  
"Doctor?" I asked as I searched for him.  
"Don't worry Bella I'm right here, I had to carry you since you hit your head hard on the ground." he told me.  
"Oh right thank-you?" I replied confused. I stared at the doctor, who was also covered in sick, I sniffed myself and yep that was defiantly were the smell was coming from! I stumbled to my feet and joined the doctor, right in front of us was a tunnel, but at the side was the same to buttons 'Protest and 'forget'' I snarled at the buttons the doctor looked at me strangely, I stared at him back, his eyes flickered to the men in booths. He walked frustrated towards the them.  
"You! Your everywhere, why?" he asked frustrated. The men in the booths automatically turned angry. The Doctor laughed in anger.  
"What you going to do to do next? Stick ya tongues out?" he asked them.  
"...Err Doctor..." I said slowly as I tapped his shoulder, his face turned to me annoyed, If I saw my face I would look fucking scared.  
"What?"  
"The men in booths..." I started to say he turned to them an the doors were open. They were coming for us. We started to walk quickly backwards until we heard.  
"DUCK!" a lady shouted, we both turned to see who it was before we ducked. The lady had shot the men in booths twice before they eventually fell to the floor.  
"Look who it isn't." the Doctor smiled as he got up. The dark toned lady with brown curly hair gave him a grin. "You look a lot better without your mask on." he stated.  
"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Think she was a bit on the fence about you, wasn't she? Knighted and Exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen. You bad, bad boy!"  
"Liz 10." he grinned. "Come on get a move on their repairing." the doctor said as he pushed me to the nearest exit.  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asks her as we walked.  
"Liz Ten. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" she shouted me and the doctor dived on the floor as Liz shot the men in booths who were following us. She grinned at her self as the men in booths fell to the ground, me and the doctor stumbled back up. " I'm the bloody queen, mate. Basically: I rule." she grinned. "Now come on, to my place." she said as she raced ahead, me and the doctor followed her like lost sheep.

When we got to her room it was amazing! Kingside double bed with a red and gold silk cover, the Walls were a hot red and on one side of the room was different shapes and style of cups and mugs, filled with water. She sat on the bed, smiling.  
"WOW!" I gasped in amazement. "I love your room!" I said as I gazed at everything. She chuckled before she said.  
"Thanks." I looked at the doctor who was inspecting this White mask.  
"How long have you been on the thrown?" The Doctor asked her.  
"I started when I was 10 plus 40 years."  
"Your 50!" I said shocked.  
"Yeah slowed my body clock down."  
"Cool." I replied.  
"You're over 16. You voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." the doctor said as he walked up to her  
"No. Never forgot. Never voted. Not technically a British subject." she replied.  
"Then who and what are you and why do you know me? "  
"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger. M.O. consistent with higher alien intelligence. Hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was." she smirked.  
"Hair of an idiot?" he whispers to him self as he check his hair, I smiled at him.  
"Oi! You don't have the authority to be in here!" Liz shouted at the door. I noticed he was wearing a dark cloak like the men in booths but he had dark skin and he looked human.  
"You need to be in the castle dungeons m'am." the man spoke.  
"Why?" she asked as the man. He didn't reply. Then the mans head surged to twist to the left.  
"Smiler." Liz hissed.  
"Smiler?" I questioned.  
"The men in booths." she answered.  
"Half human, half smiler." the doctor whispered. The mans head went to the human face to the evil teeth face.  
"You have been asked by the highest authority." he answered after a long pause.  
"I am the highest authority!" she hissed at him.  
"Yes m'am, come along m'am." she snarled when she walked past him and we got taken to the very bottom of starship UK. It was black and cold, children carried items back and forth and there was a massive screen with security cameras on. But right in the middle of all of that was a whole and every 5 seconds it got zapped by an electric current. We went are separate ways, the Doctor walked around the screens seeing what it was, whilst Liz was seeing why she wasn't the highest authority. I walked around to see that girl, Mandy I think she was called sitting on the floor and then she looked up at the passing children.  
"Billy!" she called as she darted up to hug her friend. He hugged back. It was so nice that they were back together again because I saw that she was happy. Then all of a sudden this worm like structure winded it's way up from a passing whole, it had a claw thing on the end of it and it was coming towards the children. I was just about to say something when Mandy and the boy called Billy started to stroke it. It seemed quite happy. I stared at the thing and the two children happily until something pulled me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh Bella, we shouldn't have come here." the Doctor told me.  
"What? Why?" I replied, he didn't answer just soniced Liz's mask.  
"Liz. Your mask."  
"What about my mask?" she asked.  
"Look at it. It's old. At least about two hundred years old, I'd say." he said as he walked up to her.  
"Yeah. It's an antique. So." she shrugged.  
"Yeah. An antique. Made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock alright. But you're not fifty. You're 300." he stated. "You've been ruling this kingdom for about 300 years." she stood there gorming at him, she shook it off.  
"No! I can't be!" she shouted.  
"Here take a look at this." he answered as he soniced the screen as it played a video of her.  
"If I am watching this. The reason for this ship not having an engine is because we have built are kingdom on a starwhale. This one is the last of it's kind, they were suppose to live in the great depths of space, on day. On that unfortunate day the starwhale came and saved us, like a big miracle in the sky not wanting to see are children cry and it came to us. Every since that dreaded day it's been there for us." the queen said. "But it's time to vote."  
"If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the forget button. Be again the heart of this nation. Untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released. And our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision." she sighed before the video went off. She stood their thinking for a moment.  
"I don't know." she replied. I raced over to the massive whole in the ground to see a brain a massive brain being shocked painfully. I turned to the Doctor.  
" I voted for this. Why would I do that?" I asked him.  
" 'Cause you knew if we stayed here I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong, You don't ever decide what I need to know." he told me.  
"I don't even remember doing it." I said truthfully.  
"You did it. That's what counts."  
" I'm... I'm sorry." I whispered.  
"Oh I don't care. When I'm done here you're going home." he hissed.  
"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake. I don't even remember doing it! Doctor!" I snapped  
"Yeah. I know."  
"What are you doing?" Liz asked the doctor.  
"The worst thing I ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. It should knock over his high functions. Leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly but the whale won't feed it." the doctor said as he pulled out the wires.  
"No! You can't do that!" I shouted as I raced towards him trying it drag him away. He threw himself around to face me in anger.  
"Nobody talk to me. Nobody has anything to say to me today!" he snapped at me, he turned around to do the job. I stood looking at the floor for a moment and then my eyes trickled to the gathering of children stroking one part of the starwhale I smiled at them and at the starwhale. Then i Remembered.  
"Sorry m'am!" I shouted as I raced over to her and grabbed her hand.  
"No Bella!" the doctor shouted but it was too late. I'd already slammed her hand on the 'End Rein' button. The ship shook madly before it started to slowly die down. The doctor stared at me with furry in his eyes.  
"Bella! What have you done?" the doctor shouted.  
"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old and really kind and alone—your whole race dead, no future. What could you do then? If you were that old and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." I explained. "Because I used to know a man like that." I said as I turned to the doctor with a grin. His anger slid of his face and his smile grew and grew.  
"Come on, let's go." The doctor encouraged as he walked out with saying goodbye to anyone or anything. We walked to the market, were I saw something out of the corner of my eye.  
"Be right back." I grinned, he smiled weakly before walking off.

I greeted him by a massive window looking out on the ship. The buildings stood high and the lights were one except from the odd. He stood there thinking. I looked out of the window too.  
"Bella, you could have killed everyone on this ship." he told me.  
"And you could have killed a Star Whale." I matched him.  
"How did you know it was the right decision?" he asked me, I looked at him.  
"I had a friend, he was similar." I replied, he smiled and hugged me tightly.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes." he replied.  
"You need a shower." I told him, he laughed back.  
"You too Swan." he laughed as he pulled away and began walking to the TARDIS. "You too."  
"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?"  
"For the rest of their lives. Oh the songs they'll write. Never mind them. Big day tomorrow." he shouted to me  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Well it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones." he said as he unlocked the doors. I raced in and hopped up the stairs and placed on a bed a keyring. The British flag. I smiled, then raced back down and opened to doors.  
"You all depend on the beast below." I whispered before closing the doors.


	16. Actions Are Way Better Than Words

**FireFlys Chapter 16**

Hey fanfic fans, I did a chapter about 5,000words but my shitty iPod went into restart mode and it wiped everything Off and I mean EVERYTHING, music, videos, apps. So I was really pissed off about that. So the updates going to be a little late but then it's going to go back to normal.  
Hope you can understand. So this is the different chapter I was going to publish instead. (p.s my orginal chapter was going to be like Midnight.) By the way I'm also doing requests, want to see your favourite episodes in the story? Request them in the comments and I'll try to write about them. :D  
Edwards-daughterxoxo  
  
**Doctors P.O.V.**

"Hey-y!" Bella called as she walked down the TARDIS stairs in her black leggings with her cream flowing dress, with fitted her curves and her flow naturally. Even her dress matched her dirty White converses.  
"Hello," I shouted back to her. She raced Towards me and hugged me from behind. "Don't we look lovey today?" she cocked her head around me and replied.  
"Thanks." she blushed.  
"No I meant me as well, when I said 'we'" I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Where we going?" she asked me with a warming smile.  
"Anywhere, you want." I smiled, she thought for a moment then nodded as she pulled the handle.

I walked out, looking around.  
"Dad?" Bella said as she noticed her house in the rainy town of forks. "DAD!" she exclaimed as she ran to the door. "DAD!" she shouted as she pounded on the doors. "DAD! OPEN UP! ITS ME, BELLS!" she shouted as she bashed the doors. I walked slowly Towards her.  
"DAD! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, OPEN UP, PLEASE!" she shouted slightly worried. She turned around as she looked for his car.  
"His Car is in the drive." she asked her self then ran back to the window.  
"DAD!" she shouted. "Come on doctor!" she said as she knocked on the windows. "Help me in."  
**  
Bella's P.O.V.**  
The doctor ran up to the porch and bashed the doors with me.  
"Doctor, use your sonic!" I shouted.  
"It doesn't do wood!" he shouted, "And it's part wood!" he said as he rammed himself into the doors. I rolled my eyes at him then I walked around the porch looking for something to mash the windows in. I grabbed the nearest rock and lobbed it at the windows in shattered to the ground with a crash. The doctor twirled around in amazement.  
"Well... I'm grounded for the next two years." I realised as I ran up the porch and slipped threw the window, I helped the doctor through then went to find to find my dad.  
"DAD!" I called as I ran in the kitchen "DAD!" I called once again as I ran into the living room. The doctor followed me everywhere I went.  
"Dad?" I asked as I saw a man in this seat, I rushed over to him and looked at him. His head flopped to the side and he was White as a sheet.  
"OH MY GOD! DAD!" I shouted as I examined my dad. "DAD CAN YOU HEAR ME! DOCTOR COME HERE!" I shouted in fear. The doctor rushed over and soniced him.  
"Is he ok?" I asked him, he saw the fear in my eyes and frowned.  
"He's going have to go to the hospital." he replied.  
"Why? What's wrong with him?" I shouted scared.  
"He's suffered a heart attack, from some kind of shock." feeling like I was going to break down. I dragged myself to the phone and dialled 991.

The ambulance came in a flash, they placed him in and drove off, with me and the Doctor in the back off the van. Crying on the doctors shoulder I couldn't take my eyes off my dad. Still and lifeless. When we got to forks hospital they rushed him in. Me and the Doctor walked quickly by him. We were told that we weren't allowed into the room that he went into. With my tear stained face I watched the doctors and nurses race around my dad, injecting him with all different types of chemicals. Carlisle walked out to me.  
"Bella, I need to tell you something." he said to me. I got up weakly and followed Carlisle.  
"Bella, Edwards run away." he told me.  
"No offence or anything I know he's your 'Son' but I don't want anything to do with it." I told him. "He tried to kill my friends and family then me." he sighed then looked up at my red eyes.  
"He ran off, to your house, he was about to drink your dads blood." he sighed. "He gave your dad a heart attack." anger raged inside of me.  
"THAT IS IT!" I shouted. "IF HE'S SO UPSET ABOUT LOOSING ME, HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN NICER!" I shouted at him. "Im sorry Carlisle." I told him, He nodded. "Its not your fault." i said to my self "I'm got to go, I'm sorry." I said shaken with anger and sadness as I walked off to the doctor. I sat by him and stared at the blank hospital Walls. Thinking about everything Carlisle just told me, my eyes filled up with water, making everything blurry.  
"Oh Bella." Doctor said sympathetically as he rapped his arm around me and pulled me into a deep hug. I broke down and cried and cried. The doctor stroked my hair quietly as he whispered comforting words and quotes in my ear.

After an agonising 24hours in the hospital, I was eventually aloud to see him. He was on a life support machine. Bleep, bleep. Seeing him there killed me.  
"Dad." I said my voice thick with emotion. "Oh Charlie.." I whimpered, the doctor held my hand as he looked at my dad. I held my dads had with my free hand and held it tightly. Tears ran down my face like the race cars on Mario Kart, all wanted to win the mushroom cup. Bleep, bleep went the life machine. Memories rushed threw my head as I looked at my dad. Then the life support machine stopped with the bleep bleep and into a everending Bleeeeeeeeepppp.  
"DAD!" I cried as I looked at him . "Don't go, don't leave me here." I cried harder and harder. "Get Carlisle." I shouted at the doctor. "NOW!" the doctor let go off my hand and the race was on to find him.  
**  
Doctors P.O.V.**

"CARLISLE, CARLISLE!" I shouted as I ran to find him. "CARLISLE, CARL-" then I bumped into him.  
"Bella's dad." I said he already knew the next words and he was gone in a blink.  
"Woah," I said as I tried to run that fast to Bella.

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
"Carlisle, I need you to do one big favour for me." I said to him. "Can you bite him, for me." he sighed hard.  
"Well... He'll live forever, when your dead."  
"Trust me, it will be the best thing for him." I told him. He sighed and got ready, the Doctor sneaked in and looked at me and Carlisle.  
"Your going have to leave." he told us, I nodded as we walked out.  
"TARDIS, I need the TARDIS." I said to the doctor as I began to run.  
"Why?" he said as he began to run with me.  
"I can go back in time and fight Edward."  
"Fight?" he asked. "And how do you even know it's Edward?" we ran out of the hospital doors.  
"Carlisle told me everything," I gasped. "And If I can go back in time to fight him, this will never happen, correct?"  
"Yes, but how are you going to do that? He's a vampire, with the teeth and your a time lord with regenerating etc."  
"I'm the Time lord with the Vampire, the were-wolfs friends and the time travelling boyfriend." I tried to smile threw the pain I had suffered. We got to the TARDIS in less than half an hour. I raced in the blue box, waiting for the doctor.  
"What time do you want to go back for?"  
"Tomorrow night." I told him. "Make sure it's La Push as well."

**10 minutes later...**

"Jacob! Get up! It's pretty damn important!" I shouted as I bashed on his garage.  
"Ok, ok I'm coming!" he shouted back, slightly annoyed. He opened the doors to see me.  
"Bella!" he called happily as he tried to hug me.  
"No time for hugs Jake." I told him as I sneaked past with the Doctor right behind him.  
"Right..." he said as he closed the garage doors.  
"My dads going to die tomorrow, I've just seen it." I said as I sat down. "On the 13th February '11."  
"Oh. Right. Ok, how do you know?"  
"I went to vist him and he suffered a heart attack coursed by Edward."  
"Told you that the blood sucker will end up hurting you." he whispered.  
"Jake, I want you and the wolf gang to help me fight him. Save my dad from becoming a Vampire." I said my voice thick.  
"We're in."  
"All come round my house in an hour ok?"  
"Ok."  
"Make sure you don't great Charlie, sneak in my room, the window will be open, we'll be waiting."  
"Right. See you later."  
"Oh, bring extra clothes." he smiled weakly at us before we left his garage and walked back to the TARDIS. The doctor sent the box back to my room, were the blue box perfectly sat in the comer of the room. I opened the window and started to wait.  
"An hour to wait." he sighed,  
"We're going to have to think of. Plan." I told him as we stood still. "Charlie's at La Push... We've got time..." I said as I paced up and down, the doctors eyes watched me. "We're going have to make a map."  
"A map?" he asked.  
"Yeah, a map. Of the house, plotting."  
"Bella.." he said.  
"Shh.." I replied,  
"This isn't going to work, we need the wolfs." he spoke the truth, this isn't going to work without the wolfs. I sat on the bed with my hands covering my eyes, I sobbed weakly.  
"Hey, hey..." the doctor said as he sat by me. "Don't worry."  
"Why not?" I sobbed, he gently pulled my hands way from my face and smiled. "This is just terrible!" I wailed.  
"Bella, your going to stop him." he comforted me as he tiled my head up.  
"How?" I asked him. He thought about it for a moment but he couldn't respond. I cried harder.  
"Trust me you can, you stopped the master, didn't you?" he told me, I nodded. "You stopped the dream lord." I nodded at that too. "And the Darleks, you defeated them." I nodded once more. "So if you defeated them, you can surely defeat Edward."  
"Yeah, I think your right..." I sniffed. I gazed in his eyes for a moment, before I started to lean in Towards him.  
"It's been a pretty lousy day, or two." I told him. I felt his warm minty breath hug my skin. He nodded in agreement. I moved in and kissed him passionately. My hands rapped themselves in his brown locks as I kissed him. His hands slowly moved down to my waist. In my head, I giggled. My hands 'slipped' down, I untied once of his braces. My brain and body wanted to go all the way, but my heart and soul was screaming to stop and get back on track. Which one should I choose? I slowly crawled apon the doctor were he slowly went down on the bed. Still kissing my time lord, I untied the braces. Wanting to go all the way, sniggering and banging came from the window. At first I thought it came from the road. Me and the Doctor opened are eyes, looked at each other then to the window. We both pulled away at what we saw. OH MY FUCKING GOD! my brain shouted.  
"Hope were not interfering." Jared said before he burst out laughing. I was so ashamed and embarrass. Me and the Doctor blushed hard.  
"Bella, hope you weren't going all the way." Paul said with a grin.  
"Hey Jake, bet you wish you were him." Seth laughed. I burred my face into the doctors chest.  
"This can't be happening." I mumbled.  
"Shut- it Seth!" he hissed. "Anyway, Bella I got the pack together." Jake said.  
"I can see that." I mumbled as I got of the Doctor, I sorted my hair and tried to cover up the embarrassment.  
"There's 6 of us here, Leah hasn't been to good lately."  
"Anyway, I sorta have a plan."  
"Let's hear it."  
"Quil, Seth, Paul you defend the left hand side of the house. "Jared, Embry and Sam, you defend the right hand side. Me, the doctor and Jake we will guard the back of the house."  
"Right I get it." Jake smiled.  
"When someone sees Edward, we shout 'TARDIS'" I smiled at them they all looked confused.  
"What's a TARDIS?" Seth asked me.  
"That blue box there." the Doctor said as he pointed to it.  
"You should go in it, it's so weird!" Jacob exclaimed.  
"Jake, back to the point."  
"Oh I wanna go in." Quil smiled then they all started to talk above me.  
"You can all go in later, ok?" The doctor said. "But can you please listen to Bella, this is life and death." the doctor told the wolves. They all nodded.,  
"Right! Stations peeps." I said. "Everyone sneak out of the door." everyone made their way to their places, guarding and waiting silently in the damp town of forks.

It seemed like we waited a week, Jake was pacing up and down in human form. The doctor was on guard on one side and I was on guard on the other.  
"What time is it?" I whispered to them.  
"About 10 o'clock, why?" The doctor answered.  
"So we've been waiting here since 5 o'clock." I replied.  
"Yeh. 4 whole hours." Jake added.  
"Wow, for a vampire he's pretty damn slow!" I exclaimed, I heard Jake chuckle before he went quiet. We watched the darkness or a clue. Then a I saw a glimpse of something in the trees. I picked up the nearest branch and looked around.  
"Be on your guards." I told them in a loud whisper. I saw the doctor get up of the floor with his sonic clutched in his hands. Jacob suddenly went stiff as he focused. BAM! I was knocked to the floor. I got up, looking around.  
"He's near." I told them.  
"Very..." a voice said. Then I was pinned up against the Walls of the house.  
"TARDIS!" I shouted, Jacob turned into wolf form and sprang at Edward, he knocked him into the trees with an almighty thump. Jacob whimpered. In the light I saw Edwards eyes were red.  
"Oh Edward." I said. "Can't you get a life." I smiled, he hissed at me.  
"Oh I have." he answered. He grabbed my arm. I gasped at the coldness of him. "You better shut it. Bella." he grinned. The doctor came running Towards him. He soniced him and his pocket exploded. Edward Just smiled.  
"Oh no." the Doctor said as Edward came Towards him.  
"TARDIS!" I shouted again, then all the wolf pack jumped on him. The fury beasts were getting thrown every direction. I raced Towards him with a massive branch wanting to beat the living daylight out of him. Then it happened, my necklace opened. I glowed a bright yellow, even though I had not been injured this shine blinded me. Threw the light i noticed that all the wolfs had turned back into humans. I knew the fighting had stopped as everyone looked at me. Then in the deep depths of my heart, I felt something.  
"I don't know why but everyone get behind me!" I shouted. The wolfs and the doctor raced behind me, as Edward was blinded by the light. The necklace sent out a wave of strength knocking Edward to the nearest tree, the tree fell to the ground in pain. He groaned in defeat.  
"Wow, what was THAT?" Jacob exclaimed.  
"That was awesome!" Quil shouted.  
"How did you?" Paul stuttered. I smiled weakly. I saw the doctor turn to me with a smile.  
"See, I told you, you could do it!" he exclaimed happily. I nodded weakly as I felt my self not being able to balance. "Swan?" he asked.

Doctors P.O.V.  
"Swan?" I asked as I noticed her sway.  
"Y-ye." she started to say before she collapsed.  
"Woah, Woah." I said as I picked her up bridal style. Her head flopped backwards and she became lifeless.  
"Is she ok?" Jacob asked worried. I managed somehow to sonic her body.  
"She's knocked out, she'll come around in 24 hours, she has used all her energy." I answered. Then out of the corner of my eye. Edward was coming for us. I gulped hard. We all stood froze. Then right in front of us Edwards head was removed from his body, with an almighty snap. We watched his body hit the floor like the titanic and right behind him was Jasper, looking at Edward.  
"Hey doc." he smiled. "Thought you could need a hand." he smiled, I smiled back. He threw his lighter on him, he went up in flames. "Wolfs do me a favour?" Jasper asked.  
"Yeah." they all said in sync.  
"Put some clothes on." he sniggered before he walked away.  
"I'm sorry guys, thank-you for helping us, I am sure that Bells will be very great-full for what you have done today. But where going to have to make a quick exit." I told them.  
"Yeah sure." the all started to say.  
"I tell her to call Jacob." I smiled. He smiled back. "Bye." i called as I walked away with my time traveller in my arms.  
"Bye." they all said in there on unique ways. I raced up the porch stairs and opened the doors, running up the stairs I saw car head lights shine threw the windows. I ran with bells and opened the TARDIS doors, I stepped In and closed the doors behind us. Placing her down I sent us back into space where finally I went asleep.

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Ouch my head." I moaned as I got up off the floor. "What happened last night?" I asked myself.  
"Finally!" the doctor called. "Happy valentines day!" he exclaimed.  
"What?" I said shocked.  
"Happy valentines day." he replied.  
"Oh no! I forgot to get you a present!" I exclaimed. "I am so sorry!"  
"Its fine, I didn't really give you a present either." he sighed. Then it came across my mind.  
"What about My Dad, is he ok?" I asked worried as I ran to him.  
"Trust me he is never better." he smiled.  
"What about Edward?"  
"Jasper took care off him." he said.  
"Oh, so no more eddie boy?" I asked with a grin.  
"Nope." he replied.  
"Yay!" I exclaimed as I hugged him hard. "But what was that all about, with my necklace?" I said as I let go.  
"Your parents."  
"My parents?"  
"Yes your parents, they placed a different chemical inside the necklace that can defeat things if your going to die and you will not have time to regenerate, but it can knock you out for 24hours. That's the down side y'know." he explained.  
"But that was freakin' awesome!" I exclaimed as I smiled.  
"Yeah it was." he smiled back.  
"Hey! I have got something for you." I said as I walked away. He stared at me in wonder. I turned around and raced Towards him.  
"Swan!" he called as I jumped his arms. I kissed him passionately.  
"Actions are way better than words." I smiled before I kissed him again and again.

**I know that was a really shitty chapter but the next one is going to be way better, trust me. Edwards-daughterxoxo  
**


	17. Its Really Important

Fireflies Chapter 17

"Can we g-get out of h-here?" Bella asked as we walked along the cold beach of Blinn. ( A/N I made up the name)  
"Come on!" I chirped as I walked ahead of her. "The beaches of Blinn are cool! And where on earth do you have lime green sand?" I asked her.  
"No where, but earths beaches aren't usually as cold as the Antarctica!" she whimpered as she was only wearing her black skinny jeans with a dark purple t-shirt. She shivered constantly as we walked along the green beach.  
"You should have put some warmer clothes on!" I told her, she shrugged as she continued to walk. I walked backwards so I could see her shivering face. She slowly walked Towards the water. Oh No!  
"Bella don't!" I called to her.  
"Why? It's just water." she laughed as she walked by the tide before she knew it two mermaids jumped out of the water and pulled her in.  
"BELLA!" I called as I lunged for her hands.  
"DOCTOR! HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" she pleaded as she slowly descended in the murky waters of Blinn.  
"DONT WORRY!" I shouted to her as I grabbed her hand. The other mermaids hissed at me, I jumped back in fear and let go off Bella's hand.  
"DOCtorrrr.." her voice shouted until she was no where to be seen or heard.  
"NO!" I shouted. "NO!" I shouted at the water. "JUST THIS ONCE!" I shouted.

Bella's P.O.V.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the dark place. "Woah, how did I do that?" I wondered as I looked at my ripped purple t-shirt. Then I saw my hands. "Oh my god.." I gasped as I wiggled my fingers. Which were know webbed. Then I took a glimpse of my legs. "NO!" I gasped hard as I stared madly at my midnight black tail. "No this...this is impossible!" I told myself as I felt the scales, they felt real-ish? "I have to get out of here, now." I told myself, I struggled to get free. "What the?" I asked as I saw myself strapped to a rock with chains everywhere. Then suddenly I saw a shadow pass.  
"Huh?" I said, I ignored it as I tried to get myself free from the chains. Then it past me again. "Keep calm Bells." I told myself. Then it seemed like it was circling me. "I have to get ou-AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I saw the massive creature with massive sharp yellow teeth mash inches from me. "HELP!" I called out as I dodged the beast of Blinn. "SOME ONE HELP ME!" I called out in terror. "ARGHHH!" I cried as I saw the beast come straight at me.  
I squinted my eyes in terror "I'm dead, I'm dead, I've died, I'm dead..." I told my self constantly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the beast was been hold open by something.  
"Lola! Help her!" a girl called out as she struggled to hold the beast she had a dark blue tail with a black ripped top, she had short bobbed hair. Then another girl was by me, she had a tail which was deep red and a tattered White top with long black hair which went with the sea. I gasped as I watched the girl untie me.  
"Ok Jade!" she hissed back at her. I saw the padlocks and chains slowly sink to the ground  
"Now swim! swim like hell!" the girl who untied me shouted as she swam away, I followed. The other girl raced Towards us as the beast thing chased us.  
"What was that?" I asked them as we swam.  
"I don't know some type of shark?" one of them replied.  
"Quick in here!" the other shouted as she darted to a small cave, we followed her as we all cramped in this dark cave.  
"We'll be safe in here."  
"Are you sure Jade?"  
"Yeah, Ye-AAAAHHH!" she started to say before the shark thing snapped it's jaws at us madly, before it gave up and swam away.  
"Right I'm Lola." the girl smiled at me as she held out her tanned hand, she was the one with the black hair.  
"Bella." I smiled as I shook her hand.  
"I'm Jade." the girl with short blonde hair smiled as she held out her pale hand, I shook it.  
"Like I said, I'm Bella, it's very nice to meet you." I grinned. "But I really need to go back to where ever I am, I need to find the Doctor."  
"The Doctor?" they both asked at the same time. I nodded.  
"Yeah the doctor, he's my friend." I told them. "Anyway I need to find him, he can change us back, to humans."  
"Bella, we can't be changed back." Jade sighed.  
"W-Why?" I asked them scared.  
"Because we've been under the sea for a week, the mermaids have turned us." Lola sighed with Jade.  
"W-Why? W-What h-happens?" I asked.  
"They find you, bite you once more, then the process begins." Jade told Me. "We got bit on the third day of living under here."  
"So what happens when you get bit?"  
"You get claws, sharp teeth, these cover things over your eyes. It's very weird." Jade frowned.  
"Hey, if we find the doctor, some how, I'm sure he'll help you two." I reassured them.  
"A-Are you sure?" the both asked.  
"I think I am." I whispered. "But first we need to find him."  
"Where's the shore, or some kind of ship dock?" I asked them.  
"West." Lola replied.  
"We've got no time to loose!" I encouraged them as I swam quickly out of the cave and into the open.

Doctors P.O.V.  
"I need a boat, any boat. Maybe a big boat. I need to go mermaid finding."  
"Sorry but are you going to go out in them waters alone?" the man asked me, he looked around his 20s he had deep red hair and pale blue eyes.  
"Yeah, I was planning too." I told him.  
"I'm going have to go with you. My girlfriend Jade, got dragged in a week ago. I have to find her."  
"Wait, my girlfriend got dragged in too." I told him. "Why do they do that? Because that's not how they hunt."  
"Some of the guys say it's because they need bodies."  
"Bodies?" I replied.  
"Yeah bodies."  
"Humm..." I thought, "Anyway I need a boat, you coming err...what's your name?"  
"Robbie Smith. Your name?"  
"The Doctor."  
"Wicked." he grinned as he nodded his head. I grinned back.  
"I know, so where's the biggest boat?"

Bella's P.O.V.  
These girls seem very nice, for mermaids. The doctor told me ages ago that mermaids weren't like the ones in Disney, singing about humans and how they love them etc. There actually flesh eating demons...with a fish tail wanting to eat us alive. Well dead knowing that they cant breath underwater. Considering that I just called myself a flesh eating demon I carried on following the girls. They chattered about what girls chat about... There boyfriends Robbie and Oscar, what to do next Saturday. I smiled at the girls as they swam ahead of me.  
"Welcome to the Docks of Blinn." Lola grinned. I raced to the surface only to be stopped by them.  
"Girl, you can't go up there." Jade told me.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Do you know what will happen to us if they saw us?" Lola answered in another question, I shook my head.  
"They get their guns, grenades, anything to kill us." Lola said terrified.  
"Then how do I find the Doctor?" I asked them.  
"We follow a boat." Jade smiled.  
"A boat? Are you serious? There must be thousands here!" I exclaimed.  
"But there still is a chance." Lola added.  
"But..." I started to say before I Jade butted in.  
"Hey I see a face." She smiled.  
"So do I." I said sarcastically as I looked at Lola.  
"Does your Doctor wear Bow-ties?"  
"Yeah, is it red?" I asked her excited.  
"Yeahhh..." she stuttered. "I know where he is then!"  
"Where?" I exclaimed happily as I looked at her.  
"3 miles East."  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"Some mermaids have special abilities, she can spot things from miles out, it's very useful when a shark thing tries to eat you." Lola explained.  
"That is useful." I added with an impressed face.  
"Come on, we can catch up with him, if were lucky." Jade shouted as she darted off.

Doctors P.O.V.  
Conversation on this boat is very boring. Nothing is going on. Robbie took the nearest speed boat out here. It's pretty cool, dead fast as well.  
"Right!" Robbie shouted over the booming engine. "One thing you need to know is, don't attack the mermaids."  
"Why would I do that?" I shouted back.  
"I don't know! You seem like one of them guys who would do that!" he smiled.  
"I'll try not too!" I smiled back.  
The engine came to a slow end as we bobbed up and down in the water.  
"So what do you do for a living?" Robbie asked me as he sat down by me after putting the brakes on the boat.  
"I'm a traveller, with Bella, you?"  
"I sell things for a living, boats usually but in the summer my business booms!"  
"Booms?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah booms, everyone buys a boat, it's the only time these mermaids go into hibernation."  
"They don't like the sun?" I asked.  
"No they like the sun, they don't like the bright colours and the heat that radiates from it. They swim away on firework night and the 4th of july as well."  
"Of course!" I shouted as I jumped up. "That's it!"  
"What's it?" he asked as he looked at me confused.  
"The mermaids hate loud and bright colours that's why they hunt in the dark! They become braver!" I explained.  
"That doesn't make any sense, Braver?"  
"Braver! They are scared of the bright light that's why they are most active in autumn and winter! It's cold for one, it goes darker quicker and earlier and of course most humans hate the coldness and bitterness and they love hot weather."  
"What does that prove?"  
"Nothing. Yet." I said honestly.  
"Oh." he replied.  
"Mermaids, you must have seen them! What colours are there tails?" i asked.  
"I only seen one, that one was a dark green. But my friend Oscar said that he saw two with dark purple and the darkest grey. Why?"  
"Oscar whose Oscar?"  
"He's my friend, taken by the mermaids. But anyway."  
"The colours of the tails absorb coldness, giving them energy, as well as there food and don't worry after this, Everyone will be back to normal." I told him. He smiled weakly before he looked down.  
"We need to create the biggest heat radiation created by man."  
"What will that be?"  
"Bella."  
"Bella?" he asked.  
"Yes, she has a necklace that is pure regeneration energy that burns. It's constantly glowing." I smiled but my frowned wiped off quickly. "But the mermaids they must have stopped it somehow from emitting this energy."  
"Err, Doctor?" Robbie asked.  
"Not now Robbie brain thinking, shhhh." I told him as I paced up and down the boat.  
"It's really important." he said.  
"It better be." I hissed as I twirled around to see him. His pale fingers pointed over the side of the boat to the splash that had just been formed by something.  
"Their here." I whispered as I looked around the boat for different traces.

Bella's P.O.V.

"This is his boat!" Jade called as she went underneath it. Me and Lola followed.  
"But the mermaids they must have stopped it somehow from emitting this energy." I heard a muffled mans voice speak.  
"That's the doctor! That's his voice!" I called out. I raced to the surface and made on enormous tail splash anyone can think about. They stared at me as I came back down to look at them.  
"Don't just eerrrrmm stay there help me!" I called out, they looked at each other then nodded. We swam around the boat waiting. Then the doctor looked over the edge, I rushed up to met his beautiful face stuck in confusement. Slowly appearing from the water, I smiled.  
"Bella?" he asked in a whisper.  
"Doctor." I smiled at his face.  
"I'm so glad your ok!" he exclaimed as he lent over some more.  
"I'm not ok as sort..." I cringed as I slowly revealed webbed hands. He laughed.  
"Do you think that's a biggy?" he smiled.  
"But check this out." I frowned as I pulled up my coal black tail.  
"I'm never going to be normal again!" I wailed.  
"Who said you were normal in the first place." he smiled, I bobbed up to his level and kissed him, my wet lips frazzled at his warm skin, I pulled away quickly.  
"Your so hot!" I exclaimed.  
"Why thank-you." he said as he sorted his bow tie.  
"Not that way, your lips are like flames!"  
"Oh." he sighed. He leaned over as he picked me up from the cold waters and placed me gently on the plastic floor.  
"Robbie." the Doctor said to the other boy on the other side over the boat.  
"Yeah," he replied as he looked at him.  
"You want to go with your girlfriend right?" He asked.  
"Right." he replied.  
"Your going have to get in the water, when I sonic the jewel the heat will change her."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"That will leave you not being able to change into a merman in your case."  
"Oh." he frowned.  
"Yes." he added.  
"Doc, it's been an honour." he smiled before he dived in the water.  
"Right Bella, close your eyes." he told me. "And for gods sake don't talk!" I nodded as I pulled my eyes shut. I heard the sonic go off then I suddenly felt warm. It was burning slightly. I wanted to scream but I managed (Somehow) to stop myself. I felt my hands become loose and my tail begin to split. Then I gasped.  
"What was that?" I asked  
"Regeneration energy, I only let a few particles out, that restored most of your normal body." he explained I looked at my tail which was now two pale legs. "Legs I have legs!" I called out in excitement. "Feet, I have feet!" then I noticed my hands. "My hands, fingers!" I exclaimed as I touched them, every single one of them. I struggled to get back up to my feet but I did it.  
"Doctor can we go back please!" I asked him. "I'm wet, I'm cold, Im hungry, all I can taste is sea water and everything I'm wearing is ripped, but on the good side I've lost weight!"  
"Good point."

"Hey! Were you just calling me fat?" I asked.

""What? No!" he joined as he turned the boat around to head back to the docks were his blue box was waiting for us...And the universe. 


	18. Do You Know How Stupid That Was!

Fireflys Chapter 18

**Hey, sorry for not upating in a while and i mean a WHILE, stupid fanfiction wouldnt let me update any of my storys, (as explained in one of the comments) but I think this is my BIGGEST chapter yet, hope you like it and sorry for not updating in a while, had 2 maths GCSE's and A Science GCSE, but I got my English result back and I got a C+ :) but now I'm entered to do higher :( anyway hope you enjoy this so many paths to follow.  
Edwards-daughterxoxo**

What to do today? I thought as I swung underneath the TARDIS panel, it's like a secret crib, it's totally awesome underneath here.  
"Swan!" The doctor called as he jumped down to my level.  
"Yeah?" I replied with a smile.  
"We...We have a slight problem." he sighed as he sat by me. He showed me his hand, his skin was black, I looked at him confused and scared.  
"Are y-you regenerating?" I asked him. He smiled weakly at me, then suddenly his pale face and his brown locks changed into a dark skinned man with little brown hair and brown eyes. I screamed as I tried to get away from him.  
"D-D-Doctor?" I asked panting as he changed back into him. "What-What was that?" I asked him, I started to edge forwards towards him.  
"I..." he said before it happened again, this time it was constant. I leaped back watching the doctor. He changed from: Him, to someone else, him, someone else, him. Then he changed completely! Even his clothes went with him and where he was sitting. Clyde was, he stared at himself. He was wearing his school uniform.  
"CLYDE!" I shouted in shock. "What are you doing here?" he snapped his head up at me and stared at me.  
"Bella?"  
"Yeah, it's me." I told him.  
"Where's the Doctor?" he asked me.  
"Y-You're him." I stuttered.  
"No I'm not! I'm Clyde!" he replied also as scared as me.  
"I...I think we should just all calm down."  
"Me too." he said as he gazed at the ship he was in. "Are we in the TARDIS?" He asked.  
"Yeah, check it out!" I smiled. He slowly walked up the TARDIS stairs and stared at every detail possible. I followed him.  
"Where...Where did you come from?"  
"Earth." he answered me, like I was dumb.  
"I know that, but where!"  
"Oh, at Sarah's House, why?"  
"I'm sure on here is some kinda of code, now I swear to god if you don't hold on to something..." I told him.  
"W-"  
"Just grab on to something, or else you're going end up injured." I butted in.  
"Right." he said as he held on to the banister. I looked at the screen and searched 'Sarah' if anything came up it would be her right, but noooo, nothing. It had to Sarah-Jane, why was the Doctor so picky? Anyway I tapped the screen and pressed enter on the keyboard.  
"I just hope that we don't get thrown off the edge of the universe."  
"WHAT?" he shouted scared.  
"Joke...Joke...I think." I laughed nervously as I held the lever.  
"You Think?"  
"Yeahhh...Oh while easy come easy go right? Don't worry we have a 50/50 chance."  
"Actually we-." he started to say but it was too late. I had already pulled it.

Doctors P.O.V  
One second I was talking to Bella the next I kept changing, it felt so weird, but not as weird as the time me and Bella swapped bodies now that was weird. Too weird...  
"AARRGGHHH!" I shouted as I finally stopped, whatever I was doing..  
"Clyde?" A girl asked, she had dark brown long hair with tanned skin and brown eyes asked scared. She looked a lot like Rani. Wait a mo, she is Rani. Looking around, I was in Sarah's house. Her attic.  
"No, it can't be." Sarah stated confused. I was about to say something but...  
"It is." Luke interrupted.  
"Yes, hi, hello, it's me, the doctor." I smiled at them.  
"Mr Smith, scan him please." Sarah shouted over to him.  
"Scanning in progress."  
"Oh come on!" I sighed as Mr Smith scanned me.  
"Scanning Complete. This man is the Doctor."  
"What was that for?" I asked them.  
"Lots of alien data up here, have to be very careful." Sarah explained.  
"And you just turned from Clyde to the Doctor, bit odd, don't you think?" Rani added.  
"No, not odd at all, perfectly normal, won't you agree? Anyway Clyde's fine, he's in the TARDIS with B..." I smiled until I thought about Bella. "Oh No." I whispered.  
"What, why? What's going to happen?" Rani said nervous as she walked Towards me.  
"Bella's in the TARDIS, Clyde's with her asking questions, she doesn't know so she's going to bring him here hoping that I'm here."  
"Isn't that good?" Luke asked me.  
"Yes for us, no for them." they all looked at me, it was pretty scary how they just stared at me. Watching every move. "No for them because..." then I was gone.

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Are you sure you know-" I heard Clyde say before a different voice and subject went over him.  
"She doesn't know where..." the voice said it sounded like the Doctors. I glanced up to see the Doctor.  
"D-Doctor?" I asked him.  
"Bella!" he exclaimed over the moon as he ran Towards me, but before he could do anything I slapped him. Right on the cheek.  
"Ow!" he cried out in pain. "What was that for?"  
"Firstly, doing the old switch on me with Clyde who is 14 maybe 15. Secondly, having not a clue what's just happened. Third, trying to calm down Clyde since he has know idea how he got here. Forth, we're going to Sarah's house now even though we don't need it and..."  
Then he was gone, and it was Clyde. ARGH! Sometimes I HATE that MAN!

Clyde's P.O.V.  
"Are you sure you know-" I stared to say but then I was in Sarah's house.  
"What your..." I carried on talking until the fact had come clear that I was talking with myself and that I had just been in the TARDIS in a state of panic. Now I'm in the Attic, with two terrified women and one confused lad.  
"Clyde!" Rani exclaimed as she ran Towards me.  
"Woah, how did I get here?" I asked, confused. She hugged me completely ignoring my question.  
"B-But I was in the T-TARDIS. With Bella." I told them. "She was bring me here."  
"But you are here now." Rani smiled as she pulled me into another hug. Then I was back in the TARDIS.

Doctors P.O.V.  
"It's very nice to have somebody sympathise me." I smiled, but to Rani's amazement, she jumped back.  
"Why?" she asked me.  
"Bella slapped me." I frowned as I looked at my cheek. Luke and Rani sniggered.  
"Well you should have told her about whatever you were doing."  
"I did! Kinda..." I thought about it. "Now I think about it, I don't think I did."  
"See, that's why you got hurt. Since she's spent most of her life on this planet. The ladies, they need to be told about things that other people are doing because sometimes they react like that, perfectly normal." Luke told me.  
"You could have told me that beforehand."  
"See their also unpredictable." he smiled before him and Rani burst out laughing.  
"Haha, very funny." I snapped at them. Then I was back in the TARDIS, oh no! I'm dun for!

Bella's P.O.V.  
"ARRGGHH!" I exclaimed as I raced around the TARDIS. "You know Clyde, that man is impossible!" I told him.  
"Really?" I heard the Doctor say. "I thought you said I was amazing." I turned to him.  
"Amazingly Impossible!" I snapped at him.  
"Precisely, wait what?" he replied surprised.  
"You heard!" I hissed at him, "Now are you going to help me?"  
"Yeaahhh..." he smiled as He help me to land her. He pulled the leaver and it shook madly, making the weird wheezing sound that it usually makes. Then it started to slow down, the wheezing began to fade then we were there.  
"Sarah!" I called out as I burst out of the doors, but this wasn't her house, it was rather big and clean and posh. This wasn't her attic, not at all.  
"Luke, Rani, Sarah-Jane?" I asked as I looked around there was defiantly alien stuff here, I could tell you that. "Doctor do you-" I was saying before I turned around to see Clyde.  
"Ughh...I'm feeling space sick." he moaned as he bent down panting for air. I smiled at him.  
"Anyway do you know where we are?" I asked him.  
"I haven't a clue." he replied, then a girl holding a mug walked in startled by me and Clyde and a Random police box in her house. She dropped the mug and it smashed to the ground like a bullet from a gun hitting a glass window, it fell out of her hands that fast it was impossible and it shattered like believe it or not, glass.  
"H-Hello." I smiled at her, trying to but her out of her state, it didn't work, of course. She was wearing grey tracksuit like bottoms and a grey top with a cup-cake on, I'm was presuming they were her PJ's because I've got the same pair. Wall-mart $5.00. Her dark brown messy curly hair fell on her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes were wide in fear. Her pale skin went paler and paler, I thought she was going to pass out.  
"I'm B-Bella S-Swan." I stuttered. "This Is my friend C-Clyde Langer." I tried to smiled as I dragged Clyde Towards my side. I smiled at her insanely, creepy in fact whilst Clyde was still recovering from 'Space Sickness'  
"H-H-Hello." she stuttered back.  
"I'm M-Maria, Maria J-Jackson."  
She still couldn't move, she was in so much shock.  
"Hey I had a Friend, with the exactly the same name as you." Clyde replied as he looked up at her.  
"I had a friend called Clyde Langer too." she stated, they looked at each other so gobsmacked words couldn't describe their faces.  
"Maria!" Clyde exclaimed as he raced across to hug him. Maria raced Towards him. They smacked into each other hard as they hugged.  
"I can't believe it!" They both exclaimed.  
"I can't believe your here!" Maria smiled as she pulled away.  
"Me either, one second I was at Sarah-Janes house and the other I was in the TARDIS, with Bella and here."  
"Oh, sorry but who are you?" Maria asked. "If you don't mind me asking."  
"I'm Bella Swan and I travel in the TARDIS with the Doctor."  
"Oh Clyde might go in a min, it's a weird and complicated thing." I told her.  
"I don't want you to go Clyde," Maria moaned as she walked to him. "You only just came."  
"Then go with Bella, in the TARDIS, to Sarah's house, sure the Doctor won't mind."  
"Wait the TARDIS," she asked me, I nodded. "And the Doctor?" she asked once more. I nodded once more. "May I?" she asked. I was just about to say something when I was cut off.  
"Go ahead." I heard the Doctors voice say. She head snapped around to see him.  
"Are you the D-Doctor?" she asked.  
"The one and only." he grinned at her madly, she grinned back. "Know go into the TARDIS, it'll be the ride of your life." he smiled at her. "Go on," he said as he gave her a little nudge.  
"I've heard so many stories, the doctor in his magic box, coming to save the world. It's true that you saved the world twice from the Darleks?" she smiled. "Arh the TARDIS, is it actually bigger on the inside?" she asked him,  
"Why don't you take a look?" The Doctor answered as he pushed open the Doors and there was Inside of this small box. Bam! Right it her face. "OH MY GOD! It's actually bigger on the inside!" she exclaimed. "No way! This is Impossible!"  
"The impossible made possible!" I laughed as I walked passed Maria and to the Panel where the Doctor was. I gazed at Marie, she was so drawn into the TARDIS, she didn't even know we had moved!  
"Times up kid, you coming?" he asked panicked.  
"Errr Yeah, sure!" she smiled as she ran Towards me.  
"Hold on," I whispered as the doctor pulled the lever and finally, we landed.  
"Sarah!" the Doctor called out as he ran out of the TARDIS.  
"Doctor! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Sarah told him.  
"Yeah yeah, but first me and Bella have a surprise." he smiled at her. Maria slowly walked out, like she was nervous.  
"MARIA!" Luke exclaimed as he ran Towards her.  
"L-L-L..." she tried to say his name but she was too shocked to move, not even that, she froze. Literally. Luke hugged her tightly and she did the same.  
"I've missed you so much." she said as she started to sob.  
"Me too.." Luke replied as he hugged her tightly.  
"Arhh...Luke's GF is here!" I whispered to the Doctor, he smiled, then said.  
"What's a GF?"  
"Oh Doctor, I'm your GF." I smiled. He looked really puzzled.  
"Tell ya later." I replied to his look. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the doctor mime 'GF' then shrug lightly, I giggled.  
"Maria, long time long see." Sarah smiled as I saw tears.  
"Oh Sarah, don't cry, your'll make me Cry even more." she smiled as she now moved on to Sarah, and after about 10 minutes of greeting people, we all huddled together into a circle, I don't why, we just did, like it was sorta, natural.  
"So..." I started off.  
"Yes, been any weird stuff lately?" The Doctor added  
"No, I don't think so..." Sarah smiled. The silent's creeped up on us quickly, ever so quickly.  
"I saw something at school." Clyde said in thought.  
"What was that? You face?" Rani laughed.  
"Oh ha ha!" he said sarcastically. "These Robots things, I got chased by them, when I tried to get into the basement."  
"What did they look like?" the Doctor asked.  
"They were silver and about as tall as me, here I drew them." he said, he snatched his tattered black sketch book and worn flipped the pages over.  
"Look," he said as he gave it to the doctor, his eyes scanned the page as his body began to freeze as his eyes got bigger and bigger either in fear or the drawing was that bad...  
"Doctor?" I asked him as I tried to look at the page. "You ok?"  
"No, no one is." he replied as he shoved the piece of sketch book into my chest and ran out. Everyone followed. Except Clyde and me.  
I followed the pencil lines as it went into detail. The shading began to get darker and it was clear what I saw.  
"Oh God..." I whispered. "No, it can't be..." I whispered once more.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "What are they? Who are they?" he asked as his eyes flickered between the page and my face.  
"C-C-Cyber M-M-Men." I stuttered in utter fear.  
"And what are Cyber Men?" he asked confused.  
"The Doctor told me that their part human, part robot but the human part died ages ago and now their looking for the human part."  
"Us?" he asked me.  
"Yep."  
"And there in your school, trying to convert your friends, students, teachers, visitors, inspectors into them. A whole school of robots." I realised.  
"K-9!" he Called out.  
"K what?" I answered him as I looked at his face. Then from nowhere a metal like dog appeared on the carpet. Its head had a glowing red rectangle that i was guess it was his eyes, his nose has a small plunger thing, his head was attached to his body by a thick rubber tub which was connected to a yellow collar on it's body. His body was chrome and a little bit rusted, on the side was the words 'K-9'. Anyway this dog started to move Towards Clyde. I stepped back.  
"It won't hurt you." Clyde laughed at me.  
"Hello Master Clyde." it said,  
"Hello K-9, this is Bella, Bella this is K-9."  
"H-Hello." I smiled.  
"Hello Mistress Bella."  
"Mistress?" I asked Clyde.  
"Hey he calls everyone either Master or Mistress, pretty cool."  
"Very." I smiled back.  
"Now come on where so very..." I started to say as I turned to the TARDIS. Then back to Clyde. "Late." I smirked at Clyde. He smirked back.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking." he nodded. I raced to the TARDIS and for the first time ever I got to use my TARDIS key. It needed a budge but it opened. Clyde carried K-9 into the Blue box. I raced up to him after I slammed the doors close and raced to the Panel. I found the School and smiled.  
"Ready?"  
"Always." he grinned, I pulled the lever down on waited are fate.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"Half way there!" Maria shouted out as she ran in front with Sarah and Luke.  
"Doctor, what was it, who were they?" Rani Panted as we raced down the road.  
"Cyber Men." I replied. "Human slash robots."  
"Right?"  
"Their human part died out so there looking for others." I explained.  
"In a school?" she asked.  
"Loads of walking thinking Brains and I just released shouldn't you lot be at school?" I asked.  
"School finished an hour ago!" Rani shouted.  
"And I don't go school!" Luke told me.  
"And It's 8am in America!" Maria shouted Towards us.  
"Typical!" I replied. Vrooommmm, Whooooshhhh, vrooommm, whooooosh. Hey that sounds like my TARDIS.  
"Stop, stop, stop." I whispered as I came to a halt. "No blue Boring-ers," I told myself.  
"Whats wrong?" Sarah asked.  
"You hear that?" I replied, looked very curious.  
"Yeah! Like a wheezing sound." Luke smiled.  
"More like a Moaning sound!" Maria added.  
"No defiantly a wheezing sound." Sarah confirmed as she stood by me, watching me.  
"D-DOCTOR!" I heard a boy call out from no where, I twirled around to see where it came from but no one was there. "UP HERE!" he shouted, we all looked up to find Clyde, hanging on the doors of the TARDIS.  
"CLYDE!" I shouted in utter shock. "WHAT ON EARTH-"  
"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" he shouted over the noise of the flying blue box.  
"WHO'S FLYING HER?" I shouted up to him.  
"BELLA and K-9!" he replied.  
"K-9!" Sarah shouted at him. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT HIM AT HOME!" she shouted once more.  
"YOU CAN TELL US OF LATER, JUST TELL US-" he started to shouted but then the TARDIS came crashing down to are level racing in front of us.  
"Right, JUMP!"  
"WHAT NO! ARE YOU INSANE?" Rani Shrieked as we ran along it.  
"I DON'T KNOW WHO LONG SHE'LL STAY THERE!" I told them. "LUKE YOU GET ON!" I shouted. He stared at me for a while then edged Towards the TARDIS, Clyde gave him his hand then he was on.  
"GO TO THE PANEL!" I told him.  
"CAR!" Sarah cried as we all came to a stop. The TARDIS spun up in the air missing the car by inches then crashing back down with a thump! We chased after the ancient blue box.  
"SARAH!" I said as I picked her up and placed her on the TARDIS. "MARIA!" I called as she grabbed Clyde and Sarah's hand.  
"YOUR NEXT RANI!" I Panted as I looked at her.  
"YOUR INSANE!" she hissed at me.  
"LOOK IT'S EASY!" I told her as I leaped on. From my view she was terrified!  
"NO!"  
"RANI, WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU!" Clyde told her.  
"I CAN'T HOLD HER DOCTOR!" Bella struggled to hold the lever down.  
"PLEASE!" Sarah Cried. She looked between the gap and the ground. She shook her head.  
"RANI YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!" I pleaded.  
"DOCTOR!" Bella shouted as I heard a massive bang, I turned around for one second to see sparks come off from underneath the Lever.  
"OUCH!" Bella exclaimed.  
"YOU HAVE TO JUMP!" Clyde pleaded as he gave her his hand.  
I felt the TARDIS creep up Towards the sky. Faster and faster. Then out of nowhere Rani leaped from the ground but it had already moved about twice the height. She managed to cling on the door frame for dear life. Her tears marked her face as she looked down to the ground. To make matters worse The lever Sparked once more and burnt Bella's right hand, she let go, muttering curse words and shaking her hand, trying to relieve the pain also Sending the TARDIS of to space in the progress.  
Rani screamed as she cried at the fall that was began to get miles off the ground. We came to about earth orbit as we stopped moving. Then my head turned to the screaming of a teenage girl fighting for her life, then all of a sudden her right hand lost Its grip, she was now dangling in Earth's Atmosphere. I raced Towards her but it was too late her other hand had gone now.  
"NO!" I called out asI stared at the wooden doors of the TARDIS. The box filled with gasps then went deadly silent. My eyes scrolled down to see a struggling Clyde holding her hand and he was slipping. Rani's cry's began to soften as the TARDIS could not provide that much air to her extend. I grabbed on Clyde's leg and tried to pull them both up, then Someone grabbed my legs and pulled us three up.  
"DONT LET GO CLYDE!" Rani pleaded.  
"I WON'T!" he answered.  
"PULL!" I heard Bella call out as we started to get wheeled into the flying box. After about 6 pulls all of us collapsed on the fall panting for air. I clicked my fingers as the TARDIS doors slammed shut. The Box went silent, realising how close to death we were. I got up and walked to Bella, helped her up and pulled her underneath the Panel. We stood there facing eachother.  
"Do you know how stupid that was?" I shouted at her. "Trying to get a bunch of people into a flying and unstable TARDIS?" she shook her head. "You could have killed everyone today!" I saw her eyes fill up with water as her head sunk into the floor. Rage was roaring out of me, it was impossible to control. "You could have killed innocent people as well as four teenagers and a dear friend!"  
"I'm Sorry," she squeaked. "I-I..." she started to say.  
"When were done, you going home! No ifs or buts!" I spat at her. She looked up crying. "You wont be needing this when your in forks either!" I said as I snatched the TARDIS key from her jacket pocket. She gasped in sadness as I walked away. "  
"I-If it makes you feel better, I got hurt too, so..." she said as she held up her bloody red hand. I scanned it, then this came out...  
"BELLA! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!" I shouted at her, she flinched backwards as I shouted at her. I stomped up the stairs.

Rani's P.O.V.  
I sat up, so shocked that I caused all this, it's not like me, I don't know why I did that, I caused so many people grief. That not like me one bit. My he's spun, as my brain grabbed every part of oxygen it could get. I saw Clyde get up right in front of me. Then I had an erg, I just leaped for him and snogged him full on. He fell on the floor as we kissed... I pulled away quickly as I heard voices gasp and shout.  
"I..." I stuttered as my eyes went wider and wider. Clyde stared at me and smiled. He blushed slightly... "I'm Sorry! I didn't know what came over me!" I told him. He sat back up and weakly smiled at me.  
"A token of your gratitude for saving you, maybe?" he laughed.  
"Yeah..." I giggled.  
"BELLA! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!" I heard the Doctor shout, are heads snapped up and watched him walk Towards the panel. Then Sarah shot up and walked Towards him. He gave her a hug and buried his dark locks into her shoulder. Maria got up and walked to the steps that the Doctor walked up. Luke followed.

Maria's P.O.V.  
"Bella?" I asked as I looked for her. "Bella?" I asked once more as I tried to find her. She sat in a crater in the floor with her Legs pressed up to her face sobbing away. Her brown hair covered her head. I sat in front of her watching her. I heard footsteps walk slowly Towards her, I turned around to see Luke, he pressed his lips together and greeted me. He sat right by me, watching her.  
"Bella are you ok?" Luke asked her. She shook her head, sobbing.  
"Whats happened?" I asked her. Then other footsteps came down. Rani and Clyde, they sat by the opposite side of her.  
"T-this...I-is...My-my l-ast trip." she sobbed heavily. It was very hard to understand her.  
"What?" Clyde answered.  
"T-This I-is the l-last time I will get to see you l-lot!" she wailed. "He t-took my K-key for the TARDIS and h-he said t-that I was g-going h-h-hooommmeeee!" she burst out crying.  
"All because we took the TARDIS?" Clyde asked her, she nodded.  
"He s-said it was s-stupid."  
"What?" Rani exclaimed. "This was all my fault!" Rani said thick.  
"It was all are fault." Luke told all of us. We nodded in a agreement.  
"No it was my fault." Bells sniffed. "I could have killed you all."  
"That doesn't matter, we're all alive and well." I told her, she sighed as she placed her hands over her face. I noticed her right hand had dried blood on and Burnt in places. I looked at it grossed out like everyone else.  
"What have you do to your hand?" All of us asked in harmony so shocked.  
"I burnt it, when the TARDIS started to go. "It's nothing." she sighed.  
"You sure, it looks quite painful." Luke stated, she nodded. "Alright."  
"Where going have to come up with a way that the Doctor will see that it was Bella's fault." Rani smiled at all of us.  
"Really?" Bella asked as she  
Lowered her hands. She gazed at us with red blotchy eyes. We all nodded.  
"I'm so lucky to have friends like you." Bella smiled, we gave her a long tight hug. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.  
"After this, I'm going to clean your hand!" Luke told her. She lightly laughed.

Sarah's P.O.V.  
"Doctor?" I whisperer as I walked to him. He stared at me with big eyes filled with water.  
"What?" he hissed at me I sighed before I pulled him into a hug. His head pressed against my shoulder.  
"Oh Doctor.." I sighed as I hugged him tightly. "You so clever." he chuckled. "Whats wrong?" I asked him. I saw Maria slowly followed by Luke. Then Clyde and Rani.  
"We could have killed everyone." he mumbled. "I can't manage more deaths to my name, cause I want be the Doctor no more." he told me.  
"I know this is hard for you. But you can get through this, you can get through anything. The Oncoming Storm..."  
"Oncoming Storm." he smiled.  
"So come on, put a brave face on." I smiled. We pulled away looking at each other.  
"Look at them all..." I said as I looked underneath the panel, to see them all hugging. "You won't find a girl like her, not in a billion years." I told him. "A time lord lady, a girl who doesn't want to overpower you, just wants to please you...Not all of them come like that." I smiled as I watched them. He smiled at the as they pulled away. Luke held her hand and from my view it was sore and red. Kind revolting. He darted up the TARDIS steps, got K-9 and brought him down the steps. He asked for some bandages from the look of it. He wrapped her hand up carefully then smiled.  
"She needs to learn," he told me. "She's a timelord in progress, she's still very young."  
"And prone to mistakes, you need to make mistakes to learn. That's how everybody learns, even you, correct?" he looked at me then sighed.  
"Then she needs to prove herself." he answered  
"This isn't like you, doctor!"  
"What is then?" he asked me.  
"Errmm..."  
"Precisely."  
"But I've seen you, every regeneration you forgive and forget." I stated.  
"I still do." he replied.  
"Then forgive Bella."  
"I'll Try," he smiled. It was silent for a while we heard the muffled voices of the teens below us.  
"Come on you guys, we need to kick some cyber ass." I heard Clyde said as he marched up the Stairs with Rani.  
"Doctor, I'm so sorry, I should have jumped, it's not like me to do that I'm so sorry!" Rani begged for forgiveness.  
"Well you ok now." The Doctor smiled at her. "Where's the school basement?" he asked.  
"Here let me type it in." Clyde answered as he typed the address in.

Bella's P.O.V.  
We got shook as we went back to earth, we held on to each other for dear life for a matter of minutes before the shaking stopped.  
"Luke, Maria, Bella!" Sarah shouted. Luke and Maria got up whilst I stayed in the crater.  
"You coming?" Luke asked me.  
"No I'll get in the way." I told him.  
"You two go though." I smiled at them. They turned away and began to walk away.  
"Oh Luke!" I shouted.  
"Yeah." he answered.  
"Can I tell you this." I smiled.  
"Err, sure." he confirmed as he knelt by me.  
"Go out with her, she's totally your type." I whispered, he chuckled as he pulled away.  
"Now?" he wondered.  
"Ask her now, right here, right now." I smiled. He took a massive breath in and walked Towards Maria. She smiled at him.  
"M-Maria, would you... No I can't put it like that... Would you like to g-go out with m-me?" he asked her. She smiled at him.  
"If its ok with you." she answered. His head moved in as he kissed her lips softly.  
"Luke, Maria, what are you doing down-" Sarah said before she saw them. Her eyes filled up with water as her son had her first kiss. She grinned at them and so did I. They pulled away smiling not caring about anything, nothing at all. Just themselves.  
"Now go," I smiled at them. Maria took Luke's hand and walked straight past Sarah, smiling.  
"They grow up so quickly." she said thick. I nodded, "You coming?" she asked me. I shook  
My head.  
"Right..." she answered. "Just be careful." she smiled before she walked up the stairs. I heard the Wooden doors close shut. I was all on my own. My thoughts wondered as I stared around the TARDIS, from how many companions he had to how many people he had 'it' with. I eyes tracked for Something. It seemed like 10minutes had past as I was deep in thought but to drag me out, in the corner of my eye I saw a something metal shimmer in the light. I crawled Towards it and picked it up with my bandage hand.  
"What's that?" I asked as I looked at this metal watch. It had a numbers on buttons and slashes on others and the middle was a screen, it was green with black writing.  
"Vortex manipulator ?" I asked myself as I tried to say it. "Cool." I smiled as I placed it on my wrist. Info a button read, I pressed it then all the screen filled with information. 'This device is a pocket time machine, you can meet you past self or greet yourself. But if used to much it can cause you great harm. The numbers represent the time or date or year. Please put your time in English for example 26/6/2010. 26 represents the day, 6 for the month and 2010 for the year. Then type in your time, in 24 hour clock. For instance, 6pm will be 18:OO. This machine also does voice commandments.'  
"Awesome!" I smiled as I got up and headed Towards the doors.

Doctors P.O.V.  
"Shhh.. They'll hear you, just follow me and Clyde." I whispered ,they all nodded.  
"We're in the Basement now." Clyde told us.  
"So they might be close." I smiled as I sneaked past boilers and pipes. Heavy foot prints started to come closer and closer. "Hide in there!" I hissed in panic as I pushed everyone into this room. They raced up the Stairs to huddle in the corner of this dark empty room. The footprints were right out side are door step, we're going to be ok, I told myself over again. Until somebody's phone rang.  
"Shhhhh!" Maria hissed as she tried to end the call. But it was too late, the cyber men had found us. Are faces were glowing with light as Maria's phone provided great source of light, we saw them both start to walk down the Stairs slowly. Repeating delete in a robot command. I squinted my eyes as I saw a blue flash right in front of us and standing there was Bella.

"Hey look what I..." she said before she turned around to her the cyber mens voice repeat delete, it held her should and zapped her with a current.  
"NO!" I exclaimed as I saw her collapse to the ground. I darted to the ground. I grabbed my sonic in hate.  
"You just killed someone I loved." I hissed at them. "Guess where that puts you? At the receiving end!" I hissed once more as I saw them both spark and each part fell separately.  
"Sarah sonic the doors!" I told her, she did what she said. I held checked her heart, no rhythm. Checked her pulse, no boom boom. Checked her body no movement.  
"No." I whispered as I looked at her pale body. She lay there still, it was horrific. My eyes filled up with water as I placed her head on my lap. Her glowing necklace had only on little part of energy left and in under a minute it was gone. It happened to quickly. She couldn't regenerate. She had gone. Memories flashed threw my head: the first time we met, when she found out she was like me, cybermen, weeping angels, the dreamlord and she was carrying my baby, meeting Sarah, Luke, Clyde and Rani, our first kiss, sontarons, slitheen, meeting Amy and Rory, meeting all my friends, Christmas day, Darleks, the body swap, when met Craig and Sophie weeping angels, Starship UK, mermaids, today and her face when I shouted at her.  
"You can't leave me." I whispered as tears fell down my face, "I don't want to be the last time lord again." I cried. "I need you." I cried even harder. "Regenerate. Please." I begged.  
"Doctor, she's gone." Luke stated. "I'm so sorry." I turned around to see Maria crying in him and Rani crying with Clyde. Sarah's eyes were full with water she sat by me.  
"All life has to end." she told me.  
"But not right now for her. I never got to tell her that I loved her, the last things I said to her was 'you don't have anything to say.'"  
"Doctor inside she knew you loved her."  
"Doctor the doors rattling." Clyde stated. Sarah took off he jacket and placed it over her head.  
"Where going have to stop them before we can do anything with Bella."  
"I can't leave her." I told them.  
"But you must, she would want you to save the world." Sarah replied. I kissed her forehead hard before placing it back down. Sarah helped me up as we all scrambled to the window. I gave one last hard look at Bella before crawling out into the school? I stood there thinking about the time I threw Bella in the swimming pool, are good times.  
"Doctor what are to waiting for?" Maria asked me.  
"RUN!" Clyde shouted. I stood there frozen. Then it clicked.

"Swimming Pool?" I asked myself. "Rani, Luke, Clyde, Maira, does your school have a fire drill?" I asked them.  
"Of course, there's one there." Luke said as he pointed to it. I ran to it and told them.  
"Warning you may get wet." I smiled as I soniced the fire drill the glass shattered as the fire drill came on, water fell from the sky but not fast enough. I soniced the panels and the water came gushing out.  
"To the TARDIS!" I shouted as we legged it threw the cold. Wet school. When we came close I snapped my fingers, the doors opened with a bang, everyone rushed in then I clicked them again. I raced Towards the panel and sent us off to Sarah's house.  
When we arrived, we all slowly walked out even K-9 did.  
"Doctor I'm so sorry for your loss." Sarah said as she hugged me.  
"Me too," Clyde and Rani sniffed.  
"She's gone to a better place." I said thick. "Here take this," I said as I threw a spare Vortex manipulator to Maria.  
"Thanks, but what is it?" she asked.  
"Vortex Manipulator, it's a mini time machine but it's very bad for you." I told her, "Pressed the info button, it will tell you how to use it."  
"Thank-you." she smiled at me, I walked into the TARDIS. One of my heart was shattered, the other was fading. I wanted her back and most of all I want to say I'm sorry. I sent my blue box in space. I wondered around the TARDIS aimlessly, hands in my pockets I thought about her. Bella or Swan as I called her, maybe Bells at times, I smiled at everything that reminded me of her. The keyring from starship UK, the bow tie she got me for Christmas etc. But as I sunk my hands in my pockets, I pulled out a thin warm chain. I looked at it shocked, just thinking about it, I saw myself from her point of view. It was very disturbing the way I spat my words out at her, my face went blood red in rage.  
"What have I done?" I whispered as I slid down the side of the panel. Then I saw the blinding blue light more, standing by the doors was a dripping wet girl. Pale and shivering. She was standing by a lady, in a tall black dress, her blonde her fell just to the shoulders.  
"B-B-Bella?" I asked. "R-River."  
"Thats us." River grinned.  
"So c-cold..." She told me threw her shaking teeth.  
"B-but how?" I asked as I got up. River took the Vortex Manipulator of Bella's wrist and placed it on her own.  
"W-well..." she said as she as she shook.

Bella's Flashback.  
I felt my legs go from underneath me, like I got knock by some Ninja who took my legs from me, when I did fall there was so much pain going through my body for a little moment then it slowly faded. I felt myself smack the cold floor, that's all I remember. Until I was transported into a dreamland, it was awesome but totally random, for some of the things I saw I defiantly thought I was on some kind of drug that makes you see things. I just remember the Doctor riding a two headed light blue unicorn with Sarah-Jane threw the valleys, Maria and Luke sat quietly as they watched me, stalking me as the munched on a nearby picnic. Rani and Clyde were on flying surf boards racing each other...Yeah there the things I remembered, something defiantly wrong up In my head... It was highly amusing for ages as I had a go on a golden two headed unicorn which I named Toffee mostly because it was gold, anyway riding it was magical, like Disney say stuff like that is. Maybe they've rode unicorns here? Then I felt the coldness, heard the silents, tasted the biter air, fell into nothingness, I became so close to hitting something it was a relief that I didn't crack me head in because just in the nick of time, I woke up. Gasping. Water. Everywhere.  
"Why am I wet?" I thought "Did I wet myself?" I asked myself plenty a time... But it wasn't the case, all around me was cyber men on the floor buzzing. They'd been electrified. I shot up quickly backing away from them, "Calm down Bella," I told myself, "Nothing can hurt you, nothing not-" then I bumped into something, hot warm, flesh and blood. Alive. I still screamed as I turned around.  
"Someone's in there!" a man called out as I heard heavy footprints run towards us.  
"Shhh!" a lady hissed at me.  
"River?" I asked.  
"Yep it's me," she answered before she tapped that weird time machine and sent us to the TARDIS.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"But you necklace, it all flew out, I saw with my eyes!" I told her.  
"It's a little trick I found out just after Christmas, if I'm harmed but not to an extent that I would regenerate, we both go into this recovery mode, playing dead. It's weird. And very complicated."  
"How did you find that out?" I asked her as I followed her to her bed.  
"Like I said Complicated." she said as she grabbed her PJ's and walked to the bathroom, i stood there so shocked. It was unbelievable.  
"Thanks River," I smiled as I turned to her.  
"No probs, but if I was you I would check her hand, it's gross."  
"Will do."  
"An you owe me one Doc." she grinned before she disappeared. Why do I know the most random women ever? But I loved them all. I saw Bella come out of the Bathroom in her long purple PJ's. Shivering. I ran to her and hugged her tightly.  
"I'm so sorry about earlier, I was defiantly Mr angry face." I told her, she giggled.  
"Me too, it was stupid and reckless."  
"But you nearly dying today opened my eyes, I didn't know what I had until you where gone." I told her. "So I'm letting you stay and I'm giving your TARDIS key back." I said as I placed it around her neck. She smiled.  
"Thanks." she replied.  
"Now let me take a look at that hand, since i am a doctor."

**Finally I'm finished! It took me about two weeks to do that and I'm truly sorry about the updates... Sorry for the inconvenience.  
Edwards-daughterxoxo**


	19. Ok, Gotcha Gorgeous

FireFlys Chapter 19

"Where we going!" Bella asked for the millionth time.  
"Yeah where are we going?" Amy asked me.  
"Nowhere at the moment." I answers them.  
"Awww..." Bella and Amy sighed.  
"The TARDIS is playing up and Rory is helping me to fix it."  
"Can't we help?" Amy asked  
"No, Swan's burnt her hand and Pond's sometimes unreliable."  
"What?" Amy exclaimed. "I'm not unreliable!"  
"Please, please, please!" Amy and Bella Begged.  
"Swan! Pond!"  
"Pllleeeaaasseee?" they begged.  
"No." I told them again.  
"Please? Just for a moment?" Bella pleaded.  
"Fine,"  
"Yes!" they exclaimed as they high fived each other.  
"But only for a moment." I told her, "And not a moment longer."  
"Oh-Kay." Bella answered sarcastically. I heard her foot steps walk upstairs.  
"What do we do?" Amy asked  
"Can't wait!" Bella shouted from above.  
I gazed over at Rory who was also underneath the panel with me, he struggled to put the cables together.  
"Doctor I think.." he started to say before he dropped everything.  
"Rory!" I exclaimed before the TARDIS started to shake, the lights went off and the emergency blue lights came on.  
"Rory did you drop the cables." I asked him, he turned to me.  
"S-sorry." he answered.  
"I told you not to drop them." I shouted.  
"What's happened?" Bella Asked as I heard her footsteps walk down to the panel.  
"It was my fault." Amy said quickly.  
"How could it be your fault?" i said as I raced up the TARDIS stairs.  
"It's My skirt, my husband and your Glass floor." she Told me.  
"What?" I asked her then it clicked, I stared at her. She nodded.  
"Argh! Rory!" I shouted at him. Bella laughed at my response.  
"Sorry." Rory apologised.  
"Come up here!" I shouted at him, he raced up the stairs to us. Bella's laugh faded as we all went quiet. My eyes flickered to Bella's shocked face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing to do with me, but the TARDIS." she told me. "Look." she said as she pointed to the doors. Me, Amy and Rory all looked into the direction she was pointing.  
"How on Earth?" Amy asked. I raced to turn the lights back on:  
"The TARDIS has materialised inside it's self, the safest place in the universe." I told them as they stared at the Blue box. The lights came on and everything seemed clear, their was a box within a box.  
"Is that supposed to happen?" Rory asked me.  
"Take a guess."  
"No?" he answered.  
"That's the one." I walked towards it  
"What are you doing?" Amy asked me.  
"I have no idea." I told her as I opened the doors. I walked in them and came out through the doors inside the TARDIS I looked at them.  
"Ok, that's a bit weird, because you just entered in that box and came out threw the doors behind it." Bella said only to confuse herself and Amy and Rory at the same time.  
"Like I said, it's materialised inside itself, it's a TARDIS in side of a TARDIS." I opened the doors and stuck my hand out and the Blue box inside the TARDIS had my arm in.  
"That's actually pretty cool." Rory smiled.  
"Oh, I'm glad your entertained because we're going to be stuck here for all eternity and at least you won't get bored?"  
"Wait were stuck?" Amy said scared.  
"The inside of the TARDIS is now joint to the outside of the TARDIS, It's worse than being stuck in a time loop or a space loop, nothing can come in or out."

But when we heard the slam of the TARDIS doors we were standing in, it was a little strange. All of are head snapped to see Bella walking toward us grinned like a Cheshire cat. It was a double of her, a twin if you like. She was wearing her yellow and black stripy jumper with black denim skirt, black tights and yellow converses. Like Bella was.  
"Pay attention, this is where it gets complicated." she grinned at us but manly at Bella. "And I mean complicated."  
"Who are you?" Bella asked herself.  
"I'm you from you future." she replied with a smile.  
"This is awesome! I have a twin!" Bella grinned at herself.  
"I thought you said nothing could come in or out?" Rory asked me.  
"I did. How are you there?" I asked her.  
"I got into the police box." she answered me, sarcastically.  
"Is that how I really look?" Bella asked herself.  
"Yeah." she answered.  
"Wow, I look hot."  
"Thanks. So do you gorgeous." Bella winked back. They both giggled.  
"This is confusing." Amy said puzzled.  
"Tell me about it." both Bella's replied to Amy.  
"So what happened?" I asked the Bella who just walked threw the doors.  
"Rory dropped the cables causing them to connect which caused the TARDIS to materialise in the safest place possible. Itself. The exterior shell of the TARDIS has drifted forwards in time, if you step in to the Box now into the control room you step a tiny bit in your past." Bella answered.  
"I don't understand." Bella replied.  
"Neither do I." Bella whispered.  
"But you've just said it." Amy told her.  
"No I'm repeating everything I said when I was standing where Bella is. I'm just remembering I heard myself say. I'm remembering this and this and this." Bella smiled. Bella walked towards my side staring at her twin.  
"I still don't understand." Bella whispered to me.  
"You still don't." Bells said to her as she rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway when does Bella step into the box, we need to make a time line."  
"When she slaps you in the face." she smirked  
"Oh ok." Bella replied.  
"And why do I get hit?" I asked Bella.  
"Because if you don't the whole time line will collapse causing a series of chain events. Ending up with to Bella Swan's for the rest of your life then what would you do?" Bella asked me. I turned to the Bella who was standing by me. She stared at me wanting to know. I stared at her thinking what I could do with two Bella's, I tilled my head to the side ready to say it to her but somehow she could read my mind.  
"OH!" she exclaimed as she slapped me.  
"Oi you into the Police Box now!" I told her as I pushed her towards the box, holding my cheek.  
"Then I become her?" she asked  
"Yes go, go, go!" I told her, She stumbled to the box but catching a glimpse of herself in the process.  
"You look so hot in that top." she told herself.  
"So do you."  
"I can see why the Doctor loves you so much."  
"Me too."  
"If I was the Doctor I would be all over you." She whispered into her ear. But loud enough for me to hear and maybe Rory with his plastic ears. I went red with embarrassment, Rory just coughed as he smirked. Poor Amy didn't even know what was going on. "Growwlll." She exclaimed as she eyed herself up.  
"What did she say?" Amy whispered to me.  
"I don't know." I lied.  
"This is how it all ends." Rory interrupted.  
"Bella flirting with herself." Amy smiled, they both turned to us and smiled. "Sorry Doc."  
"It's fine, I always known she was secretly in love with herself." I answered.  
"Ok what's the first line?" Bella asked.  
"Well there's two and it's 'Pay attention, this is where it gets complicated' then the second one is 'And I mean complicated." Bella replied.  
"Ok gotcha gorgeous." she said as she winked as she got into the TARDIS. She slammed the door behind her.  
"Is that it?" Bella asked as she walked up to us.  
"No where still trapped." I answered, and then the door slammed shut again. But this time Amy, Rory and Bella walked out.  
"What are you lot doing?" I asked them all.  
"You told us to get into the Police box." Amy answered.  
"From your point of view you're going to tell all of us to get onto the Police box, but fro are point of view you have just told us to get into the Police Box. Which is why we got into the police box. Which is why here." Rory told us.  
"Do I have to remember all that?" he asked himself.  
"It sorta natural." he answered.  
"Hey," Bella called to Bella  
"Hey." she replied as she waved. They smiled at each other.  
"Hey you two stop that, all three of you into the TARDIS now!" I exclaimed as pushed them Towards the TARDIS.  
"Hey I can see why Rory dropped the cables now." Amy told herself before she got in with the rest.  
"What's with all the women and flirting with themselves?" I asked myself.  
"Because we look hot, is that a problem?" Bella answered to my surprise.  
"What now?" Amy asked me.  
"You three stay there! Don't move an inch!" I said as I raced around the Control panel.  
"I'm going to try and reset the TARDIS but I don't know which lever to pull and if I don't know which lever to pull where all going to die."  
"You don't know!" Amy shouted at me.  
"Brilliant." Bella said sarcastically.  
"No, But I'm going to find out." I told them and when the Doors opened to see me, I know why all the girls where flirting with themselves.  
"The wibbley lever." I told myself.  
"The wibbley lever. Thanks!" I exclaimed as I pointed at myself. I pulled the wibbley lever, then raced to the police box before it had return to itself. We watched the TARDIS go back to normal, we all grinned. Amy stood holding Rory's had smiling.  
"Ok where back in to normal flight, the TARDIS is no longer inside itself but just in case this every happens again." I said as I placed my arms over Bella and Amy.  
"Swan and Pond. Put some trousers on." I smiled at them before I walked back to the Controls. Rory followed me like a lost sheep.

Amy's P.O.V.  
Rory followed the Doctor to the controls, whilst me and Bella stood smiling at each other.  
"You look hot." I told her smirking.  
"So do you." She replied smirking back at me.  
"Stop flirting!" The Doctor shouted to us. We laughed then went to get some trousers on so we don't create another 'misfortune' involving us. 


	20. PARTY!

FireFlys Chapter 20 The Doctors P.O.V. "Do you know what we need, after that?" Amy asked as she ran around the TARDIS to the Doctor. "What Amy?" I smiled. "We need a party." she grinned happily."A party?" i asked confused."P-A-R-T-Y!" she shouted super loud."Yeah, a Party!" Bella agreed with her. "A massive party!" "Wait, no, this is a baaadddd Idea." I replied as i walked away from the pair."Why?" Rory asked him. "I don't know, its just bad." I stated as I walked away. "Come on!" Rory pleaded. Looking At my friends faces, I just had to say.."Fine." i sighed, they jumped up and down in happiness. "Take me home, we have to prepare, tomorrow, my house 10'o clock, be there." Amy smiled. "Or be square." she made a square out of her hands but it failed epically."Ok, Bella you have one hour to get ready." I told her, she raced upstairs like I don't know what. I sent Amy and Rory home so they got prepared, then me. "Bella get down here right now." I shouted up to her, "Ok," she replied as she walked down the stairs, she was wearing a super short super tight silver dress that was not knee length rather thigh length. She was wearing silver converses to match. But I tell you what...HOT alert. "Wow." I manages to say. Whilst I just put on a different top...Yeah... "Thanks." she said, "Oh I told Clyde and Rani and Luke that they can come too." she smiled."Did you ask Amy?" I asked her."Yehh." she replied "Ok, but this is the last time! I'm not your taxi!" After picking up Clyde, Rani and Luke we managed to turn up to Amy's house. Clyde was wearing baggy jeans, and a purple t-shirt, Luke was wearing a white shirt with a low black tie with skinny black jeans and finally Rani was wearing a White dress which had neon colours splattered on it with a massive bright pink ribbon around it, she was also wearing neon pink shoes. "Hey!" Amy called out as she opened the Door. "Just in time," "Hey Luke!" she called out."Hey." he replied."Amy this is Clyde and That's Rani." I told her as we met at the door."Pleasure to met you, come right in, Rory's waiting." she smiled. Amy was wearing a baggy red T-shirt that showed off her stomach with tight dark shorts. Walking in there house.. Well it was not what I was expecting. It was normal with no toilet paper hanging of the stair case and paint spattered across the Walls no off that. "Hey Rory, that's Clyde and Rani and You remember Luke, don't you?" "Nice to met you and Yeah, I do." he smiled. Rory was wearing a baggy White t-shirt with baggy black jeans. "Everyone's here, now time toP-A-R-T-Y!" Amy cheered, everyone clapped and cheered with excitement. "Foods on the Table If you want any." But no one touched the food, not one, they all jumped into the Booze and I can't be a hypercritic so did I... "You know what?" Bella asked me holding a bottle of WKD bluey, "What?" I replied as drunk as her."We should play spin the bottle?" she told me, before taking another chug of the stuff. "Hey! hey everyone!" she shouted over the music, "We should play spin the bottle!" The whole room shouted and screamed in delight "Yeah! Spin the bottle!" We all raced to go in a circle. Me, then Bella, by Bella was Clyde, next to Clyde was Rani, sitting next to her was Luke, Luke sat by Amy who sat by Rory and Rory sat by me."Ok who ever...who ever spins first has to snog the person the...the bottle lands on." Bella tried explained. "K , bitch, I'll go first." Amy smiled before she took a gulp of her bottle of wine. She spun the bottle, all of us crowded over it. I took another chug of my beer ( 6 one that's not bad, I don't think... I can't think... I'm so hyper!) as we stared at it. The Bottle landed on Bella. They looked at each other... Of course they were totally wasted they snogged of course, yep you heard me. It looked like they even did tongues...We all laughed as they did snog, they pulled away both of them to another sip from there drinks. "Your so totally fricken' hot." Bells shouted at Amy. "So are you..""I love you..." Bella said whilst making a love heart with her hands which was holding her WKD."Back at ya." Amy said as she punched her chest then pointed at her. "My turn!" Rani shouted as she spun the bottle, the bottle pointed right at Clyde, lucky for her. Clyde swallowed his bloody Mary then They snogged for about 5minutes on the dot. "Right my turn!" Rory said as he spun the bottle, it spun around and around, it slowly stopped in front of Bella. Bella looked at Amy and Rory looked at Me. "Kiss the frickin' Girl!" Amy shouted at Rory after she threw the left over wine bottle over her shoulder. Bella and Rory they snogged constantly until Bella pulled away to grab herself a beer. If me and Amy snogged, Bella and Luke, that's two, Rani and Luke, Bella and Me, that makes three... Rory and Rani, Pond and Clyde...F-Four... Clyde and Bella... Me and... Me and Pond again... Six. Six spins later and a hell of a lot to drink... "Ok, this is gettin' , so fucking Lame!" Rani shouted at the bottle. "Yeh, it is!" Bella agreed, "Who ever thought up with this game, is...is... is a Dick head.." she shouted before she burped. "Let's dance!" Amy pointed out, we all got up and started to dance with each other, me and Bella, Rory and Amy, Clyde, Rani and Luke. Perfect time to play 'Get on the Floor' Amy was dancing around Rory's legs, swishing her fiery red hair all over him, Rory was holding Amy's hips all the way trying not to have a boner. Clyde, Rani and Luke punched the air, jumped madly everywhere and head-banging, screaming the lyrics. Bella was punching the air too, whilst having one arm wrapped around me screaming 'Wooo!' and for me I did the same. When 'Like a G6' came one everyone was shouting 'Like a G6' And don't get me started on 'Whip my hair' everyone was well whipping their hair (even Clyde, even though he's a skin head, don't tell him I said that...)But...When... When The Cha Cha slide came on, everyone tried to do it...I think Bella fell over... "3am!" I shouted half way in between Fireworks, "I have to get you lot home!" "But.." Rani moaned before taking another gulp of wine. "No buts, come on you lot, in TARDIS, now." I shouted at them as I took my beer with me, (11th totally not bad for my age...) Stumbling out of the TARDIS to Sarah's house was a struggle. Rani threw up on Sarah's Car, Luke and Clyde were shouting at each other because Rani was sick. Then Rani threw up un her hands that bounce back onto her... She moaned. Knocking on the Door, I waited around the corner as the Boys shouted even louder."Luke! Rani! Clyde!" Sarah shouted. "Inside, now, I knew you were going a party but what time do you call this?" she shouted, then to make matters worse Luke Threw up on Sarah... Yeah...messed up much? But I coudnt help but let out a small snigger... Serves her right for not being a partying bitch."INSIDE NOW!" she shouted. I sneaked back to the TARDIS. My mind so screwed up, Trying to fly the TARDIS back to Amy's house was stupidly daft but still it was a massive rush. Landing in her living room, Bella opened the Doors and walked in, her Shoes in one hand and a nearly empty bottle of WKD iron bur in the other. I stared at myself, I didn't look much better, my blazer had disappeared, most of my buttons on my shirt was unbuttoned and I looked like a gansta with my trousers that low. "Yo!" She shouted."Yo!" I replied, "Where's Amy and Rory?" I asked her, she threw her shoes in the corner and walked up the stairs to did this gesture to suggest that they were doing it. "On the Couch." "Right." I answered. "Not the best..." "Let's do it." Bella smiled."Now?" I asked her, "Right here, right now." she grinned back. "See...See this..." Bella said as she showed me the bottle of the WKD "This...This is your cock right? Right." she said before drinking the last of the stuff. "You know where that will be going in a few seconds...Riiigggghhttt?"This Alcohol gave me a buzz, a brilliant spark."Cause Babe. In you." I swooped her up and raced to my bed. Not hers, mine. Why didn't I drink this stuff 24/7! Why didn't I agree to party's, there cool! way cooler than Bow ties... And fezzes... Maybe combined... That'll be cool... Bow-zzes. Yeah... Bow-zzes. I wear a Bow-zzes now... Bow-zzes are cool. Bella's P.O.V."Oh my god." I moaned as I placed my hand on my head, "What happened?" I groaned as I pulled the cover up Towards me. Suddenly something scurried by my leg, screaming, the Doctors head popped up from the Covers. He stared at me with the 'What the hell?' face slash 'Drunk out of my friggin' mind' look. "Hey, don't pop my ears!" he answered. "I've already got a bad head, don't make it worse.""Get out of my bed! I'm totally Naked! Out, out!" I shouted as I started to hit him."Correction, My bed." he answered sarcastically as he held my palms. "And so am I." he answered casually and to that I had to look down didn't I? My head picked its self up to look to find out that I was in his bed... damn. My drugged up eyes some how wondered back to his warming smile, I guess he saw me looking..."What?" The Doctor replied."Did we have it?" I asked him. "I don't know..." he answered, clutching his head. His eyes left this subject and went to the floor, trying to ignore this part of the convo. "But guessing by the line of clothes leading to the bed...Yeah..." my eyes caught my dress, crumpled up on the floor."Right...That's the last time I'm getting hammered." I moaned as I pulled the cover over I head. This epically failed to stop my hangover."I totally remember why I don't have party's or drink alcohol.""Why? What's that?" I asked him. "We just go rather mad on the night." "What about in the morning?" "Sick." he answered. "Like humans." I replied as I tried to bock my thoughts from my head. "My head hurts so bad." "Mine too." The Doctor agreed. "What day is it?" I asked him. "April the 12th, 11:34am.""Urghhh..." I moaned as I turned away from him. "What's wrong?" "Please hold, Bella has a hangover..." I laughed as i clutched my head. "Oh... We're still in Amy's house aren't we?" He asked me."Yeahhh..." I replied, "Don't look! I'm gettin up, to sincerely apologise to Amy and Rory." "I'm not looking." He said as he squinted his eyes, darting from the bed, I rushed to pick up my dress, I slipped it on and turned around. "Doctor?" I shouted and moaned, "What?" he answered like I was stupid,"I'm not thick Doctor, not at all!" I moaned at him."No your not," he smiled. I walked away mumbling words that you wouldn't want to be called,"You forgot your Bra!" he shouted to me. "F Off." I shouted back in a teasing tone. After a long hour or so, Me and The Doctor were finally ready, dressed and all. Skinny faded black jeans, a light blue vest and a black cardigan for me, the usual for the Doctor, except a blue bowtie instead of red and a blue shirt instead of red. And for both of us, sunglasses. Walking out, we saw lots of empty cans and bottles of Alcohol."How much did we drink?" The Doctor mumbled as he kicked an empty can. "A lot." I replied, Amy and Rory were in the Kitchen sitting down in their PJ's also wearing shades."Mornin'" I said as I sat by Amy. "Please don't shout." she mumbled."I wasn't." I mumbled back..."How was your night?" Rory said."I can't remember it, I remember some of it, it's very blurry." The Doctor answered as he sunk his heads in his hands. "Yeah...Sorry for kissing your girlfriend in spin the Bottle." Rory sighed as he looked up at Bella. Swan sighed back. "Me too, sorry for kissing your wife. Shall we call it quits?" "Yeah..." Rory said quietly, now he looked bad, very bad. "By the way, I heard that that You and Amy kissed." The Doctor laughed. That was one of the things I can remember doing...Ugh... I felt myself turn bright red. "Yeah, I remember that." Rory smiled at Amy."We were totally drunk, out of our minds with booze, Rory!" Amy moaned at him. "You know what Pond, I don't think that's true." The Doctor smirked."The way you two flirted with each other in the TARDIS." Rory questioned. "That can't be true Rory, or else you two wouldn't have done it on the couch last night." I replied back, The Doctor immediately let out an 'Oooohhhh.' sound before looking at Rory and Amy, who were deeply embarrassed. "Well we are married, unlike you two." Amy hissed at me, clearly annoyed. Yeah I kinda knew it would back fire. "Yeh, you heard! You two doing it as well in the TARDIS." Amy hissed, Rory and her stared at us now, me and the Doctor stared at each other before looking back at them."So we're on the same level as you then." I snapped back her, before sinking back into my seat. "Sorry," I told her, "I'm not usually like that." I told her as I held my head. "Me either." She answered."What did we drink last night?""A hell of a lot." Rory grumbled as his shades covered his eyes. "So, doing any fighting today." Rory asked me."Nope, you?" "Yeh, against this headache." he laughed before letting out a huge sigh... Like everyone else.."I'm going to get up, it's going sound like a maths teacher dragging their nails across the chalk board." Amy mumbled as she got up, she sound was unbelievable, it sounded like a dragon calling out in pain. Everyone covered there ears. "Sorry." She apologised as she walked away. "I think I need a nap." Bella answered as she got up. Everybody covered their ears. "Bye Rory, Bye Amy." I shouted weakly before i walked to the TARDIS."Thanks for coming." Rory mumbled before putting his head on the table, groaning. "I'm going too, bye Ponds, thanks for the party." "Your welcome." Amy answered from the bathroom. Doctors P.O.V."I'm Going Bed, I feel completely ill." she moaned as she clutched her head. I smiled weakly at her, bet she was regretting all that alcohol now, I can't talk, I feel super worse. This is not cool. Alcohol is not cool. I thought the wine would taste more like the gums, nope. I think I just drunk for the sake of it. But it was a roller coaster. "Same, I feel terrible." "Blame it on the A-A-A-A-Alcohol."


	21. I'll Be Good! Promise!

FireFlys Chapter 21

"Swan! You done up there?" The Doctor called as he walked up to my room.  
"Nearly!" I lied "Be down in a mo." rushing, I had to write in the torn tatty blue book. It was so physically important.  
_  
Hey Diary,  
It's hard to concentrate when your heart broken. Life seems to punish you for nothing. I say, life can be a cheating So forth and so one but yet it's really rewarding at times.  
But this isn't why I wrote in here. I'm not moaning today I'm to locked up to moan.  
I have a secret. It's too big. Well it's moderate but I don't want it to go out over time and space.  
He's nagging, again. More like pestering. But it's cute. So I'm going to do as he says before he comes up here and finds out about this. About this book.  
So it's the 4th May 2011.  
_  
"Bella! Come on!"  
"I'll have to finish it later." I mumbled to myself as I threw the book underneath my bed and raced to the impatient boy.  
"Finish What later?" He asked as he peered behind me.  
"My...Err...Hair?" I replied as I looked up at him. He stared at me uncertain but then turned away.  
"Ok, you'll love this." he said as he raced down the stairs.  
"Doctor?" I asked as I stared the back of his neck. Huh?  
"Yes." he answered without turning around.  
"Kiss me." I told him as I walked in front of him, grabbed his tweed jacket and pulled him Towards me. His hand were placed on my hips, then I knew. I pushed him away and smiled. Before punching his face.  
But to my surprise, his head flew off. No joke or nothing. His head was literally removed from his neck. I gasped immediately as my hand flew to my mouth and grasped it tight. His wired body fell to my feet with a bang.  
"Congratulations." The Doctor said as he clapped slowly. I turned to him, lowered my hand, My facial expressions dropped and watched him with disgust.  
"You noticed the clone I did, clever isn't it?" He smirked as he walked Towards me.  
"It was flashing at the back."  
"How did you know?" He asked me.  
"I kissed him and instead of being the 'I don't know what to do when she's doing that kiss' he actually took it in his stride."  
"Right." he smiled. "Note to self, make clone more like me." he whispered. "But anyway, I can see you knocked his block off."  
"Yeah, that'll happen to you if you pull that one on me again." I laughed.  
"Anyway, where would you like to go? I hear there's some good stuff on Earth."  
"Earth we go then."

5minutes later...

"Right, we're at Earth, England, Birmingham, an fairly new but abandoned warehouse."  
"Great, at least it's clean." I  
Smiled as I walked out. He rolled his eyes at me before a gang of four rhino things in black armer turned the corner. My hands immediately shot up in the air. Their weapons pointed at us, big black guns aren't really a nice welcome. Yet we did break in. So I could have expected it.  
"Mo Jo flo ko Jo moto ko?" One of them asked us sternly .  
"No Jo ko lo Mo qo so." The Doctor replied as he raised his hands.  
"Yo to co do?" I said, then they raised their guns.  
"Flo ro do lo yo mo ko go ho to bo." He told them quickly, "Ko ho." the one that was talking to us pulled this thing out from his chest before walking towards me.  
"Err I wish you wouldn't put that thing so close in my face, thanks." I told him, he pulled it away, rewinded it and placed it in his chest.  
"Destination, England, Language, English." it said grumpily.  
"What are they?" I whispered to the Doctor.  
"Do you remember that time ages ago when we had to escape from that prison thing that the TARDIS was stuck in?" He asked, it took a while before it sunk in.  
"Yeah, the rhino people... Ohh..."  
"Yeah police of the universe, Rhino's that can talk and stand..." he stared to say before they pointed the guns at us again "And shoot."  
"Follow us."  
"Human female, follow me. Male Time Lord stay."  
"What?" I asked before two of them marched over to me and grabbed each arm. "No. No! Please Doctor! Don't let them take me!"  
"Don't worry, their police, they interrogate you!" He shouted as I got taken away.

Doctors P.O.V.  
"So...Where you actually taking her?" I asked them as I walked with them.  
"Human needs to be scanned."  
"Why?"  
"She doesn't register as human."  
Walking around the corner, was a creaking wooden chestnut chair, sitting in a bright light.  
"I'm guessing that chairs for me?" in the darkness, four more Judoons emerged and surrounded me.  
"Yeah, I should...We should..." I started to say as I backed off, there rhino breath blew in my face, hard and just...eewww...  
"Be off..." Then they had to strap me down in this chair and disappear into the Darkness.

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Let go of me!" I shouted as I struggled to get free from their tight grip. "Let go of me right now!"  
"Human, ready to scan." One of them told mumbled.  
"Let me go! Let me go, let me go, let me goooo!" I moaned and I whined as I tried to pull myself free.  
Being trapped to a chair isn't my version of a police interrogation, but this is the first time I've been interrogated. Oh if Charlie could see me now, he'll go mental!  
"Scanning in ten seconds..." the machine exclaimed.  
"No, don't do that!" I shouted as I rocked the chair side to side. "Nine, Eight..."  
"NO!"  
"Seven, six, five..."  
"Come on!"  
"Four three..." my movements become quicker and quicker until finally the chair had fell on the cold floor with a bang.  
"Scanning deactivated."  
"Yes! Only to get free.." I mumbled as I tried to wiggle myself free.  
"Female must be weakened." The leader of this Judoon company explained as two of them picked the interrogation chair up. Angrily, I kinda spat in his face a little bit.  
"Female must be weakened." The leader repeated, but now it was serious, they took this thing from his armer and walked over to me.  
"NO! I'll be good! Promise! Just don't do-" I scrambled before they sprayed this rather nice smelling spray on me, it smelled most like forests after it stopped raining, fresh and hydrated, personally I find that smell nice. It reminds me of Forks.  
"That." I finished, blurry eyed I saw something in the corner of my eye, White thing, in a black suit. Massive head. Angry looking thing. Pretty ugly.  
"What's...that?" I mumbled before my eyes went. What did I just say?

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"That was an accident you guys! I didn't even me to park here!" I lied as I had that bright light burning my brain out.  
"Judoon, believe you, this time." He answered as he stepped away from him.  
"You do? I mean off course you do." I laughed at them... Not with them. Common mistake.  
"But the Female, she is not from this world."  
"You can say that again." I sniggered as I rolled my eyes, he groaned as he walked back up to me.  
"She has no identification."  
"Speaking of Bella, I haven't seen her in two days, where is she?"  
"She is safe, but treated."  
"Treated for what?"  
"Breaking 4578 of the intergalactic laws."  
"She has identification. She's Isabella Swan, ask her."  
"Female has been treated."  
"Ok, get that, but why?"  
"Classified." he mumbled.  
"Classified?"  
"Her files are classified."  
"Haha! So she does have identification."  
The Judoon groaned louder as he was inches away from my stubbly face.  
"Judoon lie to make it threw the day, you got it wrong rhino boy, so let me and Bella go before I strap you all into this chair quicker than you say... Fezzes. Do we have a deal?"

Bella's P.O.V.  
Darker than midnight, the room I was in started to get weird. My heart shot threw my chest and my brain pounded against my skull... My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.  
"Doc-Doctor?" I slurred out as my brain started to function.  
"Amy? Rory? Anyone?" I asked as I stared around.  
"That's a no then." why can't I get out...Ok, I'm strapped in...Why am I strapped...JESUS CHRIST!  
"ARRGGHH! WHAT ARE YOU?" I shouted as I tried to back away from it. He kinda looked like that scream painting, but he was real. It was real. He had a pale White proper alien head were it's black eyes were cupped over by it's eye socket and Its mouth was cover by its skin.  
"Who are you?" I asked it. The monster was right up in my face, watching me. Good alien...  
"Silence..." He answered.  
"Wait, I saw...Well I think I saw you...A few minutes ago. How did I forget?"  
"You have been here many days Isabella."  
"No I haven't."  
"You have been here many days Isabella."  
"That was creepy. How do you know my name?"  
"You must tell the Doctor, what you know and what he can never know."  
"What do you mean?" I gulped.  
"You know what I mean Isabella Swan." he hissed as he untied the straps.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Releasing you."  
"Ok?" I answered, can't argue with that nice alien? "Errr...Thanks." I answered as I bolted past him. Then I had to stop. What was I doing here? Turning around nothing was there.  
"Mih." I shrugged as I turned around and ran to find the Doctor.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
Let's do the time warp again...let's do the time warp again. It's just a step to the left  
And a then a step to the riiiigggghhhttt put your hands on your hips...and pull your knees in tight...then it's a pelvic thrust that drives them insaaannneee...  
"Let's do the time warp again." I mumbled underneath my growing beard... Sigh, I need a shave, a Fezz and a few jammie dodgers with a pot of tea couldnt hurt can it? Awww... My feet look really cool in my boots. I thought as I tapped them aimlessly on the floor. Is this a Tuesday, a Sunday or a Thursday afternoon. I am so bored and yet so hungry! Ummm Jamie Dodgers.  
Oh oh! They should make Jamie Dodgers in Bow tie shapes and Fez Shapes that would be cool. I eat jam fezzes now, jam fezzes are cool. Wonder how my TARDIS is keeping, beat its gone all dusty and stuff. You know TARDIS means Time And Relative Dimension In Space? It also means True Amy Rory Date Is Super. Hehehe. Ponds. I like The Ponds there fun. Legs and the Nose. Rory's beak, aww I miss Rory's beak. Speaking Of beaks, I haven't seen River lately, she likes to stick her beak in other peoples business...And thats why she became an Archaeologist. They like doing that. Prodding things with a stick.  
"Po lo co?" one of them asked another rhino... Oh I like Polo's, especially them fruity ones. Pears I HATE pears. But Apples are ok (I think). I think a lot, thinkings healthy. Not too much though, you have to daydream now and again so your brain doesn't frazzle, gosh that would hurt. Well I guess it wouldn't 'cause you'll be dead, so you wouldn't feel anything would you? ... I'm bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED! Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee get these things off of me!  
Boom clap, bloom dee clap dee clap clap! Boom clap, bloom dee clap dee clap.  
"Shh, I'm gonna help you escape!" A voice whispered from underneath my chair. Looking down, I saw Bella's brown eyes peered up at me innocently.  
"You escaped? How?"  
"I don't know, I can't remember." she answered as she untied my feet.  
"Anyway just hurry up." She sneaked around to untie my hands. Thank the lord, them straps where really hurting my arms. Then she undertied my wrist. I'm free.  
"Quick run!" she muttered as she crawled into the Darkness. I just sat there. "Doctor!" she hissed threw her teeth. "Come on."  
"Judoon." I shouted with a smile, they all turned Towards me. "Like I said a few days ago, nothing can hold me!" I exclaimed as I shot up and legged it to the TARDIS, Bella was at my side and behind us was a load of angry, shooting Judoons.  
"What was that for?" Swan shouted over the bang of guns.  
"I wanted to make a big exit, besides this is fun!" I told her, she rolled her eyes at me before turing the corner.  
"Quick get in!" I shouted as I clicked my fingers and the blue doors swung open. Panting, we closed the doors and sighed in relief. We gave each other an 'We are Sooo Lucky' look before we went her back into Earths Orbit.

"Bella, how did you escape?"  
"I just did,"  
"Yeah but how?" I asked her, her eyebrows narrowed as she thought about it.  
"I...I don't know." she told me, her eyes looked up at me, scared. Was she worried?  
"What's with the beard?" she asked me as she walked up to me.  
"I was held captive for two days maybe more, without a shave, a shower, or a fez! I nearly died out there."  
"I hardly believe that space boy," I smiled as I walked over to him and hugged him hard. It felt weird, uncomfortable but yet soothing. When I pulled away he stared at me.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing, I just had to tell you something, but I can't remember."  
"Right..." he said as he looked at me with the 'Your weird but I like it' face. "Anyway, I'm making Tea, you want it?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen  
"Go on Doc. I'll have some." I answered. Slouching to my bed, I wrote the last paragraph in my diary and threw it under.

"One tea for Miss Swan." He smiled as he brought my mug up which had Disney Stitch on, what? He's cute and to my surprise the Doctor had a toy story mug, maybe he likes Buzz. I like Buzz, he's awesome.  
"Oh Thanks." I laughed as I took my mug off him.  
"I brought some Jammie Dodgers up as well but don't eat them all I know what your like." he said as he sat down on my bed.  
"So did you settle with the Judoon?" I asked him.  
"Nah, but did you know that they have yellow blood and that they love sausages." he smiled at me ( A/N they are true facts, they were in doctor who adventures, yes I buy that, but don't judge me.)  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Nout I think." he said before dunking his dodger in his tea and eating it before it all fell off. ( don't you hate it when that happens?)  
"Right I have one question, you said ages ago, that the TARDIS can translate anything alien or a foreign language, why couldnt I understand there language?" I asked him.  
"Gosh that's a long sentence! It's too complicated for human or time lord ears, even for the TARDIS, the translator has to be activated so that humans of time lords to understand us."  
"Right I get you." I smiled as I got up.  
"Where you off to?" he asked  
"I'm making another tea, I drank mine to quickly and I'm still thirsty."  
"Oh ok." he answered.

Doctors P.O.V.  
Grab her diary and put it under yours. And that's what I did. What? Im curious...


	22. And Your Not My Child!

**FireFlies Chapter 22**

"Come on Old Gurl! You can do this!" The Doctor shouted from the top of his voice, I watched him from my bed and smiled. He pranced around pushing buttons and pulling levers.  
"Your the Best ship in the universe!"  
I giggled lightly as he got more angry, more and more. I loved the way she'd play with him. Well not literally, that would be weird. She makes him angry and when she gives in, The Doctor rewards her.  
Booonnnggg! The bed shook lightly as we landed.  
"Thanks Gurl." he smiled. See, she likes being Complimented. Rewarded. He looked up to see me, peering over him. His eyes narrowed and he smiled as he saw me watching him.  
"What you lookin at Swan?"  
"Arh...Nothing much." I smiled as I got up. "Thinking..." I laughed.  
"Bout what?" he asked strangely. More curiously...  
"Oh nothing much. You for instance." I laughed as I walked down the stairs.  
"Nothing much?" He snorted.  
"And something else..."  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
"The way you act around her."  
"Her?" he questioned as I jumped off the second step and landed right front of him.  
"Yeh, her. The way you treat her." I smiled as I opened my arms wide and looked up. He stared up, still in a complete daze. "The Blue Box!" I exclaimed. He let out a quiet 'Oh' before a loud knock took us out of our states.  
"Did you hear that?" I asked him, we shared a 'Yeh, are you deaf' look before we both stared at the doors.  
"DOCTOR!" a voice called from the outside. "DOCTOR! it sounded like a girls voice.  
"Answer the door." I told him. Suddenly the lights turned off and it went chilly, freezing intact. We walked quickly to the Doors where Amy and Rory stood inches away.  
"Hey Ponds," The Doctor smiled.  
"Just when I needed you." Amy said as she grabbed her arm and dragged him to the living room. Me and Rory shrugged at each other before following.  
"What about it?" The Doctor asked Amy  
"It's ever so weird." she answered as she lent down to the 3 foot door. We all knelt to see. "Look." her fingernails caught it and she pulled. Inside, another dimension. Blue and purple swirled, it looked just like silk as it moved. Gusts of wind hit our faces as we gazed at it.  
"WOW!" The Doctor exclaimed as he smiled. "Let's go!" he said as he crawled in followed by me, then Amy, last but not least Rory.

The Doctor came to the end to the tunnel were another door awaited. He pushed it open and there was Their living room.  
I pulled myself up as I raced after The Doctor, Amy and Rory.  
"Hello Sweet." A man sounding much like Rory said. He turned around and it was Rory, same outfit, same everything except for one thing. Button eyes.  
"Hello stupid face." A copy of Amy smiled at Rory, she had midnight black buttons too.  
"The Doctor and Bella are here." She smiled as Me and The Doctor walked in.  
"Hey Ponds." The Doctor with button eyes smiled as he hugged them.  
"Hey," other me grinned. Before noticing us.  
"Who are you?" Amy asked as she walked up to herself and inspected her.  
"Other You. Other Rory, Other Doctor, Other Bella. Other Everyone." Other Amy answered.  
"But this is impossible." I laughed nervously.  
"If it's impossible, why am I hear?" Other Rory Answered.  
"Your doubles!" Doctor smiled.  
"And shall we play a game?" The Other Doctor smiled at himself.  
"Yeh!" Doctor answered.  
"Hide and seek. Amy and Rory must go back threw the door and count and once the time they have had to count they must come back and find you." Other Me told them.  
"Don't think we'll do that tar." Amy answered.  
"Oh ok." Other Rory sighed.  
"Amy, Bella. I've left my screwdriver in my jacket pocket."  
"But your wearing your jacket." Amy stated.  
"No my other one."  
"You have two jackets?" Rory asked.  
"Yep, heres the key, go!" he said as he pushed us two away.  
"Just on the positive side, Rory go with them."  
"Fine.." He moaned as he followed us. Me lacking behind was just about to go into the weird purple, bluey thing when I got pulled back by the hood of my light blue hoodie. I knocked the with foot and it slammed close.

"Brown hair girl." The lady with a old pale blue Victorian dress which was torn at the bottom knelt by me. Her curly dark brown hair half up and half down. Her brown eyes gazed up and down at me madly.  
"What do you think your doing women?"  
"I'm a women?" she asked as she looked down at herself.  
"Yeah, you are." I answered her.  
She started to make ringing noises with her hand as her head looked around the room frantically. I stared at her like 'You ok lady' but I bet I'm a little like that. Some times. *shifty eyes*  
"Shall I take you to the Doctor?" I asked as I tapped her shoulder.  
"The Doctor?" she smiled.  
"Err Yeah?" she shot to her feet instantly. I got up and took her hand. Coming into the living room The Doctor turned around at me with big eyes, I turned around to see dead bodies.  
"They dropped dead." The Doctor answered As he turned to me.  
"Who's She?" He asked me.  
"She's...I don't know, but I think she knows you." I told him.  
"Do fish even have fingers?"

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked as he approached her.  
"You call me many things. I don't know my real name. You call me Sexy." she smiled eagerly. He stared at her evilly.  
"How old are you?" I asked.  
"Type 40, I know that."  
"You can't be type 40, your either 40 or not." I told her  
"I'm type 40." she laughed.  
"Ok where did you come from?" I asked her.  
"A museum, he took me!" she pointed at the Doctor. "Well I took you but still."  
"Who are you?"  
"You tell people like her I'm a...I'm a... I'm a..." she said as she tapped her brain hard. " Something starting with a T."  
"TARDIS?" I told her.  
"Yep that's it." she exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, Yep that me names aren't funny." she grinned.  
"You cant be my TARDIS." The Doctor hissed at her. "Your clearly-"  
"Mad?" She suggested. "I'm not mad." she snorted. "I'm your TARDIS. I go..." she opened her mouth and out came the TARDIS taking off noise. Then the Booonnnggg when she's landed. She grinned happily.  
"I travel with you!"  
"It's the TARDIS!" I exclaimed.  
"Your Swan." she smiled.  
"B-"  
"Bella Swan, yes I know." she laughed.  
"No she isn't! She isn't my TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted as he walked away angrily.  
"Doctor, nobody can make the same TARDIS noise perfectly then her! Plus that's why it when cold, the TARDIS is in her." I shouted at him. He stopped in his tracks.  
"Favourite Food?"  
"Fish fingers and Custard, do fish even have fingers?" she asked him.  
"What did I first say when I met you?"  
"You walked up to my controls and said I was the most beautiful thing I've ever known."  
He walked up to her curiously until a phone started to ring.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"Hello."  
"Doctor, your sonic it's not in your pocket." Amy told me down the phone.  
"Yes it is, you haven't looked hard enough." I smiled as I took my sonic out of my pocket and soniced the phone.  
"Now the...Box will keep you safe." I smiled as I soniced the doors from where I was standing.  
"Your a dead man when you come back." Amy hissed down the phone. I closed it and threw it to Bella.  
"So what are we doing now?" Supposedly my TARDIS asked me.  
"Nothing, were going home."  
"Awww." the Girls moaned.  
"How do we get out?" I asked them.  
"We don't, this world is one. We're trapped. Is that good?" The TARDIS answered.  
"How do you know that?" Bells asked her.  
"Scanner."

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Anyway, what happened to them?" I asked as my eyes caught a glimpse of one of the bodies.  
"They just dropped dead like I said!"  
"There hand-me downs from other people," The TARDIS told the Doctor. "Like me."  
"Aha! So your not the TARDIS!" He exclaimed.  
"My soul had to come from somewhere darling."  
"So you took it from the TARDIS, that's why the TARDIS went cold, like Bella said."  
"Not me silly, nephew."  
"Who's nephew?"  
"A green eyes ood, believed to be a servant of the creator of this world. I'm a patch work too, with little time left."  
"The buttons, you don't have them." I stated as I stared at her.  
"My eye sights fine, once you can't see you have your eyes replaced and buttons in return. I have 40 minutes until I die."  
The Doctor turned around to The TARDIS and Me before saying.  
"Forty minutes, what will happen to my TARDIS?"  
"I will return if I'm in my home."  
"We have to build a Transporter." I stated.  
"No, we don't, we have to open that door." he shouted as he raced Toward the wooden door. He pushed and he pulled but it didn't open.  
"That's like you, what does it say on the door of me, where my instructions are at the Bottom?"  
"Pull to open,"  
"What do you usually do?"  
"I push! But this isn't the problem!" he exclaimed as he soniced the wooden door.  
"It's wood it wont work." She stated.  
"I know!" he hissed at her.  
"Then why are you sonicing it?"  
"Because!"  
"Your like a nine year old trying to fix his motorbike in his bedroom." she told him. He shot up in an instance, coming inches away from her.  
"You are not my mother!"  
"And your not my child, Bella was right we have to build a transporter."  
"Out of what? Forks, light bulbs and toothbrushes?" he said as he turned away. I shrugged at her as she sat by me.  
"Since were talking with mouths and all, you have never been reliable! You never took me where I wanted to go."  
"But I always took you where you needed to be." she answered. He huffed before walking off.  
"I'm looking for a word, impossible, so big, complex and sad, do you know what I'm talking about?" she asked me,  
"No I'm sorry, theirs lots of words like that." I told her. She sighed as she looked down and played with her fingers.  
"What's it like, being with the Doctor? For that long?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I only took him because I wanted to see the stars." she told me. "I wasn't really paying attention."  
"But surely, you must have enjoyed it?"  
"Some of it, when he got totally drunk and he was walking all over the place, that was funny. And the time when all of his 'mates' were helping me fly planet Earth home, I liked that." she said in wonder. "But that doesn't matter," she said as she got up and walked to The Doctor.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
This is going to be one hell of a transporter.  
"Doctor, why are you so 'Argh'?" she asked me as she pondered to my side.  
"I'm not."  
"Yes you are! I can tell, I've known you for many decades." she told me.  
"It's you, I'm sorry, it's just, I don't think it's you."  
"Your call me Sexy, when your alone. When I changed after you regenerated, you said 'Oh you sexy thing' as soon as you took a glimpse, you've always wished i was real."  
I took a glimpse of her and looked back down.  
"Hello," she smiled at me. I looked up at her and said.  
"Hi."  
"Today you were telling me off, just because I wasn't quick enough." she sighed. "Im Sexy." she answered. "You call me that when were alone."  
"I do."  
"We're alone." she told me.  
"Come on Sexy." I gazed at her before coming into kissing reach before a deadly scream came from the living room.

"BELLA!" I shouted as I raced to the sound if the scream to find nothing their.  
"She's gone." The TARDIS told me.  
"Have you got something to do with this?" I asked her.  
"No. I was with you."

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Woah, what was that?" I asked myself as I held my head for a moment.  
"Bella?" Amy asked as she walked to me.  
"Amy?" I questioned. "Why are the lights out?" I asked as I tried to see them. The only thing I could see was the odd deadly green light bouncing off each other's faces and the glass floor.  
"I don't know." Rory answered.  
"Amy, Rory, Bella." a deep voice came from nowhere. "Tell me know why I shouldn't kill you now? I don't need you." a voice asked us.  
"Because..." Amy started off.  
"Because it's not fun at all." Rory told the voice. "Killing us now on the spot is no fun at all."  
"So entertain me."  
"What?" I asked.  
"Entertain me. Run." his deep dark voice echoed around the dark TARDIS, we ran up the corridors for are life's.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"We're talking with real mouths and all." I told her.  
"So we are." she said as she tapped her teeth "What's this?" she asked.  
"Your teeth," I answered.  
"What are they for?"  
"Biting, eating etc."  
"Biting?" she questioned before she leaped for my neck. I pulled her away with haste, she giggled lightly.  
"That's fun!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "What do you and Bella do? You use these." she said as she touched her lip.  
"We...Kiss." I said embarrassed.  
"Let's try that!" she shouted as she pulled my head Towards hers and kissed my hard, I pulled away in shock.  
"No. Biting's better one person always wins." she told me. "Know don't get emotional." she said casually, "That's something the red haired lady says."  
"Amy?"  
"Yes Amy. Crimson, eleven, delight Petrichor."  
"What?" I asked her as I soniced the weird transporter.  
"Petrichor, the smell of dust after rain."  
"Ok?" I questioned.

Amy's P.O.V.  
Racing threw the corridors we ran for are lives, this voice said he could kill us all, I'm not prepared to take that risk.  
The doors slammed behind us making this mad chase more drastic.  
"Come on!" I exclaimed as I raced on. I turned around to see the others and only Rory was left.  
"Bella, where's Bella?" I asked Rory.  
"Bella!" he shouted as he looked around.  
"Bella's long gone, only you too are left." The voice told us. "So run faster!"  
"We have to go!" Rory told me.  
"I can't." I answered.  
"We have to!" Rory repeated as he grabbed my hand and ran with me.

Bella's P.O.V.  
"NO!" I shouted as I smacked the metal doors. "AMY! RORY!" I shouted. "HELP!"  
"They can't here you Bella. They've long gone." The voice told me. I slouched down the doors and tucked my legs into my chest.  
"I'm doomed." I muttered as I placed my chin on my knees.  
"Bella." A similar voice moaned from one of the corridors. "Bella."  
I got up and slowly walked around to see the Doctor. Waiting for me.  
"Bella?" He asked as soon as he saw me.  
"Doctor?" I questioned.  
"Bella!" he smiled as he shot up and walked Towards me. I stepped back.  
"You've been hours!" he told me.  
"No I haven't." I replied.  
"Yes you have! Anyway let's go." he said as he took my hand and walked to the doors. It slammed close separating the two of us.  
"NO!" I exclaimed as I pounded on the doors.  
I turned around carefully but to my shock in supposedly to be blood read 'Kill Bella.' and lots of telly charts.  
I walked around the corner to see the Doctor. With a grey beard, long grey straw like hair, lots of wrinkles covered his face. He was an old man.  
"Doctor?" I questioned. He gave me a harsh glare before answering with.  
"You left me Bella." he croaked. I came and sat by him.  
"I didn't, I just been talking to you." I told him.  
"You've left me for 689years Bella!" he shouted as he smacked his head against the corridor.  
"I didn't mean too." I answered.  
"The person you love, you left me!" he hissed at me as he crawled to his feet.  
"I didn't leave you!" I still love you." I told him as I backed away from him.  
"You left me in the dark, the dark dark shadows!" he hissed at me. "They hurt me, every single night. They come for me and hurt me."  
"It was an mistake!" I answered.  
"You left me! Me! Me, Isabella Swan!" he hissed at me, scrambling to the Door.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" he shouted with pure hate in his voice, then the doors closed on him. Parting me from him. He stopped shouting at me as I lay panting on the floor. But as I looked up the same writing was there. But it had faded away. I followed it once more as I came to an horrific site.  
"NOOO!" I screamed as I fell to my knee's in pain. I managed to crawl to the dead Skelton in the Doctors clothes with little hair on his head.  
"NOO!" I cried as I was inches away from him. "I'm Sorry. I'm so so Sorry!" I cried harder as I reached my hand out.  
"Bella?" Rory asked as he saw me crying.  
"Are you ok?" Amy asked me, I turned back to see the Skelton had disappeared. I frantically looked around, the writing had disappeared too. I slowly got up and dragged myself to them. Rory hugged me before saying.  
"He's playing with are heads. We have to get out." he told us. I nodded as I raced with them.

TARDIS's P.O.V.

So much of time and space I have never seen, even in my 700years I still have time.  
"Ow!" I exclaimed  
"You alright?" My Thief asked me.  
"No, one of my kidneys have failed, but your a Doctor."  
"I'm The Doctor not a Doctor, I don't know much about Health. You must have known that."  
"I did, but you've helped other people."  
"Who like?" he asked.  
"Bella, when she burnt her hand, Amy when Rory didn't exist. When You helped Donna when you gave her family the lottery ticket with the winning numbers. You remember Sally Sparrow with the weeping angels? You helped her to get me back from the angels. You've helped lots and lots."  
Suddenly from this tense moment the weird wind up transporter begin to work as he pulled the handle.  
"It's not fast enough!" he  
exclaimed.  
"Beautiful idiot." I whispered as I kissed my finger. "You've got me." I told him as some of my energy went into the wind up device. He smiled at me as it began to go faster and faster and faster then...BAM! We were gone.

Bella's P.O.V.  
"We'll have to stop!" I managed to say out threw my gasps.  
"We've been running constantly for about 20 minutes on the spot!" Amy said as she gasps.  
"Give up?" The voice asked us.  
"Never!" we all hissed back at him.  
"Lets make it harder." he said before he the voice disappeared.  
"What's happened to the lights?" Amy asked as she put her hands out in front of her.  
"Nothing has." Rory answered.  
"They've all gone out!" she said as she stepped a little further.  
"Wait here both of you," Rory told us as we stayed still.  
Suddenly the air around me had disappeared, I collapsed to my knees trying to gasp for dear sweet air.  
"Bella?" Amy asked, I tried to answer her but only the few muddled noises came out. From the next room was a Thump and Rory's shout.  
"Rory!" Amy exclaimed as she wondered forward.  
"I'm ok," he told her.  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
"Just come Towards my voice." so she did. However me trying to hang on to my life, I fell on my stomach still gasping, turning on my back I saw Amy walk to his voice.

Amy's P.O.V.  
"Rory, you ok?"  
"I just bashed my head, put your hand out." he told me, so I did it. I stepped closer to his voice but suddenly my hands gripped onto worm like things. The lights came back on and in front of me was a horrible creature, worms coming from it's face, it had no hair and deadly green eyes. In it's hands was a green ball thing coming from it's mouth. I screamed.

Bella's P.O.V.  
All I heard was Amy's scream, it was so faint. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker.  
"Bella!" Rory and Amy shouted as they came Towards me. They crouched down by me.  
"You ok?" they asked shocked but I couldn't reply. Rory put his two fingers on my neck.  
"Your dying, you need..." he started to say, I gasped hard as I inhaled wonderful, everlasting, breaths of oxygen.  
"That thing!" Amy shouted as I gasped.  
"It's a...It's an ood." I told her. Then I remembered. The TARDIS started to say something about a servant. The creator has a servant. Ood serve. It's nephew.  
"Kill them Nephew." The voice said.  
"Run!" I gasped as I scrambled to my feet like the others.

TARDIS P.O.V.  
"Do you know where your going?" I asked the Doctor over the noise of my energy surrounding us.  
"Nope, send a telepathic signal to Bella, asked her where they are!" he told me.

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Argh!" I exclaimed as I walked.  
"What is it?" Rory asked.  
"It's _her_." I told him.  
"Brown hair girl, Swan, keep going left, until you get to a tunnel with stairs climb up them and Go to the old control room." she started to say.  
"Bella, don't worry telepathic messaging." The Doctor told me.  
"I'll send the passcode when you get their, go." she said before they went.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing, just follow me. The TARDIS sent me the link, we have to the old control room!" I told them.  
"It's coming, we have no choice." Rory shouted. I ran ahead as they followed.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"Your doing it you sexy thing!" I shouted over the noise.  
"So is Sexy my name?" she asked me.  
"You bet it is Sexy!" I smiled.

Bella's P.O.V.  
We climbed up the stairs until we came to the door.  
"Crimson, eleven, delight, Petrichor." her voice said inside my head.  
"Crimson, Eleven, delight, Petrichor. What's Petrichor!" I exclaimed.  
"Petrichor, the smell of dust after rain!" The doctor said, then he was gone.  
"Crimson, Eleven, delight, the smell of dust after rain." I shouted. "She's telepathic!" I exclaimed.  
"Crimson, Eleven, delight, the smell of dust after rain." I thought.  
Red, 11 candles, eleventh Doctor and me, rain hitting dry ground. Red, 11 candles, eleventh Doctor and me, rain hitting dry ground. Red, 11 candles, eleventh Doctor and me, rain hitting dry ground. Red, 11 candles, eleventh Doctor and me, rain hitting dry ground.  
"He's coming." Rory told me.

**Red, 11 candles, eleventh Doctor and me, rain hitting dry ground.**  
Suddenly the Doors opened. To find another control room. The floor was like a cheese grater, bumpy and shaky, weird twisty poles. I got the scanner working. But then the doors opened. To let in nephew.  
"Get back!" The TARDIS told me.  
"Get back!" I told them all, we all raced behind on of the weird pole things before all this golden glow appears meters away. Threw this glow was the Doctor and The TARDIS women.  
"Doctor, who's she?" Amy asked her.  
"She's the TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed. "She's a women and she's the TARDIS!"  
"Did you wish really hard?" Amy asked him.  
"Shut up." he moaned in an embarrassing tone.  
"Hello, I'm..._Sexy._" she smiled at them. Me, Amy and Rory snorted.  
"Still shut up." He moaned in that same tone of voice.  
"Coming here makes a slight change to my plans but still, I can kill you right here."  
"How do you walk in these bodies?" The TARDIS asked Rory before she fell on the floor.  
"She's dying Doctor." Rory said after checking her pulse. He sat by her and whispered,  
"Hang in old girl." he smiled as he stroked her hair.  
"I like it...When you call me Old Girl." she mumbled from her dying mouth. "Know don't get emotional, that's something the red haired girl tells you." The TARDIS eyes flickered to Amy, Amy smiled back at her.

"Nephew, kill them all."  
"Where's nephew?" I asked as I looked for him.  
"He was standing right there." Amy said as she pointed where they materialised.  
"That explains it, another ood I failed to save." the Doctor mumbled.  
"Where did he go?" Rory asked.  
"Your breathing him."  
"Oh God." Amy moaned.  
"Again, another ood I failed to save." he mumbled as he got up.  
"Oh well, I can always let you choke to death." The creator said, he evauated the air from the TARDIS. We all choked as we tried to catch are breath.  
"Fear me Doctor, I kill lots of Timelords."  
"Fear me, I killed them all."  
"Doctor she's burning up!" Rory exclaimed. "She's asking for water."  
"Hang in old girl." He whispered as He walked back to her.  
"Can you take us back to are the control room."  
"It doesn't matter which room you die, so you can have one last favour." he said, then we were all transporter back into the control room we knew.

"Creator, let me and my wonderful friends congratulate you for being such an incredible baddie." he started to clap, me and Amy joined in as we scurried to the Doctor.  
"Congratulations!" Amy cheered. But the Doctors eyes where flickering to The TARDIS soft body.  
"Doctor, she's gone." Rory said thick, we all rushed over to her, her eyes had closed and her she lay so still.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"You've forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely, a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS matrix and live. Look at her body, Creator."  
I spat threw my teeth.  
"And you think I should mourn her?" he answered  
No. I think you should be very very careful about what you let back into this control room." then suddenly her mouth burst open and pure TARDIS energy swirled out of there. The energy went into every light, into the controls and circled the TARDIS.  
"You took her from her home. And now she's back in her box again. And she's free." I smiled weakly as I saw her return.  
"Look at my old girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside!"  
"No what you doing?" he shouted. Some of the lights came back on but it was still holding the deadly glowing green.  
"Go on old girl! Give em one!" I shouted.  
"No, No! OUCH, NOOO!" he shouted before all the deadly green had gone and the doors had unlocked. I sighed as I looked down at the TARDIS patch work body, I turned away.

"Doctor." a voice called. Her voice.  
"TARDIS." I smiled as I walked up to her, her body was glowing pure golden and hovered above me and inches away.  
"I found that word I was asking for."  
"What was it?"  
"Alive. I'm _Alive_."  
"Alive isn't sad." I told her my voice thick, my lip trembling.  
"It is when it's ended. I''ll always be here. But this is when we talked. And now even that has come to an end." she told me before she paused to take a glimpse of my tearful eyes.  
"There's something I didn't get to say to you."  
"Goodbye." I cried.  
"No. I just wanted to say, Hello. Hello Doctor. It's so very very nice to meet you." she smiled the grin I had learned to love.  
"Bella, your secret, I know it, the Doctor will Know it soon enough. Don't let it destroy you." Bella nodded as Tears Fell down her face helplessly as She began to fade into the background.  
"Please. Don't go. I don't want you to." I croaked out threw my tears, and my trembling lip.  
"I love you." she echoed threw the TARDIS before her body had disappeared. I stared at the space where she hovered in front of me. I sniffled before turning around. Bella rushed to me giving me the biggest hug ever to be hugged.

"Amy, Rory," I smiled to them after I pulled away from Rory.  
"Don't ever open that door again." I tried to give them my biggest grin but it didn't work.  
"We won't." Amy smiled. "Come on Rory." she smiled at me as she took his hand.  
"Wait a mo." he approached me "At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something. I don't know what it meant." he told me.  
"What did she say?" I asked her.  
"The only water in the forest is the river. She said we'd need to know it someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?" He asked me.  
"Not yet." I stared at the two of them walking back.  
"What do you think, dear? Huh? Where should we take the kids this time?" I asked her  
"Look at you pair. It's always you and her isn't it? Long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box off to see the universe." Amy smiled.  
"Well you say that as if it's a bad thing. But honestly it's the best thing there is. Besides you lot." I told them.  
"Anyway The Creator deleted all the bedrooms. I should probably make you lot new bedrooms. You'd like that wouldn't you?" I smiled.  
"Okay. Um. Doctor, this time could we lose the bunkbeds?" Rory laughed.  
"You gave them bunkbeds?" Bella snorted.  
"No! Bunk beds are cool. A bed. With a ladder. You can't beat that." I smiled at them. "Fine, keep looking for it, it had your names on." they raced to find it. To be honest I preferred the bunkbeds.  
"Isabella."

Bella's P.O.V.  
Oh no, I'm in trouble. They were my immediate thoughts.  
"Yes. D-Doctor?" I asked him as I gulped.  
"She said you had a secret." I gulped even harder.  
"She said you'll find out soon enough." I answered back. He smiled to himself.  
"Your bedroom go and find it." he smiled. Aka, he wanted to be alone. I nodded as I tried to find it. It wasn't that long down the corridor that had freaked me out just a few minutes ago. But my name was on my door.  
I walked in to see a a kingsized double bed with light blue silk covers and pillows, pale baby blue walls. With a picture of me and him at Amy's party looking our worst on the side of my little table by my bed. A walk in wardrobe full of my hoodies and converses. A White dressing table with my make-up placed in the corner. But the stand on it was my favourite. It was a black metal necklace stand. But this wasn't any necklace stand it was in the shape of a TARDIS and on the light was a chain. At the bottom was my TARDIS key, stuck to that was a note.  
_'Brown Haired Girl. Look after him for me. But don't bite. He told me it was bad. (but I like it, theirs always a winner). He needs you, trust me, he's a Doctor. He helps People. But not in a medical way.  
- Sexy.'_  
Tears flew down my face at rapid pace as I read it.  
"Doctor!" I exclaimed as I raced down to him.  
"What is it?" he asked. I gave him the note, his eyes read it carefully.  
"Do you want it?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
"She wrote it for you Brown Hair Girl." he smiled as he gave it me back. "Now go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."  
"What's tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Another day." he smiled.  
I slowly walked up to my room but I kept looking back at him. Seeing if he was ok.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
It's been hours since I've talked to you. I thought as I soniced the controls which put some screws back into place.  
"Are you there? Can you hear me? No. Obviously not. Okay. The Eye of Orion or wherever we need to go." I sighed but from the side of me the TARDIS lever had gone down and we were off.  
My eyes lit up as I raced around the controls. Pulling levers and Pushing buttons.  
"Thanks Old Girl." I shouted happily. "WWWWOOOOO!" I shouted.

**I think this episode was the best one so far, I had a tear in my eye when he started to cry. So emotional. I don't like seeing the Doctor Upset. It hurts my heart.  
Please R&R :) :)**


	23. Life

_**ireflies Chapter 23  
Hey just a little advise tip. I don't want my reviewers/ story readers/favourite story followers/ author adders to fall into the same patten I did.**_

You know who your friends are. Well you think you know. I thought I knew all my friends like the back of my hand, but I didn't. One of them told a secret. My secret. The biggest, the oldest and the only secret I had held. She told.___**  
When you feel so physically sick it hurts, when your breathing so heavily it's like your lifting weights with your lungs. Your crying that hard, you begin to create a river of tears.**____**  
Your shaking. Your crying. All you want Is to turn into a tortoise and hide in it's shell. But that can't even hide you from the people she just shouted out too.**____**  
Crowds start to gossip, then walk up to you asking question after question after question... Luckily for you, there's one goddess in the way from the mob of seagulls and you. The one that sends the gulls away, the one that helps you on the way. She turns to you and smiles weakly, your tears have marked your face and your eyes are bloodshot. But she doesn't care, she hugs you tightly and know you know who your best friend is.**____**  
Mine is Emu and visa-versa :)  
Thanks for being there for me when everybody else was being a seagull.**____**  
- Edwards-daughterxoxo**_

Doctor's P.O.V.

"SSSSHHH!" everyone shouted at me as they were on the edge of their seats.  
"What?" I answered.  
"Get outta the wayyy..." Amy groaned as she started doing some weird flappy things with her hands telling me that I should move away from the TV.  
"What is it?" I asked from the side.  
"DOCTOR! SHHHUUUTTT UPP!" they all shouted in sync. Clearly annoyed. I turned to face the TV.  
"Oh not this again..." I moaned.  
"Yes now shut up!" Bella answered. They have been watching this tv program for hours on end. Seriously, they watched it last night and the night before that and the night before that. In fact they knew all the words for this episode of South Park. I think it had became some sort of a habit. It must have been every time I told them I was going to fix the TARDIS they would all go up stairs and watch this. Why did Rory have to leave all of them DVDs behind?  
"Come on you lot!" I exclaimed as I clapped my hands and went the plug.  
"Doctor? What are you doing?" Amy groaned as she stared at the TV.  
"Five, Four, Three Two One." I smiled as I yanked the plug out with my boot. The TV went black and they all moaned. Then looked at me.  
"Come on let's go." I told them.  
"Nahh..." they replied as they sunk back into the sofa.  
I walked away and took us to Earth.

5minutes later.  
"You coming?" I called. Only Rory came down.  
"Yeh I'll come with ya." he said as he made his way to me.  
"Bye Pond, Bye Swan!" I called up. They didn't answer.

Stepping out into what felt like the Arctic was not a nice feeling. We were in a snow covered garden.  
"Where are we?" Rory asked.  
"Earth. 1st December 2011 About 2:30am and were in a Garden." I told him. Somebody's snow covered garden. Then suddenly a tall girl wondered out. She looked about Amy's size but she didn't look like her. Well her face did a tiny bit. She was wearing short summer navy blue PJ's with brown tatty ugg boots. Her long maroon hair covered her shoulders, her brown eyes gazed at us and her torch in her hands. Her pale skin was marked with darker skin, scars I believe but they were dotted about on her arms and legs. None on her face or chest.  
"Hi." She said as her knee's pointed inwards and her body was shaking.  
"Hello." I answered.  
"You look lost. Wanna come in? It's cold here." she said.  
"Please." Rory answered. She opened the door which led to her kitchen. We followed her in. She wondered to the living room and stood staring at us. Her house was much warmer. Brown leather sofa, in front of a black tv. A green fluffy rug which hugged your feet, The fireplace was all so warm it tingled. And that was it.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Sorry, I'm The Doctor and This is Rory Williams." I smiled at her.  
"Hey." Rory added.  
"And you are?"  
"Amber." she said.  
"Nice to meet you Amber." I smiled. "What's your last name?"  
"Stokes." She answered.  
"A Stokey." I exclaimed. "A Stokey, say are you from a place called 'Stoke-On-Trent?" I asked. She nodded. "Stokey from Stoke!" I exclaimed. "Wonderful."  
"Why are you here?" She asked us.  
"Why are you up this late?" I smiled.  
"You were in my garden." she matched.  
"Fair enough." I shrugged.  
"Do you want to stay here for the night?" she asked us.  
"We'll love too!" I exclaimed. She took us to her room. Inside was a day bed placed against the picture covers wall. Her bed was filled in pillows and soft toys, Which looked like aliens. On the right, In her window was photo's and little figures of Dolphins and giraffes. On the wall opposite the bed, was a TV, in the corner, a work desk, and a pin bored, which held, photo's, a calendar and ticketed. Opposite the wall from the window was a whole wall of wardrobes.  
"I'll go a camp bed." she smiled as she walked away.  
"Doctor her arms, there covered in scars." Rory told me.  
"Yes we know." I moaned. "Just don't say anything."

After Amber but the beds up, we all fell asleep, a day of fixing the TARDIS really makes you tired.

Rory's P.O.V.  
I gazed over at the Fluffy light blue alarm clock. Ugh quarter to seven. I stared back at the ceiling and started to follow the pattens with my eyes. Failed epically.  
"Psst Amber." I whispered, well tried to whisper over the voice of the Doctor's.  
"Yeh?" She whispered. Seems like she couldn't go asleep either.  
"Where's your family?" I asked her. I could hear her sigh before she answered.  
"I don't know. Out probs." she sat up and looked at me. "You know it's school soon she smiled.  
"School? How old are you?"  
"15." she told me. "Year eleven can't be that bad right?" she laughed.  
"No worse." I laughed. "I remember when I was at school. Gosh that was a long time ago!" I thought about it 2 thousand years back, and a little more. Woah, time has flown. I sat up and looked at her.  
"Ugh... My alarms gonna go off any second...Now." she moaned and as soon as she said now it started to flash and ring. She climbed over her pillows, then over me, then over the Doctor to the alarm on the side.  
"Come on, time to go school." she moaned.  
"I don't wanna go school mummy..." The Doctor moaned as he rolled over.  
"Mummy?" Amber Laughed.  
"He'll come around he's not a morning person." I laughed, she smiled at me as she grabbed her school clothes from the wardrobe.  
"Just go in your clothes you came in last night. You can be some sort of visitors." she smiled at us.  
"Yeah, don't worry we'll do that." I answered.

An hour later and a whole lotta persuading the Doctor to get out of bed. We had made It out of the house and we were all walking to the high school she attended.  
"So...Do we just walk up with you?" The Doctor asked as we walked to the gates. Already we had eyes giving us the evils.  
"Yeh, I'll take you to the office."  
Walking up the path to the school. She had glares off most of the people, soon as we walked past them they'd mutter then glare again. I'm so glad I left high school wayyyy back!  
"Hey Amber!" some lads called, she didn't turn around but she stopped in her tracks. Suddenly her face screwed up in pain and the crack of eggs splattered on her back. They laughed at her before she carried on walking.  
"You alright?" I asked her.  
"Yeh I'm fine, I've had worse." she moaned as she walked up with the Doctor.  
"Freaks." I muttered underneath my voice.  
"Anyway just take the first left, it's just on the side, I'm going in their, I have to talk to my English teacher." she smiled. Walking away, her egg splattered back dripped, leaving a trail of eggy-ness all the way to the block. The Doctor walked inside not even noticing that I had followed her into the English block. She raced up the stairs and went to the last room. I creeped around the door and there she was talking to her english teacher, bit chubby, brown curly short hair.  
"And yeah..." she sighed, she turned around to see Me.  
"Who's he?" The man, supposedly to be her English teacher asked. "Sir, this is Rory. Rory Williams." she smiled.  
"Hey...Sir." I smiled as I walked in. He smiled weakly at me. The bell rang and Amber raced out and straight past me.  
"What's wrong with her?" The Doctor said as he sorted his quiff.  
"This is the..." I started to say before The Doctor butted in.  
"Mr. Smith, John Smith." he smiled as he shook his hand.  
"Moston. Mr Moston." he grinned back. Suddenly the bell rang...Lesson time I guess.  
"Moston, you know why S3 is?" The Doctor asked, Mr. Moston took us to the room we were meant to be in.

Amber's P.O.V.  
"This can NOT be happening..." I mumbled as I placed my head hopelessly in my hands.  
"Hi, I'm Rory Williams. Your science-y teacher for today."  
"Your not a science teacher, it's relaxable learning day." The Doctor whispered to him.  
"So what do I teach them about?" he asked. The Doctor turned around, he placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered.  
"The Birds and the Bee's."  
"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "No, I..." he stuttered.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"Don't worry, your married, you must have...done it at some point..." I whispered, Rory's cheeks went bright red, crimson red.  
"And you havent?" He mumbled. And that made me embarrassed.  
"Right ok, I can do that." Rory sighed as he turned around.  
"Today, Im going to talk to you about...The birds and the Bee's." he sighed. Ambers head lowered even more, clearly embarrassed by this subject.  
Hours went by, and for Rory actually teaching the kids about this...he was actually ok at it. I sat there next to Amber who had fallen asleep all over her papers. Her eyes heavy with emotions and the tips of her hair covered in dried egg. She slept quietly threw the day. Poor Gurl. Shattered.  
At the end of the Day the Bell rung and Amber shot up. Shocked.  
"What time is it?" She asked as she yawned.  
"3pm." Rory answered. "Have you been asleep through all of my lesson?" Rory asked her.  
"N-No." She lied before she took from her set and ran for it.  
"Amber!" Rory called after her. But it was too late she had already turned the corner.

Amber's P.O.V.  
I hope I've got it Or else I'm dead. Deader than dead.  
"Oi lads shes over there!" George shouted. One of the guys who throw eggs at me.  
"Get her!" one of them hissed as the gang ran Towards me on the crunchy snow. Shit.  
Amber, move! Now! Go! Why aren't you moving? My brain hissed at me. I stood there watching them racing Towards me like a flash flood. Finally I began to run, run like hell.  
"Get back here freak!" They all shouted. Suddenly it was like running on Glass. Impossible I believe. I fell with a crunch.  
C.R.A.C.K.  
"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" I cried out in pain. My wrist! OW!  
"Get her lads."  
"Please! No!" I cried as I curled up in a ball. Forcefully closing my eyes. Breathing short breaths. Taking every kick from the guys really hurt, blood trickled from my wrist, the bone had gone threw the skin. I felt sick. Then another blow to the stomach made me throw up that sick.  
"Please...No..." I cried, shaking. The gang laughed as they jumped, stomped, kicked, pulled, dragged, lobbed stones at me constantly. I'm doomed...

Rory's P.O.V.  
Gosh I hope Ambers ok, she told us to met us here. But that was ruffley 40 minutes ago. She might have gone to that Moston guy.  
"Amber?"  
Laughter came from the car park, i turned to where I heard the voice come from to see a gang of boys kicking the death out of something...Or someone. I followed the footprints and i stood behind the boys. Threw the feet was a pool of cold blood and a wrist a human wrist. Broken. The bone had forced it's way threw the skin leaving the wound to freeze. Gross.  
They laughed as the stomped all over it.  
"Back off guys." I hissed, the gang parted to two sides...  
"Look who we have here." The blonde hair fattie laughed  
"It's that sex ed teacher." another added.  
"Now when you've errr... Done that... You can put your thingie in hers." one mimicked me from my lesson. They all began to laugh.  
"Just leave!" I hissed.  
"Make us." The blonde one hissed back, the approached me. My right hand came out of my pocket and my fingers hung, to let my hand gun threw. I shot at the light, BANG! Sparks flew off.  
"RUN!" they exclaimed.  
"Yeah and Don't come back!" I shouted, feeling tough. I closed my hand gun. Then took a glimpse of the body. Bruised and Broken. Still and Cold. I knelt by the body. It was definatly a girl. Her hair blew helplessly threw the cold winter breeze. Sick surrounded her mouth and Her face turned pale. Trying not to hurt her anymore, I checked her pulse. It had stopped. No beating heart. Nothing. I checked her purse. Amber Stokes. It read. She was that damaged, I couldn't recognise her.  
"I'm so sorry," I cried silently.  
"Get back Rory." a voice that I recognised told me. I did as it said. I watched her as the wind blew more harshly. It rattled threw the school and the sound of crying blew in the wind. It started to blow a gale. The wind virtually started to lift her. Slowly but this element had picked her up. Blood dripped from her hand and face. Her head hung as it looked at the ice floor.

Watching this...it was incredible. Her body suddenly picked it self up, her head rose with her arms and her legs pointed down. Then the wind virtually took over her. She had became the air we breathed. Clear but harsh. She stepped down and walked to me. I couldn't believe it. She towered above me. Her hair sort of looked like a tornado, surrounding her body making the sound of the wind. She looked down at me.  
"Thanks for scaring them off." she talked but her mouth didn't open. It was her thoughts.  
"No problem." I answered. She made a sort of giggling noise before she walked threw me. Like a ghost. I turned around to see it was that Moston guy... She walked straight past him.  
"Dont be home late!" he called. The wind hallowed a low 'Whatever' noise before she hovered away.  
"Oh...My...God." I spoke as I walked carefully onto the soft snow to Moston.  
"Yeah, for somebody with a gun inside his hand, you seem shocked." he laughed.  
"Dude! She became the Air!" I exclaimed.  
"Great isn't she?" he smiled. "Her friends are the same. Emma's Earth, she looks like a tree, when she's human she flicks her hair and leaves come from it. Jess is water, she's like a giant water person, when she's human she can click her fingers and it will stop or start rain. Georgina's Fire, she looks like a fire girl, when she's human, her hands get that hot it's impossible to touch her. Lizzie's Electric, like lightening girl, when she's human. She can talk to anything electrically. Pretty cool. Amber, she's air. You saw what she looked like. When she's human, she can choke people with lack of air."  
"Then why didn't she do it them?" I asked him.  
"She hates using her powers for evil, like all of them. Won't hurt a fly. But there as dangerous as the elements it's self."  
"So if you touched her when she's the element, her hand will go straight threw yours?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, she's air. If you shake hands with Emma, she feels like bark of a tree's, when you shake  
With Jess, your hand will just get wet, George will burn you hand to a crisp, Liz will electrify you. But when they go back to being human. They can't remember anything about what they have just been doing in the human life before they changed."  
"How come she changed?" I asked as we began to walk.  
"Because I told Lizzie too. Her necklace, small pink jewel it holds there forms like a closet and don't worry about her hand, she'll fix that when she gets in." he explained then in front of us was the Police Box.  
"Come on Rory, You wanna come to Moston?" The Doctor asked him.  
"In there?" he asked.  
"Yep." I smiled.  
"Ok," he grinned as he stepped in. "It's bigger on the inside." he mumbled.  
"It's another dimension..." I explained. "It's also a time machine."  
"HAHAHAHA!" the laughter from up stairs roared.  
"Don't mind them, they're watching this show." The Doctor said.  
"So can this machine take me anywhere?" Moston asked us.  
"Anyway and everywhere."  
"Ok, can you take me Where ever the girls are going." he answered.  
"How are you going to find them?" I asked.  
"The jewel, i've got the coodonates for it, I'm assuming it will take us there."  
"Ok, roll on." the Doctor smiled.  
"(28,28,27,15,6)" he grinned, the Doctor tapped them in and the TARDIS began to sing.

5minutes later we had landed in some kind of abandoned warehouse...Oh...  
"Shh, they'll attack if you sneak up on them." Moston explained as he walked out with the Doctor and Me. Creeping around, we heard the whoosh of air and the trickling of water. Bingo found them.

Amber's P.O.V.  
"Let me try Emma." I stepped forward and blew the doors down.  
"Shh girls, intruders." I told them. We all hovered to the steps of feet and there was Moston, Rory and The Doctor.  
"Moston! Rory! Doctor!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"  
"Intruders!" George shouted as she swooped Towards them, inches away there faces hot with heat.  
"No..." I started to say before Jess butted in.  
"I say that we should take care of them!" she separated into three water bubble things and hurled Towards them.  
"NO!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah Jess!" Emma exclaimed, her hair took them all in one whish.  
"STOP IT!" I exclaimed as I smashed the windows with the wind I used. "Let them go, there Helpers. And if they don't stand to there point...i'll take them myself, understood?" everyone nodded. Emma let them free and Jess returned to herself.

Rory's P.O.V.  
"Oh My God. You are all amazing."  
"Thanks but we have work." I think Emma thought as she hovered away. The Doctor walked to George whilist Moston walked with Jess. Which left me with Amber.  
"Why did you come?" she asked me.  
"I was worried, about you." I answered.  
"I'm fine, look I can't take care of myself."  
"I don't want to leave you, you seemed lost."  
"Lost?" she exclaimed from the top of of her thoughts. The doors slammed shut. She went down to my level still...air but...it was calmer.  
"Your the one who seems lost." she stood in front of me. Her smile appeared on her face, her hair swirled around me like a strong breeze.  
"Woah, What are you doing?" I exclaimed as I stared to hover. She laughed before she kissed me. It was like breathing in her. I didn't have to stop to gasp for air. It was amazing. Wind blew all around me pushing my hair out of my face. She pulled away to smile and then returned to her normal size and placed me on the floor. She walked ahead with me tracing after her.

We walked with the Others.  
"It's clear, we can go back to normal If you wish." Lizzie explained, they all nodded and sighed. It was like, they enjoyed this form. It made them feel special.  
"Oh it does." Amber told me.  
"What?"  
"It makes me special. All of us. We're excepted like this even though we look like elements. But mostly, we except each other." she told me. I smiled inside.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked her.  
"It doesn't matter. And it doesn't matter what anybody thinks. I get egged when I walk up to school, I got beat up today, nobody knows what tomorrow will bring but we don't care." she grinned.  
"Cause we are we, nobody can change that." she smiled before she changed back in a click of a finger. She was my hight now.  
She sighed at her blood covered arm. She didn't even wince at the bone popping out of her skin.  
"Do you want me to look at that?" I asked her. "I am a nurse, well a training nurse."  
She carefully placed her other hand on top of the bone and thought. I watched her curiously. From what i saw, The bone slowly forced it's way back, she closed her eyes in pain. Then there was a 'click' and then the skin closed over it. She removed her hand and smiled as she twisted it and bent it.  
"H-How?" I stuttered she giggled before walking away, her face bruised and damaged.

After the girls finally got the hang off the TARDIS is bigger on the inside than the out. When we finally landed, We said goodbye to the girls. The Doctor walked back in. Knowing my face, I wanted to talk to her alone.  
"Amber..." I smiled as I stared at her tear struck face.  
"This isnt Goodbye, I don't want you to leave.." she panicked.  
"I have too." I told her. "But I'll see you soon."  
"No." she cried.  
"Here take these." I told her as I pulled some papers from my pockets.  
"What are they?" she asked.  
"Adoption Papers." I said as I nodded to Moston.  
"Your so alone, you have no family to look after you. I just want you to be safe." I smiled weakly. She hugged me hard before I had to pull away. My lips went to touch hers, they met and as soon as they did it began to get windy-er. She pulled away smiling. I smiled before I turned to The TARDIS and walked away.

"Doctor..." I asked as I walked to the controls.  
"Yes?" he answered.  
"Can I go and see her in the future?" I asked him.  
"Why not?" he smiled. And of we went.

We opened the doors to arrive inside a warm house. The leaves had fallen of the tree's, they were golden and Amber. Sitting on the couch in her house was her. Her hair had gone back to brown, her tall figure stayed the same. Except for one thing.  
"Rory?" she questioned. "Doctor? Is that you?" she asked.  
"Yep." i answered.  
"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she hobbled Towards me.  
"Who's the lucky guy?" I asked as I pointed to the Bump that came threw her clothes.  
"It's...Eric's...My Husband." she answered.  
"Your married?" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah. It's been 15years since I've seen you."  
"It's only been 2 minutes for me." I told her.  
"He's meant to be coming soon." she smiled as she rubbed the bump.  
"You scared?" The doctor asked she sighed hard.  
"It's not that, I'm not scared, cause I am...It's growing up that scares me."  
"You've already done 15years of that." The Doctor Laughed.  
"Precisely. 15years since I saw you. I was thinking I'll see you again." she sighed. She clicked her fingers she turned into the air once more. The wind blew violently around her. The bump was clear and inside was another figure, her baby.  
"That's incredible." I mumbled, she tilted her head in confusion. Before she turned back into flesh and blood.  
"What are you going to call it?" I asked.  
"Well...We were going to call it Rory." she smiled. "...After you." my heart lifted as well with my smile. It was such a warm feeling. A happy feeling. I haven't felt like this in a long time...  
"You can't do that." I answered.  
"Why not?" she questioned. "It's my baby besides... I like the name Rory." she grinned. I hugged her tightly. Try to stay manly (nobody will know that you've been crying.).  
"Rory, we have to go." The Doctor told me.  
"See you soon." I smiled.  
"You said that last time." she sighed.  
"But I still came back." I answered. I hugged her once more before walking away. I stepped inside the TARDIS and exchanged a glance from her. She gripped her stomach harder,  
"RORY!" he called.  
"Bye." I whispered as I had to close the doors on her.

"Doctor! I have to see her again..." I told him.  
"Oh Rory." he sighed. "Your such a bad roman." he laughed. I smiled weakly at him. "Go on then."

We landed in the same house again, but this time it was a lot noisy-er.  
"Mummmm! It's the Blue Box! It's the Blue BOX!" A 8 year old girl with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was wearing a red denim dress with ruby shoes. A near perfect copy of Amber cried from the sofa. Then she saw us. "Mum? Who's he?" She asked.  
"Oh My God." she mumbled as her hand wondered to her mouth.  
"Mummy? Who is he?" the little girl moaned once more.  
"Rory, come in please." she said shaking.  
"Mum, what's wrong?" a tall teenager walked in. He had brownish hair which was straightened. He had chocolate brown eyes, like the girl. He was wearing a deep purple top saying 'I look Better in Purple.' in White writing and to match, blacky skinny jeans.  
"Kids, I would like you to meet Rory Williams and The Doctor..." she said as she walked to me.  
"Is it really you?" she asked me.  
"Really is." I answered.  
"Rory. This is Rory." she smiled as she introduced me to her son.  
"Hello." he smiled as he took the earphones out from his ears.  
"Hi." I grinned.  
"Your named after him." she told the boy.  
"Awesome." he grinned as he shook my hand. He looked at my top and gave me a 'Whaaaa' look.  
"You've got blood on your top." he told me. I looked down and I did.  
"It was your mums. She broke her hand but she fixed it." I answered.  
"That was 29years ago." she told me. "And you haven't changed." she cried some happy tears.  
"Ouch, 29 years...It's only been about 10minutes to us." The Doctor smiled. The little girl from the sofa walked to her older brother and peered behind him.  
"Don't be scared, it's the Magical Doctor." Her brother told her.  
"Magical?" he snorted.  
"Your The Magical Doctor?" She exclaimed. "Pleaseeee let me In your box! Please oh please oh please oh pleasee!" she begged to him.  
"You have to do one thing." he answered. "Be incredible." he grinned. She nodded hard.  
The kids followed the Doctor in the Box which left me with Amber.

"So when I left...When did he get born?" I asked her.  
"The day afterwords. 2nd October. That was 14 years ago. And when I was 36 i had her. Born on the 26th June." she smiled.  
"What's her name?"  
"Guess."  
"Amber?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"You know I could mind read..."  
"Yeah."  
"She's called Amelia." she smiled. I smiled with her.  
"You named your daughter...After my wife?" she nodded.  
"That was amazing!" The little girl jumped from the box. Followed by Her Brother and then The Doctor.  
"Oh my god, it's actually bigger on the inside." He said shocked.  
"Better be off. See you in a min." He grinned.  
"Bye." I smiled. They all smiled back as I stepped in.

Of we went. But...  
"Doctor, can we-" I started to say but he already knew and took me there.

Sitting In the weak chair was her. Old and wrinkled. I walked over to her, she didn't even notice we had landed.  
"Amber?" I asked her. Her head turned to me and she smiled.  
"Rory..." she said quieter than usual. "I'm 71. You left me for 27 years." she told me.  
"It's been 5 minutes for me." I grinned weakly.  
"They've grown up. Amelia'a married and is having her first baby. Rory's had two kids of his own, twins. Lola and Rosalie." she told me. "I'm a grandma." she laughed. I crouched down by her. Then threw the door came Rory and his wife and Amelia and her husband.  
"It's time for me to go." she cried. "I feel me leaving already." she told me.  
"Don't go." I cried. "Stay...Please." I cried.  
"My son, Rory. Look after her. And Amelia. Sweet Amelia. Be brave." she smiled weakly, they both nodded. "Doctor, thanks for the ride, it's been great." she smiled.  
"Your were incredible." he smiled straight back.  
"And Rory, Rory the Roman. Thanks for showing me the light." she grinned. I nodded. She clicked her fingers weakly and there was her. The air wasn't as fierce. It was flowing slowly, like a cold breeze in summer. But then it slowly came to a stand still.  
"I love you all." her voice called as the wind form of her separated and drifted up into the sky happily. Her flesh and blood body was left. Her wind form was her soul. And with out it... She wasn't her. But yet she will be remembered. My god she will. I kissed her forehead before whispering 'See you soon' before exiting the room.

The Doctor sent us into space. I sat unhappily in a chair by the controls listening, remembering.  
"You know. She named her kid after you." the Doctor smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah. But she's gone." I muttered.  
"People fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs. Luggage. Half-eaten meals. Rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely." he told me.  
"And if you remember them. They'll come back." he smiled. "In here." he said as he pointed to his brain. "And in here." he said as his finger moved to his heart.  
"Thanks Doc." I grinned weakly.  
"Wait I'm not finished." he butted in. He took something from his jacket and gave it to me. A photo of me and her. She was bruised but she was happy...And so was I.  
"You gave her something that nobody else could give her..." the Doctor said as he glanced at the image. "Life."

___**Poor Rory :'( he was actually wanted by somebody. Then she had to leave. Maybe Amy might see the light from Rory and see how lucky she is. (Hopefully)  
This chapter dedicated to friendship. Edwards-daughterxoxo**_


	24. TARDIS Chow

FireFlies Chapter 24.

Bella's P.O.V.

One, two three four. You can't survive, anymore. Five six seven eight. This. Is. Your. Fate. Nine ten. Here we go a-gain.

One, two three four. You can't survive, anymore. Five six seven eight. This. Is. Your. Fate. Nine ten. Here we go a-gain.

This little girls voice echoed dizzily around me. Pure White walls Surrounded me. The lights blinded me, I couldn't even see myself because of it. This bed it's so painful! And this room it's tiny!  
"Hello?" I asked as I tried to look around but got blinded in the process.  
"Hello is anyone there?" I asked again this time it echoed around this room. This tiny, cramped, bright, cold room and airless room.  
"Doctor? Doctor are you there" No answer.  
"Can someone tell me where I AM?" I screamed getting really pissed off.  
"DOCTOR! CAN YOU PLEASE-"

"DOCTOR! CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHERE I AM?" I exclaimed as my eyes shot open. Breathing heavily, i panicked as I looked around my warm, safe bedroom. The Doctor barged threw the doors, nearly tripping over his feet doing so.  
"Bella I'm here!" he shouted as he raced to the opposite of the bed. He jumped onto the bed and hugged me tightly.  
"Eeewwww! Your all sweaty!" he pulled away to swipe his hand on his trousers, then hugged me tightly once more. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Bad dream." I answered him. "Super bad dream." I corrected.  
"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." he laughed lightly.  
"It was, trust me."  
"Come on, get ready, let's go out explore the worlds. That might help you forget it." The Doctor smiled as he got up, but all I did was stare at him. Thinking. Puzzling.  
"Bella?"

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"Bella?" she asked, tears trickled down her pale face. I walked back to her. "It's ok. I understand." I pressed my lips together and watched her.  
"No, It's not ok." she cried. "I have to tell you something." I creeped to her bed.  
"Go on."  
"D-"  
"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted as she burst threw the doors. "Doctor, Rory's being a right-" she was about to finish her sentence but then Rory's hand covered her face. All that came from Amy's mouth now was loud mumbles.  
"Nothing, we're clearly interrupting something." Rory smiled at us before walking out with Amy who still couldn't talk...  
"YUCK!" Rory exclaimed, Pond must have used her super slimy spit to get his hand of her face. Which means...5...4...3...2...1  
"But we're totally visiting the 2012 Olympics today, aren't we?" Amy asked as she peered around the door. My thought were true, she has got an attention span of a goldfish. No not really, she's just predictable, well she isn't but y'know...  
"If you wish Pond." I answered, she did her victory dance before dancing away.  
"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I turned to Bella  
"Nothing it ain't that important anyway." she grinned as she wiped her cheeks from The tears.  
"Course it was."  
"No it wasn't, so I'm getting ready."

Rory's P.O.V.  
"We went there already though!" I told her as she turned to me.  
"Been there done that!" she shouted at me.  
"Look it's not my fault I don't like The Olympics!" I answered.  
"And it's not my fault I don't like the labyrinth!"  
"Ponds! Please stop arguing!" The Doctor called from the top of the stairs. We gazed at him for a few seconds before turning to each other. "Your like a couple of seven year olds!"  
"Sorry Doc, it's just a marriage argument." I told him.  
"Yeh...Sorry." Amy mumbled.  
"Anyway Amy said the 2012 Olympics first and thats where were going." The Doctor agreed with my wife. I pouted.  
"Arrhhh." I moaned, I hated Sports, I hated P.E and I double hated exercise! So why would anybody pay just to see people biking? You can watch people bike around in London square for free!  
Plus it's way better with a half bull, half man thing chasing you around a dark maze - you don't even have to pay for that!  
"Cheer up Rory." The Doctor smiled as he pushed buttons and pulled certain levers.  
"Cause of we go!"

The TARDIS rumbled as it lifted off it made the humming noise but it was a lot faster and shaky-er. Bella grabbed onto the banister as she tried to walk to the controls.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I shouted over the noise.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" The Doctor answered. We got flown across the room and back, every time it hurt like hell when you winded yourself by falling onto the metal bars around the TARDIS controls.

Bella's P.O.V.  
Smack! face planted the glass floor didn't I? I crawled back to my feet and hung on the controls for my life.  
"IT'S TIMES LIKE THIS THAT YOU HAVE TO ASSUME THE POSITION!" The Doctor called to us. Me and Amy looked at each other with a 'What did he just say?' look then raced to the different chairs. Placed our arms by our ears, then are heads ducked to the floor.  
I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I am going to die! I thought to myself as the blue box shook madly making a sorta crashing sound.  
Squinting out of one eye, I saw the Doctor and Rory on the floor close to the controls in the same position as us. The Doctor looked at me, smiled at me And closed his eyes at the force. Amy screamed here and there. Properly thinning the same think as I am at the moment.

BONGGGG! The shaking had stopped and the TARDIS had landed. That noise that told us that we had landed, what a huge weight of my shoulders. To be honest I thought I was TARDIS chow.

I peered up to see the Doctor looking back at me, like me his hair totally all over his face. But unlike me that didn't scared the living daylights out of him.  
"You alright?" The Doctor asked me,  
"Course." I replied.  
"What the Hell was that?" Rory asked as he got up to help Amy.  
"Something's up with her..." The Doctor Answered him, he hopped to the scanner and sighed.  
"9013. Let's go!" The Doctor clapped his hands and raced through the Doors with me by his side.  
"Oww, no London Olympics!" Amy moaned feet behind me.  
"See, the TARDIS doesn't like sports." Rory commented. Amy stuck her Tongue out at him. He sniggered to himself quietly before shaking his head lightly.  
"Ware house...Great. We always end up in some sort of ware house." I sighed as I stepped through the doors. SlAM!

"Doctor! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Amy shouted as she slammed the Doors.  
"Open! open! Open now! Why isn't she opening the doors?" he asked himself. "OPEN! OPEN THESE DOORS NOW!" the Doctor hissed as he clicked his fingers Madly, I bashed on the door too. Like that was going to help.  
"OPEN THESE DOORS NOW!" he shouted again, furious. The Doctor has never been so scary to me in my life!  
"AMY! RORY!" I shouted as I bashed the doors even more.  
"Why isn't she letting them out?" He asked me, I turned around to see That. It. Ew. Talk about Ugly.  
"Maybe it's not her, maybe it's that."  
The Doctor turned around to see that alien, oh my god. It's that creature, from the Warehouse with the rhinos...He let me out of that chair. He helped me. And I forgot...how come I forgot?  
"Amy, Rory, Actually you should stay in the TARDIS. It might be a lot Safer."  
"Hey, I know you." I told him as I approached him.  
"Bella don't!" The Doctor told me as he pulled my hoodie.  
"What is your problem today?" I shouted at him as I turned to face him. "And what was that for?"  
"To keep you away from him!" The Doctor exclaimed as he pointed over my shoulder. I turned slowly, but nothing was there.  
"Oh." The Doctor answered. That's all he could say.  
"Come on, I don't think it's very safe here..." I murmured as I took The Doctors hand and sprinted with him threw the dimly lit room. Instead of me leading the Doctor it was the Doctor leading me.

"Stop! Stop!" I called out after about ten minutes of running repeatedly . I snatched my hand away from his.  
"What's wrong?" he questioned, I panted as I caught my breath. My arms wrapped round my stomach. Ouch... I hurt.  
"Nothing, it's just stitch." I lied as I lent against something. Wet, slimy and warm. I jumped back trying to identify what the Hell it was. I stared at my hand, not able to see a thing on it.  
"Doctor?" I asked, he walked to my side. "What's that?" I asked as I pointed to it the thing behind me and I showed him my hand. He turned his sonic to torch, it still looked a dark red blood colour even with the green light zapping it. He turned around looking quite uncomfortable.  
"Lets get in are calm place...Go 'Ommmmm'" I stared at it like he was a total prick, why couldn't he just say what it was...  
"Doctor?" I asked him. "Just tell me what it is." I smiled.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go 'Ommmmm' it really works for-"  
"Doctor!" I moaned.  
"Me." he finished, "Ok, grumpy...It's...blood."  
"Blood?" I quoted.  
"B-L-O-O-D. Blood." he spelled it out.  
"Yes I know what it is and how to spell it! Is it...Human?" I asked trying to hold a brave face, but yet I was totally terrified! Maybe I should have gone Ommmm... I wiped my hand on my jeans in disgust.  
"Errr...Yes." he answered as he looked down. "But this room..." he said as he soniced the floor, it appears that we were standing on gooey, blood, some still warm and pulsing under our feet, others cold and crispy.  
"This is like war of the worlds down here." I mumbled as I stepped carefully to the Doctor.  
"Maybe that's what it is." he answered.  
"What?" I asked dumbstruck as I stared around.  
"Perhaps They have invaded."  
"Who have invaded?"  
"The Martians from Mars, They're the only aliens that spray out all the chunk and the things that they don't eat out And I thought you knew your movies!" The Doctor exclaimed annoyed.  
"So outside, are the Martians in the metal cover things, zapping and drinking people?" I exclaimed, the Doctor rushed to me and covered my mouth with his hands. He nodded to answer my questions.  
"From now on we have to be very quiet." he whispered so low it sounded like he wasn't saying anything at all. I nodded. He moved his hand and there was that monster.  
The White one in the black suit. We saw you about 15 minutes ago. And we forgot...How?  
"Hey we saw you just, how are you doing that?" The Doctor exclaimed in a whisper.  
"Follow me. We can Provide shelter." He answered. And we did as he said, we followed him under a series of tunnels. He said that the Martians don't know they live there. He explained that none of his people can see us with him or else he'll get killed. He shoved us in a jail cell, our room for the night. Me and The Doctor stared at eachother before 'Barbra Streisand' by Duck Sauce rang threw the cell. The Doctor grabbed Amy's phone and pressed it against his ear.  
What was he doing with that?

Rory's P.O.V.  
"Doctor! Are you alright?" I asked him. Amy paced nervously.  
"Yeah we're fine." he answered  
"Stay in the TARDIS! Don't let anything in!" Bella whispered loudly to me.  
"Why?" I asked him.  
"You seen war of the worlds?" he mumbled.  
"Yeah."  
"Well their attacking Earth, just don't leave the TARDIS, your safe down in there. She'll keep you'll safe." he told me. "Hopefully..." he sighed.  
"HOPEFULLY?" I exclaimed so annoyed.  
"Yes, just stay in your room. You'll be fine. We're just in a cell at the moment, we'll come back in the morning. If we can." I could tell the Doctor was sending a warm smile down the phone even though I couldn't see it. Amy snatched the Phone off me before I could reply.  
"Just Hurry up!" she hissed down the phone. "And...And be careful." she sighed before closing the phone.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"Yes Pond We-" but it was too late. They had gone.  
"Will." I finished. My eyes gazed over at Bella, clutching her stomach in pain.  
"You alright?" I questioned.  
"I think...Just feel...A little. Sick." She answered me. Heaving, I sat by her. "It's all that blood. It's Making me... Blegh." she sighed as she held her stomach, more easily. "I think it's gone off."  
"UH-LA!" the cry from outside echoed. "UH-LA!" we peered out of the window to see the tripods, exactly like the ones from the Movie. Some were clean and shiny, whilst others were Just dusty and covered with well...Dust.  
"Doctor? Hold my hand..." she asked with a hint of terror in her voice. I hugged her tightly as if to say, it's alright, I'll get us out of it.  
"Everything's going to be fine." I lied to her, well I don't know if it's lying if you actually don't know. Right?

Amy's P.O.V.  
"UH-LA!" this noise slowly drifted around the TARDIS. "UH-LA!"  
"Rory?" I asked him as I cuddled up to him.  
"Yeah?" he answered a little shaky by the noise.  
"Do you think there ok?"  
"Yeah... They'll be fine." He grinned comfortingly as he held me tightly.  
"I miss them already." I sighed.  
"Amy, they're going to be fine." He told me.  
"But have you seen the movie or heard the soundtrack, or read the book? It's a massive War out there! And Wars no place for strangers." I hissed in a whisper.  
"But if you think about it, Their home, their planet got turned into a battlefield." Rory softly replied as he stroked my hair.  
"Yeah But-"  
"But Nothing Mrs Williams, nothing. You know the Doctor he'll pull both of them threw. Good times and bad."

Bella's P.O.V.

One, two three four. You can't survive, anymore. Five six seven eight. This. Is. Your. Fate. Nine ten. Here we go a-gain.

One, two three four. You can't survive, anymore. Five six seven eight. This. Is. Your. Fate. Nine ten. Here we go a-gain.

That same little girl's voice echoed around the room. I woke up in that same room, still as bright as ever, it still burnt my eyes. Still on this tiny bed, still on this hard tiny bed. Still in this small room...And...  
"I STILL DONT KNOW WHERE I AM!" I shouted it bounced off every wall. Wait, something different, instead of my PJ's, I'm in a bright White nighty. Well it doesn't feel like a nighty but it was just a cloak that's tided at the back to stop it falling off.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENED?" I shouted but it bounced back to me. I began to move my wrists but they we're strapped into this holder. I struggled to get free. I kicked and I screamed but I couldn't get free...  
"Calm down," A lady with this black/grey eye patch stared down at me. I looked up to met her harsh stare. Her hair was up and her Dark purple/pink lips smirked at me.  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" I shouted at her.  
"I NEED ANSWERS!" i hissed as i kicked and i screamed. She laughed. What a Bitch! NO ONE LAUGHS AT ME EXCEPT MY FRIENDS AND MY FAMILY!  
"Not there yet..." she told me before the hatch slid to a close.  
"HEY! WAIT! WHO ARE YOU?"

"Bella, Wake up..." A voice called from nowhere. My eyes slammed open to find the Doctor, very tired and half asleep by my side.  
"Yes?" I whispered.  
"Shhhh! They're here..." he mumbled very alert now as he stood up, i stood up groggily with him as we watched The same monster from before guided are cell, just in case. I gazed at the Doctors brave face before he looked at me, I turned around embarrassed.

OOOWWW! OWWWIE! OOWW!  
I rapped my arms around my tummy in so much pain, tears were formed in my eyes. I collapsed to my knee's with a soft Thump.  
"Swan!" he whispered as he crouched down by side. "You alright?" he asked more sternly. I nodded as tears fell, but then I shook my head. His eyes grew wider and wider.  
"This has gone on for too long." I cried out in Pain.  
"What has?" He asked completely oblivious. I tried my best to crawl to him.  
"You Don't Know? Even the TARDIS knew!" I cried out again.  
"Then tell me!" he smiled warmly as he took one of my hands off my stomach and placed it in his. I gazed at our hands for a good few seconds. Banging came from outside the cage...Are heads turned towards it, but the Doctors eyes wondered back to me. I sighed.

"D-Doctor," I mumbled as I gazed in his eyes. He returned the gaze.  
"I'm...I'm..." I sighed as more tears exited my eyes.  
"Isabella?" He smiled as he wiped the tears away. My heart was in my mouth and I think I could have picked a better time for this. But it has to be said Now, not tonight, not tomorrow, now. I stared at our hands in wonder.  
"I'm...I'm..." my eyes left our hands and gazed in his eyes. He looked like he was going to be sick too as he hung on my every word.

"I'm..._**Pregnant.**_" I admitted. His eyes widened. I gazed back at him. He gripped my hand tighter. I think one of his hearts must have stopped and the other was working over time just to replace the one that had stopped.  
War had already broke out between the Martians and The ones that we knew. Fighting, eating, zapping each other, it was a battlefield  
"Quick, Get back to your transport!" The White one called as he opened the gate. We scrambled to our feet as we raced out.  
"Yes, what was your name?" I asked.  
"The Silents." he answered.  
"Thanks Silents." I grinned as I ran. What? What on Earth were we doing in a jail cell? Anyway Im Still dreading what I have just told the Doctor. But it had to be spoken.

Hand in hand, we raced to The Blue Box. But we knew we were being chased, even though we were ahead, we could hear their Hard footsteps scraping the ground and when the Doctor Snapped his fingers the door's swung open, It was Such a relief! We raced inside and slammed the Doors closed.

"Who's there?" Rory shouted from the top of the stairs with a gun, inside his hand! Amy peered behind him. You know, just in case.  
"It's Just Me and...Bella." he answered.  
"Oh Right..." Rory said as he put his fingers back on.  
"You have a gun inside your hand?" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah..." Rory said casually. Like that was casual!  
Ooffftt! Me and the Doctor held the Doors whilst the Monsters tried to attack and eat us... They scratched and they pounded but they still couldn't get in. Especially after the Doctor had soniced the lock.

He rushed to the Controls, with me still holding the doors, he sent the Ancient and new box into the never ending space.  
This time the ride was smoother, a lot smoother. I didn't face plant the floor or any sort of that stuff. I just slid down the doors. Watching.  
"We're not going to be eaten?" Amy whispered as the TARDIS hovered above planet Earth, Today, in the present.  
"WE'RE NOT GOING TO BE EATEN OR VAPORISED OR ANYTHING!" Amy jumped up and down frantically as she gave a massive hug to Rory.  
"Yep, we're safe." He smiled at her.  
"For now." The Doctor mumbled. "You know where I'm going now?" Amy asked Rory.  
"Where?"  
"Swimming Pool! First on to the library wins!" She exclaimed as she raced down the steps to the swimming pool. I snorted quietly. Hehehe Ponds...

Doctor's P.O.V.  
I walked over to Bella, who looked clearly stressed. I sat next to her, leaning on the doors as ya do.  
"In the Cells...You Said you we're... Pregnant."  
"Yeah...I did." she confirmed.  
"But why did you tell me? Not Amy or Rory? Well maybe not Rory but-"  
"Because your my best friend." she paused as she looked at me. "And you've seen what goes on in here, I didn't want it to have some sort of space head!"  
"Space Head?" I snorted. "What the Hell is a Space Head?" I laughed, she laughed along with me.  
"I don't know!" she whined in a cheery voice. I puffed out my cheeks and swooped towards her. "Arrgghh! Space Head!" she exclaimed as she tried to back away from me. Our laughter came to an end and when it did she said.  
"I was scared Doctor. It's about 4 in the morning. And they were attacking half an hour ago, I was scared, I don't think I am, I just been having these weird things." she admitted. "Which link into...Pregnancy. I'm sorry, if I'm not but yet-"  
"Bella, don't get worked up over it, I'll Met you in your room in 5 minutes." I told her. She smiled thankfully before she got up and walked away. I raced to my scanner. What? These things check timelords, humans, places, aliens and everything else you know besides were we've landed. Gosh, some people can be so biased against TARDIS scanners these days...


	25. YOU ARE JUST A SISSY!

Fireflies Chapter 25.

Bella's P.O.V  
"14th April 1912!" The Doctor exclaimed as he walked threw the doors of the blue box onto the wooden deck. Not far behind him was Amy, then Rory, last out was me. I closed the door before racing up to them. Well I tried to catch them up, before something Orange caught my eye. The black writing stood out to me.  
"Doctor..." I asked as I read it carefully. He keep talking to The Ponds. Ignoring me.  
"Doctor!" I shouted. All there heads snapped towards my direction.  
"What is it Swan?" he shouted as he took massive steps towards me. I pointed out the black writing on this life ring. I watched his face as he read it, it went White, whiter than a piece of paper.  
"Oh no..." Amy mumbled as she read it.  
"Oh yes." he answered. "We're on The Titanic and it's sinking day." he mumbled. Fear had crawled up. I gulped hard.

The dark freezing clear night hit us hard.  
"Nearly everyone on this ship is going to die in less than an three hours." the Doctor told us. A rumbling came threw are feet. We peered up to see the iceberg, that the titanic just hit. Blocks of ice hit the deck and shattered. The skidding ice hit my foot softly.  
"11:40." the Doctor Stared at his watch for a while. All of us watched him in wonder.  
"At 2:20, 1,517 people are going to die." he told us.  
"We can stop it... can't we?" I asked him. Everyone knew they were thinking that, I just said it.  
"No." he answered.  
"What? Why?" Amy shrieked.  
"It's one of the biggest peacetime maritime disasters in history. It has to happen, or else Boats safety in your times will just be a mess and if this didn't happen, something much worse could happen in the future...Plus it could blow a hole all reality if we tried to stop it." he explained.  
"But everyone is going to die.." Amy whispered frustrated.  
"We could try to get everyone off now?" Rory asked him.  
"This ship holds 2,223 people on board Rory and this ship only carried lifeboats for only 1,178 people. And which is how many life boats?"  
"How many?" Rory answered.  
"20 on the whole ship."  
"No." Amy mumbled as she watched the Doctor pressing his lips together.  
"But we're wasting Time!" I shouted. "Oh I'm going to the Captain."  
"Bella Don't."  
"Don't say don't Doctor!" I shouted back as I dodged pieces of ice as I tried to find the Captains Place.

Doctor's P.O.V.  
"Well...That was a waste of time..." I mumbled as we headed back to the TARDIS.  
"Yeah, Yeah!" Bella snapped at me. We had been searching for the captain for least a good hour or so. And we didn't even see him.  
She burst threw the doors, and raced to her room. Amy chased after her.  
"Don't worry...Amy always goes in moods." Rory told me. I nodded.

Amy's P.O.V.  
"Bella!" I called after her. She stormed Into her bedroom and raced to the wardrobes. She threw stuff into my direction. Clothes, pumps, make-up...Even cuddly toys until...  
"AHA!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a microphone. You know one of them massive White ones? Yeah...  
She slammed her wardrobe doors and Smiled.  
  
Rory's P.O.V.  
"Don't worry...Amy always goes in moods." I told the Doctor, he nodded at me.  
"If I had a choice...I would save all those people. Every last single one. I would stop the ship from crashing but it was such a massive point in history." he mumbled.  
"But you can't change a girls mind."  
"You can say that again."  
After an awkward silent, I broke the tension by saying.  
"Soo...How are things with you and Bella?" I asked him.  
"Ok." he replied as he stared at the stairs.  
"Good, Good." I answered. Bella came down the stairs with Amy and the Pair completely seemed to ignore us...They swaggered out the doors as we stared at them. Half 'What the Hell' and the other half 'Our girlfriends are sooo fit.'  
And of course...We drooled after them.

Amy's P.O.V.  
Climbing up the stairs to the main deck was tiring. People started to come up here since The lower part of the ship had begun to fill with salty sea water. Bella climbed on one of the Bars, then began her speech.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please Listen to us! That iceberg we had hit has scrapped across the Titanic and at 2:20am this boat with be swimming with the fishes!" Bella exclaimed as she drawn in the crowds. Men, Women and Children listened to her tail of the Titanic.  
"So I'd Advise you to send an S.O.S out or prepare the Lifeboats before it's too late!" she told them. By now they were all gasping and muttering to themselves. "My friends got a -"  
Bella was just about to say about the TARDIS before the Doctor had snatched her microphone of her. She jumped down to his size.  
"Hey! what are you doing?" Bella hissed at him.  
"Don't worry!" The Doctor shouted in it. "Everything's gonna be fine!"  
"No it isn't!" Bella managed to say in the microphone. "Quarter past one." she mumbled.  
"This ship will be under the water at 2:20!" she shouted.  
By now, people had begun noticing the water, the rushing of people and the cries for help, many people had listened to Bella Swan because she spoke the future. The crew came and started to undo the Life Boats from the sides. Bella bolted away from the Doctor, clearly pissed off at him.

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Stupid boy, how dare him lie to all of them people?" he said himself that lying doesn't get you threw the day.  
The crew started to call for Women and Children to get in the life boats. I'm not going on, no I'm staying on this ship and I'm doing what ever it takes to save someone on this ship.  
"Empty your pockets." A old man hissed at me as he pointed a gun.  
"I haven't got anything."  
"Empty your pockets!" he shouted more sternly. I turned my light blue hoodie pockets out, as well as my black jeans. Only thing that came out was an old tissue. He didn't look impressed.  
"Empty Your Pockets!"  
"I have!" I answered.  
"Give me your necklace!"  
"What?" I asked dumbstruck.  
"Give me your necklace!"  
"No." I answered darkly. He pulled the trigger...  
"Do it. Now.."  
"No."  
His hand shaked and his eyes watered.  
"You wouldn't do it, you a coward. Go on...Shoot me." I squinted and prayed and the sound of the gun hit the deck was all I needed to feel confident  
"Yeah run away!" I shouted after him.

"You alright mam?" a young man asked me as he ran towards me. he was about in his 20's with brown straight-Ish hair and deep blue eyes.  
"Yeah." I replied shakily.  
"Shouldn't you be getting on a life boat?" he asked me.  
"No, not me." I answered.  
"Oh."  
"You look lost...everything alright?"  
"Just scared mam."  
"Aren't we all."  
"Anyway, The Ships Already starting to go down." he told me, I looked down to see, things sliding down wards, slowly but steadily.  
"It's starting." I mumbled. I have to find that Stupid Man. "Come with me."  
This complete stranger and me raced to the top deck were Amy, Rory and The Liar was.

"Pardon Mam, I never asked your name?" he said whilst we ran.  
"Bella Swan, you?"  
"Danny, Danny Smith."

Turning the corner, The trio had the same idea, they raced towards me... Taking my arm and they never let go. Leaving Danny standing on his own.  
"Let me go!" I cried as I pulled away from the Doctors Grip.  
"Come on Bella!" he shouted as he dragged me to the TARDIS. Managing to pull away from him, I stared into his Eyes.

He was not the man I loved tonight. Not the Brave hero, the healer or the Helper. Instead he was a disappointment. A Wuss and a damn right opposite of what a Doctor is meant to be...

"NO!" I exploded at him. He stepped back clearly shocked by my reaction. "YOU ARE LETTING PEOPLE DIE TONIGHT! HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE THAT HAVEN'T DONE A THING WRONG!" I sobbed  
"Bella." He began.  
"DONT BELLA ME, DOCTOR! WAIT, I DON'T THINK I AM GOING TO CALL YOU THE DOCTOR! DO YOU KNOW WHY?" he shook his head, I stepped closer.  
"BECAUSE THE WORD DOCTOR MEANS HELPING PEOPLE! HEALING PEOPLE! TRYING TO HELP PEOPLE ON THERE WAY! I shouted as I prodded his chest, "BUT TONIGHT YOU ARE NOT THAT! NONE OF THEM! YOU ARE JUST A SISSY! A DISAPPOINTMENT IN FACT! BECAUSE YOU WONT EVEN SAVE ONE PERSON ON THIS SHIP!" I roared, I smacked his chest harder at every statement I made.  
"Bella..." he sighed as I wept, he pulled me into a hug. I snatched away disgusted.  
"Don't." I whimpered. "Just Don't."  
I scrambled away, hoping to help others like Danny, who will have to face the fear of the Icy sea.

Amy's P.O.V.  
The Doctor looked at Bella like he was going to burst out in floods of tears any second. Her words had touched him deep inside. Me, Rory or The Doctor had never seen Bella that angry and upset before. His voice turned into a whimper, do to the fact he was holding tears back. The one he loved just called him A sissy and a disappointment, guess how far that must have torn both of his heart.  
And when she refused his hug... It must had felt like something had shattered inside.  
He sniffled before turning to us. Watching us, with his big eyes.  
He sorted out his bowtie and ran his fingers threw his quiff and then entered the TARDIS.  
Me and Rory swapped glances before entering are selves.  
"Doctor, we can't just leave her." I told him as I dashed to his seat were he was sitting.  
"Who says we were." he mumbled to himself. Thinking.  
Then suddenly he shot up from his chair and whizzed to his console. Pressing buttons and pulling levers, the TARDIS was off.  
He raced to the Doors, were the Doctor peeked threw.  
  
Doctor's P.O.V.  
"SWAN!" I Called as I stared at the cold, dead body's that floated lifeless in the water that were once panicking, screaming for help or just trying to survive.  
"BELLA! BELLA!" no reply "ISABELLA!"  
By now the Titanic was long gone and the cold had taken its effect on the unfortunate.  
"BELLA! BELLA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I shouted as my eyes scanned for her. My hearts pumped twice the speed that they should.

Threw the silents a whistle blew weakly. My head searched for her and yards away was my Gorgeous Bella. Trying to hold herself on a piece of wood from the titanic. Her hair wet and had formed ice on it and her face Whiter than usually, covered in goose bumps. Her lips had gone a deep blue/ dark purple and her eyes were half shut but the most important thing was that she was alive.

The TARDIS swooped to her side. I dragged her out of the water, shaking with the cold. I sat with her between my legs, hugging her.  
The box took off after that.  
"Get me blankets, Water bottles, Heat Packs, Tin foil! Everything and Anything that will make her warm!" I called to Amy and Rory, they raced frantically to get the stuff that I needed.  
I cradled her face as she shivered and her breathing increased dramatically.  
"I'm so...C-Cold." she mumbled.  
"Sshh, Sshh. It's ok." I stroked her face softly, removing some of the ice in the process. "The Doctor's Here."  
She smiled weakly at me.  
"Y-You...Came..Back...For...M-Me?" she tried to spit out as she looked at me.  
"Yes, I did, of course I did. I would never leave you." I answered as I tucked her hair behind her face. I felt her heart beat, boom boom boom boom boom boom. It rapidly increased as she gasped for air.  
"AMY! RORY! HURRY UP!" I called as I gave her my jacket.  
"After...After Everything...I...Said...You...Came…Back for...M-Me?" she asked me, tears trickling down her face.  
"I couldn't have just leaved you there to freeze." I grinned weakly as I dried her tears. Amy and Rory raced to me. Bringing clothes, hot water bottles, blankets and a mug of tea. I dressed her in dry clothes, placed bottles around her and covered her in her duvet and are blankets. I held the cup as she sipped Tea out of it. Like an old lady or a toddler.  
"Come on gorgeous Bella..." I waited as I watched her.  
Amy elbowed Rory indicating that I need sometime alone with her.  
Her lips gradually turned into the pinky coloured lips, her face had turned into a healthier pale colour, her hair had dried, her limbs started to kick in. But her eyes, they stayed sleepy and Wary. She'd glance up at me every know and again, smiling at me.

After a good two hours after Bella had been pulled out. She began to move quicker and she pulled her self up to my cheek.  
"Doctor... I'm sorry." she whimpered.  
"It's ok." i answered as I cupped her face.  
"I didn't mean any of them things I said."  
"Won't matter, everyone gets angry." I told her. "Now my magnificent, foxy, gorgeous, classy, bewitching Bella..." I wondered into her eyes. 

Her mind had already read mine, she wanted lip action. To mouth wrestle.  
And that's what we did. Sitting by the door's Of the TARDIS at about 5 in the morning. We lip wrestled. And to be honest I think she won…. Easily….

Hey Peeps, just thought to let you know that I am thank-full for all my reviews, story alerts, favourite story, author alert, favourite author etc and I would like to share with you since I have published this story I have had 5652 hits! So thank-you for actually reading my story for one because I know how confusing the story line gets, (even for me and I'm the one writing it!) so yeah, keep reading along, reviewing and all the stuff you did before.

Edwards-Daughterxoxo


	26. The Birds And The Bee's

**Fireflies Chapter 26.  
Bella's P.O.V.**  
It's been a week since i was nearly Titanic chow. That same poem echoes my head, spins so fast. The lady's still watching over me. And From much debate, the Doctor had finally let Me see Jacob. It's been a while, a very long while. Arh I missed my were-wolf friend.  
After 10minutes of landing in wet rainy Forks we left, with Jake by are side.  
"So this is a time machine?" Jacob asked gob smacked.  
"How much you bet?" The Doctor smirked as we were off.

She got there relatively quicker today. Very quickly. We stepped out onto an old Market, people selling crops, vases and animals.  
"Ah, you're going to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Cassanova. That reminds me. 1580. That's alright. Cassanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."  
"You owe Cassanova a chicken?"  
Rory said confused.  
The Doctor turned to him and scratched his cheek nervously. This had become a sorta thing with the Doctor. If he was embarrassed it nervous he would scratch his cheek or chin. It was really adorable the face he pulled as he did it.  
"Long story. We had a bet." he told him as we carried on walking. We walked through this doors only to get stopped by this Official.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." he complained as he stopped us.  
The Doctor, being the Doctor sighed in annoyance as he held the psychic paper  
"There you go, fella." he snatched the paper as he inspected it. "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."  
Suddenly he bowed to us all, but mostly the Doctor  
"I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise."  
"Holiness?" I snorted underneath my breath. He shot a stare at me before saying  
"No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"  
"Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them." he said as he pointed over the Doctors shoulder. Me, Amy and Rory coughed as we covered are laughs.  
"Oh, that's nice See where you bring me?" Amy moaned as she hit the Doctors arm playfully. "The plague!"  
"Don't worry, Viscountess." The Official bowed at Amy, she rolled her eyes. "No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, all because of the grace patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." he pointed to the box he was holding.  
"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago." The Doctor mumbled.  
"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."  
"Did she, now?" The Doctor said sarcastically as we walked past. Rory being the Last to walk past him and told to get the Psychic Paper of the Offical before he went to question another guy. He narrowed his eyes as he read it.  
"According to this, I am your eunuch!" He shouted.  
"Oh, yeah, I'll explain later." The Doctor shouted back. Rory raced to us.  
Over the otherside of the river, it was like a school, two lines of girls about 15-20 were in to lines, in dirty White/cream long dresses which looked a little like nighties except they went down to their feet. They had veils over their faces and they had umbrella's to block the sun. "Where's my Isabella?" my heart skipped a beat. As this man, chubby dark man in old clothes Pulled the veils over the girls heads. Looking for his Isabella.  
One of the girls hissed something at him before he keeper saying.  
"Isabella! Isabella!" he keeped searching, then suddenly he stopped, he must have found her.  
"It's me Gudio!" he exclaimed.  
One of the other girls came towards and hissed a harsh hiss at him. He fell onto the ground with a thump.  
"Girls, come along!" one of them exclaimed. The girls continued their procession. He was about to get up until a booted foot on his chest kept him down.  
"She's gone." I heard him mumble, the man in posh and wealthy clothes removed his boot of his chest and his cloak swirled as he left with the girls.  
He scrambled to his feet before shouting...  
"Isabella! It's me!" he called before guards took each arm and dragged him out.  
**  
Amy's P.O.V.**  
"What was that about?" I asked as I turned to Bella And the Doctor. But it was too late, they had already made a move.  
"Isabella..." his weak voice called out.  
"I hate it when they does that!" I moaned to Rory and Jake as I followed them.  
**  
Doctor's P.O.V.**  
Walking along the Path way to  
Met that guy making all the fuss , I heard the guy call himself ad Guido. I crossed behind him as I leaped onto the Bottom of the stairway.  
"Who were those girls?" I asked him, Bella by my side. He stared at me like I had two heads.  
"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."  
"My first day here. Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion." I paused as I walked to his height.  
"So, why are you trying to get her out?" I asked him.  
"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face... like an animal." he mumbled, scared. I placed a comforting arm around his shoulder.  
"Maybe It's time I met this Signora Calvierri." I told him.

**Amy's P.O.V.**  
Jacob had dished some dirt on Bella. Like the way she had made Jacob eat a mud pie with her...  
"So we are actually in Venice?" Jacob asked.  
"Yep." I smiled.  
"Take photo then." he grinned as he passed Rory a photo.  
Me and him were just about have an awesome photo until we heard a deafening scream.  
"What was that?" Rory asked before we could answer Me and Jake bolted off to where the scream came from.  
After about 2minutes of running the young girl who was just about 2minutes ago selling us flowers, had fell on the ground. With that rich guy from that school, by her side. At first I thought he was helping her, ain't I wrong. He gazed up to us, blood trickling down his chin.  
"She's alright, just unconscious." Rory explained, as This dude raced down the allay-way. People had already began to gather. But we continued to chase after that guy, who seemed to be stalking her. He looked like the rich guy from that school.  
Suddenly we came to a stop. The river had blocked are tracks. But as I stared into this water, it felt like eyes were peering up at me. Watching me.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**  
Guido has just made an distraction to the guards, whilst me and Bella get in the back way. Racing down the dark gloomy stairs and into the corridor, we came to a hot when I caught myself in the mirror.  
"Hello Handsome." I smiled as I stepped towards it, sorting my bow tie. In my reflection I could see Bella roll her eyes.  
"Doctor! We don't have time!" she hissed as she pulled the arm of my jacket. I kept staring at myself. Just admit it humans, I'm so handsome!  
Bella had suddenly become stiffened in the reflection of the mirror as she turned around, staring at something. Her hand lowered from my jacket.  
"Doctor." she mumbled.  
"Who are you?" Voices said in sync. I turned around to see about six 19 year old girls, pale and thin, they had sort of a seductive, creepy look to them. I turned back into the mirror and they seemed invisible. I kept turning to them and them back.  
"How are you doing that? I... am... loving it. You're like Houdini, only five scary girls, only he was shorter. WILL BE shorter. I'm rambling."  
"Yeah you are." Bella agreed.  
"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" the girls said in harmony.  
"Why don't you check THIS out?" I pulled out my psychic paper. They stared at it unimpressed.

"Library card." I sighed as I put my wallet away." Of course, it's with... He's..." I said as I made Rory's beak "I need the spare." i mumbled Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in..." I stared at the Mirror.  
"Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless..."  
Leave now, or we shall call for the steward... if you are lucky." they all grinned at me, smirking in fact. I grinned back. I think Bella was getting a little jealous.  
"Ooh!" I exclaimed. Bella coughed loudly. Before these girls hissed and bared their fangs in advance on me. As we raced to the door way.  
"Tell me the whole plan." I exclaimed as Bella waited on the step in front of me. "That one may not work." I whispered "Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing... I'm thrilled. Oh, this Christmas!" I exclaimed. Bella snatched my blazer and dragged me up the spiral stairs. Faster than you can say Vampires.  
Bells dragged me all the way across the canal from the school where Amy, Rory and Jake raced towards us.  
"Doctor!" Amy called as she hugged me tightly.  
"Me and Bells just met some vampires!" I exclaimed. Bells still looking very annoyed with me let go.  
"We just saw a vampire!" Amy told me, we jumped up and down shouting things over the top of each other.  
"And creepy girls and everything. I ended the jumping up and down thing.  
"Vampires!" Amy grinned.  
Then we started to jump up and down more for about 10seconds longer. Before Bella dragged my bow tie and pulled me away.  
"Ow! What you doing? Ow! Let go!" I moaned as she pulled me. She threw me as she let go. I stared at her.  
"What did I do?" I asked her. Out of no where she had slapped me across the face.  
"Ow." I squeaked.  
"I saw the way you were looking at them girls!" she hissed.  
"But!" I cried.  
"But nothing!" she exclaimed in a whisper.  
"They are hot vampires!" I told her, only to get another slap from Bella. Should have kept my mouth shut.  
"Swear to god, next time!" She hissed at me.  
"I'm sorry." I told her.  
"You better!" she hissed back as she walked to Jake, all stroppy and stuff.  
"OK, so... first we need to get back in there somehow." I said as I placed my hand on Rory's Shoulder.  
"What?"  
"How do we do that?" Amy asked me.  
"Wait, Back in where?" he asked me, better not say a vampire school. He'l properly react the scene from Scooby-Doo were the dog jumps into Shaggy's arms. Amy is Shaggy and Rory will be Scooby-Doo.  
"Come and meet my new friend." I grinned as I led the way to his house in the Night air.

We got to his house, were we got welcomed in. He placed a map of Venice on the table, whilst me, Amy and Bella stared over it with me as Jake and Rory sat back among some barrels, watching us.  
"As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor." he explained as he pointed to the Map.  
"You need someone on the inside." Bella said  
"No." I mumbled  
"You don't even know what I was going to say!" she snapped back.  
"We pretend you and Amy are applicants for the school to get you two inside and tonight you two come down and open the trapdoor to let us in." I explained. Bella looked down.  
"Oh. So you know what I was going to say!"  
"Are you insane?" Rory called from the barrles.  
"We don't have another option." Amy answered  
"He said no, Amy. Listen to him." he comanded. Amy piped down.  
"There is another option." Guido pointed at the barrles behind Jacob. " I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy." I walked over and sniffed the Barrles  
"Gunpowder." I placed my hand Jakes shoulder. "Most people just nick stationery from where they work." Jake slowly side off the barrios and backed into a dead rabbit hanging in the fireplace, he jumped uneasily.  
"Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive." I told Guido.  
"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn the into an animals." he said as he pointed at the rabbit in by the fireplace.  
"We'll be there three, four hours tops." Bella told me. I gave her a small smile at her.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." I forcefully sat on his bed, Head buried in my hands. I took a few breaths in and lay back. "But I have to know. We go together. Say Bella can my daughter. And Amy can be my... Wife or maid or something."  
Rory shot up from the explosives.  
"What? Don't listen to him!" he snapped  
"Your daughter? You look about nine..." Bella sniggered.  
"Brother, then." I smirked.  
"I'll stick to daughter."  
"Wife? Too weird. Fiancé." Amy stated  
"I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé." Rory objected and I could see why, she was his wife!  
"No. No, you're right." Amy mumbled  
"Thank you." Rory sighed relieved.  
"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it." Amy smiled.  
"Me?" Rory questioned.  
"Yeah! You can be my brother!" Amy exclaimed as she ruffled his hair playfully. I smiled weakly at the Ponds.  
"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's OK?" Rory objected.  
"Actually, I thought you were her brother." Guido said to Rory  
"Yeah, that's not helping." I answered as I sat up.  
"This whole thing is mental! They're VAMPIRES, for God's sake." Jacob snapped with his noise turned up.  
"We hope." I added.  
"So if they're not vampires...?" Bella asked.  
"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire?" I stated.  
**  
Bella's P.O.V.**  
It didn't take that long to get in the school of the blood suckers. Me, Amy and Rory stood as petitioners in from of Signora Calvierri. Rory swapped clothes with Guido's and Me and Amy are wearing simple skirt and blouse that once belonged to Isabella.  
"So, basically, all of our family are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola... driver... so... money's a bit tight... so having my sister and my cousin go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers." Rory said as he played nervously with his sleeve.  
The posh guy from ealier began to circle me and Amy.  
"Have we met?" he asked Amy.  
"I've just got one of those faces." Rory answered nervously.  
"I wasn't talking to you." this dude snapped at him.  
"She's got the same face... which is because she's my sister!" Rory shouted nervously. "And she's My cousin!" the old lady in this high chair,Signora Calvierri I believed she was called. She ran the school apparently. She turned to her servant.  
"Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?" she mumbled.  
"Signora, they have references from the King of Sweden." he answered her.  
"What? Let me see." Rory passed her the Psychic paper. "Well, now I can see what got my steward so excited." she gave it back to Rory after a long while inspecting it. What say you, Francesco? Do you like them?"  
Right we now no the posh dudes name. Francesco.  
"Oh, I do, Mother. I do." he answered circling me.  
"Then we would be delighted to accept her. Say goodbye to your sister and your cousin."  
We hugged each other in one go before her servant, Carlo led out a stuttering Rory away.  
"Tell Uncle... Doctor...I'll see you both pretty soon, OK?" Rory stared at her before giving her a nod. "I'll be fine." behind me I could feel francesco's breath on my neck. I gulped hard as we saw Rory leave.  
"A- Amy!" he called out.

we got sent off with her servant threw the school. The girls peered over the banisters down at us as we got lead threw the schools. They stated at us as they lead us upstairs and takes us to a room, shared by other girls.  
"There are clothes on the bed. Get changed and wait here." he told us, we stared down at copies of the dresses. Before he left.  
"Blimey. This is private education, then?" I mumbled to Amy. All the girls in the dorm legged but one. We stared at her.  
"Hey. Hello. I'm Amy. What's your name?" Amy smiled  
"Isabella." she answered.  
"So am I!" I exclaimed. "But just call me Bella."  
"Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?" Amy asked her.  
"They, um... they come at night. They gather around my bed and they take me to a room... with this green light and a chair with... with straps, as if for a surgeon." she replied nervously as she walked to us."  
"What happens in there?" I asked.  
"I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax." a bell began to ring, all three of us stared around worryingly. We shoved the night dresses on before that servant took us and led us down even more spiral steps. Moaning an hissing and the faint noise of screaming in the background made me and Amy even more wary.  
Just hurry up Doctor...  
**  
Doctor's P.O.V.**  
Right, we're in the school of the dead, walking through the ally-way, with Jake and Rory.  
"She will be ok, won't she?" Jake asked me for the millionth time.  
"Yeah, she's Bella and don't Worry Rory, she's Amy. They are a great fighting duo." I exclaimed in a whisper. Suddenly a huge gust of wind, blew out are fire stick thing and we were left in the dark.

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
We got shoved down the stairs where we got placed into chairs.  
Are arms got tights with the metal straps on the arm chair and are waists locked by another metal strap. Me and Amy had the same idea, we shook the chairs forcefully but stopped as soon as the servant hissed.  
"Control yourself!"  
Signore and francesco and some other girls, watched us  
"Get your hands off me." Amy spat as she saw the servant tying something to the back of her. Much like a thin tube.  
"Psychic paper. Did you really think that would work on me?" Signore laughed as the servant turned Amy's machine chair on. The chamber bared a green light.  
Amy looked at me nervously and I looked back in the same emotion as her.

**Rory's P.O.V.**  
"Push..." The Doctor mumbled as he pushed this door. He leaped out and pulled me up. "Come on. There we are." he grinned after pulling Jake out.  
"Bella! Amy! Where's Are you? I can't see a thing." he mumbled as he searched for the girls.  
"Just as well I brought this, then." I smiled as I pulled out my little pencil torch. Suddenly from out of no where The Doctor pulled a long large torch from under his jacket.  
"Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight." he explained.  
"Yours is bigger than mine." I told him.  
"Let's not go there." he answered. Jacob just smirked as he watched us debt about who's is bigger.  
**  
Bella's P.O.V.**  
"Where are you two from? Did you fall through the chasm?" Signore asked me whilst Francesco circled Amy.  
"Mother this is pointless. Let's just start the process." he moaned as wiped Amy's neck with his finger then licked it.  
"Hold your tongue, Francesco! I need to know what this girl is doing in a world of savages with psychic paper. Who are you with? I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you." she laughed as francesco set a hook into a eye socket above the chair. "What are you two doing in MY school?" she hissed as one of the girls attached an IV bag to the hook.  
"OK, I'll tell you. We're from Ofsted." I exclaimed nervously.  
"Pack of lies!" she exclaimed as Francesco held Amy's head forcefully to the back of the chair.  
"Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl." she turned around to show us her fangs. She approached Amy.  
"No! No! No!" I shouted as u rocked my chair, trying to get free from it so I can help Amy.  
"Rory! DOCTOR!" she cried as Signore feasted on her neck.  
"NO!"  
The life of Amy was being sucked out by each gulp of blood. Signore pulled away licking her lips. Francesco knelt down and ran his finger along the puncher wounds and licked her blood off.  
Amy's eyes became glazed and her body flopped down lifeless.  
Then she walked to me. O

**Doctor's P.O.V.**  
"If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band..." Rory sighed hard as he talked about some random thing, I wasn't really paying attention. I opened this chest on the ground to reveal a skeleton remains.  
"What happened to them?" Jacob Asked as he peered over the bodies  
"They've had all the moisture taken out of them." I explained.  
"That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own." Rory explained curiously.  
"Yeah, except they haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their bodies." I explained.  
"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?" Jake asked me.  
"Maybe not everyone survives the process." I mumbled. Rory walked away in frustration then pointed at me.  
"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around." he hissed, my head lowered, he was right. I knew people did try to impress me...  
"Who are you?" my head snapped from my thoughts as girls appeared from her own archway. I held up the light up to them we they got closer.  
"We should run." I shouted, but everyone stayed stiff. "RUN!" I shouted and now everyone ran, whilst we got chased from the courtyard we were standing in.

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
"This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then... we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream... now faded." she told me as she circled Amy, who was still very...sleepy and hazy. Whilst Francesco circled me.  
"Or you die. That can happen." he grinned as he moved a strand of hair from my neck.  
"And if we survive?" I shot back.  
"Then there are 10,000 husbands waiting for you in the water." She smiled at Amy.  
"Yeah, sorry. I'm kind of married." Amy mumbled from no were as she kicked Signora, but Francesco restricted her.  
Signora gasped loudly in shock, she flipped back part of her dress to reveal a device clipped to her dress. Her image began to flicker to show an insectoid creature, with a fish head, then it flicked back to human. Her and Francesco raced away, leaving a half conscious Amy and me strapped to the chair, struggling to get free.  
**  
Doctor's P.O.V.**  
Running away from the vampire girls, we bumped into Signora and Francesco who were making a quick exit.  
"Cab for Amy and Bella?" I asked.

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
From know where, a hand came to unstrap us, it was That Isabella.  
"She bit me!" Amy exclaimed as Isabella set me free and went to Amy. She pulled her out of the chair and we ran like hell.  
**  
Doctor's P.O.V.**  
They blocked are escape, the girls stud in the other end of the corridor.  
"This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?" Signore smirked.  
"Ha-ha!" I exclaimed as I Shone my light on the girls, who flinched. Footsteps began to get closer and closer, it was Amy, Bella and another girl running to us.  
"Rory!" Amy exclaimed  
"Amy!" He called back  
"Quickly, through here!" the other girl informed. We ran back the way the came, the girls hot on our heels.  
"Seal the house." Signore ordered.  
"They're not vampires!" Bella exclaimed. I soniced the door before shouting a  
"What?"  
"I saw them, I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens!" Bella repeated. I chuckled  
"Classic!"  
"That's GOOD news? What is wrong with you people?" Jacob asked. I heard the aliens breach though the Door and I urged Rory forward into a passage.  
Francesco leading the army of girls, pushed them forward, chasing us. The girl opened the door way and pushed us all forward and down the stairs, where Guido was waiting.  
"Quickly. Get out. Quick!" she exclaimed as she put her hands up to her eyes and stops in the shadow, not letting the sun touch her skin.  
"Oh..." I exclaimed as I ran to the girl. "Come on, run!"  
"I can't!" she exclaimed but it was too late she was dragged back inside by the by the girls.  
**  
Bella's P.O.V**

The Doctor pounded on the door, but he had this like fit as electricity pulsed threw him.,he fell on the steps, frazzled. We all raced to him.  
"Is he dead?" Amy mumbled.  
"No, he's breathing." Rory told her.  
I gazed over at Guido, who looked down into the water, where the morning sun had claimed on more. The girls had taken his daughter and he was certain that he will never see her again.  
**  
Isabella's P.O.V.**  
I stood on this plank, that extend over the canal water, Signora, Francesco and the other girls stood back watching me.  
Carlo, the servant read this proclamation thing,  
"And so in memory of the children lost to the silence, the traitor is delivered to the arms of those she betrayed" this soldier is behind me, pusher me forward with the tip of his sword.  
"Do you expect me to drown? I'm Venetian! I can swim!" I shouted to them, but then the water began to bubble  
"We can all swim!" he gave me another push and the cold water hit me. I'd fell in.  
"Something touched my leg." I cried, the water bubbled around me. Francesco watched fascinated. "They're all around me! They bite!" suddenly all I could see was horrible faces attacking me.

**Signora's P.O.V.**  
"Now leave us." I said as I walked foward. Carlo clapped his hands and the girls departed, I sat to the edge and kneeled. The bubbled returned in the water.  
"Mother! Change your form... or my brothers will think they are being fed twice today." Francesco shouted.  
"Not long now. It's not long." I smiled into the water, the water bubbled again.

The water bubbles again.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**  
Signora walked in, to find me sat on her throne. I wolf whistled.  
Her head snapped up.  
"Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you... Sister of the Water?" I grinned  
"No, let me guess. The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're a refugee, like me?" she replied as she walked to me.  
"I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank... hence no reflection." I explained to her as she peered over me.  
"Your question?"  
"Why can we see your big teeth?" she let out a laugh.  
"Self-preservation over-rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain." she explained  
"Where's Isabella?" I asked,  
"My turn. Where are you from?" she said as she turned away. I rolled my eyes.  
"Gallifrey."  
"You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum." she snorted  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"We ran from the silence. Why are you here?"  
"A treat. The silence?" I asked  
"There were cracks. Some were tiny... some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence... and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us... and Saturnyne was lost." she explained, I jumped up and walked to her.  
"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark II?" I asked  
"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?"  
"Hmm." I walked up to her face. "Where's Isabella?"  
"Isabella?" she questioned  
"The girl who saved my friends."  
"Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor. A partnership. Any which way you choose." My blood bubbled, they girls an innocent girl.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children." I smile harshly. She smiled to her self.  
"Expecting." she mumbled. My heart skipped.  
"What?" I questioned.  
"Carlo!" she shouted and her servant walked in. "You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while YOU philosophise." she smirked.  
"This ends today. I'll tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone." I hissed as Carlo put his hand on my chest, to get me to leave. "Take your hands off me, Carlo." I spat as I walked to the door, then stopped in my tracks "And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name." I hissed as I opened the door.  
"You didn't know Isabella's name." I shouted as I slammed the door and strides to Guido's house.

I soniced Amy's neck, were they had bit her."You're fine. Open wide." I said as I slipped a humbug...Oh one left. "Here you go Bella just in case." i said as i gave her my last humbug. I shouted in frustration as I began to pace. "I need to think. Come on brain, think, think. Think!" I sat on the top of the table. "Think!"  
"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy mumbled. I placed my hand over her mouth.  
"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush."  
"It's the school thing I don't understand." Bella said from the Other side. I placed my hand on Bella's mouth  
"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush." I repeated  
"Your all nuts." Jacob mumbled.  
"Bella," I said, she placed her hand on Jakes mouth.  
"Fish girls...What ever next." Rory laughed.  
"Amy," I said, she placed her hand on Rory's mouth.  
"I say we take the fight to them." Guido said.  
"Jake," I said as Jake put his Hand on his mouth.  
"Shush, brain thinking. Hush." and after a moment of Silents I exclaimed  
"Ah-ah-ah!" I said as everyone lowered there hands.  
"What?" Guido asked  
"Ah!" everyone placed there hands In the same place as before.  
"Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes off the city and, one by one, changes people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable... She said, 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race.'" I moved my hands from Bella's and Amy's face, and everyone copied. "Bend the heavens... Bend... the heavens... She's going to sink Venice!" I exclaimed.  
"She's... she's going to sink Venice?" Jake said dumbly.  
"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." I told him.  
"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need... blokes." Rory said embarrassed.  
"She's got blokes..." Bells sighed.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"In the canal, 10,000 of them." Bella moaned  
"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Ew. I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's... that's... Ew." I looked away disgusted, everyone let out a ligh laugh.  
From the floor above, there was this clattering sound, we all looked up at the ceiling.  
"The people upstairs are very noisy." I told Guido.  
"There aren't any people upstairs." he answered.  
"I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?" I grinned.  
Wood creaked as if someone is walking across the floor.  
"Is it the vampires?" Rory asked, still looking up.  
"Like I said, they're not vampires. Fish from space." I repeated. Suddenly there was a shatter of breaking glass as the converted girls enter the room. There are more outside the window. We all stood up, quickly and startled. I grabbed my light as Guido crosses stand quickly, startled.  
"Aren't we on the second floor?" Jake mumbled to Bella. They smashed the glass as I used my light to keep them back. I took my sonic and soniced them, which showed them true selves.

The girls at the window break the glass and the DOCTOR uses the light to keep them back. He then uses the sonic screwdriver on them, which shows their true selves.  
"What's happened to them?" Jake asked.  
"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so... buxom. OK..." I switched off my sonic.  
"Move. Come on." I said as I pushed everyone else.  
They run downstairs. Amy, Rory, Jake, Bella, then Me and Guido  
"Give me the lamp." Guido asked as he used it on the girls.

Amy burst threw the doors, they all raced out distrurbing chickens as they past.  
"Go, go, go, guys! Keep moving, go, go go!" I shouted as I followed them. Guido stopped at the doors, before closing it and locking us out.  
"Stay away from the door, Doctor." he called. I pounded on the door.  
"No! Guido! What are you doing?"  
"I'm not leaving you! What are you doing?" I told him. I tried to sonic the door but it didn't work, wood you see?  
"Guido!" I shouted. Suddenly I released what he was doing, I turned away and raced like hell to the others.  
KA-BOOOMMMMM! the house exploded, throwing me to the ground, I turned back to see the house on fire and destroyed. My heart sunk.  
I scrambled to my feet heading the school, where dark clouds had begun to form over the bell tower. People began to gather, saying it was the end of the world, etc, etc.  
Smoke and vapor pour out from the bell tower of the school, blocking out the sky. Lightening streaks across the sky as the storm begins.  
The people on the streets begin to worry that it's the end of the world  
"Rosanna's initiating the final phase."  
"We need to stop her. Come on!" Bella shouted  
"No, no. Get back to the TARDIS." I answered.  
"You can't stop her on your own." she answered.  
We don't discuss this! I tell you to do something, Bella, and you do it!" I shouted at her. She stormed past Amy, Rory and Jake.

**Rory's P.O.V.**  
"Oh, my God! What is going on?" Amy shouted as Rory and her chased after Bella. But In the distance I saw Francesco.  
"The sky, it's like it's boiling." Rory mumbled

.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**  
I burst threw the door as I walked directly to the throne and began to examine it. I opened the back and to reveal alien circuitry and I took my sonic out.  
"You're too late. Such determination... just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."  
"The girls have gone, Rosanna." I told her  
"Your lying."  
"Shouldn't I be dead? Hmm?" Signora walked away. "Rosanna, please, help me. There are 200,000 people in this city."  
"So save them." she called as she left. I stared at the thrown. Suddenly I released and burst from the room.

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
"He can't tell me what to do..." I mumbled, before I got blocked by a wet Francesco.  
"Bells, run!" Rory exclaimed as he picked up to candle sticks and crossed himself, Francesco swipes the cardsticks and moves Amy. "This way, you freak! Don't! This...this... this way, you big, stupid, great... SpongeBob! The only thing I've seen uglier than you is... your mum! No..." Rory shouted. Francesco stops and confronts Rory.  
"Did you just say something about Mummy?" He asked, Rory picked up a broom and began to do sword noises as he did tricks with it. Then Francesco pulls out a sword. He attacked Rory who blocked him with his broom  
"Careful! Hit him! This way, bring him this way! Rory!" Amy exclaimed as she raced up the stairs. Suddenly he slicked the broom, leaving Rory defenceless, everyone gasped. Rory jumped back as Francesco began to swipe him.  
"Ew! You stink of fish." he exclaimed as he backs away onto the next courtyard.  
"Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits."  
Rory hit the ground with a bang, hitting his head doing so. Francesco leaps into mid-air, changing form as he lands on top of Rory.  
"Hey! Mummy's boy." Amy shouted from the stairs. They Both looked up, she held a mirror. Suddenly he explodes into a dark purple dust, must have been the reflected sun.  
"Ohhh... Oh..." Rory mumbled utter disgusted as he saw himself covered in dust.  
"That was lucky." Amy said as Rory stood up. "Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?"  
Rory walked to Amy on the stairs.  
"Oh, oh, right! I'm being reviewed now, am I?" he moaned. Before Amy kissed him passionately.  
"Now we go help the Doctor." I moaned as I watched them.  
"Righto." Rory said as he pulled away.

We entered the from the side gates were the Doctor entered from the main gate to the throne room.  
"Get out! I need to stabilise the storm." he shouted as he ran to the throne.  
"We're not leaving you." Rory told him. The Doctor raced back to him.  
"Right, so one minute it's, 'You make people a danger to themselves,' the next it's, 'We're not leaving you!' But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets..." the ground stared to shake violently, me, Doctor, Rory, Amy and Jake fell to the ground with a thump, as some of the ceiling falls down.  
"What was that?" Jake asked standing up. The Doctor stood up, then helped me up.  
"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake."  
"An earthquake?" Amy repeated.  
"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them." The Doctor grinned.  
"No?"  
"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake." he turned to the throne. "Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything." he began to check the wires.  
"We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator."

Suddenly he bolted off, holding his hands over his ears as he ran closer to the blurring bells.

We pulled every wire out possible, some of them even created sparks.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**

"Shut up! Shut up." he cried as he jumped Down from the bell. "That's better"  
I tugged at one of the cables and it didnt budge. Rain poured down from the sky at record speed as I climbed the rail, grippin the column.  
My hearts skipped beats as I slipped, but lucky me, super Doctor, regains my balance and keeps climbing up.

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
We raced out into the courtyard, waiting for the Doctor.  
"There he is!" Rory called out. Are heads snapped up and stared at him.  
"Come on!" Amy called out as he reached this sphere.  
"Come on! Come on!" we chanted as he opened this sphere up and examined it.  
The rain began to stop and the clouds had begun to clear. We hugged each other happily. He did it. The doctor did it.  
He waved down at the cheering crowd.  
"You did it!" Rory shouted

**Signora's P.O.V. **  
I walked to the edge of the water, turned my perception filter off, and stripped down to my chemise. I walked to the edge of the plank, and the water began to bubble.  
"Rosanna" he called as he approached me.  
"One city to save an entire species. Was that so much to ask?" I asked him, not turning around to see his face.  
"I told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn but you live. I know, Rosanna, I did it." I turned to face him.  
"Tell me, Doctor... can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us. Dream of us." I said before I stepped into the water.  
"No... No!" I heard him call.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**  
"No...No!" I called as I raced to stop her ,but it was too late.  
"Doctor!" a voice called in the distance. I followed.  
From the Market, Rory had took on of Bella's folding arms, along with Jake. Her face cried in pain. As she clutched her stomach and took short sharp breaths.  
"OW!" she cried as she fell to her knee's. I looked at her and gulped.  
"Get her in the TARDIS." I demanded. They didn't move. "NOW!" I shouted, Amy opened the doors as they helped Bella walk to the TARDIS.  
I slammed the Doors close and hugged her tightly.  
"Doc...I...I...Can't...Breath!" she gasped. Jake stood near her, staring at her worringly. I let go of her.  
"What's happening to her?" Rory shouted to me. I let go and turned to the controls.  
Bella stared up scared.  
"She's going into premature Labour." I mumbled.  
"What?" Jacob shouted along with Bella.  
"She's having strong contractions."  
"Wait did you just say contractions?" Amy asked.  
"The Birds and The Bee's!" I hissed at them all. "She's about to give birth!" I stated. Jake fumed, and suddenly he turned into this massive red wolf. Growling at me. Amy screamed.  
"No...It...It's...Oh..KAY!" Bella told them as she wrapped her arm around Jakes neck.  
"No, it's not ok." I Said as I walked to her. "Now listen. When that lady says Push, you're gonna Push...And you gonna do it ...For me." I told her, she stared at me like I was an idiot.  
"What?" she mumbled out.  
"You haven't been here for a long time..." I told her.  
"I'm right here." she cried as she placed my hand on her face.  
"No you haven't." I said as I snatched my hand way from her face. "I needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh."  
"What signal?" Bella asked.  
"The signal to you." I told her.  
"Doctor?" she questioned.  
"Stand away from her Jacob!" I shouted. He growled.  
"Given what we've learned I'll be as humane as I can but I need to do this and you need to stand away!" I hissed. He stepped back from Bella, her arm immediately clutched her side. I walked back to Bella.  
"Doctor... I am frightened. I'm properly... properly scared." she whimpered as she cried. i have actually never seen her this scared before.  
"Don't be, hold on. We're coming for you, I swear. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you." I told her, as I walked away.  
"I'm...Right right here...Like I told you before."  
"No you're not. You haven't been here for a long long time." i pulled my sonic at her and pressed the button...  
"Oh no." she cried before she turned into goo on the floor. We all stared at it.

_Bella's P.O.V.  
Gasping for air, i tried to clutch my stomach, but they were fastened down. The bright light burnt my eyes as i looked up. The cramped room even more cramped, and the hard bed prepped with plastic sheets. I was hot, sweaty and crying. Taking sharp breath, I looked up to that lady.  
"Well dear. You're ready to pop, aren't you?" the lady with the eye patch smirked down at me, her head wondered to my stomach. I followed her one eye as she smirked. And there I was like a balloon. My feet strapped to metal plates and my legs High in the air. I whimpered as I felt the need to push.  
"Little one's on its way."  
"No! No! No! DOCTOR! HELP ME! DOCTOR! NOOOOOO!" I shouted as I felt myself pushing.  
"Here it comes." she smirked. My face in pain. I want the Doctor, DOCTOR! DOCTOR!  
"Push..." she smirked.  
"DOCTORRRRRRRRRR!" I screamed before I screamed loudly at the pain. I had no control. I had to push. There wasn't another way of doing it. _


	27. Who's The Daddy?

FireFlies Chapter 27.

_**'You never no what you got until its gone.'  
That's not the phrase at all. It should be...  
'You knew what you had...You just didn't know you could lose it.'**_

"Push..." her voice echoed once more, but more demanding. My nails gripped onto the metal as I screamed. It hurt so badly! I was in agony! The horrific horror movie scenes where blood gushed out from all directions flew into my head.  
"Nearly Here, on more push..."  
"No, No, No!" I gasped as I cried as I lost it. I can't do this no more. No more. No more!  
"You have toooooo..." her voice said, ghost like.  
And on that note, I gave up. Crying and all. Cause I knew I couldn't prevent this baby from entering the world. I pushed once more. Crying from me and another voice echoed the room.  
I gasped relieved as I threw myself on the pillows behind me. The door opened to let the Lady with the Eye patch in. My strapped wrists suddenly went and my straps on my feet went of too as my legs lowered. I felt generally tired, sore and damn right sick.  
She cleaned my baby, wrapped it up in a blanket and passed it to me. I was still gasping as I took my baby of her.  
"Is my Baby a Boy or a Girl?" I asked her.  
"She's a little _Girl_."  
My face bright red, I properly looked like some mutant monster to her. Her big eyes opened and her sweet lips puckered. She gazed at me. Wondering... She had a little tuff of blackish Brown hair and her light blue sky eyes gazed up at me. Her pink lips smiled and her pale skin was all warm and tingly.  
"Hello, I'm your Mummy." I grinned at her, tears still trickling.

She had both our hair.  
The Doctor's eyes.  
My noise...(Thank God.)  
My lips.  
The Doctor's skin colour.  
And my chin (No offence or anything but...Thank The Lord!)

Her little arms reached for my cheek. she stroked my cheeks softly, warmly. I'm surprised that her hands didn't set on fire because I was that damn hot.  
But My face lightened up with a warm smile.  
"My Daughter. My little Baby Girl." I smiled so proud of her already.  
"Now let me Tell you about your daddy." I grinned, she giggled lightly at the last word.  
I think she already had an idea what her daddy is like.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**  
"We have to find her." I mumbled, as he stared down at his Roman clothes.  
"And we will find her." Jake snapped at him.  
"Demons Run." Rory told him. "I heard the cybermen talk about that place, Apparently its a solider base. Just on the Lost Moon of Poosh...She might be there." Rory explained.  
"How did you know that?" I asked.  
"Sonic ears, I am a plastic centurion." he said.  
"Let's go, I need to find some people." I grinned.

**Bella's P.O.V.  
**My little Baby girl was peaceful in her incubator. Her name engraved on the left. She lye out on the bed, cute as a button.  
"Don't worry, he's coming, I can feel it." I mumbled as I place my hand on the plastic shield surrounding her as she slept peacefully.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**  
Boonnnngggg! She had landed and Rory raced out.  
"Amber!" He called. "Amber!" He called again. In the opposite room the giggling and the laughing stopped.  
"Wait here you guys." I heard a voice say as she came out.  
"Sleep over?" he asked her as I stood in the Doorway. She nodded.  
"Rory?" she asked.  
"Yes, I know your 17, I saw the scanner. Anyway, Amber, I need your help." he told her. She marched threw the doors and said to Emma, Jess, Liz and Georgina.  
"Girls it's time to kick Ass!" she shouted. They shot up smirking.  
"Sir!" Amber called.  
"It's Moston or Bob, not sir at home!" he called back as he raced up the stairs. He swagged back a little.  
"They need us." She explained.  
"Ok, just don't be long, and be careful." he told her.  
The girls rushed in the TARDIS. Amber hugged Moston before smiling weakly at her.  
"Oh, don't eat all the Pizza. I'm starving!" she laughed as she walked in with Rory.

She had landed some where completely different. Some time in London.  
I opened the Doors to find Restac the Silurian dressed in Victorian outfit, with her maid by her side. Must be 1888.  
"Doctor." she said.  
"Restac, we need you." she smiled as she gave her maid  
"They you are Jenny." a sword and they both walked in.

Now on a different Planet I think, I don't know, somewhere with laser guns?  
I didnt even have to say anything for a sontaran to walk threw doors.  
"Commander Strax." I said.  
"Doctor." he replied as he walked to the controls.

Bonnnggggg...I opened the doors to a very startled Dorium.  
"No! No no! Please! Not me! You don't need me! Why would you need me? I'm old! I'm fat! I'm blue! You can't need me!" he shouted. But I took him anyway.

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
I watched her sleep peacefully. As Madame Kovarium, better own as the Eye patch lady walked in  
"I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved. That you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't the time for lies. What you are going to be, is very very brave." I smiled at her. She turned over.  
"Two minutes." the Eye patch lady repeated.  
"But not as brave as they all have to be. Because there's somebody coming. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me. He's on his way." I smiled weakly as I sighed.  
"There's a man who's never going to let us down. And not even an army can get in the way." I explained.  
"He's the last of his kind. He looks young but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And wherever they take you, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone. Because this man is your father. He has a name, but the people of our world know him better... as The Doctor." I grinned. My eyes flickered up out of the window to see soldiers lots of them gathering...ugh...

"He is not the devil. He is not a god. He is not a goblin or a phantom or a trickster. The Doctor is a living, breathing man. And as I look around this room I know one thing: we're sure as hell gonna fix that." I heard the guy tell the soldiers as three of them guys with the cloaks were on the stage.  
"Time's Up." she said as she clicked her fingers.  
"Wait, Please, Wait!" I shouted, I turned to my baby as I opened the incubator,  
"Just remember what I've told you everyday of your life so far..." I kissed her head softly. I just wanted to be with her. But she had to go, they Had to take her. Why? WHY?  
The guards pulled me away, I cried as the Eye patch lady took my Daughter.  
"NO!" I screamed as I burst out crying as I got lose from the guards and approached the Mad lady. "YOUR NOT TAKING MY BABY!" I screamed, all this screaming had woke her up and she began to cry, like her mother.  
"Back away Bella." she hissed as she pointed a gun at me with on hand. I backed away slowly. Crying in pain, Other soldiers stared at me. Some with smirks on there faces others with blank expressions.  
She backed off taking my daughter with her. I cried as I fell to the floor. On my knee's watching her leave.  
With my baby. My beautiful baby girl. ...Gone...Forever.  
The soilders left after her except for one.

She approached me, kindly and softly.  
"I made you this." she said as she crouched down to my level.  
"Is it my baby?" I asked her, she stared at the material In her hand and shook her head.  
"Then I don't want it!" I cried harshly. "I want her back! I want my Baby, I want my  
Her black pony tail lay on her shoulders.  
"It's a Prayer Leaf, I stitched your girls name in it, in my world, this means that your child will always come back." she smiled at me. I gazed at the black prayer leaf with golden stitches into it, golden beads hung of the corner. It was beautiful actually. I looked back up to her.  
"Thank-You." I Smiled as I took it of her. The silk was so soothing in my hands. She pressed her lips together as she got up.  
"I have to be down there..."She sighed. "Even though I don't want too." I didn't reply. I just stared at the left.  
"Thank-You..."  
"Lorna, Lorna Bucket." she smiled a worried smile. A hesitating smile.  
"Thanks. Lorna." I said as I got up. I stared at the groups of men listing to that bumbling idiot.

"In this day, in this town, the Doctor will fall." the leader shouted, they all cheered.  
"On this day, in this place, the Doctor will fall. The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies will meet the perfect answer."  
"He's talking like he's famous." I snorted.  
"Some of you have wondered why we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks. Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them headless. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you all know it is a level one heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the Divine Grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion I can show you the truth." he backed to the first man in a cloak. "Because these guys never can be persuaded." he said as he yanked the hood down to see no head or neck just a tied stump. The men and women gasped as the swayed back, just like me  
"They never can be afraid." he said as he yanked the hood of the second one.  
"And they can never ever be—" he called as he took the thirds hood done, but he didn't have too.  
"Surprised!" he exclaimed. They all gasped as some of them took their guns out.  
"DOCTOR!" I shouted as I smacked the glass! "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! IM HERE! DOCTOR!"  
"Hello everyone! Guess who? Please, point a gun at me if it helps you relax. You're only human." he told them as he stared at them all. Nearly everyone pointed a gun at him.  
"Has anyone seem Bella Swan? Brown hair, brown eyes, pale and quite thin?" He asked. They all stared back at him, with harsh stares.  
"Gosh I was just asking a question." he said sarcastically. "But we can do this the easy way or the Hard way." he called. They did the same thing as just.  
"The hard way then." he exclaimed.  
"Girls!" he shouted and behind the stands, five girls flew out, watching them all. One was electric, another was Water, the third was fire, one was earth and the last was air. They all had figures of girls.  
"Look we don't wanna fight." one of them called out. I think it was the girl who was made of air said as she pointed her finger. Then a massive wolf burst threw the doors growling with Rory the Roman and Amy the police girl on his Back.  
"AMY! RORY! JACOB!" I called as I smacked the glass.  
"Now... ISABELLA SWAN!" he shouted as he peered for me. He took one glimpse at me in this room, smiled then said.  
"GET YOUR COAT!" He called out as he put his hood back on.  
Suddenly the girls swooped out of the sky in all different directions and they disapeared. The lights went black and all you could hear was...  
"I'm not a _phantom_." he echoed.  
"Doctor?" the man in charged asked.  
"I'm not a _trickster_." he said with a grin in his voice.  
"Doctor?" he asked again.  
"I'm a **Monk**."  
"Doctor, show yourself!" the man in charged exclaimed. The lights turned back on and they were gone, all of them gone, except from another alien army surrounding them, guns pointing and all.  
"It's him! He's here. It's him!" one solider called out. Then he shot this Monk.  
The Monks attacked them. Zapping them with these swords.  
"I can't watch." I cried as I slide down the wall. And clutch the prayer leaf.  
After about five minutes, there was a chant off 'We are not fools', my eyes flickered back to the incubator.  
Hold it in...Hold it in... I thought as my upper lip trembled. But I failed and tucked my White trousers underneath my chin and sobbed.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**  
"Were do you think your going with _my_ Baby?" I hissed at this eye patched lady. She turned to me and chuckled.  
"The Doctor, the man who did nothing for a month, then decided to save her and your baby." she grinned "Besides how do you plan to take my ship? I have more than twenty crew members" she asked.  
"Move over lady," Georgina the fire girl replied.  
"Unless you wanna hot bath..." Jess the water girl threatened.  
**  
Bella's P.O.V.**  
"Why does everything has to go? I mean I haven't done nothing! Nothing!" I cried as I sat in the corner by the wires of the incubator.  
In my head I thought I could hear the sonics high pitched noise. I looked up for a mo, before looking back down.  
"Isabella?" A voice called. "You in there?" I shot up, actually releasing that there was someone out side.  
"I am very upset, and very, very cross!" I spat as I grabbed a pen off the table, as my defence.  
"And I don't know that because?" the voice answered. And another zap of the sonic.  
"Doctor?" I asked. No reply "They took _our _Baby." I began to cry softly. "They took _our Daughter_."

"Now Isabella Marie Swan, that is never, ever going to happen." The Doctor said as he walked threw the opening doors, holding Our Daughter, like some superhero. He walked down to me, smiling.  
"This is you Daddy, the bloke I've been telling you about." i smiled.  
"She's My daughter when was she Born?" The Doctor smiled, letting out some tears.  
"11th June." I answered. He cried rapidly.

"Oh god, I thought I was going to be cool, just like bow ties and fezzes and..." he cried.  
"A crying Time lord with a baby in his arms...Defiantly cool." I stated with a massive grin on my face as some tears escaped my eyes too.  
He moved In to kiss me. I kissed him passionately as we cried.

**I was so glad that I was with him and my daughter.**

"Ew..." the Doctor gasped in-between breaths. "We're...Crying...And...Kissing."  
"Even...Cooler." I answered as I kissed him harder.  
"Plus, real men cry..." We pulled away, our noises touched.  
"What's her name?" The Doctor asked looking at her pale face.  
"I called her Ebony. Ebony Swan." I grinned.  
"That a beautiful name. Like one out of a Fairytale... Hello Ebony..." He said as he rocked her.  
"See, she's got your eyes." I told him, as Ebony gazed at him. Them sky blue eyes, realising that she was part of a family,

**Our Family**.

"Why Ebony?" he asked me.  
"Ebony, means beautiful and it's the colour Black. Jacob Black and also Black is Mysterious. Just like you." I grinned. He kissed me again and again.  
"That's a beautiful name for our little girl." He said with a smile as he looked down at her.  
"Well yes I suppose she does smell nice. Never really sniffed her. Maybe I should give it a go." The Doctor wondered. I laughed before kissing him again.  
"Maybe we should go?" A voice asked. I snatched away.  
"Nope, get in here now." I answered to Amy, Rory and Jake.  
They walked slowly to the Doctor.  
"Hello..."  
"Ebony." I told Amy.  
"Ebony?" she questioned taking the Baby off The Doctor. The Doctor raced to me and hugged me tightly, spinning me in the process and then taking on big sniff.  
"Yeah, Ebony's right, you do smell nice." The Doctor mumbled into my hair before letting go.  
"Ebony, Ebony Swan. So basically... Black Swan. Sounds like some kind of superhero?" I told Amy.  
"She's Beautiful..." Rory said as he got to hold Ebony.  
"She's got her fathers looks." The Doctor smiled, we all stared at him.  
"What?" he questioned.  
"Gladly not his fashion sense." I laughed, and so did the others, besides the Doctor, who just stood there shocked then straightened his bowtie.  
"Look... she's also got a little bit if hair." Rory smiled at her. She giggled. Rory passed my daughter to Jake. He took her off him and smiled.  
"Ebony means Black. Jacob." I told him. His eyes lit up as he smiled at me. He passed Ebony to the Doctor, but her hands stretched for me.  
"It's okay, she's still all yours. And really you should call her mummy, not big milk thing." the Doctor smiled at her.  
"Okay, what are you doing?" I asked him.  
"I speak baby." He answered.  
"No you don't." I snorted.  
"I speak everything. Don't I, Ebony Swan?" he grinned at her. She let out a little gurgle before the doctor straightened his bow tie and answered.  
"No it's not. It's cool." we all laughed. Even Ebony let out a small giggle.  
"Right, Bella, you in the TARDIS...With Ebony and Amy." The Doctor smiled. "I want you to be safe."  
Understanding his Point, Amy took me to the TARDIS.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**  
"She's my daughter..." I told Rory and Jake as I clapped my hands, with a smile  
"Who's the Daddy." Rory laughed. I laughed, good pun...Good Pun.  
"Guess I am." I grinned as I saw them leave.  
"Doctor, your wanted in the main control room." Restac said urgently.  
"Right, Rory, Jacob, TARDIS...Keep an eye one the girls." I followed her to the control room.

"So they've been monitoring her ever since she was born. We've hacked into her files." Restac explained as I entered the Dark room. Dorium sat on the chair, watching her DNA.  
"And?" I questioned.  
"She's fully Time Lord." Restac answered.  
"I know...she's...My daughter." everything that I had just been boosting about now turned a little embarrassing.  
"So, when did you..." She started to say...  
"No, don't say it!" I moaned as I covered my ears. "LALALALALA!" I shouted.  
"Doctor! This is important!" She shouted..."Listen, this could be important, we could find out why they kept Bella in here for so long."  
I lowered my hands, dreading the question.  
"I know how you can blush so...When did this Baby begin?" she asked me. Dorium chuckled.  
"I don't know!" I lied in frustration.  
"Course you don't." Dorium replied. I rolled my eyes. Lying ain't going to get me anywhere.  
"It was about seven weeks ago." I told them, they all looked very interested now.  
"And Amy invited us to a party, after saving the world. Me and Bella had a just a bit to much to drink and..."  
"And?" They said hanging on my every word.  
"We had...**sex**." my cheeks went bright red, "I'm pretty sure we did now..." I mumbled, cheeks burning up, felt like I was trapped in a fire! Some one help me, I need to escape!  
"So she was created by accident?" Dorium asked me.  
"No!" I shouted. "No life is created by accident! She wasn't a mistake! We choose to have 'it'!" I exploded even though I'm extremely Embarrassed!  
"Alright, calm down!" Dorium shouted.  
"So...Your baby has only been in Bella for what? 7-8 weeks? When it's usually 40weeks tops?" Restac questioned.  
"They must have gave Ebony some sort of growth medicine." I answered.  
"Ebony?" The exclaimed.  
"That's my Daughters name." I told them, they all went 'Ohhh...'. Before I said.  
"Why would they want my daughter?"I asked them. They both looked down, my eyes flickered between them. "Well?"  
"A weapon..." Dorium mumbled.  
"A weapon?" I quoted.  
"Well...They've seen you?" Restac told me.  
"What?" I asked as I sung into a spare seat..."Me?" I questioned as I stared into nothing-ness. "Me..." I said ghost like...  
"Check the camera's." Restac commanded as she watched them, march out. One by one. Hands on heads. Guns left on the floor. They were leaving. Every single on of them. Going...  
"Why are they leaving?" she questioned.  
"Me..." I mumbled.  
"Doctor, there leaving! Everyone of them are leaving!" The blue guy explained.  
"Yeah, see that, but why?" I mumbled.  
"Doctor!" Rory called as he peered around the corner. "Come on, Ebony's gettin grouchy." Rory said. I shot up straightened my bow tie and left, with all of them following me.

Poor Bella, she stood there trying to hold a very grouchy Ebony, whilst she started to complain to the TARDIS about being to noisy and that Ebony didn't like it. Also she was trying to hold on for dear life as the blue box took us into a safer part of the warehouse.

Landing with a Bonnnnggg, all you could hear is Ebony's really loud, mega powerful ,ear bleeding cry.  
"It's alright..." Bella hushed her but Ebony wasn't having any of it. She just cried and cried and cried and never ever was silent for one minute.  
Bells stormed out of the blue box, Shushing poor Ebony.

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
"Oh it's ok, Mummy's here and so is Daddy, yep we're here." I told her, she still cried. Please stop crying...  
Her eyes which were once clear and bright were now red and squinted.  
"What's the matter with her?" Amy asked her as she peered over my shoulder.  
"Ugh, the TARDIS, I was like can you turn the noise down and she was like no, 'I'm not doing that just in case I blow a hole in the all of space and time'!" I answered slightly annoyed.  
She really got on my nerves. Truly, That blue box wound me up! **GGGRRR!**  
"Does she need changing?" Rory asked over the crying.  
"No I changed her whilst you we're with the Doctor." I answered. "She might need a ...feed." I said embarrassed. Felt my cheeks go redder than red.  
"Come on pass her over," The potato on said, handing his hands towards me.  
"What you doing?" I asked him.  
"I'm a nurse, I produce fantastic products of milk!" he shouted.  
"No!" I shouted back, making my baby cry even more.  
"Stop bickering!" the doctor exclaimed carrying something heavy, dark brown with gold engravings on it, it jingled when he moved.  
"She's Not Hungry, She doesn't need changing, she's..." he began to say as placed the object in front of me.  
"Tired." he smiled at me.  
I stared at the object.  
"It's a cot." Rory mentioned.  
"No flies on the Roman." The Doctor answered as I placed Ebony in the cot then started to rock her gentle. She stopped crying and wailing. She yawned as her tired eyes closed shut.  
"Doctor," I turned to face him, he was gazing at Ebony with a smile.  
"When I was with you, You know, like Venice, I wasn't with you, I was stuck in here?" I asked him, he turned to me and hugged me tightly.  
"You were with us." he told me. "Your mind and soul was. That's when you dreamt, you saw that lady, you were here. But when you woke up, your were back some reality seeped through." he explained. "Your physical self was here, yes."  
"But I felt my self melting...I felt...Myself being left alone, in the dark, in pain." I told him, tears forming.  
"It's alright. I'm here." He whispered as he clutched my head, fingers in my head as I tried not to cry, not this time.  
"So her Flesh avatar was with us all that time. But that means they were projecting a control signal right into the TARDIS, wherever we were in time and space."  
"Yeah. They're very clever." Doctor pouted as he let go of me.  
"Who are?" Me and Amy asked at the same time.  
"Whoever wants my baby." The Doctor frowned, giving another glance at Ebony, like everyone else.  
"Why do they want her?" Jacob asked me.  
"Exactly."  
"Is there anything you're not telling us? You knew Bella wasn't real AND you never said." Jacob pressed the Doctor  
"I couldn't be sure they weren't listening." he answered back.  
"But you always hold out on me. Please, this time. Doctor, it's our baby. Tell us something. One little thing." I said as them formed tears had begin to fall.  
"It's mine." He answered as he walked away.  
"What is?" I asked.  
"The cot. It's my cot. I slept in it." he answered as he walked away, With the blue guy and the lizard one. I sighed as I looked back down.  
"Awww, look..." I smiled as I touched the Mobil, foundling the broken, faded gold star. I gazed at the whole Mobil, the green ball, must be some kind of Gallifren sun, the odd planets all must have names and the stars damaged but still shining brightly, like the Doctor.  
"It's his first stars." I smiled.  
"She's sorta..."Amy said as she took me out of my shock, she dribbled lightly but I cleared it up, with that leaf thing what that lady got me.

"Put your weapons down!" That potato's voice echoed as he appeared jabbing the girl who help me. She dropped everything she owned and fell by my knee's.  
"I found her, listing threw the door." he hissed.  
"Leave her alone!" I told the potato as I gave her my hand. She took it as I helped her up.  
"She's the enemy!" He hissed.  
"But she helped me!" I stated "And gave me something..." I smiled.  
The lizard thing and the blue dude walked in, looking very...Sad.  
"Whats he done?" I asked.  
"Nothing it's the Monks." The lizard said.  
"What about them?" The girls who looked like different elements mentioned.  
"There on there way."  
"Where the Doctor, we need to prepare?" Lorna asked.  
"Prepare for what?" we all asked her.  
"The monks, there coming down on we need the Doctors help." She told us.  
"No we don't, we're fine." Rory answered for everyone.  
"So much for great warrior." she snorted  
"Warrior?" I Shouted quietly. "He ain't a warrior?"  
"Then why do people call him Doctor?" she asked us. We all stared at her, like she was coo-coo.  
"Listen..."Rory said so quiet it was unbelievable we all stopped and well...Listened.  
"Oh My God..." The blue on mentioned.  
"What?" Amy commented.  
"That noise, There attacking, stand on guard..." The blue said, terrified. The 'OOOMMM' got louder and louder.  
"Quick! Bella! You and Ebony hide!" Jake panicked as he carefully passed me my sleeping Baby.

I felt sorry for Ebony, being born in a war zone...

Jake pushed me away. He told me to run, run away from the oncoming monks. I turned around to see the blue guy running the opposite way, but unfortunately, they chopped his head off before he could escape, leaving the body to sway and the head rolling. I stopped still. Watching in terror.  
I had no choice I had to go, but I didn't want my friends to fight that battle.

"Come on!" Jacob pressured as he ran ahead. He took me somewhere quiet. Well it lowered the clanks of the swords...

"Jake?" I asked clutching my baby.  
"Yeah?" he questioned.  
"Be careful."  
He rolled his eyes, before exploding into the wolf and joining my friends who were fighting.

My _Best friends._  
My _family._  
All fighting.  
For _**Me.**_  
And _The Doctor._  
And _Little Ebony._

I cuddled Ebony... Holding her tightly.  
**CLANK!**  
_**SMASH!  
**_ **BANG!**  
_**ARRGGHH!**_

The sounds... All of them made me like this. Much more scared but not for me, For everyone.  
"Demons run, when a good man goes to war." I heard that God Damn eye patch lady mumble.  
"Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war." she told me.  
"Friendship dies and true love lies."  
"What?" I asked but she carried on.  
"Night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war..."  
"Wakey, Wakey..." She said, my baby's eyes suddenly opened, slowly but they opened.  
"Times..." she hissed. "...Up." she snapped.

And as soon as she spoke that last word. Last God damned Word.  
My baby had _Melted._  
Turned into Jelly on the floor that dripped from the blanket which she was wrapped in.

**Beautiful Ebony was now just a mess on the floor. **

"No!" I wept as I clutched the blanket. "NO!" I wept harder.  
"DOCTOR!" I screamed threw my tears.  
Them Monsters had taken _my Baby. Our Baby.  
_A door slammed as giraffe feet stomped down the stairs.  
**Threw the pain and the sorrow.  
Threw the tears and the misery.**  
I stared up.  
The Doctor. He stood there, tears falling down his face. His arms hung low by his sides. And he looked down to me.  
"Doctor..." I cried and not able to finish my sentence, He rushed to me, falling on his nobly knee's. On the opposite side of poor Ebony, he crushed me into a bear hug. Were we both had a shoulder to cry on.  
"They...They..." I cried into his tweed jacket. He pulled me away from him as I stared at him, blurry eyed as I cried. By the looks of it, he was crying too.  
"I Know,...I'm...So...Sorry..." he cried. "I...Got here..to...Late." he said as he looked down. We put are foreheads together, still crying.  
"There was...There was nothing...Y-You could do." I answered sobbing. "Or Anyone...Could do." I took the prayer leaf from my pocket and clutched it tightly before giving it the Doctor.  
He Read the writing...And smiled weakly.  
"Gamma Girl." He mumbled.

After pulling myself up, we walked hand in hand to my friends. Amy looked at me, noticing that my baby was not in my hands. She rushed over to me, giving me a long hug. I burst out crying.  
"They took her." I cried to her. She squeezed me tightly.  
"They Took Ebony." I wept. She let go, letting me rub my eyes, crying even harder as I did so.  
Rory came over. Pressing my head against his chest softly as I cried.  
Whilst I cried the Doctor got called to a scene.  
I pulled away following him, creeping up on him.

And lying against the dirty metal stairs was Lorna. Holding her stomach with a sticky maroon hand.  
Her pale face tried to lighted up when she saw the Doctor.  
"Doctor." she mumbled, slowly looking down at her hand.  
"Hello." The Doctor answered as he walked over to her. Crouching by her and touching the goop that trickled down her hand.  
"Your injured." The Doctor told her.  
"No shit Sherlock." She joked.  
"You helped my friends. Thank you." he smiled as he pulled her hand away from her stomach witnessing the sword wound.  
"I met you once" she panted. The Doctor looked up as he carefully placed her hand back where she needed it the most.  
"In the Gamma Forest. You don't remember me." she sighed as one lonely tear trickled down her face.  
"Hey, of course I remember." he grinned.  
"I remember everyone." he told her. "Hey, we ran, you and me. Didn't we run, Lorna?" He smiled hopelessly, knowing there was nothing he could do to save this beauty.  
She breathed in harder but nothing came out so She smiled weakly before her eyes fluttered close and her neck began to drupe. Her heart beat once more, just once. Then died.

The Doctor watched this innocent girl die a painful death.  
And from out of his mouth came.  
"Who was she?" he asked as he peered to the lizard lady.  
"I don't know" she replied. "But she was very...Very Brave." she answered him.  
He stroked her soft cheek before answering.  
"They always are." he sighed. "They always are." he got up after taking on last look at Poor Lorna Buckets Body.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**

Wondering back to my friends, they all had that sympathetic look on there faces mixed in with disappointment.  
Their faces made me feel bad about myself. That one look made me feel like a monster.  
It wasn't _my _fault that Ebony was taken away...  
It wasn't _my_ fault that Lorna Died...  
But somehow them faces showed a different story.

"Well then soldier, how goes the day?" a voice, a voice that I haven't heard in a long time said. I turned around to see River. River Song.  
"Where the hell have you been?" I exploded as I marched up to her. "Every time you've asked I have been there! Where the hell were you today?"  
"I couldn't have prevented this." she answered innocently.  
"You could have tried!" I spat at her as I stormed away.  
"And so, my love, could you." she answered before turning to a Teary eyed Bella. "I know you're not all right. But hold tight, Bella. Because you're going to be." she told her, Bella looked up watching her, confused.  
"You think I wanted this? I didn't do this! This wasn't me!" I turned around.  
"This was exactly you. All this. All of it. You make them so afraid." River had the nerve to say. "  
When you began all those years ago, sailing off to see the Universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor." she said, watching my eyes as she moved around me, in circles. She was the hunter and i was her prey.  
"The word for healer and wise man throughout the Universe. We get that word from you, you know. If you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean?" she asked me. I pressed my lips together in fury. "To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means 'Mighty Warrior.' How far you've come." All I could think about was Lorna, Poor Lorna. "  
And now they've taken _your _child. The child of your best friends. And they're going to turn her into a _weapon_ just to bring you down. And all this, my love, in _fear _of you."  
"Who are you?" I hissed threw my teeth. She chuckled. As she walked away.  
"No spoilers, Nothing!" I hissed once more. "Tell me Who You Are!" I spat.  
"I am telling you." she said as she jotted something down on a piece of paper.

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
"I am Telling you." she said as she wrote something on a piece of paper, Ripping the corner out and passing it to the Doctor.  
He snatched it from her hands and eyed it up.  
"Can't you read?" She asked him. His eyes widened and then looked at me then back to River.  
"No..." he grinned.  
"Yes." she replied.  
"No." he said gob smacked as he Crunched the piece of paper in his hands and threw over his shoulder. He raced to the TARDIS.  
"On my life, Bella, I will bring Ebony Back, River take everyone home." River laughed as the Doctor slammed the doors shut.  
"DOCTOR!" I shouted but it was too late, the TARDIS had already materialised.

"Tell me what you Told him." I hissed as I snatched the paper of the floor.  
"Tell Me!" I shouted. I stepped forward knocking something cold with my feet. I picked up the black object forcefully.  
"No Bella!" Jacob called as he rushed to my side, carefully. I held the black gun, shaking.  
"Just tell me what you told him..." I asked. "Please!" I shouted.  
"No, stop it." Rory told me.  
"It's okay, Rory. She's fine. She's good." she smiled as she stared at the crumpled tattered paper. "It's the TARDIS translation matrix. It takes awhile to kick in with the written word. You have to concentrate." she told me as i un-crumpled it, I read it over and over again but I couldn't understand a single thing!  
"I still can't read it." I snapped as I pointed the gun.  
"It's because it's the language of the Forest. But concentrate harder, it will slowly come to you." The blue writing slowly changed shape.  
I dropped the gun at what I saw. The words that had appeared. I shook my head.  
"Isabella Marie Swan." she said with tears running down her face.  
"I've missed you so much." she cried. "What a Lady you've turn into."  
"No, I don't get this..." I told her. She Pointed at my necklace, then pointed at hers. Snap, they were identical.  
"Isabella..." she cried. "I'm Your _Mother._" River cried as she smiled at me. My eyes widened as I shook my head in disbelief. She wasn't My Mom,  
_Was She?_

**Sorry I haven't updated in Years but I have had like this chipped wrist so It kinda hurt, but here it is and I hope you liked what I have done with it…**

**NEWS: Hey I have also agreed that YOU could tell me like 10 different words that I could add to my stories to make them interesting (cause yes, I've noticed my lack of definitions, metaphors, similes etc) you can use anything to cheese to masturbate :P :P so review and add 10 random words that you would like in the next chapter…**

**I will randomly pick a review-er and there words will go in the next chapter.**

**Also, Thanks for reviewing, favourite story, favourite author etc.. **

**I am very greatful for your feedback **

**See you later Peeps :D **

Not junk


	28. I've Been So Stupid

FireFlies Chapter 28

The Gamma Forests, the only sound is rustling, birds and other wild creatures, pathways would lead to small towns, but in the heart, was a city.  
But not as you and me see it, just shops, no cars or buses, just bikes, rollerblades, skateboards, scooters, nothing that polluted the world more was allowed on this planet.  
-well that's what River told me.

It's properly about 10 degrees and I'm pretty chilly in my white hospital top, White jeans and long cream converse pumps.

"So" River said as we hiked through the tree's.

There was now an awkward silence between her and me.  
She left me so many years ago, then turn up thinking that everything would be fine and nobody would give a damn about my daughter.  
Well she's wrong.  
I have been her for two days, without sleep, I'm shattered but I am determined to find my Doctor and My Ebony.

"What?" I snapped back without even looking at her because right now I couldn't make eye contact with her and I didn't want to either.  
"You Alright?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeh, I'm fine!" I hissed sarcastically. She sighed hard before coming to a stop in front of me.  
"You know Isabella-"  
"It's Bella." I butted in.  
"I can tell you're not happy." another dumb question...  
"Please tell me what I did wrong?" She asked me.  
"Ugh!" I exclaimed very annoyed.  
"Can't you see?" I asked her, all that I had back was a blank stare. "My Daughter has gone, and unlike you I'm determined to find her!"  
"Bella, you know I didn't have a choice, it was a battle field on Gallifrey."  
"I'm not annoyed about that, River."  
"Then what is it?" she asked me.  
"I'm annoyed that you never tried to find Me."  
"Do you think it's easy? Cause it isn't." she answered. "See your necklace, identical to mine, it keeps you safe, keeps all your timelordy-ness in there, correct?"  
I nodded. "There connected as well, tracker devise." she mumbled.  
"Then your job became easier." I told her.  
"Listen, I found you in phoenix when you were eight but you seemed too happy with you other mom and her boyfriend." she explained. "So I left."  
"I still don't get it..." I mumbled.  
"So when The Doctor, my friends son, taken you in his magic box, I knew I should make contact with you."  
"And the ood and the weeping angels?"  
"Yeah, I remember that like it was yesterday." she smiled weakly.  
"So why didn't you come two days go?" I asked her.  
"I was in prison," she answered.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Then don't, but that's where I was." she stated sternly.

Just ahead was that dark blue object, standing out greatly from the tree's. The text 'Police Box' glowed a pale yellow which lightly shone on leaves surrounding it. The slight humming sound was quiet in the distance. However the TARDIS had seemed to lose its touch. It didn't feel like that incredible flying time machine that he'd whisk me away to random planets and other galaxies. Now it was a wooden box, with no life or spirit.  
After River called for him, twenty times or more I decided to push past her and walked in.

Gobsmacked as I saw the Doctor, standing by the controls.  
He watched me with no emotion in his eyes.  
"Doctor!" I shouted as I went to hug him and he disappeared.  
"Huh?" I questioned as I backed away, he flickered like a hologram...Oh...  
"Isabella and River detected." he said as his head turned to us.  
"Hello." he said with a smile.  
"Hello," I answered softly.  
"You may or may not have noticed, I am not here, this is a hologram. I'm deep in the Gamma Forests right now. Looking for Ebony." he paused  
"But Bella, You need to Trust me, Trust me with all everything you have inside you."  
"I'm...I'm still here, aren't I?" I smiled with one lonely tear trickling down my pale face.  
"I'm hoping you've either Nodded or answered yes." he grinned...  
"And if you did answer yes, I don't want you looking for me..."  
"What?" I mumbled, dumfounded.  
"Because it's dangerous, I don't want both of you getting hurt."  
"NO!" I shouted at this flickering images.  
"So stay in the TARDIS and I'll be back before you say Fezzes." he smiled.  
"I Love You Bella." he grinned before it flickered off.  
It's been such a long time since I've heard him say that...  
I stood there, shocked.  
"Bella." River asked as she carefully approached me.  
"Screw that." I said as I turned away. "I'm finding him."  
"But he said-"  
"He says a lot of things, River!" I cut her off as I stormed past her. "He went and looked for me when I needed him, so I'm doing the same!" I said as I pushed the doors open.  
"He told us to stay!" River shouted. I turned to her, holding the wooden door.  
"Like last time, the Doctor needs you and you didn't come. Know he needs you again, are you going to let him down once more?" I asked her, her face peered to the floor as she looked helpless.  
"Yeah...Thought so." I snarled as I walked out. Leaving a destroyed and confused River behind.

I've been walking for AGES  
Even more Thoughts pounded threw my head like they were drilled in.  
_What happened If they have hurt them?  
What happened If they took her?  
Oh I hope there alright!  
I really hope that she hasn't touched him!  
Doctor! I want you back with Ebony!  
I WANT MY FAMILY!  
Wonder why River didn't come?  
Is she on their side?  
Well, she can't be...She's the Doctors friend.  
And my mom.  
Why didn't she come with me?  
She's such an epic fail at times!  
But she's my MOM? No can't be, impossible._

To stop the drilling in my brain, I heard a twig snap in the distance.  
"Hello?" I mumbled.  
I jumped back as Birds fluttered up into the now dark cloudy sky suddenly.  
Now I had the feeling to run.  
And that's what I did. Raced through the trees and crushed the forest carpet underneath me with my converses.  
I heard heavy footsteps follow me. My heart thumped that loud it could have been a heavy metal drum in a rock gig. My eyes hurt from excess tears from earlier and my body physically tired from labour.  
Even though it was a month ago.  
Still running, now I heard panting too, moving in the trees.  
"She's on the move!" a voice tried to whisper. "I repeat, all stations ACTIVE!"

What? I'm not a pris-  
Then something sharp and painful jabbed my arm. It felt so cold.  
My legs decreased speed as I yanked the dart out of my arm with a hiss.  
I threw it to the ground helplessly... I clutched my head as I tried to sort my vision out. I swayed side to side and then...  
BOOM!  
I was half dead on the floor...Well that's what it seemed like.  
About five soldiers peered over me, prodding my cheek, which felt now felt Numb. Then one fat guy started to touch my sore boobs. So that hurt like hell.  
"Get...Get off me...You...Sick...B-Bastard." I tried to threaten him as I tried to swing a punch at him, Which turned to be a tap on his shoulder  
"She's not fully gone yet...give her more." he grinned at me as another man came and stabbed more of this in my arm.  
My eyes now closes as these soldiers laughed at me as I became this venerable little girl.  
And I didn't like it at all.

"She's waking up..." a groggy voice found its way into my head.  
"Give her more off that stuff..."  
"No!" a sharp voice hissed, "I like to see her suffer..." a pair of heels tapped the concrete floor.  
One set of arms pulled my shoulders and dragged me off what ever I was on. As my other part of my body hit the damp floor with a thump.  
Then I was lying on the floor, in a place that I didn't even know that it had ever existed.  
Left to rot...In pain.

As I pulled myself around from this murderous drug, I knelt and looked at the closest thing I saw...the glass window into the cells next to me.

And there sitting on the edge of the bottom of the bunk bed, head in them shaky hands off them was him...The Doctor, Sobbing by the looks of it.  
My face, totally stunned now. Somehow I managed to crawl to the window and silently tap the glass. His eyes glanced over me, then he picked his head up in amazement.  
I smiled weakly and blinked hard, trying to get rid of the last of the drug out of my system. He literally threw himself by the glass.  
"Doctor!" I shouted as I pressed my hand against the glass.  
"Bella!" he shouted but came as a mumble. "I told you to stay I the TARDIS!"  
"I couldn't stay there, I never could without you!" I answered. "I had to see you again." He placed his hand where mine was and somehow in some way we were connected.  
"Oh Isabella Swan..." he placed his head on the glass and sighed.  
"Doctor...Where's our Ebony?" I asked him. He didn't answer.  
"Doctor?"  
No answer...  
"Oh." I mumbled, feeling the worst feeling ever to be felt. "Oh No...They Didn't, did they?"  
He nodded ever so slightly.  
**  
Doctor's Flash Back.**  
"So you know Ebony," I grinned, her eyes looked into mine. "Time is so big and complicated, but it's also the most important thing ever..."  
She laughed that laugh, the cute giggle.  
"But you're so small and complicated and to me and your mum, you're the most important thing ever." I Cradled her in my shaky arms, looking around just to check they weren't there.  
Suddenly the alarms went off, all around us glowing blood red.  
"We'll be safe in here." I told her as I peered through the dim crack of light coming through the wardrobe.  
Next, she began to cry, the deafening alarms scaring poor Ebony. I pulled her close, burring her in my jacket.  
"Shhh, it's ok." I reassured her, "We'll be just fine." But that couldn't stop her crying.

The doors thrown open, to view many soldiers and her...The lady with the eye patch...

"Hand me Ebony, Doctor." She peered down to me. I stared back at her like a rabbit in the headlights then looking down to my daughter, still crying.

"You can't, and you'll never will!" I shouted back. "This is under number 17 of the intergalactic law,"

"I believe it isn't." she answered checking up on her documents.

"Yeah…Well, It should be!" I exclaimed

"Hand me Ebony, Doctor. Say your last goodbyes and hand her over and your girlfriend won't be harmed."

"Girlfriend?" I questioned….BELLA! "No, I told her to stay in the TARDIS!"

"She's knocked out in the other room, can't feel a thing, bless her, however if you don't hand me Ebony, there be consequences."

"What would you do to her?" I asked.

"We'll either, shoot her, stone her to death or give her to the soldiers and you'll be there, watching her suffer." She smirked. "Just because you didn't make the right decisions."

I looked down at Ebony, who gave me puppy dog eyes, I couldn't give her to a man women.

"Don't worry, she'll have the best up bringing a little girl can get Doctor." She said ever so calmly as she glanced over her nails. "And if you make the right decision, I might let her see you…."

"But if you don't, Bella will die a horrifying death and your little girl will become the warrior you never wanted her to be….It's your choice, I'll give your two minutes, that's enough time to save the world but is it enough to make a decision to save your family's life?" she wondered. "Let's find out."

I don't know what to do, oh that's a new feeling that I DON'T like. I can't make this choice…I can't gamble, but If I do, she might have that upbringing but she might also be the weapon I couldn't bare to fight.

But if I don't gamble… Ebony's Mum will die and I couldn't lose her, I just couldn't.

Ebony squealed lightly, taking me out of my state, she looked at me with opinions in her eyes, she looked like she wanted me to give her away, because somehow Me and Her Mummy could fight to get her back, like any parent would do.

"Times up, have you made a choice?" she asked curiously.

I gazed back to Ebony, she looked like she nodded slowly, I couldn't tell, she either did nod or it was my imagination.

"Well?" she questioned, I sighed hard.

"…Please, Please, Please, Look after her. Look after her rain or shine, day or night, you better give all that she wants and all that she needs or else you'll be in so much trouble." I told her tearfully as I handed her small body to her. Ebony Cried and Cried.

She mumbled something to the soldiers before she walked out.

The soldiers took my arms and I went quietly.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Oh Doctor, Oh Doctor…" I mumbled as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I made a terrible decision, I should have ran, ran so far, so quickly. Why did I choose to give her up?" then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"That's it!" I exclaimed "Our baby is a genius!"

"Is she?"

"Yeah, Duh!" I said as I shot up.

"She knows we would find her and she knows we could see why she wanted her in the first place!"

"But Bella, you've been there for more than a week, it's the 27th of July, they've been drugging you up for the past two weeks" The Doctor told me. "She could be across the stars right now."

"Get your sonic." I told him.

"Bella it won't work! I've tried, this room runs it out."

"It must have the smallest bit of energy in there still. But this necklace, there must be some sort of sonic thing in here! River would have made sure that I had something to get out of jail, like she has the lipstick."

"Wait, how did you know about the lipstick?" He asked

"You told it me when we were making out once but that's not the point, the point is, if you sonic the glass from your side and I sonic it from my side and maybe when it's thin enough my necklace could power your sonic for a while, maybe, just maybe the frequency from the two will shatter the glass around us, then we run like hell." I grinned. "But there is a down side…"

"What's that?"

"It's going to be so loud…."

"Let's do it." He said taking his sonic out. I held my necklace, thinking.

"Ready?" he asked, I nodded.

He turned it on, it flickered on and off but yet it carried on, then the most painful sound blasted from the room, I screamed, knowing I couldn't stop.

Suddenly the glass shattered into a million pieces, here and around the base.

"Run!" I shouted, we raced over the glass and started to climb the ladders, up to the roof.

Then just my luck, one of the bars snapped from underneath me, I hung on for dear life as I scrambled to the step.

The doctor pulled me up to the roof top, the full moons glow touching us lightly as one of my hands rested on his chest whilst the other held onto his hand.

He wondered into my eyes and then I clutched his face, kissing him oh so gently and so did he.

"I wanted to do that to you since I saw you in that prison." I told him afterwards

"Why didn't you then?"

"It would have been weird kissing glass." I answered. He kissed me once more before saying.

"Come on." He took my hand and ran on the roof with me.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" I asked the Doctor quietly as I peered around the corner.

"Nope." He answered me.

"Not the faintest clue?"

"No, but-,"

"But what?"

"I could hack the army device for the mad eye patch lady, cause she wouldn't leave Ebony unguarded now."

"Then get to it space boy!" I exclaimed in a whisper. He soniced the small touch screen until he could take it apart, I shivered in the cold night.

"Aha." He smiled "Phone, now, gimmie." He told me,

"I don't have one! It's in the TARDIS." I exclaimed

"K, it says here that she's making her way to the main controls, whilist a load of soldiers are making their way up here," he told me as he watched the red dot bleep closer to our destination. "So were going down here." He rushed to a nearby chute.

"Go on, you first."

"What! No!" I exclaimed.

"Go on."

"Fine." I mumbled as I raced down the chute, then from behind me I heard a 'GERONIMO' I'm lucky his giraffe legs didn't smack my back on the way down.  
"Doctor! Do you know where this leads?" I asked as I rode this rollercoaster.

"You'll find out soon!" he exclaimed

"That's the point; I don't want to find outttt!" I told him, this chute was pitch black and it was vertical, it had no bends just straight down, down into the deep dark depths of the mysterious.

Well in about a minute I had found were this chute ended, in the rubbish dump.

"Eww…" I mumbled as I stared at the crap that they had thrown away.

"YAHOOOO!" The Doctor shouted as he landed just behind me. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, course it was." I lied. "No let's go and find our daughter." He nodded as he pulled himself up and dashed to save Ebony.

"Can we stop, just for a little bit?" I gasped out of breath "We've been running for centuries…" I complained even though I shouldn't, I was as determined as him to find her but we've had no hope yet.

"Shush, brain thinking."

"What?" I gasped again

"No really shush, she's in there…"

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Can't you hear her crying?" I listened hard and muffled was her powerful wail, that I had missed.

"Come on." He demanded.

"What? They'll just capture us again." I told him.

"No they won't, trust me."

"I-I-I" I stammered. He smiled that heart warming smile as he offered his hand to me. I eyed it, he wiggled his fingers it was like he was saying 'Come on' I gave into his powers as I placed my hand into his, he took it harshly as he stormed through the doors.

"Guess who's back?" he shouted, all eyes were on us, even little Ebony had stopped crying now,

"Seize them." A solider answers.

"No, there good, drop your weapons." The lady with eye patch grinned. "Three, Two, One…" she mumbled gazing at her watch.

SLAM!

Me and the Doctor turned around to see a very shaky River, pointing a laser gun at the mad lady, she chuckled.

"You can't kill me River." She Advised.

"Why not?" she answered.

"Never mind that, Tell me River, who did you kill all them years ago?" she laughed with a demon smile.

River still shaking let some single tears run down her pale face.

"How did you know?" she murmured "It was an accident!" she screamed at her "I never meant too!" she panicked. "I-I-I was so scared!"

"I know you were, never mind, the past is behind us." She smirked

"Who are you?" she asked crying.

"I am you, from your future… Wasn't it obvious?" she asked us all, we all answered by shaking are heads.

"I have Ebony, Your trying to be a mum again, aren't you River Song, You want your daughter back, her name imprinted in the milky way, Her partners name burns among the stars." The Doctor gulped hard. "But not for much longer."

"What do you mean?" I Argued.

"Not for much longer." She repeated.

"I've got you little Ebony." The Doctor mumbled as he picked her up from the cott.

"Put her back Doctor.." The mad eye patch lady hissed.

"Never." He answered as he walked back to me. I stared at her so confused…She wasn't future River.

_**I've been so stupid… **_

"Shit."

I snatched the gun from River pointing at well future River. She smirked.

"My daughter, put the gun down." I watched her with harsh eyes, she wasn't River.

"Do what she says….Bella." The Doctor whispered. I approached her, she watched me like a bird of prey. I dropped the gun.

"Good girl," she smiled, then I lashed out on her. "Bad Girl, go to your room, NOW!"

"You're not my mom!" I shouted threw the punches. She began to hiss and snap as she grew taller and taller, her skin dissolved as her metal spider like Skelton creped through, her eyes clicked when they blinked.

"Oh you little BRAT!" she hissed as she swiped her long claws over my arm, cutting it deeply.

"Ow!" I moaned but carried on trying to destroy her. She picked me up and threw me to the ground with a thump.

CRACK

I clutched my side this time as I thought This isn't going to defeat her, I scrambled up in pain as I pulled myself around around her and nudged the back of her knee, she froze and fell on the floor along with me.

I curled up in a ball, moaning at the state I was in. I gazed up as I heard a click of the gun.

"Screw you, Isabella Swan." She hissed. "I could have ruled the whole of space and time, me and your daughter!" she screamed at me. "Now I can't, so you're gonna have to pay!" then she pulled the trigger and the laser hit my side.

I stumbled to my knees, watching my hand go to my cut arm and when I dragged my hand down my arm, the cuts were healed.

"It started." River answered as she backed away with The Doctor and Ebony. The Doctor Gave Ebony to River as he watched destroyed.

"No." I mumbled as the regenerating progress began. I remembered how it hurt before, I couldn't go through it again….

My arms lifted and I knew I was going to burst into light any second…Now.

**Doctor's P.O.V.**

"If I can't have her" the metal Skelton hissed, " Neither can You!" she hissed as she shot the gun again, right before the regenerating progress, she got flung back into the wall, were it cracked as she bounced off it.

"NO!" I Cried as I raced towards her, I held her pale face in my hands her eyes rolled back as her eye lids began to close and then I checked her pulse.

…It Stopped…

Then the Skelton exploded like a whale. But I couldn't have give a damn to be honest.

Beautiful Bella had gone and nothing could bring her back….

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know I haven't updated in years but I have got a life plus the fact that my iPod had a nervous breakdown and wouldn't turn back on *The Little Piece Of Shit* **

**And yes I write stuff on my ipod, it's easier, well going on holiday now YAYYY so bye :D **

**EDWARDS-DAUGHTERXOXO**


	29. We're Not Playing The Blame Game!

FireFlies Chapter 29

Death is kind of a gift, it should be accepted. Even though you lose the one you loved and maybe believed in, it's how you face them. Remember them, even the funniest memory that you now laughing at, they are laughing with you, you might not see them, you might not hear them but you once saw them and you once heard them and you know that they are at peace.

Death is something that you cannot grasp in your hands. You may think if you pinch yourself you'll wake up all tucked up in your bed or staring at some blank piece of paper that you'll have to write your essay on. But you know theories are just that, theories you know that they have gone and even all you love could never bring them back. Death is a strange thing, it must happen to everyone on of us or else you haven't really lived.

"Oh Bella..." I sobbed as I stroked her once shiny chocolate hair as it now turned tired and drooped over my arm. Her glossy pink lips that used to smile at any joke was a cold purple that frowned at my face. Her secret eyes proud to stare death in the face with a chuckle had fell shut as death didn't find her funny no more.

"You did this." River hissed lowly as she approached him. "You did this to my daughter."

"Oh please! We're not playing the blame game!" I turned to her, she was as sad as me. "We have to take her back to the TARDIS, take her home and she must be taken care of properly."

River nodded at my statement as she left with baby Ebony leading us to the TARDIS. As I picked her floppy body up and walked away with her, soldiers took their hats of as they lowered their heads. Bella didn't need their sorrow but she would have forgiven them and tell everyone it was a huge misunderstanding.

It felt like forever as we walked to the TARDIS, I placed her on her bed, she looked so peaceful.

"Hey Bella, do you remember when we first met? I do, gosh that hurt, cause you kicked me where you shouldn't have done." I laughed as I remembered the pain. "I should have told it straight to you." I glanced at her face hoping for a sarcastic comment.

"Bella I am so sorry, I'm sorry for all of this." I cried "I should have taken you to a hospital the first time I saw you instead of me looking after you myself, I am truly sorry." I sobbed I had fucked this girls life up, if only she didn't meet me.

"I love you Bella Swan." And that's why I looked after her; I loved her so much, the way her voice echoed in my head like a birds song. "And never ever forget that." I kissed her cold forehead as tears dripped off my face and on to hers. I pulled away for my own good and for someway mine.

I slouched to the controls were now Amy and Rory were staring at me, clueless to what had happened.

"I thought that it would be better for you to tell them." River cried as she mumbled them words.

"Tell us what?" Amy shouted as she saw my destroyed face, they saw my tears, they know I never cry only if something was so powerful had upset me.

"You know how I got Ebony back."

"Yes." Amy whispered still clutching Rory's hand so tightly he couldn't feel his hand no more.

"Well I lost somebody in return." I approached them.

"No. I thought she was…Y'know….Like….You" Amy shouted then her pauses made her next words thick with emotions and when her last word came out, it only sounded like a squeak.

"She is…" I told her.

"She got shot just before the start of the regeneration progress, a time lords weak spot." River said so distance, like she didn't really grip to the edges of reality no more.

Then Amy broke down crying, Rory still there to hug her tightly even though he was crying himself. They had lost a true friend.

"I'm going to take her back to forks," The Doctor told them. "And to do this the right way." I approached the controls taking us to Forks.

I opened the doors to find a wet tanned man, the Jacob guy.

"Where is she?" he shouted as he somehow knew what had happened. "Where's my Bella?"

"Come in Jacob." I let him passed as he heard the quiet sobs from Amy, he knew of what had ever happened it was bad.

"Jaocb, Bella's…." I whispered to him as I tried not to burst out crying myself. "She's Dead." I mumbled. His eyes so surprised it was unrealistic. His breathing increased and the beads of water started to evaporate. He twisted his head from side to side and then, KA-POW. He was that wolf, the maroon wolf taller than me and growling, sharp claws could rip me to shreads but instead of doing the previous, he watched me, tears falling onto his soft fur.

"We have to do this properly," I repeated to Jacob. "Now do you know where there is a small boat and petrol."

He nodded ever so slightly as he pointed to the door. I opened it watching him race out into the cold rain of forks.

He returned moments clothed and not the wolf, but he had in his hands, a carton of petrol. He looked up at me with his eyes red and puffy.

"There's a wooden boat by La Push beach." He stammered as he made his way in.

I walked up to the controls, faced by Amy.

"Hey do you remember what you told me ages ago when I went traveling with you?" she asked me with a warm smile.

"No not right now." I told her as I pushed past her taking the TARDIS to the quiet spot of La Push Beach.

After Amy, Rory and River said their goodbyes to Bella, I took the TARDIS to that beach Jacob had told me. When River opened the doors with Ebony in her arms, the salty sea spray hit our faces but we didn't care. I had Bella's body in my arms carrying her out to the boat. Amy followed but them Rory stopped her.

"It's harder for them than it is for you." Rory told her as he enclosed her into another strong hug. River stood just a few feet behind them, watching her Daughter to be sent to sea. Her tears dripped onto Ebony's Blanket.

I placed her on the dry boat, as the rain stopped now.

Jacob fell to his knee's as he hugged her body mumbling something in her eye before kissing her goodbye.

Jacob stood over me, watching me as I said my goodbyes.

"I didn't want to see you go like this but here." I checked my watch 13th September 2011. "Happy 19th Birthday Bella." I passed her a silver box as I kissed her goodbye. I didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice.

Jacob was just about to put the petrol on her when…

"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted as she pushed past Rory and raced to me. "YOUR MAKING A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!" she exclaimed as she grabbed my hand.

"That time when we met Rory in the roman times you told me something, and it worked. So I'm going to tell you the same thing again but with some changes." She gasped for air as her eyes were locked with mine.

"**Right here goes." Amy grinned nervously. "People fall out of the world sometimes but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs. Luggage. Half-eaten meals. **_**Necklaces.**_** Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered it can come back…"**

We both turned to Bella, I walked to her and took her necklace off and held It in my hands.

"Remember Doctor." Amy smiled as she closed my hand with hers, "Remember." She whispered.

Rory burst out laughing then exclaimed "I REMEMER! THE SLITHEEN EXPLODING IN IKEA!""

Then it was Jacob as he muttered a low "I remember you Bella. Oh god…I remember you."

Then there was a low voice "Momma." Little Ebony chuckled afterwards.

"I remember you and I'm so sorry." River said as she glanced over her.

"I remember you." Amy whispered with her eyes closed tight, she chuckled lightly. "Flirting." She grinned as she thought about a memory.

Now it was my turn. I closed my eyes and suddenly everything I did with her flashed before my eyes, they weren't faded they were clear, her laugh was so loud, her beautiful smell overpowering and then her heart-warming smile, just that heart-warming. The good times rolled in my head, like the voodoo shop and the party and the time when there was two of them. I chuckled and then from nowhere I spoke.

"I remember you Isabella Marie Swan, I remember every single moment and you're not leaving today!" I shouted and at that point my eyes snapped open. I opened my hand to find her necklace wasn't there now it was on her neck. I fell to her side as I held her hand.

"Come on Bella, Come on Bella, Please, I remembered, Please!" I pleaded as tears fell onto her. Then her chest stared to lift up and down, her hand twitched in mine her head twisting for a better position. Then her chocolate eyes opened once more. I now removed her birthday present from her chest and placed it back into my pocket before she woke up.

"D-Doctor?" she spluttered as she lifted up her hand.

"Don't worry it's me. You're going to be alright." I smiled but then saw the regeneration energy wrap around her hand, I let go and legged it back.

"Get back!" I shouted as I took Amy and Jacob with me.

Bella burst into light, repairing herself from the damages that had been coursed. She screamed ever so softly as her hands hung high into the sky, sending gold energy everywhere. And after about two minutes her screams softened and turned into giggles.

I walked back over her, smiling, her hair was only a little lighter but still, she was the same person.

"Oh Bella!" I exclaimed as I raced to her. I locked her into a bear hug as we kissed passionately.

"I thought I lost you." Bella gasped afterwards.

"I thought I did too, but Amy saved your life." Bella let go of me and wakled over to Amy. Bella's smile grew across her face and so did Amy's as the two girls hugged each other.

"Thank-You Amy." Bella cried.

"It's ok." She smiled.

Bella then walked over to Rory and hugged him tightly. Then Jacob and last but not least, River.

"Mom." She smiled as she hugged her trying not to harm Ebony.

"Hello Ebony." Bella exclaimed as she took her off River, Ebony giggled.

"Ebony, I need to ask you something." Bella whispered something to her and she giggled to confirm it.

Bella approached Amy and Rory.

"I know about how you can't have kids." Bella said as she glanced over Amy and Rory. "So me and Ebony have taken it on ourselves give you something in return to saving my life and somehow the Doctors." Bella grinned.

"I want you to take my daughter and raise her up into a good home, like I know you will." Bella smiled as she passed Ebony to Amy. "She'll grow much faster, see, she already looks like a three year old even though she is 4months old. She intelligent and funny like you two but you can give her something that I can't give her."

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"A normal life." Bella shrugged with a smile on her face. "She can't grow up in a time machine; she needs an education and something to do besides running away from aliens who want her to help them rule the world." Bella smiled. "She'll also have a normal family."

"You were a normal family." Amy spluttered.

"Correction our family consist of three time lords and a time lord baby, a were-wolfs and two humans. It wasn't normal but we still love them." She grinned. "All of them."

"Thank-you Bella, Thank-you Doctor." Rory smiled as happy tears stared to flow.

"You're welcome. Shall we celebrate this by tea at your house Ponds?" I asked as I walked over to them. They giggled as they nodded their heads.

"Allons-y." I exclaimed as I clapped my hands and heading into the TARDIS with my family.

**Thanks for reading and don't beat me up about not updating, I have a life as well but still, hope you enjoyed it, please review and the other stuff you can do on here but I cant remember what it is or how you do it and I had many questions asking how I updated my story from my iPod (which Is still broken) well I wrote it in my 'notes' then sent the note to myself when I had finished the chapter, saved the chapter into word doc and then updated it. So yes :D hope I'll update soon….Edwards-daughterxoxo**


End file.
